Metamorphosis of the Mariposa
by The Token
Summary: AU. The caterpillar is able to dramatically change its circumstances into something magnificent. Shouldn't the same deem true for humans? Isis Ishtar begins Domino High and there she finds her cocoon in Seto Kaiba. Language, Violence, Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 1

The Past Forever Interrupting the Present

'Why would they choose such colors?' Once more she eyed herself in her new school uniform and continued to analyze herself. She had been to quite a few schools, some with uniforms others without, but never had she seen such colors put together for the girls.

Usually they were bland such as black, whites, and grays, or more traditional with plaids and such. But this school chose a different route with their cobalt blue pleated skirts, white blouses under rose pink blazers trimmed in white, below a matching cobalt bow. She tugged on the white knee-highs making sure the fresh elastic would indeed stay in place.

Looking at her hair she opted for a pulled back high ponytail. She knew she'd have to explain to her father why her hair was down if she wore it the way she wanted. Giving a sigh between annoyance and distress, she moved over to her tan leather backpack and made sure everything she needed was in it. After double-checking and adding a few more pens, she zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder.

She padded lightly down the hall and came to the steps, making quick work of them. Hesitantly she entered the kitchen where she found her father scowling at the paper while sipping his extremely strong tea. Pausing, she contemplated entering the room; was breakfast really that important?

She could remember countless times getting hunger headaches from simply missing the meal. Maybe she could pick something on the way to school? That wouldn't work either. She needed to save her money for lunch unless she decided on to skip the midday meal, for the early morning nibble. Her gut began to boil with the idea going in without any of her brothers in the room.

'It'll be okay…' It was her first day at school and all; perhaps mercy would be shown? Hoping to go unnoticed she moved more quietly than usual to grab an apple.

"Good morning _Binti_," the blond murmured.

Her back visibly stiffened as she grabbed one of the ruby red apples. "Good morning _Abi_," she replied. Slowly she turned around giving him a forced smile.

His violet eyes roamed over the vibrantly colored uniform, till they settled on the patch of caramel between where her skirt ended and her knee highs began, "Why are you parading around as some _sharmuta_?" He gently scooted his chair back.

She kept her flinch unnoticeable do to practice, "I bought it from the school _Abi_, it is indeed regulation." She continued her respectful cheer all while resisting the urge to run out or verbally retaliate. It would only make things worse later.

Slowly Mr. Ishtar rose from his chair and approached his only daughter, his face holding a devious quality to it. "I suppose this is correct clothing _you_ should be wearing." The tips of his fingers trailed from the top of her knee-highs to the edge of her skirt, where they lightly rested. "You'll never find anyone who'd want you for more than a night…" Lifting his gaze he cruelly smiled at her feared and hurt expression.

"T-That's not true…" Isis stammered out twisting a bit, moving his hand under her skirt.

Gripping the new material he twisted it showing more of her thighs to him, "Now Isis…I don't mind ironing your skirt before school."

"I uh—" Before she could understand in walked her brother, her younger brother. "What are you doing up so early?" She quickly asked shifting away from her still hovering father.

The look-a-like to his father yawned wide running a hand through his current mop of blonde hair, "…_Iftar_…" he grunted.

Nonchalantly Mr. Ishtar smoothed out the skirt in a fatherly manner and moved away from his daughter, "Well, if you don't want me to iron, that's fine. But you shouldn't be so wrinkled, it's not professional. Then again you've never really than proficient have you?" He moved back to his seat, picking up his tea before going back to the paper.

The question was rhetorical. They always were.

Stumbling out of the kitchen, she headed straight for the door. Finding her brown flats by the front door she slid into them welcoming the fresh morning air. It cleared her mind and allowed her to once more grip her self-preservation she worked hard on building this morning in her bedroom.

Looking across the street she spotted her brother jogging with his ear-buds in. The white cords bounced against the growing sweat stain around the gray sweatshirt. He didn't see her but she wasn't surprised. It was rare her eldest brother noticed anyone during physical activity. She knew it was his way of dealing with their father.

They each had their own way of dealing with the elder Ishtar's…_ways_. Odion pushed his body to its absolute physical limits by jogging till he couldn't breath and working out till the point his muscles burned. She knew his habits were from an unhealthy foundation while others saw him as an amazing athlete, which he was, for all the wrong reasons. However, she didn't blame him since her father was always throwing "adopted" his way.

Malik was on a more mental level. Mr. Ishtar doted on Malik as if he were an only child. Whatever he wanted he got and then some. They all knew that he wanted his son, his blood son, to take over the family business of artifacts and translations. However, they all knew Malik much rather party than date a vase. So, to keep his father off his back he settled graciously into the position of favorite child. He knew that if he responded positively to his father's materialistic tactics, Mr. Ishtar would be happy and he would continue to get what he wanted.

Finally out of the neighborhood she began spotting fellow students walking with friends or lovers or siblings. Isis didn't mind being alone; she wanted this quiet time to reflect…to seethe. Her father was really wearing on her more than usual.

Perhaps he was stressed from the move? She seriously doubted that. It had been a move like any other; return to Cairo for a few months before shoving off to the next country the council would send him. Never once did he consult any one of them if they wanted to leave Cairo, not the first, not the third, not the fifth time.

Whether he had to be sent to America, South America, Ireland, or even Pakistan Mr. Ishtar was always packed and ready never asking his family if they were okay with it. She felt it had a lot to do with her mother's death.

After she passed from the West Nile Virus, their father's darker side emerged. They had always seen glimpses of it but it was usually out done by their mother's pure shine. However, now they faced his judgmental ruthless ways on a regular. While Malik was left to do whatever he wanted while receiving as much attention as he wanted and didn't need, Odion was royally ignored and Isis was judged on a sick level.

No matter what she did, it was never enough. She had a 4.0 GPA, always made honors classes, never had a complaint from a teacher or school official, yet, she was never as good as Malik. The same Malik who cut class, barely passed, and back talked teachers. The same Malik he bought a motorcycle for before he could even legally ride it, while Isis still had to walk wherever she went. Odion had saved his money from is part-time job and bought himself something nice yet affordable, but Isis didn't have time for a job and her piles of schoolwork not to mention the clubs and committees she often joined.

Between him constantly bringing her down and not acknowledging her strong intellect, he was always…touching her. It always boarded inappropriate but she never allowed it to go any further. She didn't tell Malik because she knew he'd attempt to beat Mr. Ishtar up, and she didn't tell Odion because he'd want to sit down and have a family meeting about it. Either one would make things worse for her because he'd easily deny it. Emotional scaring was an understatement.

Quickly pushing aside past memories she turned the corner following the route she had mapped out when they first moved here and found the school. She had found the fastest, safest way there and judging by one of her landmarks she would be there in five minutes or so. They didn't live to far from Domino High School.

Soon the long fence that wrapped around the large school came into sight. She spotted many others dressed as she was or in the boy's blue uniform also making their way in. It was nice to know she wasn't the person to be early.

Rounding in the open gate she was immediately met with curious eyes and low murmurs. Her plan had been to blend in, but it was kind of hard with her looks. Ignoring the stares and whispers she entered into the school with the confidence of knowing where her locker would be.

Following the memorized path she found her scraped and dented locker along the bottom section. To say the least she had been upset to find her locker to that of a bottom one, but she hadn't complained for the sheer fact that it was rare that she did. Enough things were going wrong at home that she didn't complain about, why complain about other minor things?

Kneeling down she put in her combination and quickly grabbed the books for her first two classes and put them in her backpack before closing the door. Pulling a folded piece of paper from her still open backpack, she made sure she had the right room number in her head before heading in the direction.

Isis timidly passed other students chatting or studying. She didn't look at them or speak she simply passed. Isis was used to the unwritten rule of High School by now. One of them happened to be, "Don't speak unless spoken to." Taking it to heart, she continued silently down the hall that was until her name was called.

"Isis…Isis Ishtar?"

Slowly she turned around and a small smile of recognition graced her lips, "Ryou?"

The almost albino moved faster down the hall before giving a surprising embrace to the stiff girl, "Blimey! I haven't seen you in ages!" He let her go with a blush to find the few bodies in the hall watching the exchange.

Isis stepped back a little adjusting her rumpled uniform, "When did you leave the boarding school?"

At one time the Ishtar family was stationed in London, where she and her brothers went to one of the top boarding schools there. While Isis studied, and Odion played Polo, Malik was busy with the fight scene. There he met Bakura, which led them to Ryou, whom they found went to the boarding school as well. Isis spent a good amount of time with the quiet boy; they often studied together and found they even had a few classes together. They weren't best-friends but their relationship was solid enough.

"Shortly after you did; Father was re-stationed here to do a few digs. We've only been here about a year and a half and when I say we, I mean Bakura and I. Last I heard my father was in China somewhere. He left six months after settling here."

Isis nodded understanding completely. At times her father would leave weeks at a time then return for a few days or so before disappearing again. Not that she missed him and at times dared for his return not to happen, but she could still sympathize with Ryou. It was one of the things they briefly discussed back in London.

"Is Malik here?" Ryou asked finding her silence odd.

"You know Malik, doesn't show up anywhere early or on time." She gave a small smile from his breezy chuckle. Truly she had forgotten how refreshing the boy was. "I'm guessing the same with Bakura?"

He nodded and then his eyes lit up, "Especially since he's gotten this new friend! There an ill-behaved duo…in-fact, he claims to know Malik."

She cocked her head to one side, "Really now? What might his name be?" It wasn't surprising to meet a friend or friend of a friend here and there with how much they moved around.

"Marik."

Who knew two syllables could rattle her emotional mask. It didn't crack, it didn't shatter; it simply shook. Ryou didn't notice and continued telling about his arrival and other little known tidbits about the crazy blond.

Halfway through one of tales of the troublemakers, Isis checked her watch, "Ryou, I hate to interrupt you, but I really need to—"

Before she could come up with something remotely believable, the almost albino stopped her with a raise of his hand, "It's fine Isis, I was heading somewhere to meet someone as well. I'm really glad to see you and I'll save you a spot at lunch okay?"

Isis nodded and quickly moved past the boy towards her class. She couldn't help but simmer on the events that would probably soon unfold. If Marik was back in the picture no doubt Malik would cling to him once more and they all would suffer because of it.

She remembered the first time she spotted Marik in the Cairo office building that housed the council her father worked for. He was standing at the receptionist desk asking quite a few odd questions. For a moment she had mistaken him for Malik until she spotted the wilder and larger than usual hair. Not to mention her brother was making a bee-line for her from a different direction.

Their father had forced him to sit in on another meeting in which he was now blowing off since they usually ran pretty long and he had called her, requesting his sister and brother to come get him. Marik spotted him and casually extended his leg, tripping him.

**Flashback**

_Malik caught himself luckily from the almost crash into the hard floors and turned with a sneer, "Watch your legs asshole." He didn't care who this guy was but all he knew is that he pissed him off._

_Marik gave a smirk, leaning back against the desk, blatantly checking him out, "My apologies…sexy." Immediately the boy's cheeks flared up from the comment, how the man was now feasting on his looks, and how attractive he was. Marik reached over the counter and grabbed a Sharpie from the receptionist's desk, in which she didn't appreciate, and uncapped it. "How about you give me a call?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Next time I trip you, I'll make sure it's into my bed," he seductively murmured as he scribbled the numbers into his trembling palm._

"_Uh…yea, sure," Malik said coolly. _

_Marik winked at him, "Good…catch you later." Turning on his heel he headed towards the exit and paused at the door giving him another wink and smile._

_He gave the man a small smile in return. He then turned and continued towards his sister. He was really ready to go home now; he had a phone call to make._

**End Flashback**

Ever since that day Malik and Marik were inseparable. As soon as their father caught them making out on the couch in the living room, he went off in a rage. Because Malik was rebellious, he didn't stop seeing the boy and Mr. Ishtar simply took out his anger on Isis and Odion. History was sure to repeat itself since Marik was in the same country, even worse the city.

Pushing that aside for now, she found her first class and slid the door back, entering the fairly small classroom.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, scanning the empty desks. Until her eyes landed on the occupied one; there sat a boy typing away on his laptop at speeds that sounded as if the keyboard couldn't keep up. She moved forward and his eyes rose at the sound of her shoes scuffling against the hard floor.

Not wanting to come off awkward she brightened her eyes and left her lips slack, not wanting to come off overly friendly, "Hello…"

"Hm." His deep ocean eyes stared at her face for a little to long in her opinion. They then lingered downwards and for some reason found the exposed skin quite fascinating. Catching himself staring, with one final grunt, he went back to typing paying her no mind.

Slightly irritated, she ignored him as well and took a seat as far from him as she could. She began unpacking the needed items for her first class of the day. Once her notebook, pens, and mechanical pencils were out, she set her backpack down next to her and tapped her pen against the notebook considering things.

Just her luck, her mind wondered to the brewing problem at hand; Marik was here, in these walls. Malik would be showing up soon enough and then all Hell would burst forth in the Ishtar home again. Perhaps she could persuade her brother into keeping their relationship a secret this time. Realizing that was a lost cause for the "in-your-face-Ishtar", she decided she should probably warn Odion so he could prepare for the events that would soon unfold.

Then again, preparation wouldn't save them from Mr. Ishtar's wrath.

PLEASE READ:

Yes, this is a repost.

I have read plenty of fics talking about Joey and his father problems and Kaiba and his adopted father problems. So, I was thinking to myself: "What about the Ishtar family?" Have you seen the show or read the manga!? They're dad is FUCKED UP to put it nicely.

Consequently, I felt inspired to write a good angst ridden High School fic where it talks about Isis dealing it along with Malik and Odion, but more focused on her. I'll also probably touch on Kaiba's problems with his father.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Mild Arabic will be spoken in this fic and translated at the bottom of every chapter.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

Sharmuta – Whore/skank

Iftar – Breakfast

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Sorry I took it down before; just at the time I didn't think I'd have time to work on it. But some things have moved around and now I do. I hope you continue to read.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 2

The Order of Things

"…Attila, also known as _The Scourge of God_…" Mrs. Takahashi continued.

'_Scourge of God_ hm? Perhaps Father is the reincarnation of the pillager?' The amusement of the thought never transcended to her features as she continued half listening to the History lesson.

Her ink oozed across the notebook with ease. Taking notes had never been a problem in her academic career; she had a knack for retaining information whether it was by reading or listening, it somehow stuck in her mind. She scribbled down a few more key things before resting her pen. It was the first to last class of the day thankfully.

The day had gone pretty smoothly, everything expected had happened. Odion was immediately added to the baseball, basketball, and soccer team. Malik had almost every student body member eating out of his hand by second period. However, as soon as he spotted Marik in the lunchroom sitting across from Ryou, no one stood a chance. Since lunch she hadn't seen him nor the bothersome almost doppelganger.

The teacher paused temporarily to clear her throat before continuing, "…Attila invaded Gaul in…"

Once more she went back to scribbling down key dates, locations, and other needed things. She shifted a few of her papers around and found her multiple invites into different clubs. Usually she would simply join any group she was invited into but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be apart of anything. She was already in Honors classes wasn't that enough? Not like anyone took any interest in what she did and didn't do.

Giving an unnoticed sigh she set her pen down no longer feeling the note taking spirit. She shifted her legs under her, tucking her feet under her chair. She found it odd really. She had only been at her new academic home of Domino High for just the first day and already she felt…contented.

Usually her stress level would have been out the window do to having to catch up with the curriculum, make a strong enough relationship with someone so she wouldn't eat alone, or simply to survive High School alone. But here, all of those feelings were gone.

Maybe because her usual worries were taken care of; catching up hadn't been hard due to the fact she finally started a school on time instead of in the middle of the year. Ryou and his friend's had already handled the friend/social issues. She had someone to sit with at lunch and whenever one of them had a class with her, they saved her a seat next to them.

Despite all the good things, she didn't exactly care. All she wanted to do was graduate with good grades and get as far away from her home as she could. Well, at least her father.

Maybe this move had drained whatever fire she had left to have an unforgettable High School career. Surely she would remember it, but it wouldn't be something she'd be sad about forgetting. Slowly she lifted her eyes from her notebook and looked around the room to her fellow classmates that would all cry when they left these halls, that would want to relive the last four years all over again. She envied them, especially the Moto Mob.

Ryou had immediately introduced her to them all. With a quick sweep of her eyes, she was able to map out the old boarding school friend's group. They were a close nit group that almost came off as siblings at times. They were tied off to one another; never dating outside the group, yet always was quick to welcome someone new. They would be the ones crying for something true at graduation.

"And that's all we're going to go into today," the teacher said as the bell rang.

She was saying something else as well but Isis was too occupied with finding Odion for a ride home. She really didn't feel like walking. Weaving through the crowds she made her way to her locker and then made her way outside. She remembered the group saying something about teams starting practice the last period of the day so they didn't have to stay too long after school ended.

Finding her way to the gym, she poked her head inside to find the basketball team practicing. There she immediately saw the determined face of her older brother as he made a series of flawless free throws. A few cheerleaders stretching on the sidelines whispered about the new guy while a few of his teammates smiled brightly, feeling they were going to make the play-offs definitely with their secret weapon.

"Isis!" She turned to find Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler jogging across the gym to her. "Your brother is kick-ass at basketball!" Joey smiled as he watched Odion make yet another three pointer.

Tristan nodded in agreement, "With him on our side, we can't lose…for once."

Isis chuckled and nodded, "He's always been good at sports."

Joey snorted, "Good is an understatement Isis." Tristan nodded in agreement once more.

"HEY WHEELER! TAYLOR! GET OVER HERE!" The coach suddenly called from across the way.

"Oh shit, coach will make us do suicides again if we don't hurry!" Tristan said as he headed back across the glossy gym floor.

"See you later Isis!" Joey waved as he made his way behind Tristan.

She gave a small smile and turned towards her brother, "Odion!"

Slowly he turned his head and spotted his little sister giving him that usual look she did. Boy did she look like mom when she did. "_Okhti_!" He jogged over to her and smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "How was your first day? Did you see Ryou?"

She nodded, "I did _Akhi_. So you have practice today?"

"I do. They want me to get acquainted with the team already." He looked over his shoulder at his team; a few of them waved smiling, two of them happened to be Joey and Tristan, "They're nice."

"Good, good."

"Was there something I could do for you?"

Isis quickly shook her head. She squashed her plans of telling him about Marik since he obviously didn't know. The last thing she wanted was his game thrown off during his first practice. With that in mind, she decided to forget about the idea of asking for a ride. She knew she'd make him feel guilty since she had to walk home because of his practice. But knowing her brother he would probably take her home and just come back later. She couldn't ask him to do that either. It would make him late.

"I was just curious to whether you had practice or not. I'll see you at home, okay?"

He smiled warmly down at her, "Okay Isis." He gave her one last look then headed back over to his team. He knew she was lying but now was not the time to pry.

Turning on her heel, she headed out of the gym and once outside, she was touched with the smell of cigarette smoke. She wasn't the type to turn in smokers on campus but she was curious to where Malik was, and if nicotine was in the mix, there was a possibility her brother was there. Rounding the large building there she found all familiar faces.

Bakura was puffing away, leaning against the building, half listening to Ryou lecturing him on ditching class. There sitting in the grass, back against the building was Marik. He still looked the same and if it was possible, either his hair was even wilder from last time she saw him in Egypt, or she had simply forgotten how wild the blond locks could be. There straddling his lap was Malik. To her surprise they weren't heavily making out, but simply talking quietly to one another.

"Well, well, well!" Marik began, "You make quite the Domino school girl Isis and you still have those awesome legs. Good for you." He gave her that fiendish grin he was so fond of and took a drag from a cigarette in the hand she hadn't seen.

Malik looked up at his sister, not at all uncomfortable with his current position or his comment, "Hey Isis, heading home?"

She shook her head not uncomfortable herself. She had caught and heard those two do almost everything she could think of and then some; Malik simply straddling him was below mild, "There is one class left you know. My guess is you're not going?"

Marik gave a chuckle, "Of course not! We have things to catch up on…" He leaned forward and gave Malik a nip on his neck before murmuring something that was obviously dirty.

She visibly flinched; not from the words or future actions but because she would have to go home to her father possibly being there, by herself. She needed a plan, a reason for not being the first home. Nothing was coming to her and she had a feeling she'd be hiding out in her room till Odion got home. She doubted Malik would make it home for breakfast the next day.

Luckily Ryou was a saving grace, "If you want Isis, me and my friends are heading over to the arcade. You could come with us!"

She wasn't really one for video games but she was one for procrastination when it came to going home, "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great!" Ryou gave her smile then turned to Bakura, "I'll be home in a few hours."

"Don't keep me waiting," Bakura growled as he wrenched the boy's uniform in his fist, giving him a particularly smoky kiss.

Despite the taste Ryou flushed all the same, "See you two tomorrow," he said in passing to the tanned boys.

"What's your next class?" Isis asked as she and Ryou headed back to the main building.

"History; I'm not really looking forward to it though," he sighed as he held the door for her open.

"Thank you Ryou. Do you not like History? She's lecturing about Attila the Hun. Remember? We had the same lecture back in London." She shifted her Entomology book under her arm.

He nodded, "That's the problem, I've heard it all before. At least I kept my notes from the lecture." He paused outside his classroom, off to the side so the kids piling in wouldn't shove past him, "Did you?"

"No. School items are usually the first to be thrown away when moving."

"Oh! Well if you want, you can borrow my notes anytime you want to copy," Ryou smiled.

She nodded, "Thanks, I'll pick them up after school from you."

"Okay, just meet me in the front yard." With that he entered into the class, sliding the door back.

Isis went all the way to the end of the hall and entered the semi-full Entomology room. She walked in quietly to an empty seat by the isle and felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found Joey's buxom girlfriend smiling at her, "Hey hot stuff, stuck in Entomology as well?"

Isis nodded glancing over at the boy next to her. He looked sort of well…creepy. His hair was an odd aqua kind of hue and his large bug eyes looked like one of the examples in her book. "I wanted to take Astronomy but it was already full. I'll get to take it next semester though."

Mai Valentine nodded, "I was hoping to get in Geology but I ended up here. But I will be able to take it next semester as well. So, I'm guessing you already have your partner? Well, since you're sitting there and he has no partner."

"Partner?"

She nodded, "Mr. Yamamoto and the other science teachers push partners in all of their classes. They make us do a lot of projects so it only makes sense." She motioned to the one next to her, "This is Weevil Underwood and he's my partner. Not because I want him to be but because I want an A."

The boy was currently engrossed in a book he obviously brought from home, murmuring quietly to himself about Latin names and insect orders, "He looks quite young to be in here."

"Oh, he is. He's from the middle school. He just takes Entomology here since he's supposedly a genius when it comes to the stuff. In-fact, next semester this other really smart middle school kid will be taking Paleontology here. That class is no joke! I've seem my share of people drop out but this, Rex Raptor, will probably make nothing but A's in it." She rolled her eyes, "Makes me sick."

"It is quite remarkable they have such knowledge of these topics," Isis nodded. She glanced at the empty stool next to hers, "So who exactly sits here?"

"I do," a hard voice responded. She turned to find the same blue eyes from her first class. He placed his briefcase down and placed his Entomology book before him.

"Hello…again," Isis quietly said in his direction, "it's too my understanding we'll be partners here."

"Listen, you don't have to talk to me to guarantee your A. I'll do the projects and all you have to do is sign your name. I don't want your lack of work ethic bringing down my GPA." His eyes hardened considerably.

Feeling a bit put off by his rudeness she straightened herself up and looked back into his eyes, "Those are strong accusations from someone who doesn't even know my name."

His eyes then narrowed, "Your name is immaterial; everyone here is all the same."

Mai leaned forward over her table, "Don't take it personally Isis, Kaiba thinks he's too good for everyone."

"Not everyone, just everyone here," Kaiba corrected.

Before Mai could make a retort Mr. Yamamoto entered with his briefcase in hand. He set it down on his desk and looked around the room, spotting Isis, "Well, you must be my new student, Miss Ishtar right?" She simply nodded, "Excellent! I've been hoping for another student so that Mr. Kaiba could have a partner; seems my wish has been granted." He smiled at the scowling Kaiba and the politely smiling Isis before clapping his hands together, "Today we're going to talk about the _Lepidoptera_ order and can anyone…besides Mr. Underwood tell me what exactly that entails?"

Everyone stayed quiet, some shifting in their seats so they wouldn't be called on. Weevil raised his hand higher, giving a small grunt of annoyance of having to wait to be called on. He knew the rest of the nitwits, as he had put it many times, didn't know _Lepidoptera_ from _Hymenoptera_.

Giving a sigh Mr. Yamamoto pointed to a student, "Miss Ishtar, impress me. Tell me, what does the _Lepidoptera_ order entail?"

Not liking all of the attention on herself she quickly stuttered out, "B-butterflies and moths Mr. Yamamoto." Everyone's eyes shifted to Weevil and watched in awe as his hand slowly lowered.

"Correct Miss Ishtar! What a wonderful addition to my class you will be. Now, you can find the _Lepidoptera_ order information on page…"

Isis shifted her eyes to her book finding a few people in the class looking at her curiously. She quickly flipped her book open to the page he wrote on the board and focused on the different moths and butterflies on the page. She only lifted her head when she felt Mai tap her on the back.

"I'd be lucky to have you as a partner," she whispered to her back.

Isis gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Hey Kaiba, how about we switch?" Mai prodded.

Kaiba gave a snort, "No."

Both Mai and Isis were surprised by the unexpected response, "And why not?" They both could have sworn five minutes ago he was giving Isis shit so why was he so opposed to a switch?

"Simple. Weevil is annoying."

Weevil's head shot up, "Prick," he sneered.

"Well Isis, good luck," Mai chuckled as she sat back in her seat.

Isis shrugged, "I don't think I'll need it."

Kaiba turned and focused his skeptical blues into her staring back ceruleans. Isis wasn't sure what he was doing but was glad when he finally looked away, focusing back on the lecture. She followed his example and went to taking notes.

Once his lecture was complete, Mr. Yamamoto looked at the clock, "Alright class; time for your first project!" As expected, quite a few people groaned their aggravations, "Aw, come on people, it'll be fun. Now, I want you and your partner to make a presentation of forty different types of butterflies and moths. I want twenty butterflies and twenty moths.

You can only draw them and even catch them if you want, but something creative. I want them labeled in their correct Latin name, what they eat, and where they're from. Also, no paper is needed with the presentation; just put all the information I asked for with the model or bulletin board; just whatever you use to present your moths and butterflies. Also, no Internet sources or pictures, I only want books. So you will need to hand me a bibliography."

More people groaned but Mr. Yamamoto ignored them, "Now, we have ten more minutes left till the day is over. I'd advise you to discuss with your partner who's doing what and how you want to present it. And remember, extra points are given for creativity." With that he took a seat and clicked around on his computer.

"Here's what we're doing Blondie, I have a collection of almost every butterfly and moth known to man, so we'll present those. They're already labeled in their Latin name, where they're from, and what they eat." Weevil gave a creepy smile do to his hobby coming in handy. "I'll simply pick the best ones."

Mai patted the boy on the head, "Good Weevil, now, how will we present it?"

"Oh! I have the perfect idea; I'll show you after school. Meet me at the library okay?" Mai nodded and she went back to checking her nails, while he chuckled to himself.

Isis shifted a bit and turned to Kaiba, "I was thinking I could do the butterflies and you could handle the moths." Kaiba simply didn't respond not looking up from his notebook he was still writing on. So she continued, "And I was thinking we could make a model of the world and label our _Lepidoptera_ on it. You know where they come from and such." Once more she was greeted with silence not even a little eye contact.

She tapped her pen on the notebook, slightly annoyed by him out right ignoring of her. But she wasn't about to give up. Isis believed in teamwork and they were going to get this done, together, even if it killed them both in the process, "So, when did you want to work on it?"

He turned to her obviously irritated and halted his pen, "I already told you, I'll get us the A."

"I'm aware, but its group work and I plan to do my share."

"Well your share in this would be to stay out of my way." With that the bell rang and he tucked his book and notebook under his arm, while grabbing his briefcase.

She sat there quietly, listening to Mai talk about how her project with Weevil was in the bag and how he wasn't that bad as a partner. Isis would have agreed, if any of it were true on her end.

PLEASE READ:

Don't you love it when you get those types of partners? They're so annoying. Also, I once had to do a project with identifying twenty-five butterflies and twenty-five moths, by myself. HELL! I did get a B but a lot of work went into it so I had better get that damn B. Ha ha.

Yes, yes, I know! What High School offers Entomology or Paleontology? I know that Japanese schooling is way more advanced that of America's so, with that in mind, I took it that much further and made it outrageous. Hopefully this does not deter you from my tale.

Arabic Words:

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I finally got my shit together, to put it bluntly, and have found a way to balance my world. In light of that, I have found a wittle slot for my fanfiction addiction. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 3

There's No Book on This

"So, Kaiba's an asshole huh?" Mai murmured to Isis as they walked out the doors. They watched as the teen climbed in the back of his infamous limo past the front gate. A few girls and guys waved at him, trying to be coy about being fans.

Isis narrowed her eyes at the limo, "He is a tad impolite. I just hope he puts his bad-mannered ways away so we can get the project done."

"You're nicer than I am!" Mai grunted as she flipped open her cell phone texting someone, "If Kaiba would have been that mean to me and still offered to do the whole project himself, I would have let him."

"It's just not fair to him," Isis sighed glancing at a few passing faces.

"Remember doll-face," Mai began as she clicked her phone shut, "alls fair in love and war. And let me tell you, being his partner is going to be one big war till next semester. Today was battle one."

Isis gave a small smile, "I suppose so."

"There you are!" Ryou called from a group of people. Isis scanned the group and found nothing had changed since lunch.

Tea Gardener was still fawning over her recently acquired boyfriend, Duke Devilin. Serenity Wheeler was still gushing about how excited she was about being a freshman to Yugi Moto and his quiet observant boyfriend Pharaoh Yami. Yami was from Egypt as well and also knew Marik, much to his distress. They had swapped a few stories in their native tongue during lunch.

"So, are you guys coming to the arcade with us?" Yugi asked always having a smile for everyone.

Mai shook her head, "No can do. I have strict text message orders from Tristan and Joey to take Serenity home and I also have to meet Weevil at the library, so we can get working on our butterflies and moths project."

Tea scrunched up her face in disgust, "Bug boy is your partner!? He gives me the creeps!"

"Well, he'll give me A's so I think a few goose-bumps is a fair trade off," Mai assumed as she spotted the short boy making his way out through the gate.

Tea spotted him and made an audible disgusted noise. Hearing this, Weevil turned to the brunette and yelled, "Ballerina BITCH!"

A few people around gawked while others snickered to themselves. Tea's face flamed while Duke glared at a now laughing Weevil. "Little bastard," the dice Master murmured.

"That's just his way of saying he likes you," Mai joked as she pulled her keys from her large purse.

Serenity scowled at the keys, "I'm fine taking the bus by myself Mai and you know that."

"Of course I do, but you know how you're brother gets not to mention Tristan." She rolled her eyes at the fin-headed brunet's overprotective nature towards the girl. At times she couldn't figure out who was more protective over her.

"Do you think you could point me in the direction of the library?" Isis suddenly asked.

"I'm taking that as you're not going to the arcade either?" Ryou asked pouting in his friend's direction.

She shook her head, "Not this time Ryou; I'm in Entomology as well and I need to get started on the project now."

"Oh, so you're meeting your partner at the library as well?" Yugi asked.

Isis gave an odd smile, "Not exactly."

"Her partner is Kaiba," Mai alerted them.

"Kaiba?" Yami spoke, "I'm sorry for your misfortune."

"Come on guys! Kaiba isn't that bad," Yugi reasoned, "he's just socially awkward."

"If awkward translates into asshole in another language, then yes, he's extremely awkward," Mai sarcastically chided. "Now, Serenity I'll take you home first and Isis, you can ride with me to the library if you'd like."

Growing up Isis had always been told to never get in the car with someone she just met; especially someone in their teens who hasn't had that much experience behind the wheel. But at this point, listening to her father, when she knew he was right for once, felt wrong.

"Oh, thank you Mai," Isis sincerely thanked. Perfect. She still had an excuse to not go home and she even had a ride so she wouldn't have to walk. Not to mention finding the library would be a lot faster now.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Serenity waved as the three headed off in the direction of the parking lot.

Mai chirped her purple Mustang open and the three climbed in. Serenity graciously gave Isis the front seat claiming the Egyptian needed more leg room than she did. They pulled out of the parking lot, heading off down the street. Isis watched in fascination as they passed little things here and there as they headed towards downtown.

"That's probably where your partner is now Isis," Serenity pointed from the backseat. Her finger fell on a tall building with the letters 'KC' adoring the red, yellow, and blue building almost tower.

"Really? Does he have an after school job there?"

Mai and Serenity swapped looks, "Wait a minute…" the blonde began as she stopped at a red light. "You don't know who Kaiba is exactly?" Slowly Isis shook her head, "Wow!"

"Seto Kaiba is his full name and he is the son and successor to Gozaburo Kaiba's multi-million gaming company Kaiba Corporation," Serenity explained. "Gozaburo's company used to be about making weapons for allied countries but after he adopted Kaiba and Mokuba, his younger brother, he wanted a more trustworthy image so he went to making game systems, games, you know, stuff like that. Kaiba's a genius and word is he comes up with almost all of the gaming system ideas, games, and how to make them."

"Really now?" Isis said genuinely amazing.

Mai nodded, "Also…you didn't hear this from me but, Yami is supposedly a first cousin of his. See, Kaiba's parent's died in a car accident when he was just a kid and no family claimed him. The reason being his only other family were deep in Africa on an expedition so they had no way of word getting to them.

While they were there, they died do to some disease and Mr. Moto, Yugi's grandfather, who was an archeologist traveling there at the time, vowed to take care of Yami. So when he returned to Japan he took Yami with him."

"Yami even told us it was true and that he tried to talk to Kaiba but the brat told him the only family he has and needs is Mokuba," Serenity continued. "I really feel bad for him."

"I don't," Mai quickly grunted, "when people are reaching out to you, you don't spit in their face. That's all he's been doing with everyone."

Isis stayed quiet listening as the two debated on the matter of Kaiba's attitude. She kept her opinions to herself not really knowing more about him than their exchange today and what they told her. But judging by his tale, he did have plenty to be angry about. However, it still wasn't fair for him to take it out on everyone around him, especially when they're trying to be his friend.

"Here we are," Mai announced as she pulled the stick-shift up next to the curb. Isis looked out the window and found they were outside a restaurant. The white neon was in the shape of a familiar building and the bright buzzing red letters next to it read: '_Brooklyn Brick_'.

"Serenity and Joey live upstairs. Their parents run the restaurant and let me tell you, amazing food. Then again, I could be bias being American and all."

Isis could easily catch the accent from Joey and occasionally from Serenity, but she hadn't given Mai much thought to being from out of country, "Really? What part?"

"Good ol' sunny Florida, Miami to be precise. My father's in the military and was stationed here and he requested permanent residence."

Isis was now frowning a bit thinking how her father did things without ever consulting his family, "Were you upset about it?"

"At first yes, but then I met Wheeler and all of that sort of changed." The tiniest of blushes kissed her face and it quickly vanished with mock rage as Serenity giggled. "Get out little lady." Mai opened her door and got out, scooting her seat up for the younger Wheeler.

"Thanks for the ride Mai, even though it wasn't needed. See you tomorrow! Nice meeting you Isis, see you tomorrow as well!" She waved to the two and skipped across the sidewalk into the restaurant.

A tall, taller than Joey, sort of muscular blonde waved to Mai as he placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder. Mai waved back before pulling off from the curb, "That's Joseph, Serenity's dad. Joey's named after him but like we all call him Joey, everyone calls Joseph senior Joe."

"Joey favors him greatly," Isis thought as they pulled away from the curb back into traffic.

"Yes, he's quite the D.I.L.F but since Joe's taken I decided to settle for his young clone."

"A D.I.L.F?"

Mai chuckled, "You know, a Dad I'd Like to Fuck?"

Despite herself, the Egyptian gave a smile.

"Are you in a hurry to get to the library?" Mai suddenly asked glancing over her shoulder as she changed lanes.

Isis looked down at her watch and frowned; it was only three thirty. "No, I'm not why?"

"Well, since you just moved here I thought I'd give you a tour of downtown."

"What about Weevil? Isn't he meeting you there?"

Mai swatted the hand that was changing gears, "Bug boy can wait."

With that she took a right and the tour of downtown began.

**Downtown Domino's Library**

Taking a seat at an empty desk the sullen teen slid his laptop from its case. After logging onto the library's system he quickly began his search for books on moths and butterflies that he could use for his worthless report. How was knowing about what Lunar Moths eat and where they were originally from going to help him run Kaiba Corporation, when his good for nothing adopted father stepped down?

The only perk from the assignment was having a reason to stay out of the house and office. Because Gozaburo was obsessed with appearances he constantly pushed Kaiba staying in school, believing graduating was important to ones development. Bullshit. He knew damn well Kaiba was a genius especially since it was the only reason he adopted he and Mokuba. Gozaburo just knew if he allowed Kaiba to drop out he'd lose some of his family fan-base and imagery.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba continued to collect book locations and wrote them down on his notebook. Once he got enough, he closed the computer and stored it away. Carrying it and his notebook he headed towards the first bookshelf and spotted the needed books. Ignoring the giggling girls in the isle he moved to the next one, to only have the same ones enter the isle, doing a very poor job of looking interested in the books.

"He's even cuter in person," one giggled.

Her friend nodded in agreement, "Maybe I can _woo_ him."

"Yea right!" The third one chimed, "It's an accomplishment in its self to get him to even look at you better yet talk to you."

He gave a small smirk at the third girl's statement causing the girls to squeal and run away, figuring they had been heard. She was right though; he didn't have time for anyone but his brother. His father didn't even rank in his life.

Sure to other people he looked liked a spoiled brat. Here he was, pulled from an orphanage and adopted by a wealthy tycoon, to only come out a bitter cold person. But if only they knew the price with bearing the Kaiba surname; they wouldn't shake there heads and roll their eyes.

But people were all the same.

Grabbing another book he looked through the large gap it left and his eyes narrowed considerably. The high black ponytail swayed as she looked at the books, her school uniform jacket was wrinkled from where her backpack had been. She slid a book off the shelf and he found it was on butterflies.

Was this girl deaf or thick sculled? What part of 'he would do everything' did she not understand? Past partners always left him alone and it even got to a point he never knew who his partner was because he never saw them. But here this girl was really trying his patience with her intuitive attitude.

Suddenly his thoughts halted as she bent over ever so slightly to check a few rows down. The cobalt material that was supposed to count as a uniform skirt rose considerably. His eyes started from the tops of the knee-highs and continued up to her more exposed thighs. Her thighs weren't lumpy like he had seen on some girls, nor were they too small like he'd seen on others. They were just right size; perfect for a questing hand or two…he could feel his face heating up.

Abruptly he quit staring and lowered his eyes to the poorly carpeted floor and looked down the long isle to make sure no one had caught him. Luckily no one was there. Pushing whatever was stirring aside he made his way around the bookshelves and found her to be gone. Creasing his brows in annoyance he walked down it and entered back on the main walkway and found her sitting at a table by herself.

Isis was simply thumbing through the book, writing down species and the info on them, completely oblivious to anyone watching her or who was there. That was until a big stack of books slammed onto the table, jerking her head up. There she found the angry glare of none other than Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked down at the books he was once holding then looked back at him, "Looks like the same reason you're here." Little did she know there was more truth behind that then she knew.

He scoffed with an annoyed smirk on his face, "What is there not to understand about this?"

"Firstly, your attitude, secondly why you don't want my help, and thirdly, why you'd want to do all of this work by yourself." She gave a patient smile, "I'm going to help you whether you want it or not. Even if we hand in two different projects, I'm still pulling my own weight."

"Fine; have it your way." He was beyond annoyed now. Why wouldn't she just take the damn A?

She gave a small nod, "I have the butterflies and you'll find moths."

Not giving her any word he understood he moved to a table farther away and went to work. Just because they were each doing half didn't mean they had to work together. And if he could help it, he'd keep it that way.

**That Night**

Isis had already taken multiple breaks during her project and had finished her other homework an hour or so ago. She was now sketching and coloring the last few butterflies. Finally calling it quits, she stood up and gathered everything up, giving a small yawn. She glanced down at her watch and saw it was six forty-five.

She knew by now at least Odion was home. Maybe she could even call him for a ride. She made her way around towards the bathrooms and found a payphone. She put a few quarters in and listened as their home phone rang two times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Ishtar residence," Odion greeted.

"Odion, it's me, do you know how to get to the library downtown?"

There was pause before he spoke, "In-fact I do. I jogged past there this morning."

'Goodness, how far did he jog this morning?' Isis thought to herself. Shaking it off she continued, "Do you mind picking me up?" Mai had offered her a ride home after her time with Weevil but she had quickly declined, needing to get more work done, and be away from home longer.

Odion shook his head even though she couldn't see, "Not at all, I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay Odion, bye." She hung up the phone just as Kaiba came out of the Men's Room. Not in the mood for his glowering contest she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Kaiba thought he heard her on the phone but had ignored when washing his hands. He was irritated to find her standing there. He was to the point he was tired of looking at her and had been sitting in places where she was out of his line of sight. Now that his share was partially done and his other homework was completed, he was going home finally. Sadly he had to follow behind her on his way out.

Against his will, his eyes roamed over the small shoulders and down the slender back before settling once more on the skirt. That damned skirt. It was taunting him again. He watched as it flapped back and forth, grazing against the skin of her thighs. He just wanted to rip it off so it would stop moving, but if he did…

"Kaiba, when would you like to work on our map together?" Isis suddenly asked him.

Kaiba realized they were not standing outside behind one of the great pillars of the building. "What are you talking about?" He spat. He didn't hear her question because of his skirt musings that were starting to give him a headache.

She kept her voice neutral, "You know the map in which we'll display our _Lepidoptera_ on, to show where they're from?"

"I'll do it." He didn't want to be around her more than he had to.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "We're working together whether you like it or not. We've been over this." Looking over her shoulder she eyed a black Honda Civic pull up to the curb. "How about we meet here tomorrow right after school?" Without waiting for his response she made her way down the steps and opened the door to the car. She got in and away it pulled.

Kaiba watched as it took off down the road and spotted his limo. He made his way down the stairs and climbed to find his brother sitting there in his uniform. "Hello Mokuba."

"Who was that girl you were talking to Big Brother?" Mokuba immediately asked scooting next to his brother. He climbed into his lap and searched his face for any sign of an answer. Just as he expected, he didn't find one. "She's rather pretty Seto."

"Hmm."

PLEASE READ:

So, Kaiba likes Isis' skirt. Ha ha. Seriously, when I first saw Tea in her uniform, I could not understand why it was so short. Anyway, there will be more growing sexual tension in the next chapter and more Kaiba perspective.

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Yes, I'm glad you're happy. I would post two, but the fourth chapter sort of isn't ready. LOL. But as soon as I get it done I'll post it! Promise.

Seto-Mistress – Yay! A lover of High school stories! I hope you enjoy it.

Lovelymix – Thank you very much. I originally took it down to work out some kinks and because I wasn't sure if I had time to work on it. However, I was able to learn time management, ha ha, so I reposted it. Hope you enjoy it.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Yay! I got it right. Huzzah. I don't know why but I always find myself putting them together. But it won't be like _Room 3525_. Ha ha ha, yes, they're really extreme. Thank you! The B was lovely. Yes! Working in groups in any type of school setting sucks; I'm learning it even more in college.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 4

Butterfly Kisses

For the hundredth time her wide toothed comb made a stroke through her thick locks. Narrowing her eyes at her handy work she would have continued if there hadn't have been a knock on her door. Quickly she put the comb back in her vanity's drawer and grabbed one of her text books off the bed, opening it up to a random page.

"_Binti_?"

"Yes _Abi_?"

Slowly the door creaked open; violet eyes looked around the room, scrutinizing as always, "You're almost done unpacking your room?"

Isis nibbled on the inside of her cheek, gaining control on her irritations, "It is unpacked _Abi_."

Mr. Ishtar chuckled darkly as he made his way over to his daughter, "But _Binti_, the positioning of everything clutters the room. Perhaps you should move your bookshelf to—"

"I'm tired _Abi_, I'll handle it later." Her chair swiveled around rising up to face him.

The tall blonde Egyptian gave her a familiar smile before placing his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry my child; I'll have your _Akhi_'s handle it this weekend." Forcing a smile forward she nodded, not even able to form words. "Speaking of your brothers, where is Malik?"

She hardened her face and shrugged, "I'm not sure; he made friends rather quickly and left with them."

On the car ride from the library Isis had quickly told Odion of Marik's residence in Domino. She then told him how Malik and he left before the last period of school. Immediately they both knew that meant he probably wouldn't be home that night or be at school the next day. As usual, they would cover for him until their father finally found out and raised Hell in their home more than usual.

A frightening smile graced his lips, "_Binti_…you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it a bit.

The material of her nightgown was thin and the touch made her feel sick, "What reason would I have to _Abi_?"

"I'm not sure _Binti_…maybe Malik is doing something I should know about?" The grip on her thigh grew tighter till he was literally wrenching the flesh off the bone.

She let out a gasp of pain and moved a bit, only causing the pinching feeling to become sharper, "I-I really don't know…"

After one more wrench Mr. Ishtar snatched his hand away, "Ra sees all Isis." Turning on his heel he stalked out of the room, closing the door ominously slow while watching her visible gulp.

Once he was gone Isis carefully lifted the bottom of her nightgown up and found a large red handprint stamped across her thigh. 'That'll bruise…' She frowned as she lowered it back down and thought about going and telling Odion. Deciding against it, as usual, she simply crawled into bed and hoped Malik was okay.

**The Next Morning**

Sitting up with a wince, Isis lifted the hem once more to find a purpling bruise. Giving a sigh she got out of bed and readied herself for the day. Once she was showered and dressed, she headed downstairs smelling breakfast. That was odd. No one made breakfast during the week and rarely on the weekend.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her backpack. There stood Marik in front of their stove, casually flipping eggs with Malik hugging him from behind, whispering things in his ear. Quickly she dipped back out of the kitchen and didn't even think to check the house for her father, she simply put on her shoes and left. She even found that Odion's car was gone from its usual spot next to the curb; he must have woken up to the same nightmare.

Isis didn't really pay attention to how fast she was walking, but she found she got to school faster than the day before. She entered the courtyard and was immediately waved down by Ryou. She quickly made her way over.

"Good morning Isis," Ryou smiled chipper as always. The white-haired man next to him was just the opposite.

"Morning Ryou."

"I know you like to prepare for the day so I won't hold you up, but you forgot to get these from me yesterday." He handed her a notebook that was titled at the top: Attila the Hun Notes.

"Thank you Ryou; I'll have this back to you by lunch."

"Okay Isis, see you later."

She smiled and continued into the school. After making a brief stop at her locker she entered into her first class and once more found the brunet typing away on his laptop at a fast pace. She considered going over and talking to him about their project, but she really wasn't in the mood for a fight. So she simply sat down in her desk and laid out her items, immediately copying Ryou's perfectly made notes.

Before she could even scribble down where Attila was born a hand slammed down on her desk followed by, "You're really starting to annoy me." Looking up she found the narrowed eyes of the brunet. She wasn't really sure what to say so he continued, "I don't work with anyone so stay out of my way."

"This isn't kind behavior Kaiba. I don't appreciate you trying to intimidate me," Isis responded.

He snorted before offering a smug smirk, "Why? Am I scaring you?" His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"Actually on the contrary, you're annoying me now," she retorted. Picking up her pen she went back to copying her notes. She had enough things to be upset over; she didn't need Kaiba adding to the list.

Grabbing her pen he broke it in half and placed it back on her desk. "Like I said, I work alone," he sneered before moving back over to his desk once more starting his typing.

Looking down at the still spilling ink oozing across Ryou's notes she frowned considerably. She was able to salvage his notes since they were written in black and her pen happened to be sort of a light blue. Luckily just a little light blue cloud was around a certain row but other than that, they were perfectly good. With a huff she went back to copying.

Why would he go out of his way to be rude? She just couldn't understand. Yesterday at the library he had taken his share with grace, even though he tried to still do more by offering to set up the presentation. If he despised her so much why didn't he just leave her alone? She glanced over her shoulder and spotted him already looking at her.

However, instead of a scowl it was the face of perplexity. Quickly he pushed that look away and settled into a glare before going back to typing.

**Lunchtime**

"I apologize once more Ryou."

"It's okay Isis, you said it was an accident and it's not like they're ruined," Ryou assured smiling across to her.

Isis had lied to him saying she gripped her pen too tight and it had busted onto his notebook. Knowing Ryou, she knew he wouldn't be upset or pry on how exactly it happened. There was such bad blood around Kaiba as it was; she didn't want to be the cause of adding to it.

"So, where's Malik today?" Yugi suddenly asked taking a small bite of his sandwich.

"And Marik?" Bakura asked cutting into his rare steak Ryou packed him for lunch. He licked a drop of blood off his lips, "That wanker owes me fags."

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure." She of course left out the scene in the kitchen that morning. She was so paranoid she felt as if talking about it would allow it to float into the universe and into her father's awaiting ear. "They'll turn up, they always do." The idea of them 'showing up' made her guts twist and knot.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Isis?" Tea asked snapping an apple piece in half with her teeth.

Ryou pushed his bento towards her, "You can have some of my food."

Feeling her stomach already trying to upchuck what she hadn't eaten, she politely shook her head and pushed the small box back towards him. "Thank you for offering Ryou but I'm fine. I had a rather large breakfast."

She gave the table a reassuring smile and found Yami's eyes watching her. Feeling as if all of her secrets were seen by the crimson eyes she quickly made her escape, "Anyway, I need to go to the library to work on my Science project…I'll see you later." Slowly getting up to not come off as in a hurry she maneuvered through the lunchroom and exited.

Taking a deep breath down the fairly empty hallway she attempted to keep her mind focused on school rather than home. But it was just too hard. At this moment at time she felt she was listening to the dark whine of a whistling bomb, a loud whistle at that, but she still wasn't able to guess when it would hit exactly. It was one of the most sickening things.

Turning into the library she found less people than she thought she'd find. Moving herself near a more desolate area she spotted the familiar brunet tinkering with some pieces of technology. To her surprise he looked…content.

For once that brooding face or hateful glare wasn't present but a relaxed jaw and softened eyes. He almost appeared…happy. Not happy in the conventional sense but a Seto Kaiba kind of happy. She liked it, a lot; when his face wasn't contorted in hate he looked sort of handsome. The tool in his hand was tinkering with the item he held. The boy's tongue sneaked out from between his lips and moistened them before once more disappearing.

A blush lightly kissed her face as she watched this action. She continued to watch the way his bangs fell into his eyes and how one of his strong hands smoothed it out of the way, somehow keeping his hair immaculate. At a particularly hard screw in his top teeth sunk into his bottom lip and he made a small noise in frustration.

Isis shifted her eyes away embarrassed by how watching him closely made her feel. She looked around the library to find no one too close to notice her discomfort. She wasn't boy crazy like most of the girls in her grade were, but she did have hormones like everyone else her age. She just didn't have the time to deal with them. Closing her eyes she got a hold on herself and looked back over at him.

He placed his screw driver down and flipped the exposed machinery over to find a single white button. Pressing it, a hologram of a moth flickered and proceeded to flap in place. If she was right, it was a Lunar Moth, a large one at that.

Mesmerized by it she didn't even know she had placed herself before his invention until she heard a stern, "What do you want?"

Sitting down in the chair across from him she sighed, "This is notable Kaiba. I had heard you were quite intelligent when it came to technology, but this is beyond my expectations."

He grunted, "Save the flattery; it's not going to convince me to work with you." He knew his idea was amazing and would mean an A plus not to mention a few groans of jealously from his classmates. He didn't need this girl telling him what he already knew.

"I don't believe in flattery; it's an unfair ploy to get ahead." She cocked her head to one side and ghosted her hand through the image before taking it back. In awe she asked, "How did you do this?"

Once more he gave another snort, "I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it to you." Pressing the button it flickered off and he went back to clicking around on his computer.

"Here."

He looked up to find her butterfly information. Besides the needed information she had made sketches of each winged creature next to it, even going as far as to coloring them in.

"My assumptions are you're going to program all of your moths into this piece of machinery for the presentation, so I deduced you would have wanted my butterflies as well."

She watched as he slid the notebook in front of himself and flipped through the pages. The only reason she knew she was right was when he tucked them into his briefcase and continued working without looking at her. "See you in class."

He watched as she stood, turning her back to him once more taunting him with her flapping skirt. Somehow it flipped just a bit more than usual and he spotted the purple mark. 'A bruise?' He guessed so, but from what? Deciding it wasn't his problem he went back to work.

**Entomology Class**

"Alright, today we're going to work on our projects," Mr. Yamamoto began, "it's rare I give such opportunities so you need to take advantage of this."

A girl near the front raised her hand and he pointed to her, "Mr. Yamamoto, you've never told us when it's going to be do."

"I know." He gave a small smile at some of the horrified looks around the room, "You all should learn to always be ready. So, it's due when I say present your projects." Another round of groans, whines, and gasps erupted across the room, "All right everyone; you have two options. You either stay in here to work on your project or you can go into the library."

Immediately everyone stood up and made a mad dash for the library. People who were serious about their project knew it was a perfect opportunity to get a few things done while slackers found it as a time to goof off more without being easily spotted.

Once the thunderous stampede quieted Mr. Yamamoto was faced with only two students: Kaiba and Isis. "Now listen you two, the librarian is out today so I need to go to the library and chaperone. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you so let's keep it that way." He gave them a firm nod and exited closing the door.

Kaiba pulled his needed technology out of his briefcase and went to tinkering with his flawless project idea. Isis sat quietly by him watching him more in fascination than his project. His jaw was strong and clenched occasionally as he worked while his neck was almost elegant in a masculine way if possible. Her eyes wondered down his shoulder and along his svelte arms.

Something about Seto Kaiba was alluring her and she didn't like it.

After about fifteen minutes of her eyes he clenched his jaw, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Not at all Kaiba."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mind watching you since I really have nothing to work on," she sincerely responded. "I'm rather interested in your talents." Inside she applauded herself for playing it off.

Kaiba scrunched up his face at the comment before snorting, "It's not a talent it's a job." His eyes narrowed at his father's words. Not matter how great his ideas where it was always just business.

"But don't you get hired for a job by your qualifications? And aren't qualifications just a technical term for what you're good at?" The brunet stayed silent but he was listening. "So yes, what you're doing may be a job but it's a talent first. You're born with a talent not a job." She gave in a deep sigh thinking of her brother. If only her words held weight in her own household.

'Tell that to my father,' he thought to himself as he clicked the small metal box shut. He looked over at Isis while she was deep in thought and found her perfect posture on the stool.

Her back was straight, chest out…his eyes lingered on the mounds hidden behind the uniform blouse before they hurriedly followed the small arms landing to the little hands clasped together in her lap. They rested on her thighs and that damn skirt.

Currently the annoying material was curtaining around the stool. He guessed that was the only way to sit in them without having everyone seeing up it. But at the same time that meant the only thing between her bare derriere and the stool was her panties.

Her panties; were they panties? She looked like a panties wearer. But what did they look like? Did they have little pyramids on them? No, that was stupid and stereotyping. Suddenly the thought of her in a pair of Duel Monsters undies he had seen his father ship out along with other merchandise played in his mind.

Kaiba remembered they were this odd pale light blue kind of color with the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon right on the front. The coloring with her skin probably looked nice to say the least. He closed his eyes forcing the image from his mind but it just wouldn't go.

"Kaiba? Are you getting ill? You ears are turning red."

"How about you make yourself useful and turn off the lights and shut the blinds," he snapped allowing his annoyance to get rid of the arousal that was daring to plague his mind.

Isis looked at him for a while before rising from her stool. She made her way across the room and clicked off the lights before closing the blinds. She walked back over to the table and stood across from him. He placed the thing on the table and hit the button on the top. Once more a hologram of a flapping moth came on. It glowed brighter than before and all of its colors were as vibrant as the moth itself. Below the creature was its Latin name and what it ate came into view. Next an outline of a country blew up behind it and the winged wonder went to gracefully flying around it.

Kaiba pulled a small remote out of his briefcase and held down a button that made the image larger till the room was engulfed in its luminous glow. He then hit another button and one if Isis' butterfly's displayed next, flapping around its home country, and above its name and what it ate.

"The edges need retouching," Kaiba murmured to himself. The outlines of everything were the least bit grainy and being the perfectionist he was, he immediately spotted the flaw.

"Kaiba," Isis awed across from him, "it needs nothing but an A."

Shifting his gaze to her face he watched as the lights played off her skin and eyes. She appeared as some cybernetic Angel as she hesitantly touched one of the images, causing it to ripple rather than blur unlike she expected. She positioned herself against the outline of North America and watched as the Monarch butterfly flapped past her eyes, temporarily giving them an amber glow.

Mesmerized Kaiba pulled something else out of his backpack and moved over to her, placing the small plate of metal on her index finger by way of a special adhesive on the back. He then stepped back and picked up the remote pressing a button.

Isis watched as the Monarch hesitated in its orbit once it was back before her. It flapped in place before hesitantly moving closer. Surprised by the action she moved a little bit, causing the simulation to flap away.

"Stay still," Kaiba commanded.

Isis nodded and stood completely still. Once more it flapped back over and cautiously approached before landing on top of the metal mark. She smiled as it gently flapped, its colors almost blinding her now that they were closer to her face. Kaiba watched the ethereal sight and found his legs moving closer. He stood an arms length from Isis. Slowly her eyes left the creature and settled onto his.

"Beautiful…"

"…"

In that moment an unspoken magic occurred and for the first time the beauty in one another was seen but more importantly appreciated. Not thinking Kaiba slowly moved forward and closed the distance between the girl and herself. She visibly stiffened as did he but somehow he had enough courage to close the distance between them.

Who knew their first kisses would be in the Entomology room?

PLEASE READ:

Aww, nothing like your first kiss! (Sigh) Anyway, I figured if Kaiba could make Duel Monsters come to life, why not incorporate that talent in his project? I know I'd milk that talent for all it's worth. Kaiba's such a nerd about panties! Hee hee. I couldn't help but smile writing that part.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Good! That's what I was aiming for. I'm really trying to take my time with the conversations and set everything up just right. It's quite the delicate process. I know Kaiba's usually a sex god in fiction but that's AFTER he gets experience. I'm focusing on before that. Also, I'm surprised you like it so much since you don't usually like High school fics. I must be doing something right!

Ruby-Knight – LOL! I love your enthusiasm about this story. I love how you love it so much. Really motivates me.

Seto-Mistress – Yes, Isis is GORGEOUS. I'd probably go lesbian for her, especially if she was in that school uniform. LOL. Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 5

Atonements All Around

There was no tongue and barely any passing of saliva. It was just two sets of lips pressed against one another; zero movement, zero pizzazz. They just stood there, lips together, eyes wide open, just standing there. For some this was awkward, weird, or out right stupid. But for them it was an awakening. An awakening of something they were forced to hide since the teenage life plagued their minds. Now that it roared awake and wished to live, things became more complex than a simple peck in a Science room.

Things became…interesting.

As if she was burning him he quickly separated and made a foot's worth of space between them. Their eyes never left one another's and their bodies remained in the same positioning as before.

Kaiba's eyes widened a bit and his jaw dared to quiver. What had he just done? Looking across at Isis he found her lips still puckered; her face frozen in the moment. Her tongue peaked out and slid across her relaxing lips before entering back into her mouth. A large blush crossed her cheeks when she found him watching her; watching her taste him.

"I-I…" Without another word she grabbed her things and left.

He didn't have the strength to stop her so he watched her awkwardly leave the room. Feeling disgusted with himself he furiously wiped his lips on the sleeves of his shirt before quickly putting away his items. Halfway through shoving things into his briefcase he paused becoming overly angry with himself.

How could he have shown such vulnerability with her? She was some random nobody but he had put his lips on hers and dared himself to enjoy it. The thought alone of what had just happened had something stirring in him. Slamming his hand on the table he looked over to find she had left her pen.

He picked it up gingerly thinking of breaking it like he had done the other one. He eyed the light blue ink and wondered why anyone would want to write in such an obnoxious color. Over analyzing the color brought him some sick piece of mind; she was the one in the wrong. If it hadn't have been for her flattery and…blue ink he wouldn't have been influenced to waste his first lip on lip action.

He knew the idea was stupid.

Putting the pen in his briefcase he pulled out his cell phone and demanded the limo driver to pick him up. He didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving early; he needed to leave, now.

**In the School**

Turning down her respective hallway she stood at her locker, collecting and putting things away. She had just been kissed, on the lips, by a boy, a cute boy. Her mind was screaming the lines over and over again. Never, never had Isis Ishtar been kissed; never. She hadn't even had a boyfriend before.

She was upset with herself for running out but she had been so consumed with emotions she had found escape the only safe way to handle the situation. Unless Kaiba would have been okay with combusted Isis soaked into his uniform.

Halfway through her thoughts she paused, realizing she had to actually go home. After what Kaiba showed her in the classroom, they didn't need to go to the library.

'There has to be somewhere I can go…' She thought to herself as she slowly closed her locker. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looped her arms through the straps. Nothing was coming to her. Perhaps going home wouldn't be so bad? At least she hoped.

Walking out into the yard a few people here and there were lingering. Some had passes most of them didn't. She maneuvered away from everyone to around the building bracing her back against the wall. She linked her fingers before her and closed her eyes, feeling the brick of the building tugging her hair. She felt the smallest breeze smoothing across her face and lightly ruffle her clothes.

However the strong wall behind her was the chest of a certain someone. The tugging from the jagged brick was his impatient fingers as they tugged her head back, forcing her eyes to meet his. The wind wasn't responsible for the gentle touches; it was his fingertips as they mapped out her features whole another free hand tugged impatiently on her clothes.

She could feel it…see it…taste him…

Quickly her eyes shot open as the bell rang jogging her from the fantasy. Feeling dampness down below she blushed darkly not sure what her body was doing. She had never really experienced these feelings before and yet again they frightened her.

She made her way back around the building and spotted the brunet's limo pulling away. She shot her eyes away and spotted Yugi and company chatting and laughing. However, from the looks of their body language there would be no arcade after school today. Serenity quickly waved her down and she made her way over.

"Hey hot-stuff, headed home?" Mai asked while texting away.

Isis nodded reluctantly, "I am, I have some homework I need to complete."

"Homework is never fun," Tea nodded as she linked her arm with Duke's.

"I'm sure the two of you have fun doing it together!" Serenity smiled at the couple.

"I know me and Joey do…" Mai said more to herself than anyone.

Serenity cocked her head to one side, "But Mai, I've never seen you come over and do homework with big brother."

"Oh homework…that's what you're talking about? Sorry I entered the conversation without knowing," she chuckled. She then went back to texting while Serenity's face burned red.

Isis' cheeks also flared with the idea of 'studying' with Kaiba. Her mind wondered how they'd go about doing that and she almost felt tempted to ask Mai for advice. It was obvious she and Joey's relationship was well past third base so she had to have known the ropes. But what was the point of asking? All she and Kaiba had done was kiss, nothing more nothing less. She had even run out. Nothing would happen, ever.

Yami gave a throaty chuckle at not only Serenity's blush but Yugi's as well. He glanced at the courtyard clock, "Abiou, we should get going. Grandpa wanted us back in time to run the shop while he went on his errands."

"Alright Yami, we'll see you all tomorrow." He waved to everyone and turned making his way towards the sidewalk with Yami right beside them.

"Speaking of shops," Duke began looking down at his designer wrist wear, "if I'm still taking you home Tea and getting some work done at Black Crown, we need to leave now."

The brunette nodded, "Okay Duke. We'll see you all tomorrow!" The two then headed towards the student parking lot where Duke's black Range Rover sat.

"Speaking of leaving, I'm going to go. Come on Serenity, your brother has practice so I need to take you home." Ignoring the sigh of annoyance Mai turned to Isis, "Do you need a ride home Isis?"

"No, I'm fine," Isis smiled.

"Alright then."

Isis watched as the girls made their way over to her car and waved back as they pulled past her. Standing there a little while longer she watched as others began their walk home, to the bus stops, or towards the subways. Some were getting into their cars while others waved their parents or siblings down, as they picked them up.

Soon, she was the only one left standing there. She knew she needed to get home, but she wasn't sure what awaited there. Deciding that hiding out wasn't the best idea; she slowly made her way out of the front yard and down the street.

Her steps were slow, hesitant. Instead of a fifteen minute walk it turned into a thirty minute. However that didn't seem long enough when she spotted her home. Her father's car was parked outside not to mention her brother's motorcycle.

Slowly twisting the knob she witnessed a quiet storm.

There her father sat in his chair in the living room, reading the paper while Malik was on the couch, flipping through TV channels, sporting a very obvious hickey on his neck. Mr. Ishtar's body language spoke in loud volumes, echoing what was to come. Malik seemed unfazed by his death grip on the paper. Not to mention the frustrated turns of the parchment.

Just as she closed the door, she turned back to watch as her father's enraged eyes peered over his paper, "Welcome home _Binti_."

"Thank you _Abi_…_Masaa El-Khair _Malik," she gave a short nod of acknowledgment in the boy's direction.

Malik gave a grunt, too caught up in the television program. Mr. Ishtar on the other hand rose up from his chair and made his way towards the stairs, "Isis, come assist me." His eyes seemed more dangerous since his hair started to gray, framing his hard features to menacing levels.

"Could _Akhi_ not help you with this task?" She questioned casually, "I have homework." She really didn't have much to do; she just needed to figure out what her father's motives were.

His eyes narrowed, "Do not question your _Abi_, _Binti_, if I need your assistance then it is your help I seek, not that of your _Akhi's_." He took in a breath and gestured to her, "Now, follow me."

Gulping, Isis took small steps towards him and followed him up the stairs. They went down the fairly short hallway that led to her father's bedroom and her fears sky rocketed when he unlocked the attic and lead her up the wooden stairs. She considered swinging the door closed, locking it, and rushing to tell Malik how sick their father was.

But as usual she chickened out.

Once at the top she watched as streams of fading sunlight ghosted through cracks; catching dust in their glowing arms, temporarily showing their flight. She watched her arms glide through the few spots of light and held her breath as her father paused in the middle of the room.

An altar sat there, circled by candles. A small table sat to the side holding items and books, not to mention ceremonial blades as he called them. He even had ropes and gags. She wasn't sure what he was planning but she knew it wasn't something she'd appreciate.

"Isis." The utterance of her name sent chills down her spine. He was really angry if he was using her name in that tone. "You have lied to me. When I asked where Malik was, you knew damn well where he was. He was with THAT TRASH." He hissed and spat on the floor mumbling curses.

Mr. Ishtar knew about Marik.

The older man had returned home to grab some paperwork he had left in his office. Once he retrieved the needed files he was heading for the door when he heard a small growl followed by a whimpering moan. Knowing his children were supposed to be in school he made his way upstairs and first checked Isis' room finding nothing before checking Odion's. Nothing. Finally he made his way to Malik's and heard his son mumbling in almost incoherent Arabic curses.

Feeling a flare of pride that perhaps his son had found a potential woman he decided to leave them alone. That was until he heard that growl again, that familiar growl. Peeking through the crack he spotted the older, fiercer doppelganger making his way over his son's small form and immediately knew exactly who to blame.

Isis.

"I didn't want to tell you; I knew it would make you angry."

Before she could catch herself his hand was locked around her throat and he slammed her back into one of the clear walls, "Angry is an understatement my child."

"I'm sorry _Abi_, I never wanted to up—"

Before the statement could be finished he reached back and slapped her across the face. Her head snapped to the left and a bit of saliva left her lips. Slowly she turned her head back; her father reached up and pressed his fingers into her lips, pulling the digits away they were glossed in spit and blood. Her bottom lip had torn a little.

"Of course you didn't want to make me upset, that's obvious Isis. I don't want to hear things I already know." He gripped her neck tighter and threw her to the floor. "Now…for your sins you need atonement."

He drug her over to the table holding the odd items and tied her wrist together along with her flailing legs after a few tries. He then placed a gag in her mouth and hoisted her up, slamming down onto the old fashioned stone structure of the altar.

Her head temporarily spun from the impact but soon her vision quit blurring and she witnessed her father tying her down to the structure with a leather pieces attached to it before lighting the candles. He made his way across the room and made sure not one ounce of light entered the attic. Making his way over to a hook he put on a purple cloak and walked back over to her.

"Great Anubis! I pray thee to spare this young girls soul!"

He leaned over her body and began chanting in such an ancient language her ears hummed with the confusion of it. The candles around them began to burn brighter and soon the flames were well past the altar, heating where she lay. Grabbing something off the table he sprinkled them on her body before setting them back down and retrieved something else.

One of the blades.

"_ABI_ NO!" Isis screamed pitifully through the gag.

"SILENCE SINNER!" Once more he slapped her across the face. The force caused one side of her face to scrape painfully against the rough stone. "Now, Anubis please let the flowing of her elixir to life as homage for her deeds."

With that he angrily grabbed her arm and yanked up the uniform sleeve to reveal her arm. In the dip between her bicep and forearm he bit the knife into one of her seen veins allowing the blood to well up. He then followed the knife down her arm drawing more blood. It oozed off into a special cut out on the stone tablet. Isis clenched her teeth as the blade continued to her other arm doing the same thing.

Mr. Ishtar allowed her to bleed while he finished his chants and throwing of spices. After this was done, he reached down and wrapped his hand around her neck, choking the life out of her.

"Sleep now…Anubis spares you another day, but do not ever tell falsehoods to your _Ab_ again."

Fear washed over her and gushed from her eyes as she sputtered a plea. From her weakness he simply squeezed tighter till black spots slowly spread across her vision. Next thing she knew darkness consumed her world and she could have sworn she heard a few chuckles.

When Isis finally awoke she was lying in her bed, the sheets brought up over her body. She looked down and found her pajamas were on her body. Holding back a gulp of vomit at the idea of her father changing her clothes, she slowly climbed out of bed wincing at her arms.

Looking down she found twin bandages beneath the long-sleeved shirt. They were still wet and whatever he used on them burned and smelled strongly of an ancient herb; pushing that aside for now she pulled her backpack out and engrossed herself in her homework till it was finally finished.

Looking at the clock she found it was seven forty-five. Dinner had since passed but knowing Odion he had probably saved her a plate and put it in the fridge. Didn't matter though, she wasn't planning on leaving her room till she had to.

She slid off her bed and sat down at her vanity combing her hair slowly. Her lips were already healing and the abrasions on her face were nearly healed, only leaving behind red lines. Her neck was sporting two angry purple hands that would surely be full on bruises by the next day. Not liking what she was seeing she turned away from the mirror.

Isis climbed back into bed and closed her eyes. Her mind wondered back to early images of her family; her mother's face stood out the most. Her gentle eyes, long beautiful hair, and inviting arms. The hate that dared to brew in her heart suddenly boiled.

Why had she been left with her father?

**Downstairs**

Odion finished washing the dishes and covered a plate for his sister. He tucked it away in the fridge and gave a heavy sigh. His father had said that Isis had tired herself out helping him move items in the attic and had gone to bed early. His father was known for lying and doing other odd unexplainable things in his attic.

Who kept ritual items in their home but claimed to have no use for them?

He was worried something else was bothering her. He decided to check on her before retiring to his room. He turned out of the kitchen into the living and found his father standing there, waiting on him.

"Headed somewhere?"

"Yes _Abi_ I was going—"

His eyes hardened at the title, "_Abi_? How dare you come into my life, uninvited, unrelated, and call me _Abi_, especially when you've been keeping secrets."

"Secrets?" Odion held back his pain from the words. He knew Mr. Ishtar was dedicated to Malik since he was his blood son, but did he have to treat him like shit? His wife had loved Odion and that was the reason she adopted him. Why couldn't he just accept that's how things were now?

"Yes, secrets Odion; my true _Ibni_ would never lie to his _Abi_." He took a step closer and the eldest Ishtar child took a step back; he never failed to intimidate him, "Did you think it was a good idea to keep Marik a secret from me?" He noticed the change in the athlete's body language and took another menacing step forward, "Of course you did. You underestimated me Odion and that's how you will never be my son. If you were from my loins you would be wiser than that. But here you are! Some stray breathing my air and eating my food."

"Stop it," Odion ground out. His jaw clenched.

"Oh, you don't want to hear the truth? Is that it Odion?" Mr. Ishtar pushed.

"It's not the truth…Isis and Malik love me…_Umm_ loved me."

"Don't you ever call my wife your _Umm_!" With that he shoved the taller man hard, crashing him back into the kitchen into one of the chairs. It toppled over along with himself. He landed on it with a sickening crash and one of the legs cracked off.

The father of the household stood over him and sneered, "She was never your mother and never will be, as will I never will be your father. You're so weak Odion, so very weak; too weak to ever become a true Ishtar. If you want to stay here you better stop keeping secrets. I keep you here by the grace of the gods and it begins to grow thin." With that he turned and went back into the living room heading up the stairs.

The green eyed man sat there on the tile and like a child, buried his masculine face into his large hands and cried.

**The Next Day**

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked quietly to Isis. The girl had been quiet all day. She hadn't eaten lunch and had barely made small talk; he had noticed her wincing occasionally when she carried her books, along with her healing bottom lip, and oddly enough she was wearing a turtleneck. The weather had been fair, "Are you catching a cold?"

She shook her head. "No, I just have a lot on my mind; I accidentally put on the wrong shirt," Isis forced out positively. "School often stresses me. Don't worry though, I'll get past it."

The almost albino nodded, "Okay Isis. If you need to talk I'm here for you, okay?" He gently patted her back.

She clenched her jaw from the pain the slight movement made and nodded as the bell rang. The altar had nearly scraped her back raw. She turned down her hall, dreading the day was almost over. She walked slowly, pausing at her locker for a good ten minutes before continuing on. She turned down the Science hall and entered into her Entomology class. Kaiba was sitting there, scowling at whatever breathed. Solemnly she made her way over to her seat and sat down.

Kaiba stilled when he watched her enter. Not liking silence he spoke out of term, "You're late." Receiving no response he continued, "Mr. Yamamoto took everyone in the library." Still no response; was she still weird about yesterday?

He looked over at her and found her staring straight ahead. Her eyes were dead, deflated, and focused on nothing; her bottom lip looked as if it had been torn a little as well.

That same lip that had dared to brace itself against his, that same lip that had plagued his dreams, the same lip that had gotten him some extra 'late night lessons' from his father for not concentrating.

"Kaiba," he turned his head in her direction to find those empty blue hues focused intently on him, "I'm sorry about yesterday." Somehow she had felt as if she sinned more than just by lying to her father. "I didn't mean to lea—"

"Shut up." He could easily be a poster child for Tylenol Extra Strength with how many headaches he got from the very idea of the kiss. But of course that wasn't any of her business; it was no ones. He just didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Yes, of course." She gave a dry smile and buried her face in her hands, going completely still. She needed a way not to go home. The very thought of facing her father made her eyes sting with tears. Slowly lifting her head she titled it in the direction of her partner, "Kaiba, would you care to stay in my company once the bell rings?" She knew it was a long shot especially after yesterday but she was desperate.

Clearly caught off guard the young prodigy gave her an odd look before snorting, "I'm already forced into spending time with you here, why would I take it any further than that?"

"I assumed after yesterday—"

"I don't like anyone, don't take it personally." The bell rang and he quickly collected his items and exited the room.

She watched him go and caught herself eyeing the back muscles and shoulder blades through his uniform. 'Is he not wearing a under shirt?' Her mind mused. The idea of him suddenly unbuttoning the shirt came into her mind and she quickly shook away the blush and gathered her things. As she did, she forgot about her marks and slung her backpack on.

She let out a gasp of pain when a particular book's corner slammed right into her swollen back. She stood there for a moment, winded from the pain. Slowly she made her way out of the room and clenched her teeth as the usual bustling teens items continued to collide with her battered arms. She skipped her locker not wanting to be apart of the pushing pupils anymore.

Once outside she spotted the familiar gang and made her way over to them when her pathway was cut off by a six-foot brunet; he scowled at her a moment before speaking, "My time is precious."

"O-okay…" Isis nodded.

"Follow me." He made quick strides in the direction of the street and she followed him confusedly. The driver to his illustrious limo opened the back door and the two climbed in. He closed it back before getting behind the wheel and taking off from the school. "Now, how are you planning to compensate?"

"Compensate?"

"Yes, for making a scene in the classroom yesterday."

She was really confused now. Pushing away the supposed 'scene' accusation she focused on him not liking her, "I thought you didn't want my company?"

"I didn't say no; I simply made an observation." He looked over at her and found the one side of her turtleneck was drooping a little bit. "Your neck."

"It's nothing." She quickly adjusted it and cursed herself for not paying attention. "How about I treat you to ice-cream?" She'd play his little blame game if it meant he'd keep the questions about her marks to himself.

He was still staring at her neck; whatever was under that cloth was bad, "I'm not a child Isis."

"I recognize that Kaiba." She fiddled with the tip of the shirt not liking him still staring at her horrific neck bruises. "Please, stop staring."

"Why?"

"For its rather rude Kaiba."

"Is this the first time we're meeting?" He sarcastically asked, "People see me as the embodiment of impolite."

"Well I don't. Everyone is given a choice on their behavior. It's just easier to be rude than kind." Her face harde

"It's also weaker." He ignored her frown and instructed his driver to stop at a local ice-cream parlor.

PLEASE READ:

So, who was expecting Mr. Ishtar's sickening ways to be like that? I hope it was a surprise but if not it's all good. We'll be seeing more of his craziness in the future probably in bigger volumes. And poor Odion! I was sad writing his mini-scene. But there's light at the end of the tunnel! Isis and Kaiba spending time together, YAY!

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Binti – Daughter

Masaa El-Khair – Good evening

Akhi – Brother

Ibni – Son

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – I hope this post was fast too. After I finished my homework I was on a typing roll and I knocked this chapter right out. Thanks for the motivation!

Lovelymix – No, I really appreciated the advice, I do. If I ever have something wrong I do not mind at all if people correct me in a positive manner. Thank you for your help! (hands a cookie) If you noticed I changed it and I also went back in the past chapters and changed it, reposting it. Glad you're enjoying the story enough to help me get everything just right!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 6

Rational Supernatural

"Have you lived in Domino your whole life Kaiba?"

The brunet studied his ice-cream and simply nodded. Things had been quiet and oddly comfortable since she purchased them cones and offered they take a stroll around. Why was she going to ruin this by making useless small talk? She was lucky to have his presence as it was.

"That must be nice. My family moves around a lot. I've never lived somewhere for longer than a year." Isis looked around where they were. Judging from Mai's tour they were heading downtown. She wasn't sure where they were going but at least he took the initiative to lead them somewhere.

"Family?"

He hadn't seen her with anyone else or talking to anyone that could count as a sibling. He had heard rumors she had brothers but people there easily grouped anyone that looked alike. Some thought Tea was his cousin for a while. He had quickly set the record straight on that one.

She nodded, "I have two brothers; Odion and Malik."

"Hm, the awkward middle child; that explains a lot," Kaiba smirked.

Isis narrowed her eyes a little, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

Silence reigned over them while Isis lapped at her treat and Kaiba studied his some more. He didn't care for deserts thanks to his father. Glancing over at Isis he watched as that little pink muscle poked between her lips and expertly smoothed across the soft serve, collecting the vanilla taste on her tongue before bringing the cold treat in between her lips. Her face briefly contorted in pleasure. She repeated the act but this time used more of her tongue, collecting more of the white on her whole tongue; she even puckered her lips to suck some of the melting goodness down.

It not only gave him ideas, but it allowed ice-cream to almost rank in his favorites category. Well, as long as she was eating it.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Shifting his eyes past her he automatically responded, "A younger brother."

"What's his name?"

"It's not important."

"Does he have long black hair and kind of blue eyes?"

Pausing in his steps the brunet gave her a rather territorial glare, "How do you know that?"

"I've seen him before," the Egyptian smiled unfazed by his shift in attitude, "he was in the limo that picked you up from the library. He waved to me. He seems like a kind boy."

"He is."

"Unlike his brother?" She teased remembering his early comment about being impolite in the limo.

"Exactly," he responded a bit quieter than he had been talking before.

Isis frowned at this particular mood shift and paused in her steps, "That was inappropriate. I apologize."

"Why apologize for the reality of things?"

"Because it's not the truth; you're capable of being kind Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba?" His brows furrowed more at the comment rather than her speaking his full name. He kind of liked the sound of 'Seto Kaiba' rolling off her tongue. For the hell of it, he imagined everything she said tasted of vanilla. Vanilla flavored Seto Kaiba with a hint of Isis. He liked that.

"Yes, is that not your name?"

"It is." He left it at that and continued down the street.

They continued their trek down the cement walkways. More times than none people recognized the young genius; some of the people went to their school, others were in suits; she guessed they were from Kaiba Corporation or had done some work with them, while a few were everyday people or fans.

After their eyes took in Kaiba they immediately shifted to the girl with him. Isis felt her share of eyes and allowed herself to cower away. She casually shifted to the celebrity's left so it would be harder to see her. Things wouldn't have been so bad if those eyes weren't as evaluating as her like her father's gaze often was.

"Just ignore them; they're useless," Kaiba commanded when he spotted Isis making her way out of sight.

"Of course; I just feel safer walking on the inside," she lied as she twiddled her fingers in her ponytail now studying her empty ice-cream cone. She never liked the taste of them, even the flavored ones. "It is customary for the male to walk on the out side if something were to happen to the accompanying lady."

The brunet looked over at the raven-headed girl as they paused at a crosswalk, throwing their cones into the receptacle there. She continued to twiddle her ponytail; that high, perfected ponytail. Not one hair escaped from the strong band, not even in the back. He liked that. It was easy to deduce from that, that she was a neat person. He guessed her room was spotless; no dust, organized closet and drawers, a made bed. Her bed…

The light changed and they safely made it across the now busying street. When they reached the other side, Kaiba continued to lead. After about twenty more minutes of walking he led them down into a subway. All of the cars were crowded do the time of day, so the two were forced to stand.

Kaiba maneuvered himself around a few business men and was able to grab one of the hand holds. Isis became sandwiched between a woman and her current company. When more people attempted to get on, the crowd shifted more to accommodate the bodies and pushed her impossibly closer to him. Feeling embarrassed she shifted her eyes away from his and stayed completely still.

Once the cars were packed to their capacity it finally moved. Never having the experience of riding on a subway car before, Isis instinctively buried her feet in from the surprise force and wrapped one of her arms around Kaiba's waist, below his raised arm that was holding on to one of the leather pieces. Her other hand grasped onto his unoccupied arm; said arm popped up and wrapped around Isis' waist holding her close and securely to him.

Isis face was devastated in a blush. She had never been this close to a boy who wasn't related to her. Her face was pretty much buried in his chest with him holding her close. Shyly she breathed in and smelled his expensive aroma. It was of clean clothes, fresh soap, and something else. She chopped it up to natural odors the body emitted but she liked it. She took another hesitant sniff and a small smile played across her lips.

His chest didn't feel broad and strong like when she used to bury her face in Odion's chest when ever her father did something particularly horrible that she had to keep to herself. It also didn't feel small and compacted like Malik's whenever he playfully hugged her burying her face in his pectorals. It felt…right; just enough for her to rest her head on.

The train came to a stop and everyone rushed off to make room for the next load. Kaiba started moving towards a door with his arm still wrapped securely around Isis. People started shoving past them, daring to tear her from his hold. Wrapping his other arm around her, he hoisted her up just a little bit so she ghosted over the flooring, through the crowd by his aid.

The first thing to register was how light she was. It was like carrying Mokuba with a backpack on. Okay, maybe not that light but close enough in his opinion. Her hair smoothed across his nose and he smelled something warm, almost claming, but elegant. Was it a blossom scent? The hair brushed across his nose again and he took another whiff. His mind still registered as blossoms but what would he know about female scents?

Finally they made it out of the car and he set her feet back down on the cement, but kept his arm around her till they made it up the overcrowded stairs and back onto the street. He finally let go and looked down to find her blushing.

"T-Thank y-you…Seto Kaiba…I am most grateful for your chivalrous acts on the subway."

"My guess is that you've never ridden on the subway before." Her nod validated his hypothesis, "You never took a train in Cairo?"

She shook her head, "_Abi_ said the train was off limits to me."

"Your father said the train was off limits?" He made a noise in his throat and gave a surprised smirk, "Here I thought Gozaburo had 'The Father of the Year Award'."

Cocking her head to one side she gave a curious smile, "You speak Arabic Kaiba?" She hadn't missed the fact he understood her when said _Abi_.

"_Ana ma ba'aref ahkee Arabee_." Giving a smart-ass of a smile he turned and headed down the sidewalk.

With a poised smile she followed after him.

The brunet led them straight before turning down an alley. Isis looked around spotting a few hobos lining the way, strays eating garbage, and puddles of unknown waste were splattered here and there. Dodging them, she moved closer to the brunet, instinctively locking her hand around his arm when a hobo leered her way.

"Where are you leading me?" She knew he wouldn't answer the question but she asked it anyway. Despite the question, she found she really didn't care. She was simply enjoying his company.

Looking down at the little hand, he moved his arm a bit to get a feel for the grip. It wasn't harsh or too loose, it just trusted enough. He liked it. He shifted his eyes from it and continued down it, taking them to a gate. He pushed it and it swung back revealing a back patio that was currently being occupied by mainly artsy smokers. They were all reading and seemed to be holding no conversation what so ever; even those who had company at their tables were silent.

Kaiba felt Isis' hand slip from his arm as he led them towards the door. Once inside the strongest smell of coffee ran a marathon up their nostrils, temporarily stunning the Egyptian. The brunet knew what to expect. The place was dimly lit; quiet instrumental bounced off the tiled floors and semi-full earthy painted walls.

He lead her over to a booth and sat down, she scooted in across from him. The waitress came over soon after and placed a rather large mug before the young brunet before turning to Isis asking what she wanted. After the girl found they served tea, she quickly ordered it green. She wasn't a heavy coffee drinker. Just as fast as Kaiba's coffee arrived so did her tea.

"You must come here often Kaiba."

Instead of responding he lifted the mug and politely chugged it in some odd way. He set the large ceramic cup back down half empty or full depending on how you looked at things.

"What is this place called?" Once more he didn't respond so her eyes went to roaming the shop for answers. A small desert menu on the table told her, "'_Black Hole Sun_'?" She said it more to herself this time than him, "As in the song written by the American rock band '_Soundgarden'_, released in 1994?"

Kaiba slowly rose his eyes to meet hers, "What?" A blush spread across her face and this time she stayed quiet, sipping her tea civilly. "How do you even know that?"

"I know things Kaiba," Isis responded still blushing. "It's not queer for someone to know facts about a particular topic. Was the surprise brought on because I was right or because you didn't expect me to know about secular music?"

"Neither; I'm surprised you listen to '_Soundgarden_'. They're terrible." He simply lifted his cup again and took a few gulps before setting it down.

Shaking her head she also lifted her cup and sipped her tea.

Some time passed and the two really didn't talk. In-fact they simply sat there, stealing glances at one another and not saying a word. The music in the café was strictly instrumental she soon discovered from the lack of conversation. But the silence was welcomed. Or at least Kaiba welcomed it.

"I must ask Seto Kaiba, why did you…partake in my lips yesterday?"

Caught off guard by the professionally asked question he nearly laughed. "Don't read into it."

"I have to read into everything. I wouldn't want to miss anything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Universe offers valuable information found in the form of little suspicions around you." She set her cup down and stared into his eyes an odd light gleaming there, "Anything can be an indication to ones Destiny. We simply must allow Fate to show us and handle our responsibility of not being blind."

"Bullshit," he flatly stated. "In this world all you can depend on is cold hard facts; logics. Not 'butterfly effects' and pixie dust. You're wasting your time otherwise."

"I suppose you are blind to the magic's of life?" She cocked her head to one side and gave him a look that was reminiscent of his locked away past memories. It was almost uncomfortable to sit and allow her to watch him in such a way.

"I'm not blind to anything; you're the one who is."

"Explain your accusations."

"You overanalyze everything claiming that happenings around you are supposed "clues" given by the Universe. If the Universe wants something to known it is simply told; the basics of Science. When the leaves change, it is a clear indication of Autumn. Yet, with the ideas you harbor it sounds like when the leaves change a damn Fairy gets their wings."

"No, when the leaves change Mother Earth is explaining the changing of her mood along with ours. And don't be silly, Fairies are born with wings Kaiba."

"You're improbable Isis."

"Impossible…"

"That too."

"No, it's surprising that you remembered my name Kaiba. See, yet another sign from the Universe."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So what is the "Universe" telling you?"

"You actually like me."

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort and instead closed it, clenching his jaw. He took another sip of the cooling black coffee, "Do not mistake toleration for me actually liking you."

"Mmhm," Isis offered a warm smile and despite himself his face softened. Glancing over at the clock she found it to be six o'clock. She hadn't even noticed they had been together that long. "Oh dear, I have to be home by seven."

"Seven?" Kaiba was thoroughly amused now. Isis' father sounded like one those overly doting men who believed that his daughter could do no wrong, but kept her on a tight leash out of fear that the rest of the world would taint her. Watching her scoot out of the booth and standing, the skirt lightly flapping against her thighs from past movement, he found himself wanting to taint her.

"I'm not sure how to get back Kaiba, could you show me if it's not too much of a bother?"

"Fine." He pulled a folded twenty out of his pocket and left it on the table.

They left the small establishment and as soon as Isis found Kaiba making his way towards the subway her steps faltered. He took this into account and rolled his eyes waving down a taxi. Obviously the cramped spacing wasn't her cup of tea. They climbed in and he gave the man particular directions; she recognized them as the school's address.

The Egyptian shivered when she spotted the traffic ahead; if she was late her father would surely offer her to Anubis again. She sat back in the chair smoothing out her skirt. She turned to Kaiba about to offer the subway idea. Sure they'd be packed in again but the trains were usually on time. However, halfway in thought she lost it taking in the boy next to her.

He hands rested on his knees, his legs slightly parted, while his neck turned face towards the window. The fading sunlight shone the highlights of his hair, making his eyes sparkle in an unreal fashion. Warms tones of light danced across his features as the car passed the buildings. His ceruleans were narrowed in concentration and his jaw hard.

Watching him she understood. She knew what she could no longer hold back was going to come out. As the minutes ticked by she built her confidence high; she continued doubting herself but if it had happened once what was stopping it from happening it again?

When the taxi stopped she immediately got out and waited for Kaiba to pay the man. Once the man emerged he stood before her with an unreadable expression. Isis could tell he was growing annoyed with her just staring at her.

"If you have something to say—"

Before he could finish she had hoisted herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her pursed lips to his unsuspecting ones. Once more the eye contact was strong but instead of their lips doing nothing, he hesitantly moved them against hers. The tingles from the small motion were so great they both gasped as they pulled back.

"I-I…" She wanted to run again but she didn't want to run every time something happened between them; even if it was wonderfully frightening. "I-I-…I don't comprehend Kaiba."

"Neither do I…" For once the genius didn't have an answer. This was deemed as unexplainable.

Taking in a lung full of air she pushed out, "Since you are a man of reasoning and I am a lady of charms, I propose we test our theories together."

He became thoughtful as a twinkle showed in his eyes drawing a large blush from her cheeks, "I suppose that is feasible."

His limo's headlights temporarily blinded them as it pulled up next to the curb, awaiting its master's entrance. She tore her eyes away from him becoming embarrassed by the statements passed and spotted the courtyard clock of the closed school, "I'm late. I have to go now."

"Tomorrow."

Turning her back to him she nodded, "Tomorrow."

Either was glad their grins weren't seen by the other.

The walk home felt different. Isis was even more devastated to return to the street where rows and rows of squished together homes sat with limited parking for personal cars. She gave a sigh and lowered her eyes, 'At least I have school to look forward to.' Her mind wondered to the second kiss with Kaiba and sickening feeling came over it. It wasn't bad…in-fact it was kind of nice. Lifting her head she spotted her home; the lights were still on and she watched as someone peaked out past the curtains: Odion.

Making her way over the door opened before she did and he quickly rushed her in, "_Okhti_, where have you been?!"

"Perusing Domino _Akhi_," she responded shrugging off her backpack. She hadn't lied. She just kept her company a secret.

Odion's brows furrowed, "I was worried about you Isis." He reached his hand up and tugged her ponytail slightly.

She gave a small smile, "I apologize for not calling Odion but I am fine."

He nodded, "You're old enough to take care of yourself; I shouldn't worry so much."

"No, no, it's nice to have someone who cares…speaking of caring, is _Abi_ here?" Her body visibly tensed.

Shaking his head he placed a hand to her back and led her into the kitchen, "No. He called and said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow, late in the evening. He has a business meeting in Nagoya."

They both let out audible sighs about that one. Upon entering the kitchen she spotted Malik at the table scolding his boyfriend about stealing one of the dinner rolls from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Finally!" Marik proclaimed, "We've been waiting long enough for you. Some of us need to eat to live you know."

Malik swatted his boyfriend's arm, "Ignore him Isis. We gladly waited for you. Now, please sit down."

Isis chuckled at the comment and sat down. Odion made his way over to the stove and placed the _koushari_, followed by lemon and garlic potato salad and _bamia_. The table had already been set so as soon as Odion sat down Marik dug in.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had this food?!" Marik said during a particularly large scoop of the lemon garlic potato salad.

"Japanese food is good," Malik shrugged as he grabbed a made from scratch wheat roll, buttering it.

"Of course it is, but just how 'Kura and Ryou miss pub food, I miss _koushari_," Marik said with a mouthful of the said dish.

"Glad you like it," Odion cautiously said. He didn't really dislike Marik. Just the doppelganger made him a little more attentive than he usually was. Something about his was dark and dangerous. He knew that Marik knew this as well.

"Odion, did you cook this all yourself?" Isis asked before politely placing a piece of _bamia_ in her mouth.

He shook his head, "I had some help from _Akhi_ and his _sokkar_."

Isis gave a chuckle from Odion's rare sense of humor and looked over at Malik mock frowning, "Is he not your _sokkar_ Malik?"

"You're my _sokkar_!" Marik then gave Malik a peck on the lips, "I'd be devastated if you weren't mine." He then mock pouted.

"Well in that case…no, you're no my _sokkar_." Malik then gave out a yelp as Marik bit him on his neck and whispered something in his ear causing him to giggle and blush.

Isis watched the scene for a while before looking down at her plate; would she and Kaiba ever be like that? She knew that much playfulness was out but would they at least be affectionate? Time would only tell. Luckily she was more than willing to wait.

PLEASE READ:

My, my this chapter was fun to write. I really want you alls opinion on the dialogue. Honest opinions! I worked hard on it and I hoped it was to everyone's liking and helped you better understand the pace of the tale.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Ana ma ba'aref ahkee Arabee – I don't speak Arabic.

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

Koushari – Lentils, macaroni noodles, rice and chickpeas

Bamia – Sweet and sour okra

Sokkar – Sugar

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I loved the flavor comment. It inspired the 'vanilla flavored Seto Kaiba' comment. LOL. Thanks for the idea. Hm, eat a pair? I don't think I could take myself seriously if I wrote that scene out. LOL. Yep, Mr. Ishtar is crazy. I couldn't kill Isis! To give it away, no one dies in this fic, not even the father. Sadly no impaled Mr. Ishtar but that would have been an interesting. And no about the screaming; in my father's old house, we had an attic and you couldn't hear anything going on in there if you were on the first floor with the TV on, like Malik was. Not to mention she was gagged. Yay! The kiss was cute. That was my aim.

Lace Kyoko – You got it! Mariposa is Spanish for 'butterfly'. I liked your idea on why butterflies have their name. Made me smile. Yes, the growing sexual tension has been my favorite part to write on this story. Glad you took a chance on my high school fic! I understand it's hard to get into when everyone's older than what they are but I just couldn't resist this idea. I do the same thing about the underwear thing; it seemed like something one would do, especially when they're sexually deprived. I couldn't agree more! Who wouldn't want a nerdy Seto Kaiba with a sexual beast on the inside? Sexy as anything! I will say this; there is NO molestation in this fic. I just didn't think it would fit with what I was going for. At times you wonder, but no, none here. But yes, Gozaburo is being Gozaburo with his adopted son. I can appreciate an abused Kaiba as well. His anger towards his father is quite tasty. Also…I posted! Spare my cell phone, laptop, and Ramen Noodles!!! LOL. Sad the things near to me can't breathe.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 7

Easily Excitable

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

Pressing the 'snooze' button Isis rolled over in the comforts of her sheets giving out a small yawn. She made sure to turn off her alarm before finally rising feeling rather rested. She often did when her father wasn't in the area. She pushed the material back and climbed out of bed, sliding her feet into the cozy blue slippers next to her bed.

She entered into her personal bathroom and looked around the blue and white tiled washroom. Originally this room was supposed to be Malik's since the other two bedrooms on the second level have to share a bathroom. Her father had immediately claimed the first level bedroom claiming it was close to his study when all knew it was because of the size.

Malik had generously given the bedroom to Isis claiming girls needed their own bathroom and that Odion was quite disgusting to share anything with. All knew this wasn't true but this was the blonde jokester of the family talking.

After a long steamy shower she hooked up her blow dry and attempted to tame her thick hair. Whenever it was wet it naturally waved and kinked so she always had to immediately dry it after water barely touched it to keep it smooth and silky. Watching her locks fan against the heat she wondered did Kaiba blow dry his hair.

Sure she had caught Malik stealing her blow dryer and flat-iron on quite a few occasions. But did the brunet do the same? His hair was always perfect. The idea of Kaiba intricately putting a Revlon straight-ner in his hair, taking painstaking time to get each lock in place made her chuckle. She knew he had to at least brush it though.

Once her hair was dry and straightened she finished getting dressed and collected her things. She stood in the mirror and combed out her hair a couple of times and eyed the loose hair curiously. Maybe she'd wear it down today? Her father wouldn't be home till later that evening; he'd never have to know. Giving her hair a few more brushes, pushing the hair back, she slid on a white headband. She also put an elastic hair piece around her wrist just in case.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and came downstairs to the smell of _t'aamiyya_. Peaking into the kitchen she spotted Marik placing another one of the fried ones onto a platter that had plenty. But knowing how he and Malik ate, they'd be gone before she even made it to school.

"_Okhti_, Marik has made us breakfast," Odion smiled from his place at the table. He was thumbing through the paper and sipping a mug of black tea. If only Mr. Ishtar saw just how much he and Odion had in common.

"So it seems," Isis offered a smile taking her place at the table.

Malik, who was currently occupied in a mock argument with Marik on who was a better cook, rolled his eyes and turned to his sister, "Isis…your hair."

Odion looked past the paper and seemed to actually take in his younger sister's appearance, "You're wearing it down?"

"Yes," she focused on cutting into the _t'aamiyya_ on the plate before her, "is something wrong with deciding to wear it down for once? You know, it's not the best to keep your hair in a ponytail all the time. Eventually the friction of the elastic band breaks off the hair."

Malik and Odion quickly swapped looks and frowned. They both knew whenever Isis offered more information than needed she was hiding something. Their father always made her keep her hair up claiming that she was trying to attract the 'wrong attention' when she wore it down. It was rare to see her break his rules, no matter how ridiculous they were, when he was gone. Something was up and the two were now becoming very suspicious.

Eating faster than usual, Isis carried the now empty plate to the sink and smiled, "I'm off to school. I'll see you all there." She offered Marik a sincere smile, "Thank you for breakfast." She grabbed her already packed lunch and shoved it into her backpack.

"My pleasure," the blonde smirked, "and might I add you look quite tasty with your hair down."

Not sure how to take the comment she gave a smaller smile, "Thank you Marik."

"Do you not need a ride _Okhti_?" Odion asked. Usually she would wait for him to take her if he was still present.

She shook her head, "The walk will do me good but thank you _Akhi_." Catching her brothers' passed looks she left the kitchen. She didn't need them getting suspicious over anything. It wasn't as if her wearing her hair down meant something was up.

Even though something was.

Reluctantly she paused in her steps and shoved the headband into her backpack. She then took the tie around her arm and put her hair back into its perfect fairly high ponytail. She didn't like the idea of breaking the rules after all; nor did she like the idea of changing things for a…_boy_.

The morning air was crisp and thanks to breakfast she was pumped with energy on her walk. She rounded the corner and took in her little neighborhood of pushed together homes and small businesses. It was really a cute little area to live not to mention safe. Her father had always picked lovely neighborhoods; it was almost ironic at times. Here this nice little family was, living in a nice little district, but behind closed doors had plenty of problems. It was yet another sign of how her father cared about appearances.

Hearing the sound of an engine she spotted a familiar black limo pulling up beside her. The window to the back rolled down and there she was spotted by a pair of blue-gray eyes.

"Hi!" They greeted.

"Hello." She wasn't really sure how to take this but at least she knew who the eyes belonged to. "I'm Isis Ishtar; I believe your Mokuba Kaiba, from the library?"

Shaggy bangs shook as he nodded, "Big Brother was too shy to ask you for a ride, so I thought I would."

Smiling when she heard the stern 'I was not' in the background she shook her head, "No need. It's already lovely out and the exercise does my heart well. I appreciate the offer though, Mokuba Kaiba."

"No need for the Kaiba, you can just call me Mokuba, Isis. Are you sure about the ride?" He sort of sounded disappointed.

She nodded, "I am."

The window then rolled up, which Isis found a bit rude. She was expecting the limousine to pull away from the curb, in true Seto Kaiba style, but instead the back door opened and there a little boy emerged. She could finally tell that he was indeed tanner than Kaiba; he probably went outside unlike the brunet. His hair was down his back in thick jagged spikes and his smile that reached his eyes was priceless.

"Can I walk with you?"

"I'd hate for you to go against your father's wishes and not take the car he has provided for you."

"He's not his father or mine at that," Kaiba corrected as he climbed out slamming the door. In one hand was his briefcase and the other was a Duel Monster's backpack. She easily guessed it was his brothers.

"Sorry for Seto's grumpiness. He's like that all the time," Mokuba explained as he stood closer to Isis.

"So it seems." She gave a teasing smile to the brunet as he glared at her. "Will you be escorting me to school Mokuba?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "No lady should have to walk these dangerous streets alone." Giving a smile she followed his steps as he began down the sidewalk. Kaiba took of the rear, scowling as usual.

Never once was there a moment of silence with Mokuba's constant stories and random information all geared towards Kaiba. He told her about how amazing of a duelist, builder of technology, and even a chess player his older brother was. Even his questions about her somehow fell back to the sullen brunet.

Mokuba eyes suddenly lit up, "Where are you originally from?!" He realized he had forgotten to ask. "You're way too different to be from boring old Domino."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba chastised.

"What Seto? You and I both know it's true."

Knowing the boy meant well she gladly answered, "Egypt; Cairo to be specific."

"Seto has been there before!" Mokuba smiled, "He brought me back a game. It's called Mancala."

"Oh yes," Isis nodded in recognition at the ancient game, "do you know how to play?"

He shook his head, "Seto promised to show me when he has free time but our father never gives him much time to just goof off."

They approached a street and rather comfortably Mokuba took her hand and crossed with her. Isis didn't object, her motherly instincts liking the idea of him holding her hand; the particular strip was always busy in the morning.

"Maybe you could show me sometime! Would you?" He offered a smile no one could say no to.

"I suppose if we found the time that could be arranged."

Once they made it to the other side of the street, Mokuba kept his hand closed around hers. Kaiba had been watching the two closely. He didn't like people acting buddy-buddy with his brother. Too many times he had held his brother as he cried himself to sleep over people befriending him for their own selfish gain. His fists tightened as she politely covered her mouth and chuckled as something his brother said.

Sure Isis was somehow…_different_ in his eyes but that still didn't change his territorial feelings about his brother. No one was allowed to harm him in anyway. Spotting the high school he casually walked through their linked hands, severing them, and looked down at his brother, "Isis can walk from here. I still need to drop you off at school."

Frowning he nodded, "Okay Big Brother." He took Kaiba's hand and waved over his shoulder at Isis, "Nice meeting you!"

"Same to you Mokuba." She gave a small wave and walked the few feet into the courtyard. As usual, Ryou and Bakura were already there. While the fiercer of the two was glowering at one of Ryou's fans across the lawn, the sweeter was engrossed in his Physics book.

The boy heard footsteps and smiled towards Isis, "Morning Isis."

"Morning Ryou."

The white-haired boy spotted the littlest Kaiba making his way down the street and smiled, "So it seems you've met Mokuba?"

Wondering how he could have guessed she found the little Kaiba boy still staring at her and smiling, "I suppose I have."

"He's quite the sweetheart. He's just the opposite of Kaiba which is sort of interesting." Ryou looked over at Bakura to find him still glaring at the now cowering girl, "Bakura…" Grunting the taller boy sat down next to Ryou and crossed his arms mumbling something.

"It is rather interesting, hm?" Watching them turn the corner where the middle school was she faced Ryou once more, "I'm going to go ahead and head inside; I'll see you later on."

"Okay Isis."

She walked towards the front entrance and pulled back the door. She walked down the halls making her way to her locker. Opening the small metal door she got what she needed and headed to her first classroom. There in hallway she spotted Kaiba coming from the opposite direction towards the room. She slid back the door and left it open for him as she settled her things on her desk.

She heard the door close back, "Isis."

"Yes Kaiba?" She continued emptying her things.

"Don't falsely befriend Mokuba to get it me." During the walk back over to the school, that was the only reason he could come up with on why Isis was being so nice to him; promising games of Mancala and laughs. "He's had enough people let him down in his life."

"Excuse me?" She turned around to find Kaiba rather close. "Are you implying that I was only pleasant with Mokuba just to get to you? If so you're more arrogant than I presumed Seto Kaiba."

"I'm not stupid Isis."

"Maybe so Kaiba."

"You obviously don't know my IQ."

"IQ has nothing to do with common sense. If I wanted you I would have you; I don't have to take the long deceitful route to get to you." Catching his now smug smirk she blushed furiously realizing the kind of weight her words could hold.

"So, you think you can have me just that easy? Perhaps _your_ common sense is lacking."

"You know what I meant; don't twist my words please," she turned her back to him and continued making her academic spread on her desk.

With her back to him he now had the perfect view of the back of her skirt. His eyes trailed up the thighs before, as usual, the skirt halted his tour of her backside. The sound of plastic hitting the floor caught his attention. There on the floor he spotted her familiar light blue pen near her.

Before he could stop himself he said, "Why don't you pick it up?"

"I intend to Seto Kaiba." Walking over to the pen she bent her knees and squatted down picking up the pen like a lady should in a skirt that short.

Annoyed by her continued polite behavior he smacked her notebook onto the floor, "Why don't you pick that up too?"

Becoming confused and a bit put off Isis stood up and placed the pen on her desk, "Why are you behaving as some child?"

"Why won't you just _bend_ _over_ and pick it up?" An almost lecherous smirk passed his lips, "Unless you're too good of 'daddy's little girl' to do so." He caught the brief flicker of anger in her eyes and almost took a step back. So Isis was human? Seems her father was a sore subject; he took a mental note of it. Perhaps he could use it in future manipulation sessions.

"Please do not put labels on me Kaiba."

She wasn't sure what he was trying to do before but when she caught his eyes flicker to her skirt and back she was. Every Domino High girl knew you never bent over in your skirt unless it was an absolute must or you wanted everyone to see your underwear. Usually that's what a few more promiscuous girls did.

At first thought she was disgusted with the idea of this boy wanting her to bend over to get a peek. However, the more the idea of Kaiba lusting after her played into her mind, the more she liked it. It was odd since she never really felt it was okay for any boy to have those kinds of feelings about her. But with Kaiba, it almost gave her chills.

This boy's effects were really starting to scare her.

"Labels are how society runs Isis; why don't you pick up your notebook and make a note of that?" Giving him a stern look she turned her back to him and blushing furiously, bent over, knees straight, and picked up her notebook.

Kaiba cocked his head to one side trying to get the perfect view on this possible one time peep show. There he watched as the thighs jutted up and connected with her undies covered rear. They were indeed panties; white with little pink flowers all over them. A little bit of pink lace was around the seam making them almost seem like younger girls pair of panties.

He liked them. A lot.

Grabbing the notebook she placed it on her desk and found Kaiba giving her an undisguised stare. His ears were turning red and he licked his lips. "Are you okay Seto Kaiba?"

Immediately she felt sick. Maybe her act was more than shameless it was unappreciated. She wanted to hide her face in shame but she knew she couldn't run when it came to him. What would her father think of this? Somehow she felt he already knew. It was stupid to think that acting less than a lady would be accepted by someone as tasteful as Seto Kaiba.

But despite the possible drawbacks from the situation, a warm tingling thrill ran through her from doing it. She felt uninhibited and brash; something she was never allowed to participate in. The idea of bending over just for the sake of it and playing dumb came to mind but she decided against it. She didn't want to completely lose her self.

At least not so soon.

"Hm." The brunet turned on his heel and exited the room.

Walking down the hall he veered into the first bathroom he spotted and locked the door. Making sure no one was in one of the stalls; he went into a stall and let the lid to the toilet down. He sat down and fumbled with his uniform pants rolling them down. He then let his erection spring free from the flap in his boxers. He didn't want to sit bare bottomed on the toilet's lid.

He grabbed the lotion he kept in his pocket for his hands and squeezed it direction onto the tip of his member. He let out a hiss as the lukewarm lubricant ran down his hard length. He yanked a decent amount of toilet paper from the roll and gripped it in his left hand. With his right he finally wrapped it around his length and smeared the lotion over himself.

"Mmmm…" He groaned as his now slicked hand rubbed deliciously slow up and down his dick. He turned himself so he could lean his back against the stall's wall before closing his eyes. He replayed the scene of Isis bending over but manipulated it to his liking. He could see her bent over his desk, blouse slightly unbuttoned, with her skirt pushed up a little. Maybe even her hair down; he knew it had to be rather good length.

The brunet closed his eyes and gripped his pulsing girth harder. He balanced the tissue on his thigh and took his now free left hand to tug and fondle his balls. A loud moan emitted from his lips with the joined sensations. His thumb rubbed against the harder pulsing vein on his length before coming up and smearing his thumb on the slit, mixing the pre-come with the lotion.

"Ahh," he breathed as he felt the building burn in his gut. He gripped himself even tighter as his hand flew up and down his dick. His head thudded against the back wall as his eyelids gripped tighter and his left hand harshly massaged his balls. He moaned loudly, sounding like some pubescent boy jacking off for the first time.

He violently rushed his hand up and down his length, moaning and growling all the while. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when he gave his ball-sac a particularly good squeeze; licking his lips at the deliciousness of the pressure. Feeling the tightening about to snap he grabbed the tissue and positioned it just as the first rope of white sprang free.

"AH AH MMM NGH…FUUUCK!" He hissed and gasped as he continued to milk himself for all he was worth. His body jerked with each release till he was finally left trembling on the toilet. Catching his break he lazily cleaned up any spunk that managed to miss the tissue. He stood up on rubbery legs and threw the messed toilet tissue into the toilet and flushed it down.

The brunet made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. He then splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. 'I, Seto Kaiba, just jerked off in the bathroom stall over Isis Ishtar's panties.' He clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes giving out a frustrated growl.

Kaiba didn't know what was worse at the moment: the fact that he seemed to have no self-control when it came to the Egyptian or that the very idea of her panties was making him hard yet again.

**Lunchtime**

The bell rang and the student body shuffled through the halls making their way towards the cafeteria. Amongst the throng Isis pushed along with them trying to make it to her locker before joining her friends in the lunchroom. She glanced out one of the hall windows and found the day to be extraordinarily nice. No doubt the gang would be outside. She wondered if Kaiba was outside or even still in the building.

Since the 'incident' in the classroom he hadn't returned. She had asked a few people from the gang if they had seen him and no one had. She even went as far as to ask Joey only to receive a barrage of insults towards Kaiba. He even went as far as to blame the 'out of order' second floor History hall bathroom on the brunet. It wasn't his fault other boys had made it inconvenient for fellow guys.

"_Salam_," Yami greeted from her side.

She stood to her full height closing her locker and smiled, "Good afternoon Yami."

"Aibou wanted me to tell you we'll be eating outdoors today."

She nodded, "Thank you for alerting me. I'll see you outside."

"Good then." Standing there he gave her a long look before scrunching his face in concern, "Kaiba isn't imposing upon you is he? I'd hate for him to be interrupting your academic success. My uh," he lowered his voice, "cousin isn't the nicest of people."

She shook her head, "No, no, Kaiba has been…hospitable in his own way."

The tanned teen nodded, "Good to know. I'll see you at lunch." He offered a small smile and went about his business.

Isis stood there in the hall for a while longer, watching as everyone slowly cleared out before only a few lingered. Peering out the window she found almost everyone was outside. It was an extra nice day though. Turning down the corridor she turned the corner and spotted a certain business boy leaning against the wall.

When Kaiba spotted Isis his eyes narrowed a bit before he gestured with them. With a blush she followed him as he walked a fair amount of feet before her. He took her to the third level and turned right, entering a dark room. Slowly she pushed the door open and couldn't help but smile.

Computer Lab A; she entered into the smaller lab and found all of the computers to be running. It was a little warm do to all of the monitors but it wasn't terrible. She felt she needed to close the door so she did, slowly making her way over to him in the back corner. He was sitting at one of the empty tables people used if they brought their laptops to school.

"Did you need help with your homework?" She asked rounding around to where he was sitting. She really wanted to ask where he had been but knew it wasn't her place.

"The day I need help with these ineffective courses is the day Joey Wheeler beats me in a duel." He wasn't really feeling that hostel considering he had spent most of his morning in the now 'out of order' second floor History hall bathroom jacking off. He was too relaxed and tired. He would have gone home if a certain someone didn't attend the school.

"Over confidence is something one should never allow. It often backfires on the greatest of people." The Egyptian took the empty seat next to him.

"Over confidence is something I have no problem with. Can I help that I'm better than everyone else and it constantly shows in everyday activities?"

"No, but you could be humble about your talents Kaiba."

"Humble is for religious officials, the rich and overly done women. I'm none of them." Catching an odd look from her he explained, "My father is the billionaire, not I."

Isis closed her eyes a moment before reopening them to find Kaiba still watching her, "Hmm."

Strangely enough he knew what she was doing. With a grunt he asked, "What does the Universe have to say now?"

"The Universe has private conversations Seto Kaiba, not public. Whatever it has to say is only meant for you and your ears only." She slowly scooted the chair out and made her way over to the window. "It's a nice day. Why don't you join the others outside?" She watched as what she could guess was Joey chase Tristan around the courtyard while everyone laughed. Her guess was that the fin-headed brunet had said something almost inappropriate about the blonde's sister.

"I'll pass."

"You do not do sunshine and friends Seto Kaiba?"

"Friends waste my time and sunshine burns my skin."

"Which one would I be?" The question was quietly asked and almost shy.

Pausing in his thought process he rose from the chair and stood before her. He took his hand and raised it with the intent of touching her but decided against it. "I suppose both; not only do you waste my time but for some reason…your touch _burns_ me."

The way 'burn' left his lips puckered had her pushing forward and softly placing her own to his. What was supposed to be a mere peck turned into something more. Their lips merely pursed and puckered against one another. Still new to the sensation Isis found her fingers twiddling while Kaiba's hands clenched and unclenched.

Their hands knew what they wanted before they could realize it. Being the daring one he was, Kaiba slowly snaked his down from her palm and rested it on her thigh. He instantly felt himself stiffen from the soft supple skin of the space between her hips and knees. Said area slowly moved against his hand, not sure how to accept it.

The brunet knew he needed to distract Isis from his brewing exploration ideas; he just wasn't sure what he should do. Thinking back to the movies he had seen, usually the hero's tongue always found its way into the damsel's mouth. He wasn't sure how but both parties usually enjoyed it.

Feeling daring he cautiously pressed his tongue to her still puckered and pursing lips. She gave a small yelp at the firm wet sensation and the tip of his tongue collided with hers. Sparks flared from the touch and both made a little sound.

"S-Seto…a-again…p-p-please…"

So he did. Except this time he took the tip of his tongue and trailed it against her wet muscle. She let out a strangled noise and his pants were becoming very uncomfortable. His tongue slid away from the quivering pink muscle and moved around the mouth. He tasted her…_her_.

"Mmm…" It came out as more of whine than a hum. Her face flamed with embarrassment. Never had she made a noise like that. But what he was doing with his tongue, in her mouth, had first felt weird but now it made her squeeze her thighs together. _Hard_.

Speaking of thighs the brunet had not forgotten about his hand resting there. He trailed his fingers in a circle before he traced higher. He had to touch her panties; those panties that had been plaguing his morning. Finally his low nails bumped the silky material of the almost ribbon trim. He ran his fingertips across it and let out a noise of his own.

She was panting in his mouth now. She smoothed her hands around his waist and pushed them higher resting them on his back, subconsciously pulling him closer. Her fingers dug into the material as she held onto the little bits of control she had.

She felt the back muscles occasionally move and gave off another choked gasp as his hand trailed a bit higher and around on her panties. She wanted that hand closer to her heat. Her hips started twisting a little to direct it.

"I-I…S-Seto…m-mo—" Realizing what she was asking for she separated her lips from his. She slammed her back against the window breathing hard. "T-too…too much…"

"A kiss?" He panted. He knew what she meant but he wanted to continue things. _Bad_.

She shook her head lowering it. She was still trying to level her breathing. "It was too dangerous to go beyond that." Leaning against the window, the room seemed hotter than before and the cool glass against her back felt nice. Slowly she closed her eyes.

Kaiba took a seat, willing his body to work properly. The very image of himself pressing her more into that glass and doing _more_ crossed his mind. He had to distance himself to keep the beast inside. He needed to know why this girl was having this effect on him without scaring her away.

It annoyed him that he didn't want to scare her away.

"Where have you been all morning?" Her breathing had gone back to normal but her eyes were still closed. Her hands clamped to the bottom of her skirt; it looked as if she was trying to pull it down to cover herself.

"None of your business," he said a bit more nasty than he planned.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm glad you're okay." Her polite smile returned and she made her way over to him and sat down. She opened her backpack and pulled out a plastic bag.

An apple, an orange, a sandwich, a salad, two bottles of water, and a little baggy of two oatmeal raisin cookies were revealed. "My older brother Odion packs my lunch; he always makes sure I have more than enough." She chuckled at the two lunches present. "He should know by now I can't eat it all."

She placed the orange on top of the container holding the salad along with one of the cookies. Taking the turkey club and apple she scooted them down next to Kaiba's arm. She then took his hand and placed the second cookie in it. Opening her salad she dug in and also scooted a bottle of water next to him.

The brunet eyed the items, stared at the now eating and humming girl, before he opened the saran-wrap around the sandwich.

PLEASE READ:

Nothing like a good bathroom jack-off huh? LOL. Hm, seems someone found out about what those panties looked like, huh? Not to mention things are getting a little heavier. I wonder who will go beastly on the other first. Also, my father use to pack my lunch like Odion does Isis. I mean, come one! I'm in the first grade with a meal meant for a training football player. Hoped you all liked it!

Arabic Words:

T'aamiyya – The Egyptian way of making Falafel, little fried balls, but more crisp, more green and fresh than is served in other Arabic cuisine, due to the use of special ingredients such as ground beans, coriander leaves, parsley or other greens refined with sesame, spices and maybe egg.

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

Salam – Hello

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Glad you're enjoying the story, I'm enjoying your reviews.

Lovelymix – I did appreciate the last helper too. I haven't had time to go back in past chapters to change it but I will when I can. Thanks for help!

Lace Kyoko – Oooo, I'm telling Kaiba on you! You can't kidnap Mokuba without repercussions! LOL. Yea, I wanted to add a bit of humor to the story, not a lot but enough. Kaiba is funny in his own way not to mention a pervert; hence, the wanting to corrupt her part. The only times frozen desert treats aren't sexual are when children and elderly people eat them. Yay! I'm glad you liked "Vanilla flavored Seto Kaiba with a hint of Isis". It was probably my favorite line when I came up with it. (Pets the kitty) Yay for kitties!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I was worried I wouldn't get your review before I posted this chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for that! I'm really trying to up my writing game and to know that you think it's getting better means a lot. YAY! LOL. Yes, "Vanilla flavored Seto Kaiba with a hint of Isis" sounds delicious. I'd eat some. Exactly, they're so different I really want to bring that out, because that's what makes then so attracted to one another and perfect for one each other. The food did sound good; I've never had Egyptian food but I would to try it. I almost wrote in Mr. Ishtar but even I needed a break from him. I imagined Mr. Ishtar as like a Loony Toon walking around and someone dropping an anvil on his head. I couldn't stop laughing. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 8

Stretching the Lines

"I really don't like this class," Tea sighed as she tied her sneakers on. "I always seem to get hit in the head with some sort of ball."

Serenity giggled quietly to herself remembering a few times she had witnessed Tea's gravitational pull with the recreational items, "It's not that bad Tea. I mean, big brother gets hit with everything whenever he enters a gym. Remember? That's how we won that one basketball game."

The brunette nodded in remembrance, "Tristan made that shot a little to low and it smacked Joey in the head going into the goal. That was hilarious!"

Isis gave her own little smile as she heard the two on the other side of the locker. The idea of the loyal blonde making such a shot was believable. She looked over at Mai to find the girl snickering to herself as she tightened her tennis shoes.

"Hey Isis, I didn't see you till the end of lunch."

She looked over at the girl and nodded, "I was in the computer lab handling some business."

"Hm…Kaiba tends to hang out in there during lunch sometimes. He didn't bother you did he?"

"On the contrary," she smiled smoothing out her white T-shirt and red shorts. She pulled her tube socks higher up her legs as well, "he actually helped me with a few things."

"Kaiba…was being nice? Ha." The female duelist pulled her hair into a ponytail and closed her locker. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You guys ready?" Tea asked poking her head from around the lockers, Serenity behind her, "Everyone's starting to gather."

The two nodded and followed the girls out. P.E. had been canceled for sometime thanks to the last alcoholic teacher. It had taken a while for the school to find a good replacement but there the stout broad woman stood. Her choppy black hair framed her pale features as she blew her whistle. A male also came out who was bigger and taller than her. He also was dressed in a uniform and had a whistle. He was bald and his eyes were a soft brown shade, yet they were harsh.

Isis stood with the girls actually kind of glad to have a class with them. It was fun to be around girls for once since she was over ruled with testosterone in her home. She looked across the gym and spotted boys coming out in white T-shirts but wearing blue shorts. They stood across from them on the other side of the gym.

She easily spotted Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Malik? Her brother was actually in class? Looking a little past him she also spotted Bakura and Malik. It was weird seeing them in class but welcomed. It was actually kind of nice to have everyone in at least one class together.

"Listen up kiddies," the male of the pair began, "me and my lovely lady here are Mr. and Mrs. Hara. We've been voted the number one Most Athletic Couple in Japan for ten years now." A few people clapped while other whined and groaned to their friends. This was a clear indication of a now tough usually easy class.

The lady nodded and continued where her husband left off, "We are very good friends with your past teacher and we have decided to come here in favor of him and his recovery. Because we do not see the need in separating you all because of your genders you will be running, playing, and learning together."

A few people groaned while some clapped enthusiastically, "Now, we will be going outside today because it's so nice. Let's head out."

A big field was behind the gym and once everyone was outside Mr. Hara blew his whistle and told everyone to warm up with a few laps. Sighing, everyone became their trek around the grass. It was a nice day so not too many people complained.

Immediately people coupled up; Joey caught up to Mai and Tristan and Serenity kept up with their pace. Tea and Duke were jogging with Yugi and Yami. Isis was simply setting her own pace until Marik and Bakura barreled past her nearly taking her down.

"You're slow as fuck Marik!" Bakura huffed shoving people aside, "Move you slow bitches!"

Marik chuckled and weaved through the people keeping pace with the pale psycho, "No Bakura! You're the fucking slow one!" He knocked over a girl and knocked over her boyfriend as well for calling him an asshole.

Isis rolled her eyes and was soon joined by Malik and Ryou, one on each side, "This is so embarrassing. Sorry for that Isis." Ryou's face flamed as he watched Bakura flip off Marik.

Malik rolled his eyes as Marik retaliated by sticking out his tongue, "Those two are too competitive."

"Seem so," Isis chuckled. "But at least they have a thirst for exercise."

"So true," Malik said in a lewd way making Ryou blush, "Come on Ry! Let's catch with those two before they shove everyone down."

"See you in a while Isis," Ryou gave her a smile before he picked up his pace to the already retreating Malik.

Isis continued to jog in peace. She didn't feel winded yet and she was already on her fourth lap. Deciding the pace she had was solid she continued on with it. Closing her eyes for a moment she imagined running forever. Nothing in her way, no one around, just she and steps; in that moment she understood Odion's outlet for physical activity.

"Not running with the others?"

Her eyes popped open and she looked over to find a certain brunet. She quickly shot her eyes back to before her almost running into a boy, "I wouldn't want to be a wheel."

"Tell the truth, you wouldn't want to endure the conversation." Kaiba didn't sound winded at all. Obviously he had found his pace as well.

"If you actually had a positive exchange with them you would know that what they discuss has much relevance to important everyday activities." She was trying to hide it but she was oddly excited about having another class with Kaiba.

He grunted, "I'm sure."

The whistle blew and everyone stood before the couple. "Now," Mrs. Hara began, "today we're going to start slow. We'll just be doing some stretches and a bit of aerobics. Every thing we'll be doing will require a partner."

"Also, you have to pair up boy girl. We have exactly the same amount of girls as we do boys so pair up now or we'll pick them for you if you take too long." No one moved so Mr. Hara blew his whistle making everyone run around searching for someone.

Naturally the majority of the gang picked their significant other. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were easily moved in on by their adoring fan girls who blushed and giggled when ever they asked them to be their partner.

"Hey Kaiba, want to be my partner?" An overconfident girl asked. Her hair was done in two little buns with hair hanging from each one, with bangs touching her eyebrows.

"Why don't you ask Moto, you seem to like him more than you should," he retorted to the girl.

Chuckling she shook her head, "Yugi has a partner, but I know you don't." She fluttered her eyelids.

"I do have one so why don't you get someone from the Wong Fan Club to be yours." The girl's brown eyes scrutinized the girl standing next to the brunet and grunted before making her way over to a random boy who was glad to be her partner.

Isis gave a chuckle earning a glare from Kaiba, "How silly of me. Never once did I consider the idea of you having a fan club."

"I do not have a fan club." He crossed his arms and looked over at her finding her eyes closed, "let me guess, the Universe told you so?"

She shook her head, "I'm simply blocking out the glares." Looking around Kaiba did spy a few girls glaring at Isis and whispering to their friends. He also noticed a few guys doing the same thing. Wanting to suddenly defend her he was glad the whistle blew.

Mr. and Mrs. Hara instructed everyone to spread out and get into rows of seven. Once that was done they had five rows with seven teams on each. Kaiba and Isis ended up being in the second row with the others in the third and forth. The teachers then began demonstrating different stretches to get everyone going.

Suddenly feeling shy about having to touch Isis in front of people he became very professional and impatient. "Let's just get this done no matter how useless this class is."

Nodding shyly Isis glanced at her teachers to make sure they were doing whatever they were doing right. She really wished they had mistaken the move, correcting it for a more modest stretch. Seeing others blushing and doing it as well she didn't feel as out of place for doing it.

Sitting down in the grass she spread her legs wide and he did the same. They didn't look at each other as they placed their feet to one another's. Kaiba snatched Isis' trembling wrists and her smaller hands locked around his own. The two began to pull back and forth stretching out the required areas.

The Egyptian looked around to find Mai and Joey along with Tea and Duke causally doing the motions holding a simple conversation. Serenity was blushing while Tristan kept things positive by holding conversation. Ryou, Malik, Yami, and Yugi were having a comfortable time with their partners. Marik and Bakura were being difficult by not letting the girls pull them down.

While Isis was engrossed in everything going on around her Kaiba's eyes trailed up her socked ankles and calves before settling on her exposed thighs. He watched as the flesh moved from him stretching them before his eyes continue on. Trying not to stare he couldn't help but often glance at the junction hidden behind two pieces of cheap material; it was maddening.

He quickly shifted his eyes to her face when she looked over at him. The whistle blew again and they changes to stretching. They were told to keep their legs as they were.

The Japanese boy watched as the Egyptian shot her arm across her chest and took her other arm across it, perpendicularly. She pulled hard with the vertical arm pushing the left arm thus stretching her back a bit. Her breast pushed atop of her horizontal arm and he watched them move and bounce as she stretched. Temporarily losing himself in the lush globes he barely felt the pebble that nailed him in the back of the head.

Glaring in the direction it came from he found a lilac eyed blonde glaring at him and dangerously shaking his head. "Stop looking at my Sister prick," Malik mouthed before going back to acting interested in his partner's conversation.

Grunting Kaiba went back to stretching and kept his eyes on everything but Isis.

P.E. went by fairly fast. After everyone was done stretching they simply did a few aerobic exercises and called it a day. Walking back towards the locker room Isis stole a glance or two at the now sweaty Seto Kaiba. The sun hadn't been unforgiving on their moves but still everyone who had done what they were supposed to correctly, were sweating.

His white shirt was sticking to certain places on his chest showing the pale skin beneath. His shorts were clinging around his rear and she gave a blush when she caught herself staring at the toned bottom. Shifting her eyes away she caught the confused scowl of her brother. Acting as if she didn't see it she continued to walk.

After Isis was showered and dressed she looked at the mirror placed in her gym locker and scowled. Luckily Mai had let her borrow her blow dryer but with the blonde's straighter in the main hall's lockers, she was out of luck. Already her hair was thicker than usual with the lack of the flattening heat.

'It's not the end of the world…' She told herself. She had to accept it anyway. With the 'muscle couple' as their new teachers, she would have gym everyday. Next time she would make sure she had something to tame her hair.

The last class of the day came sooner than she expected. One minute she was learning about verbs the next she was sitting next to Kaiba in Entomology. They had just presented their project still earning glares, whispers, and threats their way.

"Magnificent job Mr. Kaiba and Miss. Ishtar." Mr. Yamamoto clasped his hands together his eyes gleaming with the excitement the project brought to him. "What a wonderful way to begin our presentations. Sadly, that's all we have time for today. Everyone who went, I'm glad to see you were prepared." He moved back behind his desk, "For those of you who have not, be prepared whenever I call you." Giving them an odd look he sat down just as the bell rang.

Isis took her time gathering her needed items but it was a little hard with a few bitter people shoving past her. She sat back down on the stool to get out of the isle, glad no one could reach her without really going out of their way. Looking over she found the brunet to still be sitting there, waiting for the room to clear out.

Once it was down to a few people he stood up and exited the room; she followed him out. Catching up with him she sincerely said, "Good job on the project Kaiba."

"Hm." He looked down at his watch and continued to walk towards the exit of the school.

Leaving him to his plans she turned down her hall and retrieved her books. Turning to her left she found her youngest brother to be hovering there, "Malik, it was wonderful to see you in class today."

"Mmhm." He crossed his arms, "What was that guy's name you were _stretching_ with _Okhti_?"

The way he said stretching left her feeling exposed, "_Akhi_, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is some asshole was looking at my sister like some pervert," the blonde nearly hissed in a low voice. "What is his name Isis?"

"Malik, I do not condone violence and I will not have you, Marik, Bakura, and possibly Odion harassing him."

"Why? Do you like him?"

Flustered by the question she shook her head, "He's simply troubled by many and I don't want to be the reason for more people being rude to him."

"Isis, did you see the way he was _looking_ at you?" Malik demanded, "It was almost like Bakura looking at Ryou or the way Marik looks at me…I don't like it."

"So it's okay for you to have someone to look at you in that manner but not for me?"

"No."

"You're immature Malik and I'm done having this conversation." Heading towards the exit she said over her shoulder, "Leave him alone Malik."

Leaning against the lockers purple eyes watched as his sister disappeared from sight. 'If this guy gets any ideas by Ra I'll kill him.'

**That Evening**

Isis sat tapping her pencil against her pre-calculus book. She had already called Ryou for help but he couldn't come over since he was preoccupied with Bakura. She could still hear the awkward silence on the phone after Bakura yelled: 'Get off the fucking phone and fuck me dammit!' Ryou had quickly apologized and hung up afterwards.

Malik was out with Marik and Odion was out with the team for a bonding session over American food. That left her father. Luckily he had locked himself in his office since she came home so she was safe…for now. The tapping pencil against her book became more impatient and almost fell out of her hand when the phone's chime disturbed her ears.

After the third ring she picked up the receiver in her room, "Ishtar residence, Isis Ishtar speaking."

"Hey Isis!" A chipper boy greeted from the other end.

Taken a back she hesitated before finally saying, "Good evening Mokuba Kaiba, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I was talking to Seto and since tomorrow's Friday, the beginning of the weekend and all…maybe you'd want to come over and teach me to play Mancala?"

Pondering the question for a moment Isis responded, "I wouldn't be able to Friday do to responsibilities I have."

"How about Saturday? Seto has to go to the office from eight to twelve, so why don't you come over at about two-thirty?

"Come over?" Suddenly her voice felt choked. Actually be in the Kaiba home?

"Yeah! I'll give you a tour and everything. Seto will be here too." She heard the grunt in the background and found that deemed true. "So is that okay?"

"Well I-I don't even know how to get there Mokuba."

"We'll come and pick you up at your house and take you back. Please Isis?"

How did they know where she lived? She really shouldn't have been surprised on the account the student directory left nothing personal but she still got an odd sense of satisfaction and anxiousness from the idea of Kaiba looking her up. If he went through the trouble why shouldn't she go?

Well first thing was her father. He usually worked on Saturday's anyway so he would be at the office all day. Secondly was Odion but the exercise addict usually went to the gym most of the day before getting some homework down and washing his car. Finally, Malik. He was already suspicious about the brunet so how could she leave without him stopping her? She'd simply have to bank on Marik taking up his attentions.

Sighing she finally answered his question, "How could I decline such an offer? I would be honored to be a guest in your home Mokuba Kaiba."

"Great! Seto says I have to get off the phone now but I'll see you Saturday. Bye!"

"Goodbye Mokuba." She hung the phone up and fell back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was going over to Seto Kaiba's house to play Mancala with his little brother on Saturday. She couldn't believe it. Between feeling odd and nervous Isis wasn't sure why she accepted. To go to a _boy's_ house was just so foreign and to see his room…

Isis gave a small grin and closed her eyes. She wondered what his home would be like. She already knew it was large, luxurious, and had way more space than she could imagine. However, what did his room look like? She imagined regal red wrapping antique furniture in the shadows of yesterday; perhaps a few pieces of complex technology to contradict the traditional layout?

Would he hideaway in his room while she was there? She hoped not.

Sitting up the high school girl closed her math book and decided to head to bed. Sure it was only eight o'clock but if she was asleep her father would leave her alone not to mention she was tired. Rolling over she closed her eyes and pulled up the sheets, her thoughts still on his room.

Maybe it even matched his eyes?

PLEASE READ:

I have reeeeeturned! LOL. Sorry peoples, life can actually be…well, a life sometimes. College has been busy so I haven't really had time to work on this. So, sorry this chapter sucks but the next chapter will definitely make up for it! I already have half of it typed out…in my MIND. I'll attempt to get it to you all as fast as I can.

Arabic Words:

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – After rereading it, it was funny when he was knocking stuff off. I hope Isis wasn't too bold, I'm just showing her coming out of her shell. I'm glad you liked it though. I HAD to have a cameo by my Yamikins!(I call him Yamikins LOL) I think Yam-Yam is cuuuute name. Also, I laughed so hard with your conspiracy theory on sweet old Ryou. Bakura would destroy him and Isis if he ever decided to actually put the moves on her. LOL. Oh! It would crush the bastard for sure! Nothing like a hormonal Seto Kaiba. YUM-MY.

Ruby-Knight – Sorry for the delay but my world's actually trying to spin which I hate! LOL. So I have a lot of reality to deal with before I can work on this fic. But I'm glad you liked it and I hope this was worth the wait as well.

Lace Kyoko – Hmm…you know, getting punished by Kaiba wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I'll tell on myself…LOL. I'm glad you like Seto Kaiba…milking himself.(Snickers like a little kid) You know what, your lunch will be making a cameo in my story. Which character do you want to bring it to school? Do tell or I'll just pick! OMG! You have art? Post that shit! I would love to see it.

A NOTIE TO EVERYONE!

If you have Isis/Kaiba fanart, let me know. I get the best inspiration from it! And if you've been tempted to draw a picture of them, do it and post it! Even if it's stick figures, I'll love it just the same.

PS. I've seen your Isis/Kaiba picture Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling and loooooved it. I especially loved Isis' hips; she was so cuuurvy.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 9

A Visitation to that Side

"Are you okay Isis?"

The young Egyptian looked up smiling coyly, "I'm fine Yugi but thank you for worrying about my well being."

"You just seem a little anxious or something," the duelist observed cocking his head a little to the side. Yami made a deep noise in his throat in agreement and nodded.

"We're all anxious, it's Friday!" Tristan proclaimed as he smacked Joey's hand away from his lunch.

"Trist is right," Joey nodded, "obviously Isis is going to have a phenomenal Saturday." Isis chuckled at the idea before taking another bite of her salad. "Hey, I just realized why today is such a good day, besides it being Friday. Kaiba's not here."

"You know," Ryou paused opening his bag of Cheetos, "I just recognized that. I wonder if he's okay. I hope he hasn't caught a cold or something."

Joey grunted, "Pricks don't get sick. They make everyone around them unwell."

"Big brother, language!" Serenity scolded.

"Sorry Serenity. But he is a jerk; the more days without him the better!"

"I second that!" Tristan said raising his hand.

Mai rolled her eyes, "You all aren't being considerate here. Kaiba happens to be Isis' friend."

"What?" Tea looked down the row to where Isis sat, "You were actually able to have an insult free conversation with him?"

"Seto Kaiba is not as rude, uncouth, and unreasonable as most people claim he is. If one were to really try and talk to him, he's actually quite intelligent and has quite riveting conversation."

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Duke grunted biting into his burger earning a swat from Tea's hand.

"I think it's wonderful if Isis has been able to actually get through to Kaiba, Serenity said matter-of-factly.

"Yea whatever!" The Brooklyn blonde then looked over at Isis and said, "If that as—jerk bothers you even just a little bit tell me and I'll handle him."

"We'll handle him," Tristan stated getting a nod of approval from his best-friend.

"They'll be no need for that Joey and Tristan, but thank you for the offer."

"Speaking of offers," Bakura began walking up before shoving himself between Ryou and Yugi at the lunch table's bench, "some girl offered to get me off in the bathroom."

Ryou's innocent features contorted a bit the cheesy crisp in his hand crumbling, "Lovely story Bakura."

Bakura grabbed his boyfriend's metal lunchbox with the English flag on the front, and emptied the contents. Rolling his eyes at the still untouched yogurt, fruit rollup, two Capri Suns, and those damn random snack bars he bought by the bulk. "Dammit Ryou, who don't you pack something I can eat!?"

"I packed your lunch Bakura, did you already eat it?"

"No, Marik and Malik stole it. Bastards." He spotted the Cheetos in his love's hand and went to snatch them when Ryou moved his hand, "Come on!"

"No Bakura, you know how much I love Cheetos."

A mischievous smirk crossed the dark features of the trouble maker and he grabbed the boy's hand that was becoming stained orange, "And you know how much I love eating…things off of you…" Without any ounce of shame he placed the cheesy fingers in his mouthed and sucked lewdly making loud sucking noises, moaning around the digits.

With a blush Ryou tossed his coveted cheesy snacks to his stronger half, "Just take them!"

"I prefer it from your skin but you're the boss." Giving the sweet faced boy a sloppy kiss on the cheek he jumped from the table and disappeared through the crowds.

A few people at the table were snickering, other blushing; mainly Yami had a look of disapproval. But Isis had a sort of longing on her face. She wanted…_that_. Not exactly what Ryou and Bakura had, but some sort of public sexual occurrence? Maybe.

The idea of being out in the open, with the idea of getting caught excited her. What would Kaiba do if she sucked on his fingers in an overcrowded cafeteria? If she was ballsy enough she'd try it but since she seriously doubted she could even sit at the same table as Kaiba, she doubted she could ever do anything besides keep their…_studies_ a secret.

Finishing off her salad she closed the plastic-ware and stored whatever she didn't eat away in her plastic bag. "I have to handle some work in the library before my next class. I'll see you all later on."

Everyone said their goodbyes and she left out of the lunchroom. "Okay, I'm taking bets," Mai said opening her oversized purse looking for her wallet, "who says Isis and Kaiba will get together before the semesters over?"

"What makes you think they'll get together, _ever_?" Joey asked his know it all girlfriend, "Isis is too good for that ass."

"Call it women's intuition Wheeler." She took out her Gucci wallet and pulled out a dollar, "Who's in?"

**Saturday Afternoon**

Kaiba combed his hair a few more times before placing the comb back on the dresser. Shortly after he picked it back up and combed through his hair again. Okay, so he was a little nervous. He slammed the comb down with the idea of being nervous over a female and adjusted his clothing in the mirror.

'It's just some foolish girl…' He told himself as he grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He turned in the hall and went down a few doors to his brother's room. "Mokuba?" He asked tapping lightly on the door.

"Come in big brother!" The excitement in his voice was obvious.

Turning the knob he found his little brother on the floor gathering up the game he had gotten him, "Are you ready Mokuba? I'm leaving."

Mokuba popped up and nodded, "Let's go!" He ran past his brother towards the garage. Kaiba couldn't help but crack a small smile. Once he had locked his room and Mokuba's he entered into the garage to find the little boy buckling himself into the car that he bought with the money a solo project he did made.

Not handouts from his alleged father.

The pearl white 2009 Jaguar XF sat right next to the other car he had also purchased with the money he had earned; it was the2009 Jaguar XKR-S in sleek black. He would have taken it if it didn't only seat just two people.

Climbing into his car he shut the door and started the car. He programmed his navigation system as a back up. He knew where everything was in Domino thanks to his father. Gozaburo always told him: 'Every man needs to know his backyard.'

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba asked as his brother pulled out of the large car garage out off the house's property.

"Yes Mokuba?" The brunet glanced over to find his little brother fiddling with the radio before settling on a Classical station. Gozaburo always made him listen to it claiming it would assist in his 'development'. He reached over and quickly switched the radio to some random pop station.

"Um," he began caught a little off guard by his brother's attitude, "do you not like Classical Seto? Father said you did."

"_Father_ would have known what I like and what I don't; Gozaburo's just talking Mokuba."

"Then I guess father could tell me whether or not you like Isis?"

Kaiba accidentally accelerated the car faster than he planned on the highway and began weaving in and out of traffic, trying to act as if it was planned, "Mokuba, she's your friend."

"But you have her as a partner in Entomology," Mokuba said playing with a small Blue Eyes White Dragon toy that he must have left in the car.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter Seto. I was just wondering if you like Isis. If you don't I won't invite her back over; I hate to see you upset."

Making a small noise Kaiba realized Mokuba had misinterpreted his edginess for distaste for the whole situation. Giving a sigh he gave his brother one of his rare genuine smiles, "It's okay Mokie. You can invite whoever you want over and I don't dislike Isis."

I said he didn't dislike the girl but he didn't admit to liking her either.

"Really big brother?" He smiled more when he watched his brother nod. Settling back into his seat he continued fiddling with his toy, enjoying Utada Hikaru's latest hit flowing through the speakers.

Kaiba gave a deep sigh as he spotted the exit to inner Domino. Changing lanes he got off on the ramp and impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He just wanted to pick her up, let her teach his brother the game, and take her home. If he could help it he would do as little physical interaction as possible.

He didn't think he could hold himself back despite Mokuba being there. It scared him and intrigued him to no end. How could she spur such stupidity and fire from him? His father and the rest of the world brought out his never ending anger while Mokuba kept him sane with his overdone sweet demeanor. But Isis…she made him want to lose control and indulge in something he had never agreed to.

Sure he had gone on business trips with his father all over the world and turned on his hotel lights to find a naked woman or women, sometime men, in his bed. But never had he as much talked to them other than to alert them he was calling security. Sometimes he never even gave them that luxury. However, if he really gave it some thought, he knew if he found Isis anywhere near him he wouldn't call security.

He would lock them into whatever room they were in.

"There it is big brother!" Mokuba pointed to a house smashed between two others.

Kaiba pulled the car up to the curb and Mokuba nearly hung himself in his seatbelt trying to get out. Finally he was freed and he opened the door. Reaching up on his tippy-toes he rang the doorbell.

Shortly after Isis swung back the door and closed it back. She took a few moments to greet Mokuba; Kaiba took in a few moments to take in Isis.

A white mid calve sundress was covering her body with a lavender sweater buttoned three times on the top. She also had on matching lavender flats and her hair was pulled into a straight back bun. Her simple sweet attire made her even more virginal.

And corruptible.

Mokuba led her over to the car and he spotted a white bag with a large lavender flower on the front. She situated it when she spotted Kaiba brooding in the car, staring at her. Like the budding gentleman the little Kaiba was, he opened the front door for her and motioned for her to get in.

"Well thank you Mokuba, you are quite the gentleman," Isis ran a gentle hand through his hair causing him to blush. Once she was in he slammed the door shut and she occupied her now trembling hands with the seatbelt.

Becoming annoyed with her rattling he reached over and clipped the shaped piece of metal in. For a moment his hands skimmed over her thighs and he felt her shiver before he forced himself back in his seat. Mokuba settled himself in the middle in the backseat, buckling himself in.

"How are feeling today Isis?" Mokuba asked once more toying with the white plastic dragon in his hands.

"I'm feeling that it's a fine day for a game of Mancala," she gave a grin to her cheesy line but Mokuba laughed all the same.

Soon the car was filled with the boy's babbling, story telling, and boasting of his brother. Isis listened as if it was life saving news and even asked questions, making comments here and there. Despite Kaiba's mask of concentration of the road, he was very much engrossed in the conversation.

The way this girl responded to him and interacted with him seemed so familiar. But he didn't want to believe his hypothesis until he could collect some data. Pulling off the ramp that was now the outskirts of Domino City, he turned down the familiar street that led to the infamous Kaiba Manor.

Suddenly the genius's heart began to quicken its pace. Isis Ishtar was about to come into his personal space to spend time. The very idea alone was enough to make him OD on Tylenol Extra Strength. He cursed himself for not taking three before picking her up as the veins in his scull pulsed harder than usual. Taking a hand off the wheel he placed it on the bridge of his nose pinching.

Mokuba saw his brother's tell-tale sign of cranium pain and frowned. He hated when ever his brother got headaches. It made him more irritable and standoffish. If his plan to get Isis and Kaiba to be friends was going to work he needed the elder in tiptop condition.

Isis seemed to be the only person in all of Domino High's thousands of students that he could tolerate. Usually Kaiba dismissed people and only went to them when he saw it absolutely necessary. But with this girl it seemed he went out of his way to interact with her. He had never witnessed it but when he caught his brother looking her up on the school's website under the 'Student Directory' icon, he knew something was up.

Maybe his brother finally found a friend.

Turning into the large garage he parked in his space and immediately Mokuba jumped out of the car. He opened the door for Isis who once more praised him for his chivalry and took her hand, leading her through the garage. Kaiba followed behind them after he chirped his car locked.

The little boy opened a door that opened to a hall. Making his way down the short way he turned and there they entered a luxurious foyer. Marble floors of white speckled with gold and silver, with large gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling over a large duel white staircase. Silver and gold carpet was across the middle of the stairs that led to a balcony with doors on the other side.

"This is our entrance hall," Mokuba presented. "Sorry it's so flashy but that's how father likes things."

Kaiba paused for a moment taking in Isis' observant face before heading up the right set of stairs towards his room. His head was beginning to pound and he barely got any sleep the night before. He considered taking a nap despite their guest.

"Where are you going big brother?"

"My room."

Giving a small frown he led Isis to their stainless steel kitchen equipped with a massive fridge, marble counter tops, and a bustling kitchen staff. The kitchen hands paused to wave to Master Mokuba and his guest before they moved into the large silver, gold, and white dining room with an extremely long table and high elegantly crafted gold chairs; moving on from that he showed her his father's office which was done in cherry wood before showing her Kaiba's office which was done in mahogany.

He also showed her his gaily colored games room before heading to the second level. She noticed they passed plenty of doors but he didn't go into all of them. Obviously there were rules about certain doors in their home. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to the right, the way Kaiba went.

"This is my room!" He turned the knob and flipped on the lights.

The floor was a light wood and the walls were literally splashed in light blue, light green, and red. His sheets, curtains, and doors matched the wall design and even the chandelier hanging in the large room was gaily painted. Organized toy boxes were pushed against the walls labeled according to their contents. One wall had a desk a closed laptop on it next to a bookshelf. His closet was closed along with the door to his personal closet but she was positive it was just as neat and clean as his room was.

"My Mokuba, you're room is truly an expression of you," Isis nodded.

"Thanks Isis!" He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room diagonally down the hall, "I have one last room to show you!" Swinging the door back Isis didn't see the room, she only saw…skin.

Kaiba had just pulled off his white undershirt. His button down and tie were in a neat pile on his bed, his T-shirt was hanging from his hand. His back muscles were flexing under his taut alabaster flesh. Turning he showed her his lightly defined abs and pectorals.

It wasn't greatly muscular like Odion's chest when ever she spotted him washing his car, or was it liked Malik's chest whenever he barged into her room wrapped in a towel demanding her to hand over her shampoo. No…it was perfect for her tastes.

"I told you about knocking Mokuba." Kaiba noticed Isis checking him out, her cheeks now flaming but her eyes unable to turn away. Instead of putting something on he stood there, staring back at her.

Quickly she looked away, "Uh, come Mokuba, we need to give your brother his privacy."

"Okay." He then closed the door back and Kaiba continued dressing with quite the prominent smirk on his face.

Hours went by and Isis barely noticed as she and Mokuba began their third game of Mancala. They were interrupted on the living room floor by a butler. He had a picnic basket in his hand and he bowed to Mokuba.

"Good afternoon Master Mokuba," he greeted. "Here is the food you requested." He then turned and left the room.

"Come on Isis, I planned something special for us." He picked up the basket and took her hand in his unoccupied on. They went to a door next to the stairs and opened it. A coat rack and a few other pieces of outdoor clothing and items sat there, before a glass door streaming in sunlight.

Opening the door she awed at the Kaiba's backyard. Large never ending acres of plush green and floral; a pool was linked through out the gardens coming off as ponds, lakes, and a lagoon. In the distance she spotted a little cottage, playground equipment and even a large hanger even farther back on the property holding the private jets, helicopters, and other things.

"My, such land you own," Isis awed as he led her over a small bridge over the larger part of the spread out pool.

"Yea, father believes every man should have a large backyard," Mokuba said as he led into the gardens. Following the decorative signs they soon made it to the 'picnic area'. A blanket was laid down on a patch of grass. Trees shaded them from the sun and the bushes of flowers from the outside world. She couldn't deny her excitement of the situation.

Especially when she spotted him.

Kaiba was standing next to a tree looking off in the distance; his khakis were freshly pressed along with his white collared button down. It was odd seeing him in a pair of casual dress shoes not to mention casual clothes. He turned around and his stern eyes seemed to pop.

The wind lightly tickled his immaculate hair and his clothes still kept perfection despite it. The sunlight speared through the nooks and crannies reflecting gold on his skin and eyes; bits of light that shone through the green leaves and differently colored flowers shone colors of beauty along his profile.

Kaiba was like some ethereal sprite amongst the groves. Beautiful.

"Good afternoon Seto Kaiba," she greeted not walking any further into his area.

He gave a curt nod and walked over to the blanket standing in front of it. Mokuba ran into the area with his basket and set it down on the blanket he motioned Isis over along with Kaiba and they hesitantly sat down with him.

"I thought it would be fun if we all had a picnic together since the weather is so nice."

Isis gave a smile and smoothed her dress more under her, "That was very considerate of you Mokuba." Kaiba didn't say anything but the look he gave his younger brother was good enough for the boy.

The meal was quiet, exquisite, and relaxing. Soon they finished the food and a few maids magically appeared, taking up the dishes and basket. Mokuba laid his head on Isis' lap, much to Kaiba's surprise. He watched as she cradled him on her thighs and gently stroked a hand through his hair. The small boy tried to keep a conversation but it soon trailed off to soft snoring.

"Is he asleep?" Kaiba asked. He knew the answer, he just didn't like that his brother was no longer a social buffer.

"Yes, he is." Isis looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled to herself. He reminded him so much of Malik when he was younger, before their father started planning his whole future out for him. Mokuba's company was refreshing and missed.

Rising Kaiba moved over next to her and dipped down, picking him up in his arms. The raven headed boy shifted a little but automatically wrapped his legs around his brother's torso and his arms around his neck. Isis rose from her position and followed them back through the path into the mansion.

They headed up the stairs. "I'll take you back now."

Isis nodded a bit disappointed for the early leave but wasn't going to argue. She watched him carry the boy down the hall into his room where he heard quiet murmuring before he emerged and closed the door gently. He walked back down the hall and entered into his room. Isis stayed in the hall way before his doorway. Going into his room, with him in it, felt dangerous.

But like a moth to the flame the decorum drew her in. His room was indeed done in antique like furniture but it was wrapped in a gregarious green with mahogany as the choice of wood. Despite the dresser, large closet, bookshelves, sitting area, and flat screen, her eyes were drawn to the large four poster bed.

It was rather tall. She could tell the mattress was firm and the sheets soft. It wasn't a king size bed for her fathers was and this one was much bigger. However, Kaiba was a tall for his age. Perhaps the bed was designed for his height? Or maybe his father just got him a big bed. Mokuba's was a king size.

"Why are you staring at my bed?"

She nearly jumped when she realized she was indeed standing in his room, right in front of his bed, staring at it. "I'm simply observing Paul Bunyan's bed. How did you retrieve it?"

He smirked, "Using an American folklore for humor at my expense is not your forte Isis."

"Humor is not my forte Seto Kaiba." She turned around and offered him a small smile, "Did you retrieve your keys?"

"No."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "And why not?"

"Mokuba doesn't want you to leave yet. He claims that you and I should 'hang out' while he naps." Who was he to deny his brother?

"Oh." She was at a loss for words. Hang out? What did that mean? Were they going to discuss early authors of medieval times? Or perhaps debate foreign affairs. She had never really hung out with anyone before. "Well then, what do you propose?"

His eyes shifted down her body before settling back in her eyes, "A study."

Her face immediately flamed red at the idea. Is that what he was going to call their little sessions? "What did you want to test?"

Walking over to the door he closed it and locked it. Luckily the only light in the room was coming through the windows so his room wasn't overly lit. His feet carried him fluidly, slowly over to his now cowering prey. He watched as she pressed her bottom against his bed, hands bracing the low foot board.

"Uh, what did you—"

"Stop talking."

The brunet's hand trailed against her thigh before pinching the fabric of the dress, moving it up. He found a material underneath it sown with the outer piece to make sure the dress wasn't sheer. He was a bit disappointed finding it. Pushing his hand higher he felt himself hardened when he heard her take in a deep breath.

"Kaiba I…"

"The bed."

Turning to give it another inspection she turned back around, "It is rather large." The Egyptians voice betrayed her by quivering slightly.

"Get on the bed." Saying the words he couldn't help but lick his lips.

"I-I-I…um…" Get on the bed!? Was he trying to have sex? She couldn't possible do _that_, now could she? Giving out a squeak she felt as his hands locked around her waist and very unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed. Sitting up abruptly she said, "How dare you Seto Kaiba!"

"Hm." Kaiba gave a smirk at the ruffled girl sitting in his bed looking even better on his comforter than his carpet. He crawled onto the bed much like a graceful feline. His paws took him right in front of her.

"I-I could get off your bed right now!" the high school girl threatened.

His face moved dangerously close to hers causing her to press her back against his pillows. "If you wanted to get off, you wouldn't have waited till I climbed up to tell me. You would have already done it." Another smug smile crossed his lips.

"Don't presume to know me Seto Kaiba," she instantly stated. Her cheeks flamed with the realization he was right. "Now that we're up here what do you _expect_ me to do?"

"Lay down."

"P-pardon me?"

"I really hate to repeat myself Isis."

Not sure why she was sliding her body down to rest flat before him, she just did it and became very still. Very, very still. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Opening them he immediately settled them on the now defined breast. He could see them rising and falling slowly with her breaths. She was nervous.

Lying down on his back next to her he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Get on top of me."

"I-I uh…" Why was she supposed to lye down first than? Was he trying to relax her or play games?

"Just do it." A few minutes passed before the bedding moved around her as she sat up. Hesitantly she swung a leg over his waist and straddled herself across Kaiba, blushing furiously and not looking him in the eyes. "Good." His eyes settled on the view of her being on top of him and recognized his liking of it.

Isis _felt_ his liking of it. She gasped when she felt the bulge press against her through the dress. The idea of jumping off of him and out of the room crossed her mind many times. But when she moved a little bit and felt a slight twinge of…arousal encase her thighs and snake up to her heart creating a faster thrum and harder working lungs, she couldn't. Looking down at Kaiba she found he felt it too.

His lips were slightly parted, his eyelids had fallen some. His hands were on either side of him, clenching and unclenching. He didn't have to say what he wanted, it was in his eyes. Experimentally she moved her hips forward. The brunet's hands flew up and latched onto those hips as he gave a low growl. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and arousal.

"S-Seto I-I…nnngh…" It was cut short by a rolling of his hips and she dug her top teeth into her bottom lip as he did it again. Why did it feel so…_good_?

"Tell me you want me to stop." His voice was low and husky.

Silence.

The grip on her hips tightened and he rolled again making both of them gasp. He rubbed himself a bit harder against the junction between her thighs and she shook with the new sensation.

"Move your dress," he breathlessly commanded. Hungry for more contact she reached all around her and fixed her dress to fan around his body, covering his bottom half in white. "Pull down my pants." Seeing the apprehension in her eyes he added, "_Just_ my pants."

Not sure what was going to happen next, but too aroused and curious to decline, she pulled her dress up. He reached forward and held it for her while her dainty hands undid the button and zipper to his khakis. She rolled down the material mid-thigh. Looking back up Isis heavily blushed as she released a gasp at the sight of his prize straining behind his plain white boxers.

He licked his lips and pulled at her hips positioning her over it. They both let out a pleased noise as their intimate areas came in contact with one another's. All that separated them was a thin material that was starting to feel more like a hindrance to the swelling genitalia.

"Oh S-Seto…" Isis moaned quite loudly as she found her hips moving on their accord. "Aaaahhh, ooohhhhh."

The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. The feeling of his hard-on rubbing against _something_ she's been to shy to explore was phenomenal. A building wave was growing and stronger it got the more desperate her movements became. Not sure what to do with her hands she dug them into the material of her dress once more fanned around them.

"Mmm…yesss," Kaiba groaned as he gripped her hips hard. He pulled her harder on top of his length and growled when the pressure made everything even more addicting. He thrust his hips up to join in her humping.

They mimicked the movements of sex; panting, growling, and moaning. The young Egyptian's hands were wrenching the fabric of her dress; wrinkling the once pressed material. She was scared, confused, and horribly aroused. Why was doing _this_ feeling like _this_? It was frightening to crave something so bad that you were willing to shame yourself for it. She was already disgraced enough for going into a boy's room without a chaperone. But at a particularly hard roll of his hips, the ecstasy of the situation seemed to outweigh everything else.

"S-S-Seto…" She looked down at him to find him watching her intently.

The young boy's eyes never closed once. He didn't want to miss a moment of her writhing. Never had he had a girl in his room. There were times when he was invited to their rooms or they tried to invite themselves over by promiscuous means, but never had he chosen one and allowed them entrance. And never had he done what he was doing now with one.

He wasn't sure where the idea for frottage occurred but he was glad he had taken a chance on it. "Mmm…you like that?" He almost whispered.

Instead of responding she moaned and closed her eyes, embarrassed by his conversation. Suddenly he forced his hips up, kept them there, and relentlessly ground her onto him. A choked off gasp occurred in her throat and she opened her eyes to find him licking his lips.

"Tell me Isis…"

His tone was deep, seductively, and a tad sadistic. Oddly enough it only made her want what was happening more but she was too embarrassed to say otherwise. Couldn't he take her responses and deduce that yes, she indeed did like it? The halt of his hips and harder grip on her own told her his answer.

"Isis…"

"Y-Yes S-Seto…?"

"Tell me."

She knew she could have just easily gotten off of him and left, keeping what dignity she had left. But somehow she couldn't deny him. She couldn't walk away; not now anyway, "I…I…I appreciate your attentions towards me."

Giving a small smirk of satisfaction, that looked more sadistic than she had seen on him, he continued rolling his hips and once more her hips worked on their own accord.

The brunet was moving faster and harder than before and the girl could feel the mounting pleasure and pressure in her loins. She still wasn't sure how this could be enjoyable with the impending feeling of losing control over her body. But she knew Kaiba would never do anything to where he didn't have control over the situation. That put her at some ease.

"Seto I—"

"Let it happen."

She dug her nails into the dress and bit her lip, whining incoherently as the delicious pressure built to an almost painful level. She wanted to snap, to pop, to break free, but the idea also scared her. She was hanging on for no reason but for all the reasons in the world.

In the end her body betrayed her and her hips moved desperately against him causing him to become louder. His hands were now gripping her thighs, sliding from her hips do to her wicked snapping. He watched as she rode him relentlessly, her breaths getting harder, her face twisted in absolute pleasure. Then it happened.

Isis Ishtar had her very first orgasm.

Not exactly sure what was happening she let out a strangled cry and babbled incoherently in a mixture of Arabic and Japanese; her thighs were still mercilessly moving against him, her eyes squeezed tight at she bit on her bottom lip.

The very scene of this had Kaiba groaning and soiling his boxers. He could feel her juices saturating the front of his boxers and the feel of it only added to his sexual high. He hummed quietly as she finally slowed down gradually before halting. Her breathing was pants along with his and her eyes were still tightly shut.

"Isis…"

"No…"

Surprised by her response he carefully maneuvered her off of him and she gracefully fell onto her back next to him. Her body was still trembling, her lips still babbling, and her eyes still tightly shut. Not sure what to do he left her there.

He got up going over to his dresser getting a fresh pair of boxers before going into his closet grabbing the other pair of khakis he requested to be ironed for today. Going into the bathroom he gingerly pulled off his pants and then his boxers. Shifting his eyes around the tiled room he lifted the boxers to his nose and inhaled her essence deeply.

He could feel himself stirring again.

Tossing the pants and boxers down the hamper, he cleaned himself up and put on his fresh pair of boxers and pants. He walked back into his room to find Isis standing in the doorway, her back stiffly towards him.

"My time here has been most enjoyable Seto Kaiba, but it seems it must come to an end." Her tone almost didn't sound like he had just gotten her off. "I have already taken the liberty of calling a cab so I do not have to inconvenience you further."

"Inconvenience?"

"Yes Seto Kaiba, inconvenience." She finally turned around and gave him a glassy eyed smile, "Send Mokuba my thanks and goodbyes." With that he listened as her soft steps went down the steps, across the foyer, and out the front door.

PLEASE READ:

Hm…nothing like frottage! Taaasty! I wonder did anyone think they were really going to have sex. ALSO! (sniffling) Why aren't more people reviewing?! I see you reading it!!! Ha ha. But pleeeeease! Will more people review? I would really like feedback. But thank you to those who have been faithfully reviewing! I really appreciate that.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Hm, Malik and Kaiba fighting? Sounds hot. Depending on how things go I might just scribble that in. And yes! Something had to go down at the mansion. It was a wasted trip otherwise. LOL.

Lace Kyoko – I loved PE but I always hated stretching with guys because they would secretly check you out whether you noticed or not. LOL. Or maybe I'm just paranoid! But I hoped you liked Ryou with your lunchie!!!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 10

Fear is a Problem

Isis kept her face glued to the scenery as the yellow transportation unit took her away from the illustrious mansion. She watched the smaller houses pass by till the highway came into view. From that particular mass of pavement she could actually see the shoreline and the closer they got into Domino, the closer the lapping wetness became.

Wetness…like what was still cooling between her thighs.

She fixed her posture and continued to stare out of the window till the cab driver spoke, "Is everything alright Ma'am?"

Isis turned and nodded offering one of her 'cover-up' smiles, "Yes Sir it is but thank you for asking."

The older man chuckled, his wrinkled skin pushing up around his kind brown eyes in the rearview mirror, "I have three daughters Ma'am and they all usually feed me that line. Whatever's eating at you, I can only wish you the best and don't worry; everything always smoothes itself out in the end." Giving one last comforting smile he went back to concentrating on the road.

"Thank you," Isis sincerely responded. Maybe that was the effect that fathers were supposed to have on their daughters. They were supposed to make them feel better and calm their spirits. For a moment she wished the sweet driver was indeed her birth father.

The car finally came to a stop outside of her home. She paid him the fare along with a tip. With a tip of his head he was gone back down the road. Entering into her home she closed the door by bracing her back against it. She was still a bit shaky and did not know whether what she had done was wrong or right. Isis wasn't the type to disobey for no reason at all, not like Malik. But, she wasn't afraid to explore her options and understand things, unlike Odion.

She made her way up the stairs to shower, suddenly feeling dirty morally and physically, and to change her clothes. While allowing the hot water to run down her scalp, tingling the sensitive skin, before it made its final decent down her back, she couldn't help but battle with everything.

How could Kaiba have such control over her that she followed his commands? Usually she would be disgusted with such offers and would easily decline but she had never felt this way about the opposite sex before. Hormones spoke louder than her mind whenever he did something to put her in a situation that led to touching. He somehow made bending the rules in the moment seem right. Like, he had created the rules himself when she knew that wasn't true. But it was hard to decline his lustful looks and busy hands.

She had watched girls all over the world interact with their select boys on a mild physical level such as holding hands, hugging and the occasional kiss stolen before class. Their parents didn't condemn them to Anubis for it, in-fact a few of them requested they invite their significant other over for dinner. There was no way she'd ever be able to do that with Kaiba.

Her father had always told her what not to do, whether than what she could. One of those 'what-not's' was to never be alone with a boy or allow him to touch you unless he was your husband. She had always followed that turning down boys who made advances or pulling Malik off of them after they said something inappropriate to her. However this brunet was bending her will and she still wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. Self exploration was important, but she had a bad feeling she was learning something dark about not only herself, but the second party as well.

The disgruntled girl turned off the water and walked over to her mirror looking at herself. She felt like she wasn't looking at Isis Ishtar anymore. Who it was, was still a mystery but she had a sickening feeling she would find out at an appropriate but seemingly unsuitable time.

She dressed in a simple pink shirt and ankle length khaki skirt. Sitting down at her desk she finished neglected homework before finally just laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Things between her and Kaiba would have to stop. Isis couldn't continue to compromise her morals but more importantly herself.

Plus, the idea of her father finding out worried her just as much as how much she liked Kaiba's contact.

"_Binti_."

Jumping from her bed she made her way downstairs to find her father standing there looking a little annoyed. "Yes _Abi_?"

"Where are your _Akhok_'s? They were supposed to assemble a shelf for my study."

"I do not know _Abi_; I haven't seen them all day."

Mr. Ishtar scrutinized his daughter, "Seems the truth finally falls from your lips." He lifted his hand and stroked it across her face; automatically she flinched but he either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it. "Good for you _Binti_." He turned from her and headed into his room.

Slowly her finger tips traced where an actual gentle motion from her father was placed. She didn't like it. It didn't make her feel like Kaiba's touch. Her _Abi_'s touch felt artificial, forced, and not really…real. But Kaiba's was full of passion, want, needing and everything she had never experienced.

"_Abi_, may I go for a walk?" Isis asked from the living room, she didn't want to actually go into his room.

A long pause followed and she thought maybe he didn't hear her till he finally responded, "For what?"

"For fresh air _Abi_."

"How about you take out the trash then; Malik seems to have forgotten to do it."

'Or didn't just do it,' Isis thinks to herself as she finds the three large black bags tied up in the kitchen. She grabs them all at the same time, surprised by her strength and carried them out through the front door. Much to her annoyance one of the bags snagged on something in the door jamb and she looked down to fix the problem.

The bag finally started moving again once the problem was handled, only for it to join the asphalt along with the other two.

"Isis." There Seto Kaiba stood leaning against his fancy white car, arms crossed with an unreadable look on his face.

"Seto Kaiba," she casually began having enough sense to close the front door behind her. "Coming to take out the trash?"

"You said humor was not your forte Isis."

"It isn't." She slowly approached him and placed the bags on the curb near him. "To what do I owe this unannounced visit?" She looked over her shoulder to make sure her father wasn't in the window or something.

He took the look into account but continued anyway. "Mokuba was upset to find you took a cab home and demanded that I come down here and apologize to you for whatever I may have done to you," he responded in a deadpanned manner.

"You're brother is most caring Kaiba."

"Too bad I'm not."

"If you are not, why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed, "For Mokuba; don't feel special."

She gave a small smile, "You could have easily left the house for enough time to make your brother believe you indeed came to see me. But instead you actually came all the way here to carry it out; seems someone cannot deny their younger sibling."

"Hm." He shifted his eyes at a turning delivery truck before turning them back to her, "I'll be going now."

"So soon?" She couldn't help but tease, however she was relieved that he was leaving. If her father came outside and caught her talking to a boy, she would be in deep. "I suppose I'll see you—"

Reaching out he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. His lips hungrily sucked on hers while his tongue probed her orifice. His hands ran down her buttocks, squeezing them harshly before clenching the fabric of her skirt in his hands. He almost desperately held onto her.

Caught completely off guard her brain fogged over and she moaned gripping her hands in his shirt, wrinkling the ironed fabric. Her body moved rhythmically against his and that touch she had wanted was finally wrapping her up so tight she thought she would choke.

Need.

That's all it was. The strongest of needs pulsed all over her body. She knew then she couldn't give it up. He knew he couldn't screw it up. For some reason yet to be discovered they needed _this_. Not one another, just the situation. The other party just happened to be willing.

Finally she pulled back and breathed harshly against his lips, "Fear isn't attractive Isis." She nodded dumbly and he gently pushed her from his grasp. Making his way around he got into his car and pulled away as she stood there watching him go.

Standing there on the sidewalk the tip of her tongue smoothed over her lips and she could still taste him. Her hands rested on the still bunched up material around her bottom before straightening it. Reality returned in the form of a stern, "_Binti_!"

Freezing she closed her eyes and sent up a prayer before responding, "Yes _Abi_?"

"Come; I don't want you outside alone."

Turning around she found not one trace of anger on her father's face and she thanked the gods for it. Entering into the home he closed the door and walked past her back into his room. She headed up the stairs into her room and laid back down on her bed thinking.

'No fear Seto Kaiba.'

**The Next Day**

Sunday's in the Ishtar home were cleaning days. Odion was on bathroom patrol; Malik was vacuuming and dusting, while Isis was cleaning the kitchen and a few dusty dishes. Their father had stepped out that morning so they had simply gone about their chores as usual.

Malik plopped down on the couch next to Isis who was also done in the kitchen and was now settled on a documentary. He snatched the remote, "Boring!" He then went to some shoot em' up movie that was on; he settled into the current car chase scene.

Isis scowled at the so called 'entertainment' but sat back on the couch all the same with her baby brother. Leaning over the blonde settled him self on her lap and snuggled in and picked up her hand, placing it in her hair. Sighing his sister played in his hair causing the boy to snuggle into her more. The boy often did this with their mother before she passed.

Isis found it a little endearing.

"The bathrooms have been thoroughly cleaned," Odion announced as he came into the room.

"Thanks for the announcement Odion," Malik sarcastically said which earned a soft tap to his shoulder by the elder brother. "Ew! I hoped you washed your hands."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Odion joked. Scrunching up his face Malik went back to watching the movie.

Smiling Isis enjoyed these times where they were an actual family. Odion was much like a father; he was strong, protective, and quick to help. Of course she took the nurturing mother role while Malik was almost like their child. They were constantly protecting him from others, showing him the way, and just being there for him more than a sibling should.

Sometimes she considered them as just this; _Abi_ free. She could remember after one particularly bad fight between their father and Malik the blonde had insisted they leave. They all had money that was given to them by their mother's will and it was a good sum considering her nursing occupation. But, none of them had the gall to do it. Malik did but he wouldn't want to leave without them.

Maybe one day it would finally just be the three of them.

"Isis?"

"Yes Odion?"

The larger male shifted a bit in his chair, showing a tell-tale sign that he had something uncomfortable to share. "Malik has told me about this Kaiba fellow."

Isis gave one of Malik's hairs a tug, not enough to hurt him but get his attention, "I told you to leave it alone Malik." Turning to Odion she shook her head, "Malik is overreacting Odion. There is nothing to worry about with Kaiba."

Odion's face showed he wasn't convinced, "_Akhi_ said he this boy was looking at you inappropriately Isis. I don't like anyone deeming you like that."

"Exactly! The asshole needs to lay-off," Malik said a bit muffled since he was leaning into her lap.

Sincerely touched by her overprotective brothers she chuckled and shook her head, "Its okay _Akhi's_. I appreciate the concern but I am of an age in which I can handle my own troubles."

"So, you are admitting Kaiba's a problem?" Malik asked looking up at her.

Brushing his bangs out of his eyes she shook her head and chuckled, "No, I'm just saying if he was, I could handle it."

"Okay Isis, whatever you say." Malik rolled his eyes but snuggled back into his sister's touch.

"Well don't ever handle more than you can Isis," Odion said in a serious but caring tone, "we're here to help you."

She nodded biting her lip suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. The only situation she could think of in which it was more than she could handle involved their father. Would she ever tell them?

"Isis, are you okay?" Odion asked noticing her change in mood.

"Of course Odion; I'm just a bit turned off by Malik's choice in viewing entertainment."

"You know you love it," Malik chuckled.

She realized she probably never would.

The three looked through the channels for sometime chatting and swapping jokes. Everyone was relaxed and for once happy; sincerely happy to be alive and to be together. That was until the front door swung back.

"_Abi_, welcome home," Isis greeted mechanically.

The man appeared more sullen than usual and 'hmm-ed' in response. "Has my home been cleaned?" The question was directed towards Odion.

He nodded, "Yes, we have cleaned today…" He trailed off and Isis knew he wanted to call him father but he just wouldn't. Had her father been belittling Odion again?

She could remember when she and Malik were younger, they would often find Odion holding back tears huddled somewhere. At one point they finally heard their father calling him useless and that he wasn't his son. But they both knew just because he was adopted didn't mean he wasn't apart of the family as much as them. He was just as much his son than Malik.

But of course Mr. Ishtar would never admit that.

"Good." He looked down at Malik and his eyes narrowed a bit, "Malik my son, why are you strewn across your sister's lap as some child?"

"Must you question everything?" Malik rolled his eyes.

"I do when it comes to my heir."

Isis clenched her jaw at the comment. 'His heir, his daughter, his adopted son; you question all of us. It anything you don't even question Malik when you should.' Against her will her foot began to shake with the frustration the simply comment brought on.

Spotting the foot Mr. Ishtar directed his attention to Isis "Is there something you want to say _Binti_?"

"No _Abi_," she gave him a small smile.

"Hm." He turned and headed into his room closing the door behind himself.

"Asshole," Malik grunted, "if I want to cuddle up on my sister I will." He snuggled himself in some more.

"Don't say such things about _Abi_," Isis chastised.

"Indeed," Odion nodded, "he might hear you."

Despite the serious comment Malik laughed. He expected his older siblings to tell him that that was their father and that he was good man and blah blah blah. But here they were worried that maybe he might hear him. Chuckling, he finally became quite when Isis started petting his hair again.

"Sometimes…" Malik began quietly as the movie took on a romantic scene between the 'do-or-die' hero and the hot damsel, "I wish it was just us, you know?"

Even though Odion and Isis remained quiet the blonde knew they wished the same thing. Maybe one day he could convince them to make it that way.

PLEASE READ:

Sorry this took so long but since I'm on Spring Break I have some extra time to work on this and sorry this chapter sucks. It's more a filler for things to come. Thanks for being patient! I'm going to try and post the next chapter sometime this week if I can. YAY! Reviewers! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing people! It was greatly appreciated. If you can, keep it up! (Hands out bribes) Please? Hee hee.

ALSO! A special thanks to those who have drawn art for this fic. If you go to my profile you can find the links there under: Fanart. Check them out! They're amazing.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

Akhok – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Yea, I decided to cut her some slack. It was only fair.

Setomistress – I saw that! I was so annoyed by that but I am grateful the staff finally fixed the glitch. It would have been depressing if I could NEVER log in. Ha ha. Thanks for reviewing!

Leh – In a long time!? YES! I aim to please. I'm glad you love it and hope you keep loving it. Thanks for reviewing!

Lolita – Yes! Glad I made your day. I know Isis Ishtar is pretty straight and narrow and rebellion is nowhere near her vocabulary, which makes writing this idea a bit difficult at times. It is a very subjective…subject, ha ha, but I hope you'll still like it and not take it as too farfetched. You saw the art!? (squeals) Wowsers, you came over the picture! I love it. It makes me soooo haaappy. You just made my day! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 11

A Handful of Brewing Ideas

"Mmm…Seto, ah!"

Twisting in sleep, the Egyptian teen whined again calling a certain brunet's name. Moaning louder the body pillow she was cuddled into pressed between her thighs as they clamped the cushion. Her hips shifted and a gasp left her lips as that _something_ brushed against the material.

"Ah Seto…again…please…"

The girl's hips shifted again and another gasp was heard in the room. Slowly her hips rotated against the cushion and she became louder. Her movements then became desperate as her middle forcefully ground into her pillow as she whined and pinched her eyes tighter closed.

Finally that burn reached a feverish state and something snapped. Gasping for air Isis cried out desperately and sat up in bed panting. Her door swung back followed by the light coming on. Malik stood in his Kuriboh boxers brandishing one of the many artifacts found in their home, while Odion had simply busted in wearing his tank top and athletic shorts, depending on his strength to take down whatever was bothering his little sister.

"Who's in here Isis?!" Malik demanded looking utterly ridiculous swinging his 'weapon' around looking for the threat.

"N-no one," Isis responded a bit disoriented. Her body was humming nicely and she really didn't want to answer any questions at the time.

"You were screaming," Odion informed her going over to her window making sure it was closed and secured. "Sounded like you were in pain," he said as he peaked in her bathroom as well.

"I just had a nightmare is all," she quickly lied pulling the sheets higher up her sweat covered body. She also discreetly removed her pillow from between her legs. Talk about embarrassing.

"The one about the killer pandas again I'm guessing," Malik assumed nodding.

When the Ishtar family was stationed in China, they had taken the liberty to go see an actual set of close up pandas. While staring through the cage one of the usually gentle creatures lashed out at the female Ishtar striking fear into her heart forever about pandas. It wasn't as bad as it had been when she was younger, but she still became worried whenever around them.

Blushing at the past nightmare that used to plague her not to mention what the dream had really been about she nodded, "They thought I was bamboo again, silly of me, hm?"

"Very!" Malik exclaimed laughing at his sister's expense. Ignoring the pointed glare from his sister he looked over at Odion who was offering an amused smile.

"If that's all it is Isis, then we'll let you get back to sleep." He walked over to her bed and tucked her in, in a very fatherly manner. "Goodnight."

Malik came behind him and placed a raspberry on her cheek much to her disgust, "Yeah, goodnight Isis. Just remember, if anymore killer pandas come your way, let them eat you. They are endangered you know." He gave smirk before turning off her light and exiting with Odion.

Rolling over Isis stared at the ceiling absolutely mortified. So her calls for the young budding CEO had been loud enough to wake _both_ of her brothers? Odion had always been a light sleeper since they were kids; she and Malik would crawl into bed with him after having nightmares. But Malik slept like a rock, in-fact, scratch that, a boulder! He didn't wake up for anything expect maybe for the smell of specific foods or the aroused tone of his boyfriend's voice, which she found out against her will.

Remembering what Kaiba had been doing in the dream she couldn't help but cry out. She pushed it out of her mind though and ignored the dampness in her undies. Closing her eyes she drifted back to sleep quickly, only to pick up where she left off with her "killer pandas".

**That Morning**

"Good morning Isis," Malik gave a sleepy smile from the kitchen table. He bit into another fork full of his pancakes that his father _only_ made for him, "Save any endangered species with your flesh last night?"

Giving a sigh she ignored him and willed her body to move. She was so tired. All night it was one explosion after another. It got to the point she woke up early just to take a shower and wash her sheets, including her body pillow that she sort of ruined. She had fallen asleep waiting for her laundry and because of it did not have enough time to have a real breakfast she was actually hungry for. The only good thing out of the situation was despite her exhausted state, she was oddly pleasant.

Picking up a banana she welcomed the potassium and found Malik's pot of coffee to still be warm. "_Akhi_, could I have a bit of your coffee please?"

"Sure. You have to stay alert so you can be on the look out for any rogue pandas."

"Thank you Malik but my qualms aren't a complete laughing matter." She poured herself a thermos full so she could take it with her.

"It is a joke _Binti_," Mr. Ishtar grunted. As usual he had to put his two cents in about something that did not concern him, "How many years ago did that happen? Maybe ten? You should have been over it then; you're past due my high school _Binti_."

"But of course _Abi_," Isis replied offering a fake smile Malik immediately recognized. For a moment the blonde regretted making his statement in front of his father. "How foolish of me," Isis continued as she moved past him and headed for the door. She didn't want to stay in the house a moment longer.

**Domino High**

"What are you always doing Seto Kaiba?"

The brunet looked over his shoulder to find sapphire looking back at his cerulean, "Work if you must know." When had she moved back behind him?

Ever since Isis had strolled into the room she seemed wound up; not only in energy but something else as well. For a while she hadn't been able to look at him without blushing or twitching. But after a few drinks from her thermos she had walked in and out of the room, utterly bamboozled with what to do next. It was obvious she didn't drink caffeine at all or she wouldn't have been so bouncy.

Oddly enough, he found the caffeinated Isis cute; cute in the way a panda was. But of course he would never tell her. Cute was not in Seto Kaiba's vocabulary.

"I don't have to know, I'm just concerned for your health."

He snorted thoroughly amused, "Health?" She was buzzing around the room and she was worried for him? Seemed a little backwards.

She nodded moving around to the front of his desk, "Carpal tunnel; I've seen a few of my father's co-workers who sit behind a computer all day suffer from the symptoms. Also, there's a possibility you could be straining your eyes. Is whatever you're working on that important that you're willing to risk early blindness and stiff hands?"

"What?" The utterly annoyed face she kind of liked. Quickly he fixed it by closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes, giving a neutral glare. "Did you skip breakfast and drink mass amounts of coffee this morning?" He was only saying it to be rude but when he eyed the blush on her cheek he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I uh…didn't sleep very well last night." Turning her back to him to hide the darkening blush she continued, "I missed out on my first meal opportunity and had to settle for a banana and my brother's coffee for an extra boost."

"Dreaming of me?"

She didn't have to look at him to know a smirk was there, "Don't flatter yourself Seto Kaiba. You're the least of my worries, thus my subconscious would not conjure you during my slumber." She turned back around and nearly jumped out of her skin. The tall teen was standing right behind her.

Kaiba looked down at her, walking towards her till her bottom hit the edge of her desk. "What worries could you possibly have that I would be at the bottom of the list? Usually I'm at the top of everyone else's."

"My reservations are of none of your concern." She straightened her back repeatedly, not use to the caffeine buzzing through her system, despite it meaning she was now closer to him. "I was simply stating a fact."

"So it's a fact; something known to be true. In that case, I seemed to have stated one as well. You were dreaming about me, weren't you?" He leaned forward a little bit.

"You assume too much."

"Tell me about it…"

"I uh…" Her face flamed at the idea and she shifted her eyes away, "I couldn't…"

"Actually, you could." Cerulean orbs smoldered into sapphire and a sexy smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Closing her eyes, her hands were trembling and tugging the opposite hands fingers; she wasn't sure if it was the stimulant or her being nervous. Could she really tell him the secrets of her dreams?

"I don't kiss and tell Seto Kaiba," Isis said giving a small satisfied smirk when she received a frustrated look. "Not even when it happens in the Land of Nod. I am a lady."

"Hm." His eyes trailed down her neck and rested on her breast where he noticed a button not buttoned. "You missed one."

Looking down she found the undone button. She reached down and pulled the material together pulling the round plastic through the slit. Kaiba watched as her breast pulled closer together and bounced a little when she corrected her arms. Groaning quietly his fingers twitched beside him wanted to touch the mounds.

They weren't overly flashy like Mai's or hidden to the point he questioned their size like Tea, they were right up his alley. Pushing against the blouse in a tantalizing way; could he convince her to show them to her better yet get a feel? Shivers ran down his spine at the image of touching them.

Feeling a little warm under the hungry gaze, Isis shifted a little, "I didn't take you as the type to ogle."

"People ogle because they know they'll never have whatever has caught their attention. I do not ogle Isis."

Taken a back by the implication she asked, "Are you implying that you'll possibly own what you have been watching?"

"Possibly is equal maybe so no. It's a definite yes."

"Such arrogance Seto Kaiba," she told as she buttoned the middle button to her uniform jacket.

He licked his lips when the button only pushed them out and together more, defining the mounds even more, "Arrogance is for people who lack confidence. Just because I'm in an environment where my buoyancy weakens these low self-esteem losers doesn't make it arrogance. People need tougher skin."

"I suppose that is true."

She couldn't deny it, she herself needed tougher skin. Her father had been doing 'punishments' on her since she was thirteen, yet it always damaged her just like the first time it happened, every single time. Her father didn't even do it out of love, so why did she treat it as such? She really didn't want to think about it right that moment.

"Of course it's true; facts not opinion's Isis." He headed back to his seat, clenching his jaw as that familiar ache plagued his nether regions. He wanted to go to the bathroom and handle it but he was still trying to get over his self-disgust from the first time.

His mind ran rampid trying to find something else to think about to wither his erection. Somehow the image of Isis slowly stripping out of her uniform while saying dirty things to him in Arabic stood out the most. More blood pumped to his length and he mentally scolded himself for lack of control.

He understood teen males had crazy hormones but never did he fit in a statistic and he wasn't going to start now. He was Seto Kaiba, genius extraordinaire who never took no for an answer and never let anything get in the way of all that he wanted. That included his work but if he was busy fantasizing about his fellow classmate, how could he get anything done?

Some how work connected to Gozaburo and the man always made him angry. Immediately his blood ran through his body, leaving his penis flaccid. Giving a deep sigh he began to type and plotted his next move with Isis.

How could he get a peak of those breasts? As usual, the plan came to Kaiba quick. His fingers moved even faster on the keyboard.

**Outside**

"Great job everyone!" Mr. Hara praised as everyone was now doing the cool down part of their session. "It's good to see enthusiastic young people."

"Indeed it is," Mrs. Hara smiled. "Now, I've noticed the majority of you all have been picking the same people every time you've come. Well, whom ever you were with today is now your permanent partner for the rest of the semester."

The 'whoops' out weighed the 'boos' since more people had picked who they actually wanted over who was available. They learned it paid to be picky sometimes. Isis glanced over at Kaiba to find him already looking at her; the sets of blue quickly adverted from one another.

Isis was more than happy to have him as her permanent partner in P.E. Maybe they could talk more and get to learn more about what the other liked versus what they didn't. Something about the brunet made her curious; he was hiding something behind those glares and snide comments. Something she almost thought was…familiar.

"All right everyone!" Mr. Hara called after blowing his whistle, "Hit the showers."

Everyone scattered back to the gym. Some actually did shower while others headed for their next classes, gathering their items. Being one of the ones who did bathe, Kaiba was immediately granted with a shower head. It disgusted him that certain guys were just leaving after sweating buckets from gym.

Truly he was around swine.

He stood under the spray allowing the water to run down his hair and along his back. His shower shoes squeaked across the tiles; some had made fun of him because of the blue flip-flops saying he was overly anal. But when they all started getting rashes on the bottoms of their feet from the unclean tiles, his smirk was all the 'I told you so' they needed.

Scrubbing across his body he glared at the boy next to him who would not stop staring it at him. The redhead quickly cowered and shot out from under his head quickly. He found people actually would stare at him in the shower. Some were gay while others were curious. The curious ones he supposed were surprised that he actually had a defined body. Whether they knew it or not, he excelled in all things. Fitness was yet another topic to add to the list.

"I don't scare so easily."

Turning to the voice Kaiba gave an annoyed sigh at the blonde on the other side of the waist length cement tiled wall. "What do you want?"

Malik narrowed his eyes back at the taller teen, "Don't get excited just because you're my sister's permanent partner now you pervert."

"I'm the pervert?" His eyes shot down the wall where a very mischievous Marik was peaking over the side; only his eyes and wet mop of hair was visible. He offered Kaiba a finger fluttering wave. To say the least, the brunet was a bit disturbed by the display.

Malik looked at Marik exasperated but continued with Kaiba, "What I do has nothing to do with her. Isis is nothing like me; she doesn't do those types of things."

Kaiba gave a snort at the comment, "How do you know?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The youngest Ishtar was now ready to leap over the wall. Marik's eyes were even a bit concerned.

"Take it however you want Ishtar." Kaiba turned off the shower head and wrapped his towel around his waist heading for his locker. Malik didn't say another word to him as he dressed, but he sure did glare anytime he passed his aisle. Glancing down at his watch he found it was time.

He closed his locker and headed back into the gym instead of the hall that led back to the school. No one was in there, not even Mr. and Mrs. Hara which was expected. They were the last gym class for the day. He continued on walking across the court straight for the girl's locker room. He immediately entered and walked down the aisles till he spotted what he wanted.

Isis socks were in place along with her skirt but she was still buttoning up her top. "Do you always take this long to dress?"

As if a fire shot from the buttons her hands flew off of them and she spun around to find Kaiba. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you _still_ doing in here?" He walked his way over to her and casually leaned against the locker.

"Getting dressed," she quickly said as she started buttoning up her blouse again. But judging by the gleam in Kaiba's eyes it was too late.

Reaching forward, the brunet braced her wrists and pinned her up against the lockers. The shirt was only buttoned to the middle so the view of her white bra and peaking breast where quite accessible. He placed his lips to hers giving a hesitant kiss before exploring her mouth with his tongue. He took he hands off of her wrists as they gripped the bottom of his uniform shirt.

Taking his now free hands he gripped her blouse and considered pulling hard but declined when he figured she didn't have another shirt. So he took the patient route and slowly undid all of the plastic circles till her heaving chest was rubbing against his still covered one. He took his hands and gingerly cupped her breast.

"S-Seto…ah…"

He groaned in his throat from the soft moaning as he palmed them. Growing more aroused he gently squeezed them and kneaded the nicely sized mounds. He fondled her while he continued to sloppily kiss her. She moaned a little louder when his thumbs brushed something hard. It ended up being her now hard nipples so he did the motion again making her hiss.

"Ah, please…" She whined against his lips.

"Please what?"

"I—"

"Isis!" Both of them froze as they heard Mai Valentine shuffling around the locker room.

Giving one last nip to Isis bottom lip Kaiba speedily buttoned up her blouse and exited the doors that led to the gym, on the opposite aisle so the blonde couldn't seem him. The blonde finally rounded the red metal boxes and found her friend back braced against the lockers looking a little flushed.

"Are you okay?" Mai listened as the other exit swung closed. "Who was that?"

"Vivian Wong; she left something and startled me." Isis turned her back to her and tucked in her blouse, grabbing her jacket, "I thought you were with Joey?" She sat down on the bench putting on her shoes.

"I was but I think I left my phone in here. Did you see it?"

Isis nodded, "It's on your bench. I was going to bring it to you."

"You're a doll," Mai smiled as she made her way over to the wood before her locker. There sat her phone. "The last time I left my phone someone stole it." Rolling her eyes at the memory she flipped open the pink phone to find three new text messages already. She stood there responding to them as Isis finished getting ready. Once she was she walked out of the locker room with her.

Looking over her shoulder Mai peered back at the locker room. She knew for a fact that Vivian Wong had skipped gym today for a photo shoot. Raising a brow to her phone's screen a small smile crossed her lips.

Isis noticed it but didn't acknowledge it.

PLEASE READ:

Hm…seems someone is catching on or alluding to it. Nothing like good times in the locker room…I wouldn't know since I always ditched P.E. Ha ha ha. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready pretty soon since I have the ideas for it.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Abi – Father

Binti – Daughter

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Hm…a murder? Maybe…maybe not. (Shifty eyes)

Leh – Yay! You liked the filler chapter. Fills my keyboard with joy! Yes, Mr. Ishtar is a craaaazy prick. And I'm so glad I'll be hearing more from you! I love consistent reviewers.

Lace Kyoko – Yea, I'd feel like Mr. Ishtar would try to rape me if I was left alone in a room with him. He's so damn creepy. Oh, I totally know! (Sarcasm back at ya!) YAY! They're almost done. Christmas came early. Ooo, a Room 3525 one too? You're spoiling me now. LOL. Yea, I know what you mean. I have a conceince the size of Earth and I can't even take someone's pen without feeling bad. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – HA HA HA! The good ol' E-shaped janitor's closet. Good times…good times. LOL. Exactly! Nothing says: "I care!" like a good dry hump session. Your comment on whether or not she'd use other things gave me a fantastic idea for the opening of this chapter. Thank you for the inspiration. But yes, NOTHING can replace the appendage of Seto Kaiba. LOL. Your "Ishtar Move Out Plan" sounds good. Maybe I'll use it…maybe I won't. (Shifty eyes)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 12

Alley Cats

"So is everyone in?"

"In for what?" Mai asked as she and Isis approached them.

"The arcade," Yugi said smiling up at her, "Joey and Tristan don't have practice today so we're all going to go to the arcade and hang out."

Isis realized if they didn't have practice neither did Odion. He'd probably give her ride. But did she really want a ride to home? Sure she had homework but nothing she couldn't handle. However, her father might be someone she didn't feel like dealing with, whether it was in silence or his one-sided conversations.

"Are we going to that new arcade?" Mai asked.

Duke nodded, "Yea; Kaiba Corporation opened a new arcade in partnership to Black Crown and today is the first day for everyday consumers to try it out. We've already had the grand opening with all of the cushy Duel Monsters and Dice Master V.I.P players."

"Would you all mind my company?" Isis didn't like the idea of inviting herself but she assumed it was an open invitation. Not to mention, she wanted to ensure her involvement with the outing.

"Not at all Isis!" Tristan reached his hand back and gave her a firm pat on the back. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you," she chuckled trying to hide the fact she nearly fell over. He was stronger than he looked.

"Glad you're coming along hot-stuff," Mai said. "Maybe this guy to girl ratio can balance out one day."

"Yea, then we can pick where we hang out," Tea added.

"Like I said, I'm not opposed to shopping," Duke said matter-of-factly.

Joey scoffed, "Of course you aren't _pretty_ boy."

"We're men Duke," Tristan continued, "We don't…_shop_."

Serenity cocked her head to one side cutely, "But you went shopping with me just last week Tristan. You kept telling me the whole time you were having fun."

A few people in the group let a snicker or two loose from Tristan being called out. Quickly the brunet salvaged whatever of his macho-ness was left, "That's because I enjoy watching you try on things…you know, like the red number?" The Wheeler girl gave a faint blush and giggle at the department store memory.

"RED NUMBER!? WHAT RED NUMBER!?" Joey grabbed Tristan by his collar quick, "What are you putting my sister in you PERVERT!?" The two then went to scuffling in the schoolyard while Mai and Serenity shook their heads.

"Shouldn't we be going soon?" Ryou asked pulling his eyes from the mock fight to Yugi.

The little one nodded, "Mokuba's coming with us and he said he'd be here right after school gets out. You know his middle school gets out fifteen minutes after we do."

Ryou nodded, "I'm glad he's coming with us."

"As am I; he's quite pleasant to be around," Yami added with his usual eloquence.

"Hey guys!" All turned to watch as the black-hair boy came running up smiling. "Thanks for waiting on me."

"What took so long handsome?" Mai asked causing the little one to blush.

Serenity gave a knowing grin, "I bet Rebecca held him up." The deep blush the younger Kaiba emitted had the girls cooing and a few of the guys whooping.

"It's not important!" Mokuba interjected, "Let's just get to the arcade. Big brother's coming with us."

"Fantastic!" Joey sarcastically grumbled before his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"Fantastic indeed," a dryly sarcastic retort came. Kaiba rounded the sidewalk and took his stance next to Mokuba, his little brother's backpack in his hand while his briefcase sat in the other.

Isis quickly shifted her eyes to passing cars and ignored lean brunet across from her. Why hadn't she put two and two together? If Mokuba Kaiba was coming with them it was obvious Seto Kaiba was going with them. She had heard plenty of stories of how protective over the little boy which he had every reason to be. But the idea of being around him with…_other_ people felt unsettling.

How was thing going to work? Would Kaiba actually talk to her in front of everyone, insult her openly like he did everyone else, or just ignore her? It wasn't like their 'interactions' were civil. They never really had conversations and when they did, there was always some underlining to them that led to his hands on her thighs, his lips on hers, his tongue…

"Isis, are you okay?" Ryou suddenly asked, "You look a bit flushed."

She shook her head furrowing her brows, "I uh, I'm not feeling well actually. I think I'll head home."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he offered her a soft pat on the shoulder accompanied by a sympathetic smile, "Okay then."

"You're not going?" Serenity asked sounding disappointed.

Isis nodded, "Yes. Suddenly I'm not feeling…myself."

"_Someone_ probably made her sick," Joey said offhandedly glaring at a certain brunet.

Kaiba snorted, "Watching anyone lick themselves all day can become quite nauseating."

Joey balled up his fists, "You know what Money-Bags—"

"Joey," Mai simply said place a hand on his bicep. He reluctantly backed up back next to her and grumbled something under his breath.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Isis quickly said as she headed towards the sidewalk. She didn't even want a ride anymore. She needed to clear her mind and the walk home would do just that.

Mokuba frowned as he watched her head down the cement way, "I hate that she can't go."

"Well she can't. If we're done wasting time…" Kaiba turned on his heel and headed out of the yard.

"What a jerk; won't even wait on us!" Joey snarled as they all followed the prospect CEO along with everyone else.

**Domino City**

Kaiba was beyond annoyed at this point. He hated walking places where he knew it was going to be crowded. The close quarters and touching was enough for him to want to crawl out of skin. He even hated the subway when it was overcrowded expect for that day with Isis. It was the perfect excuse to feel her nicely molded body against him.

He kept a small chill of arousal from the sights of the fellow walkers. Turning the corner he tucked his hand in his pocket the other still clutching the briefcase. His face kept its usual indifferent mask but his mind was now working over time. Visions of her body flashed behind his eyes.

Her neck smoothed down to small shoulders where they connected to small arms. Those arms often wrapped around her small stomach that sat below her adequately rounded breasts. The same breast he had held just today. They always sat behind her blouse so nicely shaped and lifted. Those breasts were reminiscent of her rear. It was always placed nicely behind the blue material, hiking up the cobalt cotton just a bit from its size.

His feet even moved him faster than he planned but to patrons he came off as impatient, as always. Walking faster so that no one could keep up with him he turned the corner and continued on. Finally a familiar view came into sight and he couldn't help but smirk a little. But that smirk fell when he turned down a certain street.

There slightly bent over, next to an alleyway was Isis Ishtar. The sock was slouching and she was now pulling the weak elastic up back around her leg. Her skirt had ridden up considerably in the back and he now had an eyeful of her panty covered rear.

The purple panties with little white dots covering the material seemed to wink at him. They were almost flirty, at least compared to the last innocent pair. These seemed to beg to him to have his hand run across them or at least something. But he couldn't do that. He was out in public! At any moment a car could drive by or someone needing to take this path could encounter them.

What would happen to his reputation? Even his father's if he was caught molesting a fellow Domino High student out on the street corner near the business district? He could care less about what happened to Gozaburo but he did need his credibility.

Or did he?

He was doomed to run Kaiba Corp. after he graduated and even if Mr. Kaiba handed it off to Mokuba, it didn't matter. He was a genius. No matter what happened, he always had his wits to find out what to do next. Hell, he could probably start his own gaming company himself with all the higher ups he had met that liked him more than his adoptive father.

So if someone did catch him, so what? He was his own person and he wasn't going to let the media rule his life. He had enough of that from Gozaburo Kaiba.

Feeling daring, he slinked up behind her, and stood at just the right angle. "Isis." Just as he guessed she fumbled with the sock causing her body to rock back. Her bottom bumped into his semi-hard member and even when she jumped up she completely rubbed the length of his member.

"Seto Kaiba!" She stepped back from his cautiously. "I thought you were going to arcade with the others."

"And here I thought you weren't partial to purple but I suppose you've proved me wrong."

Her brow furrowed, "I don't quite—" Realization dawned on her features and a large blush spread across her cheeks. "H-how did you—!?"

"They don't make those long enough Isis." A smirk slid across his lips.

Ignoring the usual smile she linked her fingers together and asked, "What are you doing here Seto Kaiba? You are quite out of your way from the arcades."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I have homework," was her automatic response. They both knew it was a bullshit excuse but she didn't want to share any of her anxieties from the idea of being with him in mixed company.

"Your GPA is almost as flawless as my own. You're a terrible liar."

"But I am not a liar."

"Precisely; usually when someone is given a negative title it's because they're good at portraying that particular noun or adjective."

"Are you implying that the offhand comments made about your character are indeed true?"

"I never denied them but you digress. Why didn't you go with the others?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I designed the building and most of the games inside of it. There wasn't much new for me to see besides annoying fans and nerds." She chuckled at the comment and found his glaring eyes, "What?"

"You are calling others nerds. It's as if Yugi Moto going to a Duel Monsters convention and being annoyed with those around him, when really, they're all in the same boat, as they say."

"Are you implying that I am a nerd?"

"Perhaps." She couldn't help but giggle as a small blush crept across his cheeks while he glared at her. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd. It simply means you tend to be a single-minded enthusiast on a particular topic."

The slight pinking of his cheeks disappeared and a familiar smirk tugged at his lips, "I suppose I have been quite the single-minded enthusiast these days. However I haven't been alone on that endeavor."

"Well I—" Isis took a step back as he took one forward. She continued backwards stumbling over her words before he finally cornered her in the alleyway against the dry brick.

Her hands planted themselves palm-flat against the rock, her knees together. Her head softly lay back against the wall, her eyes transfixed on his. His left hand was still grasping his briefcase but, his right hand planted itself slightly elevated next to her head. He spread his legs a little and gazed down at her searching face.

"What?" She finally whispered after more eye contact.

"Nothing." He leaned forward a little and she met him half way.

There lips met in a small kiss, almost reminiscent on their first kissed shared. There was no tongue, no lip movement, but mass eye contact. That was until Isis allowed her lips to droop till they closed. He followed suit and slowly moved his lips against hers, that was until he felt something timid and wet tracing his lips.

Groaning he opened his mouth and allowed her to thoroughly and sloppily kiss him until his alpha like nature took over. He easily dominated her mouth and kissed her with much fervor growling low against her mouth when her fingers curled against the material of his shirt.

She pulled him closer and the hand that was against the wall slid down against her thigh. It snaked up shamelessly around her and grabbed her bottom squeezing the flesh. She moaned loudly and sensually extended a leg and rubbed it against one of his stilts.

"Seto…"

"Mmm…"

The sound of car turning the corner made them jump apart to only catch a glimpse of the dark vehicle speeding by. Isis looked down at her desperate hands still wound in his shirt and shook them loose. His hand was still resting on her rear, holding her close.

"I-I have to be getting home Seto Kaiba."

"Actually," he caught her eyes and bore into them hungrily, "you're still not a liar you know."

"I…I know…" She breathed before he kissed her again.

**Ishtar Residence**

Isis couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as she slipped in through the front door. Somehow Kaiba's kisses had that effect on her. They made her feel…good. Not just physically but in terms of morale as well.

She closed the door back and turned around finding no signs of life. Odion's car was parked outside but sometimes he did walk down the street to the local gym or would take a jog. She made her way upstairs and opened her bedroom door. After removing her backpack she closed her door and hung it on the hook she had Odion put up.

Turning towards her desk she gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin, "Dear Ra _Akhi_!" Speak of the devil; Odion was sitting in her desk chair, arms crossed with a rather sullen look on his face. "What are you doing in here Odion?"

He looked around the room as if he was searching for something before standing up. Placing his hands on her shoulders he squeezed them, "Isis…I uh…_saw_ you…"

Immediately her brain replayed the dark car that had passed them and her face flamed. It was a black Honda Civic but her brain was so _occupied_ she didn't even pay attention. "Odion I—"

"Save it Isis." He didn't say it in a rude way he simply said it because he didn't want to hear her reasoning. "I understand you're your own person so I'm not going to tell you how to run your life. Just understand that you really need to be careful _Okhti_. You're playing with fire."

'Playing with fire?' Her brain echoed as he kissed her on her cheek and left the room. Malik had said the same thing. Anytime her brothers said something remotely alike it worried her but if it was the same words, something was up.

Was there something they knew that she didn't?

PLEASE READ:

Greetings. I have returned. Things kind of…suck right now. Ha ha. I had a bomb dropped on me (figuratively of course) so I'll be occupied with life and that might slow down the postings. But please stay tuned! Sorry this took so long.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Okhti – Sister

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Yea, I thought I have a bit of comic relief despite the angst category.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Ha ha ha! Kaiba doesn't give a damn about shit. LOL. But I thank you for the idea. I had no other way to start the chapter correctly. Oh the tension! Just wait until—well, you'll see.

Lace Kyoko – Kaiba owned it because Kaiba OWNS. LOL. Thanks for the corrections! I plan to fix it if I already haven't…I can't remember. Ha ha. Fangirl perfection!? Awesome. I hope you did well on your presentation and I can't wait for the drawings!

Leh Star – Yay! Glad you liked the chapter. Mai is always on her phone, you never know what it might be. (Shifty eyes) I'm so happy you like the story.

Seto-mistress – Nothing like a bit of deadly curiosity I say!

Zoelle – Yay! I'm glad you started reading it and have decided to keep reading it. It's been my pleasure to entertain you and others alike. Thanks for the reviews.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 13

The Randy Robber

"_Binti_, why don't you eat? It wouldn't hurt for you to gain a few more pounds."

"But of course _Abi_, I couldn't agree more."

Isis took her chopsticks and picked up another piece of _sashimi_ placing it between her lips. She chewed slowly before swallowing. It's not that she didn't care for Japanese cuisine she just wasn't that hungry. Odion's earlier comments had her stomach in knots and judging by the plotting gaze Malik was sporting, her older brother had told him what he had seen.

At first she thought she should have been angry but when the irritations didn't arise, she didn't force them. It was understandable that Odion told Malik of her and Kaiba kissing by the sidewalk. They told each other everything; from Odion's one time use of steroids to Malik's threesome with two teachers from a school they once attended. Never would Odion hold information about his life from Malik and vice versa.

The bond between brothers was already strong; those two simply took it to another level.

She glanced over at her blonde brother and found him muttering in his bowl of rice as he shoveled it into his mouth. Looking over at Odion he was politely sipping his Miso soup not making eye contact with anyone. Finally her eyes settled on her father and as usual he was ignoring the rest of them while reading something he was working on.

It was moments like these she missed her mother.

Malik had Marik, Odion had his athletics, but what did she have? GPAs and clubs? That never brought her the proper distractions to her home life. Homework only lasted a few hours at most and it wasn't always assigned. Sure she studied the learned information for certain days in her classes, but even that didn't occupy her long enough.

But Seto Kaiba did. Blushing at the thought she went back eating her tuna.

Once dinner was over, Odion collected the dishes and Isis assisted him in washing while Malik was drug into the living room to help Mr. Ishtar on his latest projects.

Isis rinsed off the last dish once Odion handed it to her covered in suds. She watched as each of the foamy white bubbles were destroyed or forced down into the sink do to the harsh spray from the facet. She grabbed the dish towel and slowly dried it finding a faint reflection of her face. Past her she could kind of make out her older brother giving her a sympathetic look as he washed the last bit of suds from his arms.

"_Okhti_, I'm sorry if I have angered you. You know I do not like to keep things from _Akhi_."

Placing the plate away she turned back around nodding, "I do Odion and that is why no apologies are needed. We're a family; we should be able to share with one another. You two love and care about me. How could I be upset with that?"

The green eyed man gave a small smile, "I'm glad to know you're not angry with me Isis. My heart would have been quite heavy this evening."

Walking over to him she got on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss to his cheek, "May your heart lift _Akhi_."

He chuckled and pulled on her ponytail playfully, "Thank you Isis." He could remember when they were younger, any time he was sad, she would always give him a kiss on a cheek and offer those words of encouragement. Even hearing it from her teenage lips she still appeared as a five year old again. "Don't you have homework?"

She nodded, "I suppose I should go get started." He nodded and watched her go up the stairs, smiling to himself.

Once Isis was locked away in her room she pulled out her books and set them on her desk. She opened the Calculus book and immediately got down to business. When all of her homework was completed she began putting away the books when her door swung back hitting the stopper along the bottom.

"You should be done by now and if you're not, tough shit." Malik closed the door back and swung her chair around bracing his hands on the plastic armrests. "Isis, what are you doing kissing that pervert!?" He angrily whispered. He was smart enough not to let their father hear.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Akhi_." She couldn't help but grin at the glare he gave her.

"Now is not the time for jokes! That asshole Kaiba is not worthy of your presence better yet your lips."

"You don't even know him Malik." She swung her chair back around and put her books away in her backpack. "Seto Kaiba can be quite charming at times."

"Obviously if you're removing his tonsils with your tongue on street corners," he sat down on her bed, resting his hands on his knees.

Blushing she shifted her eyes along the floor. What was she supposed to tell him? He obviously wanted to know his intentions. How did she feel about Kaiba? She didn't like where this was leading.

Not liking her silence he asked, "So what are you two?"

She faltered with one book and it hit the floor with a slam. "What?" She quickly picked it up and placed it in her bag.

"You know," Malik continued, "are you two actually in a relationship or just fucking?"

Shocked by the bluntness of the question Isis fell from her chair, thanks to the weight of her backpack. She looked up at her brother on her hands and knees, blushing, "Malik!"

"He fucked you didn't you?!"

"Malik! Watch your—"

"He did, didn't he?! Well no one pops my sister's cherry without me popping them a few good times!"

"MALIK!" Isis finally demanded in a familiar tone. Feeling like a child again, Malik went quiet despite the pout on his face. She got back onto her feet and set her things by the door, "Seto Kaiba and I are simply acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less." That was the truth. They really couldn't call each other friends since they didn't know anything about one another.

"So what was the kiss about?"

"That, I cannot explain." That was also the truth. Somehow they couldn't explain the high magnetic sexual tension between them, that's why they did their 'studies.' However, she would make sure the next time they did one it would be in the privacy of four surrounding walls, a ceiling, and hopefully a locking door; preferably no windows.

The blonde took in a lung full of air and exhaled slowly while nodding. "I suppose this is okay. BUT I will be keeping an eye on him. If he does anything funny Isis, I sweat I'll—"

"Thank you Malik," his understanding sister quickly interjected. Extending a hand she smoothed it through his hair tucking it behind his ear, "Thank you for caring."

"No problem Isis; I'd kick ass for you any day." Standing up he stretched his hands over his head and gave a yawn, "I suppose I'll go take a nap."

She raised a brow, "A nap?" She glanced over at her clock and found it was almost eight thirty.

"Yep, I have an uh, 'date' later on tonight." He winked her way before finally leaving her room, closing the door behind him.

After straightening up the few things in her room that were misplaced, she decided to take a shower. When it came to being clean she was quite anal. She didn't like starting her day without being fresh, so she always bathed in the morning. However, she didn't like lying down in her clean sheets after a day of school without a shower, so she always bathed before bed.

Standing under the shower head she allowed the spray smooth across her hair before sliding down her back. A chill ran down her spine at the sensation. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling until she heard a thud in her bedroom. Jumping at the sound she paused and heard nothing else so she ignored it. No doubt it was her father touching something he shouldn't be.

Once she was dried off and had applied lotion across her body, she slid into her pink cotton nightgown. She combed her hair a few more times before pulling it into its usual high ponytail. Exiting her bathroom she turned off the light.

Sure enough there stood her father in the middle of her room holding one of the books off the shelf. "Isis, who told you, you could read something like this?"

Did he really just come into her room, go through her shelf, just to find something to complain about? She was tired and the situation was making her annoyed. "I apologize, _Abi_." She spotted the Twilight book in his hand, "It's not mine though. A friend from school let me borrow it." Isis had lent the book from Mai since the blonde told her how good the series was. "I'll take it back tomorrow." Luckily she had already finished it. For the next book she'd just make sure to keep it in her backpack.

Nodding he set the book on her desk and looked her up and down, "I'm glad you're going to bed in that. It's a too short. Good night."

"Good night."

When the door closed she rolled her eyes and turned out the lights. She climbed into bed, laying on her back and closed her eyes. Her father could be such a rude man sometimes. Going out of his way to insult her on everything; it felt a little more excessive than usual this particular night.

Was that true though? Or did she just feel guilty? If he ever found out about her excursions with Seto Kaiba she could kiss her life goodbye. And she didn't just mean figuratively either. A shiver took over her body and thought it was maybe from her morbid thoughts when she spotted the open window.

Getting up she grumbled about how annoying her father could be. Why did he feel the need to open the window? He was always complaining about germs and other random things that by keeping her window closed, said bacteria would breed. He could be so paranoid sometimes.

She nearly jumped out of skin when the creak of her closet door came to her ears. Closing the window she turned around to find the source of the sound and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"You really should pay more attention to detail Isis."

Completely dumbfounded all she could do was stare up at the blue eyes staring back at hers. Slowly he slid his hand from her mouth and slid it across her neck. He took a step back from her and made his way across her room, stopping at the door to lock it. She watched the purple trench coat flap behind him. The black pants were tucked under black boots and around the ends of his long sleeved black shirt were metal like rings bounded to make cuffs. She wasn't sure what they were for but they made him look…_good_.

Like most things.

He turned back around and trailed his eyes up and down her form. The pink night gown stopped a little above her knee and didn't drape her form in material like he expected. It alluded to her curves and showed just how large her breasts were. However, her hair was still up in that damn high ponytail. He ignored it for now.

"W-wait!" She held up her hands, "W-what are you doing here?! If my father or my brothers—"

"Don't worry about it." He slid his jacket off and draped it across the back of her chair. He sat down in the chair and slid off his boots. "I did my research." He also removed the metal bands and placed them on the desk.

"Research or not, you can't stay here! It's too risky. My brother already saw us earlier today."

"That was his car?" He commented off handedly as he set his shoes aside and stood up.

She looked down; even his socks were black. He made his way over and wrapped his right arm around her. Making sure his back was facing the bed; he lay back taking her down with him. She blushed as she lay on top of him clad only in her night gown, on her bed, in her not so empty house.

"You should leave," she whispered.

That same arm unhooked from around her and slid his fingers down her the dip of her back, "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"You're not very convincing Isis. We've been over this, you're not a liar."

"But you are a burglar."

"Burglars have to actually break in, I let myself in. Secondly, they enter with the intent of committing a crime which regularly is theft. I'm not here for any of your things."

"Then why are you here?"

He answered by leaning forward and kissing her lips. He pulled back and licked his lips making her blush more. "Be creative."

"I uh…" She wasn't quite sure what "be creative" implied but now that he was here, she might as well do _something_. Plus the extra rush of adrenaline of possibly getting caught was adding to her now growing arousal.

She wiggled a little and he caught the drift moving around the bed so he lay down on it properly; head against the headboard. Sitting back on his hips she drank in the sight of the brunet on her bed. His hair was slightly disheveled against her white pillowcases, his clothing standing out against the lilac and plum stripped comforter.

"So you are partial to purple." He trailed his hands down her arms before settling them on her bottom, squeezing the globes.

She moaned quietly causing her hips to thrust forward, rubbing herself against the slightly hard piece of flesh under his pants. "Seems you are too," she said pertaining to his coat.

"I had a bit if inspiration for it today." He smirked at her obviously blushing face. Smoothing his hands down to her thighs, he rested them there and stared up at her.

The reason why he even snuck into her room was to see what she wanted of him. He always had to make the first move and do everything during their sessions. Never did she try to kiss him or touch him. He wasn't willing to give up control but he was willing to work on her territory. He figured if Isis was comfortable with her surroundings she'd take a little control, or at least enough for his tastes.

He wanted her to touch him.

"What do you want Isis?"

It came out as a purr and made a chill run down her spine. What did she want? She looked around her room; her personal space revealed to his eyes but he had yet to bat an eyelash at the surroundings. He was just here…for her to do as she pleased with him? She bit her bottom lip at such an arousing idea. She did always kind of want to see a certain part of him.

Grabbing his wrist she placed them on the hem of his shirt and gave a small pull. Of course he caught on quick; he pulled at the black turtleneck and up over his head it went. He set it aside and kept his arms down by his side.

She licked her lips, her mouth slightly agape as she gazed at the alabaster skin. Smooth endless plains of white burned into her vision; it was so unlike what she was use to seeing. It was unmarked, untouched by solar kisses, and simply divine.

"It's just a torso Isis." He licked his lips as her gaze locked with his. This was a look he had never seen.

"No…it's more than that."

His lightly colored nipples rose and fell with his anticipated breaths. Her fingertips trailed down his neck across on of those nubs earning a strained noise from him. They continued down across the muscles watching the abs flex beneath that perfect skin. She traced his stomach with her finger nails and he shivered.

"Ticklish?"

"No." His voice was hard to keep it from wavering.

Leaning forward she placed a kiss to his neck before working her way across, creating a necklace of kisses. Placing a particularly firm kiss to a spot on his neck he shuddered. She liked the response so she sucked on the section between his collarbone and just below his ear.

"Ah…"

The small gasp sent a chill down her own spine and she sucked harder, wanting to leave a mark to remember the spot. His hands gripped her thighs and dug into the flesh. She doubted he was trying to be quiet for the chance of being caught. He just didn't want to be too loud for his own reserved reasons. She wondered if it had anything to do with weakness.

"Yes…" He quietly murmured gripping her arms tighter. Damn did that flick of her tongue feel good; who knew he'd have a _spot_?

She finally pulled back eyeing the dark bruise with relish. Kissing lower she went down his chest kissing what she found to be sensitive areas and eyed his nipples warily. Ignoring her awkwardness at the idea she leaned forward and latched her lips around the nub.

"Ahh…shit."

He liked that? Seto Kaiba liked his when his nipples were _sucked_ on? The idea almost made her giggle if she hadn't had sudden warmth run between her legs from the vulgar declaration of pleasure. She ran her tongue around the nub sucking harder earning another hiss from his lips. His back arched and his hands combed through his hair.

Looking up she found his eyes tightly closed and perhaps a blush across his cheeks. It was understandable. If she was Seto Kaiba and had just found out that she could get off by nipple stimulation she would have been ashamed herself. Moving to the other one she continued the attention. She wanted him to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end.

Kaiba bit deeper into his bottom lip when her teeth accidentally scraped it. This was too good. He nearly growled when she licked in apology and he felt his now swollen appendage throb more in his pants. It was sort of humiliating to find that his nipples, of all parts of his body, were this sensitive. Even now he felt the pressure on his testicles had the potential of exploding. All he needed a few touches a bit lower.

"Isis…"

"Hm…?" She hummed against his chest now licking away from his nubs to tracing his abs with just the tip of her tongue. He took one of her unoccupied hands and placed it over his bulge. He thrust up into the touch and she understood.

"L-lower?"

She spotted felt bulge beneath his black pants. But how could she say anything? She herself had a burning fire beneath her gown. All of those unexpected noises he was making, made her more aroused than she thought was possible. It was one thing when he was touching her but it was another when she was touching him.

He groaned when her hand flinched against it in surprise. "Just…something." He wasn't asking her to suck it, even though that would have been amazing, he was simply telling her to relieve the pressure; the wonderfully painful pressure.

Slowly she licked her way back up his chest and settled back on his nipples lavishing them with her tongue and lips once more. His hips started moving forward, rubbing his erection against her palm. Blushing shamefully she rubbed her hand against the hard piece of flesh and gasped along with him.

It was so hard. It wasn't steel exactly but it wasn't the firm feeling of a pillow. It was more like…living rubber perhaps? She nearly chuckled at the ludicrous idea if Kaiba hadn't have made a noise.

"Mmm…just like that." Jumping at the praise she accidentally clenched her hand and grabbed the warm piece of flesh through the thin material. He hissed and clenched his eyes shut while clenching his jaw.

"I-I'm sorry I—"

"No…again," he quickly ground out.

"O-okay…"

Gripping the flesh again she ran her hand gently up and down. He made a pleased noise in his throat. But he wanted more. She yelped as both of his hands grabbed under her arms and pulled her up to him. His lips hungrily sought out hers and coated her lips in saliva.

"S-Seto…" She whimpered against his lips as his hands snaked down, kneading her bottom making her hotter.

His tongue forcefully danced against hers and he growled low in his throat when she shyly returned the tongue play. Fingers danced across her thighs before settled on her knees. While exploring his chest she had somehow straddled only one of his legs. Fixing that, he spread them apart and placed her over his swollen appendage. Rolling them over, he ground himself into the apex between her thighs.

"Seto! Ah!" She cried in his mouth as he returned it with a groan of his own.

She reached forward fumbling with his silver KC labeled belt. She needed more skin, more contact. He assisted and soon his pants were off, placed wherever the shirt was. His black silk boxers glided against her thighs as he tugged on the bottom of her night gown and off it went over her head. He paused to admire the little pink panties and the matching pink bra with a little flower in the middle.

Settling himself between her legs he went back to grinding against her while ravaging her mouth. The kisses were sloppy, over salivated, and utterly desperate. Her hands twisted along his back, pulling on the strong muscles.

That familiar burning building occurred bellow her belly and she twisted against him before leaving his lips to suck on that spot on his neck. He made a pleased noise in his throat and thrust his hips more into her center. One of his hands pulled on the ponytail tipping her head slightly so he could kiss her more thoroughly.

"Seto I'm…!"

"Do it Isis." He clenched his jaw as he urgently moved against her. He was close as well.

Without another request she made a whining noise and bit her teeth into his neck as she came. The instant pain to his 'spot' made him grunt and soil his boxers. She fell back against her pillows, hands up by her head in defeat. Her heart was thudding in her chest her eyes tightly closed.

Kaiba knew she looked best like this.

He balanced himself on his forearms above her and settled his breathing. His hair was disheveled, bangs clinging to his forehead. His eyelids were slightly drooped and his blue hues were so relaxed she almost didn't recognize them.

Isis knew he looked the best like this.

Shifting her eyes she found his neck to be more bruised than she had originally planned to leave it. Gingerly her fingertips touched it and he flinched focusing on her eyes. "My sincerest apologies Kaiba; I didn't mean too…" Her words trailed on out of her utter embarrassment for the lack of control.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand down, "No, its fine." He took in a few more breaths and sat up. He got off her bed and put his pants back on, redoing his belt buckle.

"You're leaving?"

"You didn't expect me to stay the night, did you?"

She watched in disappointment as his shirt once more covered his chest. "I suppose not." It just felt…weird. After what they just did he was leaving. She didn't know what but something felt like it was missing.

He moved back over to her chair and sat down pulling his boots back on before sliding his trench coat on. He walked back over to the window and lifted it up. Not sure whether he should say something he just took in the sight of her disheveled underwear glad self looking rather confused. Giving a small noise he leapt out the window.

A few minutes later, she listened as a car screeched down the road. Things were getting more inquiring, more desperate, and more dangerous. Perhaps she was stupid or just led astray but she wanted more.

And she knew Seto Kaiba did too.

PLEASE READ:

Wow, stress sure does spark inspiration. I'm glad this came out as long as did too to make up for the last short chapter. I thought I'd give you all more action to set up the needed foundations. More frottage! Hurray and YUM.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

Sashimi – Thinly sliced raw fish; not sushi.

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – I even laughed when I wrote it. I just love a good Seto Kaiba dog joke at the expense of Joey Wheeler. I think writing their banter is one of the best things about writing them. It's such a challenge for me but I love it. I love the bomb comment! Excellent. But yes, it makes perfect sense. As we speak I'm creating my own metaphorical bomb. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Yes, life can suck but that's where fanfiction comes in. LOL. Yes, MASS sex. If they could fit in the oven, I would probably write it. Kaiba's favorite sweet eaten off of Isis? Are you trying to slip something in? If so, it sounds like FUN. Malik and Marik in women's panties… (Daydreams) Oh sorry! Anyway…Mr. Ishtar SHOULD be eaten by a dragon, regurgitated, and then eaten AGAIN. Ha ha ha. Nasty. I can't help but be a sucker for Mokuba and Rebecca. They're precious!

Ruby-Knight – I know how you hate to wait so I put the pedal to the metal on this chapter. Thank you for being understanding and waiting!

Zoelle – Glad you're 'loving it'; makes me think of the McDonald's slogan, LOL. And it's my pleasure writing it for a fine reviewer such as your self.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 14

Be Specific

The black 2009 Jaguar XKR-S purred back into its parking spot. The owner chirped the car locked and glanced at his watch. It wasn't even twelve yet. He made better time than he thought he would.

I still wasn't sure what had possessed him to go to Isis Ishtar's home. After kissing her in that alley he found the adrenaline of getting caught added to the pleasure. He wanted to take risks with her since it was risky to do things with her from the get go; might as well take it to the next level.

Seto Kaiba was not allowed to take risks in everyday life. He couldn't even invest in a new budding company without doing extensive research in it first. Even what he ate for lunch was premeditated. Usually he was against spontaneity but ever since things had progressed with a certain blue eyed Egyptian female he found it to be an escape.

He could go out and be as brash as he wanted consequence free.

Kaiba entered into the illustrious mansion and headed upstairs to his room feeling rather tired. He went into his closet and disrobed before taking a long steamy shower, washing away his dried semen. He entered back into his closet putting on a pair of black silk pajamas.

"Mokuba tells me you all had a little friend over this past weekend."

He halted in his steps from out of his closet and stared at the opposing wall, the voice to his right. He knew he should have locked his door.

"I saw her on the security feed; she's rather pretty wouldn't you say son?"

'I'm not your son,' he thought to himself. He made his way over to his bed, intending on going to bed. "She's Mokuba's friend."

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes at the stubborn brunet. "You know Seto, the hallway security cameras showed me that she came in here," he watched as his adopted son visibly tensed, "for an _extended_ amount of time." Kaiba clenched his jaw and continued to pull back his sheets. "Is she still _just_ Mokuba's friend?"

"Good night."

As he expected his adopted father surged forward and smacked him across his face. The teen fell back, catching himself on his end table. He glared hatefully up at the man who was moving closer to him. The business man reached down and wrapped his large meaty hand around his throat yanking the smaller one's face closer to his.

"I don't care who you fuck or how you do it, she just better not ruin everything I have planned for you! I didn't educate you for fun Seto—"

"I beg to differ," he ground out.

His adoptive father shook him a little before continuing, "Stay focused or I'll personally eliminate all distractions." Throwing him back to the floor he turned around and headed for the door.

Kaiba watched him go angrily and once the door closed, he fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes tight, clenched his fists, and focused on nothing. He at least tried too but with the constant racing of his blood, all he could see was red.

How dare Gozaburo claim to have trained him! He was no man's dog or pet. Even when the man mercilessly punished him, he still wouldn't bark when asked to speak or roll over. He was his own person and that's how it would always stay. No matter what Gozaburo did or didn't do he would always be Seto first.

The man had been trying to break him since he was a mere child who beat him at chess. Who knew one 'check mate' would be the ruin to his life? But he had to do it. Mokuba needed a good home and the orphanage couldn't keep them forever. He needed to do what was best for his little brother first and foremost.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there but suddenly his door swung back and two of Gozaburo's men came in. He tried to fight the larger men off but it was to no avail with both of them breaking two hundred plus pounds and he was a mere one hundred forty-three. They drug him from his room down the hall to the stairs there and carried him up to the third level. They continued down the dark hall and opened the door to his nightmares.

Throwing him into that familiar chair they snapped his ankles and waist in, before attaching that thick collar around his neck. They made it tight enough to where he couldn't breath that well but he wouldn't pass out. Stacks of books were slammed onto the expensive surface of the desk before the men left.

"Did you really think I would have left it at that?" A loud snap stung across the brunet's back and he tensed in pain. "I need to know you're still focused boy." He punctuated each word with more whipping before pulling the riding crop back.

He watched as a sticky wetness rose from behind the rich material and couldn't help but grin at the ruined fabric. He decided that adding those little pieces of metal was a good idea after all. "Now, we'll start with Mathematics and work our way to Grammar."

"What about Mokuba?" Kaiba knew he would be in this room for sometime and he didn't want his brother worrying where he might be. Or worse, find him. "He's going to wonder if I don't pick him up from school."

"It's taken care of."

Kaiba didn't like the way he said it but there was nothing else he could do but study. Another hard slap to his back made his jump followed by a hard pull to the leash connected to his collar. Gozaburo pulled hard, putting quite a bit of pressure on his throat. He knew he wouldn't let him black out, but sometimes he wished he would.

This was one of those times.

**Domino High**

"Isis, you seem distracted, are you okay?"

Snapping out of her current trance she found Ryou standing next to her with his hand resting around her bicep, "Hm?"

"It's not like you to phase out." He frowned at his friend, "You're not getting sick are you?"

She couldn't help but chuckle; why did the boy always think someone was sick if they were acting off? She deduced that's what Bakura usually would do. She could remember the darker of the two acting out of character once when he had a cold. Later on Malik explained that he did it so that Ryou wouldn't fuss over him, which he did anyway.

"No Ryou; I'm just a little distracted these days."

"I've noticed." He allowed his hand to slip from her arm and scanned the courtyard along with her, "You know, Kaiba hasn't been here the rest of the week."

That's what had her distracted.

Ever since the brunet had surprised her in the locker room, alleyway, and her bedroom all on Monday, he hadn't returned to school. She had heard a few people say he often disappeared with his father on business trips to learn the company. But they didn't seem right. She didn't know why, but she just felt like that wasn't the answer to why he was gone.

Had she done something wrong?

She couldn't help but feel a little responsible since she was probably the last person he saw before his disappearing act. Maybe she did something wrong during their three 'sessions' and he really didn't feel like looking at her or even be in the same vicinity. If that was the case, she would apologize for whatever she had done. It only seemed fair.

"Earth to Isis!"

She finally noticed the pale flailing hand in front of her face, "I'm sorry Ryou, what were you saying?"

"Bloody hell something must really be wrong!" Ryou sighed shaking his head, "You're never like this. Really, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Shaking her head she answered, "No, no, it's okay really. I just need some quiet time to work out my thoughts."

"Good thing it's Friday then. I'd hate to see you battle the rest of the week." Ryou shifted his eyes around and spotted Bakura threatening someone's life, as usual. "I have to go now; I hope you get everything sorted out and you're horribly focused come Monday."

Isis nodded, "I know I will be." Giving a small hug to Ryou she watched the boy round up his boyfriend before exiting the premises.

She headed out the gate then herself. Yugi and Yami had left abruptly after school for they had to run the game shop since Yugi's grandpa was out of town for the weekend. Tea had dance practice while duke had a meeting. Tristan and Joey had basketball practice which mean Mai had to take Serenity home. As usual, her brother and his mischievous boyfriend had ditched after lunch and with Ryou and Bakura now gone, she was left alone.

As her steps took her down the sidewalk she couldn't help but wonder back to Kaiba. Was he okay? Was he sick? He didn't seem like the type to allow a mere cold keep him down. Maybe he did go on a business trip; that was plausible. But she couldn't help but feel that wasn't true. Wouldn't he tell her that he was leaving? He really didn't have to tell her anything on the account she wasn't is girl—

It wasn't worth thinking about.

Turning to the front door she found it to already be opened. She closed it back and decided to get a head start on her homework. That way she'd have the rest of the weekend to herself.

"Why do you keep secrets from me _Binti_?"

Isis nearly squealed when the gravely voice reached her ears. Looking to her right she found her father sitting in the arm chair of the living room. He looked like he had been sitting there a while by the way the material formed around him.

"What secrets _Abi_?" She quickly replied closing the door back.

A strong hand reached out grabbing her arm and twirled her around. Looking her up and down, he immediately drew back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. "You're lying again." The grip on her arm grew painful and his voice was frighteningly cold.

"A-about what _Abi_?" Her face was burning and she could feel the prickle of tears along the bottoms of her eyes.

"Isis, tell me why the neighbor across the street asked me if you had a boyfriend."

Oh shit. The neighbor across the street; how could she have forgotten about the nosey middle-aged man? He must have seen her and Kaiba in the alleyway. How had he described their encounter? Did he exaggerate or give just enough? It didn't matter anyway. If he as much said a boy, a boy her father had not appointed, was touching her she was in deep trouble.

She took a deep breath to hold off her tears as she knew what was to come, "I-I'm n-not sure _Abi_." Another hard slap that was just as painful as the last one came hard across the same side of her face.

"No daughter of mine advertises herself on the streets or to some unworthy boy!" He shook her hard before thrusting her into a shelf next to the door. Isis hit it with a crash and felt as heavy items fell onto her trembling body. He reached down and grabbed her by the throat hauling her up the stairs.

The attic seemed unnaturally cold. The sun didn't even dare peak through the cracks in the wood to acknowledge or witness what was taking place. The altar was still stained from the last punishment and she could see the ritual items were already out. She knew her father had been meditating on this. The pokey man must have told Mr. Ishtar today or he would have gotten to her sooner.

But she didn't have much time to think about it since he picked her up and slammed her down onto the stone on her stomach. His fingers made quick work of the bindings. Mr. Ishtar finally had her down and all of the candles lit. He began chanting and immediately picked up a knife.

"Great Anubis! I pray thee to spare this young girls soul!" Deep, jagged cuts were dug into her back and Isis screamed out at the searing pain. Instinctively she squirmed out of the way of the blade but the straps barely allowed her to do so.

He continued to cut till he was satisfied with the oozing blood. He turned her on her side and watched as it ran down her back onto the collection jar ground into the stone, "Now, Anubis please let the flowing of her elixir to life as homage for her deeds."

Thinking it was almost over he grabbed her arms and cut those in usual form as well. He went back over past scabs and scaring; tearing the finally healed flesh once more and sadistically purred at the sight. He continued on his thirst for blood and after a while her throat was hoarse from screaming and her body was weak from the loss of blood.

Closing her eyes she willed herself to block out the situation.

**Domino City**

The water was getting colder signaling the come of colder weather itself. Even now the Pacific Ocean was blowing in cool air making the trench coat appropriate. The brown sands shifted around the black boots, almost appearing uncertain of why there were not toes to settle between. But the owner didn't care.

Seto Kaiba needed to clear his mind.

He was beyond angry and the ideas boiling in his mind probably wouldn't bode well with even a psycho. Four days; Gozaburo made him study for four days. He was only allowed a few hours of sleep between each sitting along with food. But how could he eat with his stomach boiling its own acid out of ire? Of course his father didn't care whether he ate or not. As long as the lack of nutrition didn't show up too much in everyday life, specifically in front of the media and in meetings, it was okay.

Even Mokuba noticed how skinny his brother was getting. The little boy had begged and pleaded for him to eat with him, but if it meant sitting at an overly large table with Mr. Kaiba acting fake he'd pass. To compromise, the little black haired boy had offered they go out to eat, but Kaiba hated brownnosers, which is what the five star bistros clientele consisted of. And fast food was out of the question. Shoving processed grade F beef down his throat followed by greasy potatoes didn't sound good.

So here he was, skinny and miserable. That he even broke one thirty was surprise considering his habits. But he could easily chop it up to his stature. Being six one had to do with a portion of it since fat obviously wasn't a factor. He lifted an arm and looked down at how small his arm actually was.

Isis was smaller.

He could remember how well she fit against his body, how small she really was despite the curves adolescence carved. But despite her size she wasn't lacking in chest or rear availability. He could still remember those little panting noises she would make when ever he kneaded the globes down below or up top. She liked it all.

Isis was all his.

Kaiba had yet to see her take interest in another boy around the school or the city for that. She was his alone, just how it should be. He didn't share his toys as a child why would he start now? Even in the orphanage; depending on how much he liked something, he would usually hustle another child for their toy so Mokuba had something for himself. It worked then and it would work now.

He shook the bits of sand from off of his boots and surveyed out amongst the waves. He could spot a few fishermen here and there; some water lovers were even still enjoying the last bit of warm weather while they could. Soon the waters would feel icy and uninviting and he couldn't help but anticipate it. People were more quiet, more unapproachable, and above all, in their homes more.

It was no surprise Seto Kaiba, king of icy behavior, would enjoy winter time.

Crossing his arms he looked to his left and paused in his snow musings. There climbing out of a cab was Isis Ishtar. Her skirt was a kaleidoscope of different patterns consisting of orange, yellow, and light green; it almost reminded him of something Picasso should have created. It stopped just past her knees where farther down sat a pair of yellow flats. Her peasant style top was matching the green of the skirt while the sweater around it matched the orange. Her bag was green with a large orange flower with a yellow center. And of course that black hair tie was holding her hair in place.

Here she was, walking down the beach, looking like the perfection of Spring. The vibrant colors against her skin and her almost uplifted attitude with the view of the ocean; he had a feeling she hated Winter. She was such a contradiction to his thoughts, to himself.

Isis removed her shoes halfway down and allowed the sands to wiggle between her toes along with the incoming waves. She simply stood there, looking out over the great blue, almost appearing lost. Like she belonged to the ocean or better yet, past it; he couldn't decide which one.

Suddenly her eyes shot in his direction and a surprised unheard gasp left her lips. He shifted his eyes back to the scenery as she made her way over. She took her sweet time almost appearing as if the sands were deeper and harder to move through than they really were.

Finally Isis stood before his bench, "May I join you Seto Kaiba?"

"I don't own the bench…yet." Kaiba's ears sang at the small chuckle she produced as she sat down. She even smelled like Spring.

"I didn't see you as the type who needed a backdrop for introspective purposes." Isis eyes never strayed from the rolling blueness.

Kaiba grunted, "It was easy to assume you were."

"So you are here for introspective purposes?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because it reminds me of home," she explained as she took a deep breath. "The Mediterranean smells…different; not particularly better, but different. Different times and ideas."

"Right." He grunted.

Shifting a little bit she said, "Are you all right—"

"Fine."

She flinched at the automatic response and played with her hands in her lap, "Seto Kaiba…I am sorry if I offended you or did something wrong the last time we…_spoke_."

"Don't flatter your self Isis," Kaiba said as he stood up. "You have nothing to do with my disposition." He then turned and headed for the parked black limo waiting some ways away.

"Will I see you come Monday?" She asked.

"If you're lucky." She watched him enter the parking lot before climbing into the limo. It then pulled away immediately.

Isis hissed softly as her back bumped against the back of the bench when she settled back. In a way, she hoped Kaiba wouldn't come to school the next day. He wouldn't be able to touch her until a few days later. Her fathers healing mix was potent and worked fast but not over night. Sighing she felt her chest become heavy. Looking around she found no one and slowly pulled up her sweater sleeve revealing the tightly wound gauze over the bandages. They aided in keeping the aroma of the solvent down.

Why would he talk to her and punish her in such ways? If only her father would just tell her he didn't love her instead of stringing her along. He always told his children he must love them if he cares enough for them to take the time and punish them. But Malik could do whatever he wanted and Odion was simply ignored. Why was she the one getting chopped up in the attic? It wasn't fair.

It hadn't been fair in a long time.

After moving to the payphone and calling for a cab, she watched the waves roll in as her tears rolled down.

PLEASE READ:

So, we were all due for a little pain. I decided to put more of Kaiba's POV in this chapter than I have in the past. This chapter wasn't as spicy as past ones have been but I hoped it was a good read.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

This was posted especially for:

Sway – I literally died of laughter on this particular review. No, no, Malik doesn't want to fuck Kaiba (that I know of) or his sister. When he was talking about 'popping him a few times', he was talking about punching Kaiba a few times because he assumed he had had sex with Isis. Man, I love the way your brain works. LOL.

Ruby-Knight – Yep! I've been on a role lately. I don't know where the inspiration is coming from but I can't stop making these chapters. Kaiba will always be fearless and sexy…LOL.

Lave Kyoko – Woot woot for more frottage! LOL. I would have had sex with him too. Fuck my psycho father downstairs, aggressive younger brother, and somewhat passive older brother. Me and Kaiba would have been getting down and dirty. Ha ha. Yes, there is nothing like a disheveled Seto Kaiba. You'll learn more about Mr. Ishtar's creepiness. Much more.

Zoelle – I do prefer loving it. Makes me feel like I'm competing with McDonalds and winning because I don't clog your arteries or increase the obesity rate. Ha ha. I still eat there though…LOL.

Leh – Yes, Kaiba is so damn gutsy I had to make him do something ballsy. I was a little hesitant about how I was going to write Isis in the chapter, but it's Seto Kaiba, master of persuasion. So, it all fell into place. Glad you love it! I love that you love it! LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Well considered your idea 'slipped in', (wink, wink). Everyone gets curious, why can't Isis Ishtar; especially when you have a hot brunet sexing you up at every opportunity. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 15

Peaking on the Inside

Wincing in the empty hall of lockers, Isis leaned against the wall catching her breath. Why did she have to be caught coming home from going out somewhere, when she had gotten any permission? Since her father had already cut her enough, he left welts all over her reopened back. It was rare he really beat her anymore but he had pulled out that long strip of leather she had screamed before the first slap even had hit her back.

But she'd do it again. She needed that trip to the beach. Standing there among the waves, sands, and scents had cleared her mind and finally understood a few things she wouldn't have being cooped in her home, feeling sorry for herself. She had a feeling her father understood this and that was a huge reason why he never let her out. He didn't want her creating any ideas about individuality.

That's what had happened to Malik.

Sighing, she grabbed her needed items and made a small noise of discomfort as she did. Placing her things in her bag she made it to her first class to find Seto Kaiba rattling away on his laptop, as usual. However, she noticed dark circles beneath his eyes and his eyes weren't narrowed in their usual tight slits, but a more slackened worn out glare.

She quickly shifted her eyes before he caught her staring. She still found herself thinking about what they had done. She wanted to know why he had busted into her room but didn't know how to go about asking him. But something about his spirit at the beach and now had her pushing those feelings aside to look out for his well-being.

Isis made her way over to the boy and stood before his desk, "Good morning Seto Kaiba." He didn't respond. "How are you feeling?" He still didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy-fucking-keen Isis." Kaiba had a massive headache at this particular point in time all he wanted was to be left alone. Gozaburo had kept him in that damn room all night quizzing him relentlessly. As usual Kaiba had gotten all of the questions right but the fact that he took longer than usual when answering had angered his adopted slave driver. He had beaten him more than usual and had brutally broken him down verbally.

What pissed him off was the only reason he was taking longer than usual was because of a certain blue-eyed black-haired girl that was now annoying him. She was getting in the way more than usual and he knew it. But she was only a block for things he didn't even care about.

She scowled down at the boy, "It doesn't appear that way." Extending a hand she placed it to his forehead.

Instead of smacking it away immediately he allowed the soft skin of her palm to smooth around his face and check for the nonexistent fever. Her hands slid lower along his jaw and settled on his neck. He then smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not?" She spotted the light red marks around his neck but didn't say anything.

"Because I don't want you touching me; simple as that," he spat. He did want her to touch him. He wanted her to touch him in ways she had yet done but he didn't like the idea of wanting it, of needing it. His glare took on a fire that was kenneled by his father and focused it on her.

A bit hurt by the response and stare she nodded and walked back to her desk taking her seat. She didn't want to sound like some of the girls in her grade, but she was hurt by the rejection of her touch. Did he not want her anymore for…_studies_? If that was the case maybe it was for the best. They memory of them often kept her up at night and she awoke to a damp lower half and now that her father had a witness to their madness, he would probably punish her as often as he could. It was becoming a nuisance so it was probably the best thing.

However, Isis couldn't help but feel a little let down.

**That Afternoon**

The bell rang signaling the end of the midday meal but two bodies stayed in their spots.

"I've never done this before." Taking a few hesitant steps towards the door, blue eyes stared at the cheap metal door longingly. "It's not right."

"You've never been on a roof before?" The brunet gave a smirk at the chastising look she offered, "What do you have to worry about?"

"Getting marked absent or possibly getting caught and suspended."

He snorted, "Loser."

"I am not a loser Seto Kaiba," Isis regally returned. "I simply do not break the rules."

How he had lured her up here during lunch after avoiding her all morning and then convinced her to cut class with him, inadvertently, was beyond her. One minute she was heading out to the cafeteria to meet her friends until those blue eyes caught hers across the hall, next thing she knew she was in the sunshine of the day. Truly Seto Kaiba had more charisma than he led on.

Or perhaps a better hold on her than she led on.

"If you set your own rules, you never will." He made his way over to the fencing around the top and peered through the small holes, glaring at the KC Tower in the distance. "Plus, you shouldn't worry. You're with me; I nearly run this place."

Despite herself she smiled. She liked the idea of not having to worry because she was in his company. She made her way over to him and stood a few feet next to him. She followed his gaze and landed it right on the gaily colored office building, "Do you enjoy making toys Kaiba?"

He flinched slightly, "I don't make 'toys' Isis."

"I thought you manufactured technology geared towards the entertainment of younger age groups."

"_He_ does, I don't."

"What do you do then?"

"I come up with ideas, create prototypes and ship them down to the labs to be created in bulk. I prostitute my genius thanks to my government issued father." Father came out harshly.

She looked over at him, her eyes narrowing in concern, "You don't like your father do you?"

"Do you?" He quickly shot back.

He got her there. "I—" She bit her tongue and turned back to watch the busy city afar.

Finding her silent he smiled to himself. So Isis had nothing to say about her father or at least nothing good. A common ground had been met and he intended to stomp it flat till everything beneath had been revealed. He wasn't doing it to get on the girl's nerves or to hurt her; he just wanted to see the Isis Ishtar that hid behind polite banter and coy smiles.

He wanted her bare, in more than one way.

"What does your father do?"

She visibly stiffened but relaxed her shoulders; her eyes never left the buildings abroad, "My _Abi_ works with a traveling archaeology guild guided by a council back in Cairo. U.C.Y: '_Universal Cultures of Yesterday_'. He's the co-founder and vice-president."

"If he's the co-founder and vice-present, shouldn't you all be living in Cairo instead of somewhere new every six months?"

"Yes, we should be in Cairo as we speak Seto Kaiba. However, my _Abi_ became bored behind a desk and wanted to become mobile. So the president made him an International Coordinator for digs _on_-_sight_. Ryou's father does the same line of work, but he worked it to where he doesn't move his household every time he's re-stationed."

"So your father drags you all over the planet just because he wants to?" Her response was delayed so his eyes shot over to find the problem. Her fingers were gripping the fence turning the small fingers red from the push of blood. "Well?"

"My _Abi_ does not _drag_ me all over the world. I willingly go."

"Because of your brothers?"

"I wouldn't leave them for anything. They're my brothers; I love them."

"Do you love your father?"

"Do you love yours?" Reading too much into his silence, Isis turned her body to completely face him, "Don't answer that. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior." She still didn't plan on answering the question though. These days she just didn't know anymore.

"You apologize too much," Kaiba faced her and balled his hands up by his legs, "and the answer is no. He's not my father and he never will be."

"Does a father not give you a home, food to eat, and a place to rest your head?" She challenged. "If Mr. Kaiba offers such things doesn't he count for something in the fatherly realm?"

"If we base it on that, the orphanage could have been my father as well."

She frowned at his obvious discomfort and anger on the subject, but she wasn't willing to let it go, "But he cared enough for you to do it."

"I never asked him to." His eyes went cold and narrowed in determination. "He only wants my survival; the barest of it."

The Egyptian's brow furrowed in sadness for the boy before her; she understood what it felt like to attempt to survive in your household when it was lacking love. Did Mr. Ishtar even love her? Too many times she had wondered but the idea of him not had brought to much pain to give her a real answer. Or perhaps the pain was her answer.

"Survival is key, hm?" She shifted her eyes from his stare as he eyed the turtleneck she was wearing. "I understand more than you would ever know."

Slowly his reached his hand up and rested it on the edge of the turtleneck's sleeve. Her hand instinctively smacked it away. She shifted her eyes away in shame, "I understand school is not over yet but I would like to go. Would you be willing to go with me?"

He simply nodded and headed towards the door with her right behind him.

**Downtown**

The two walked up the stairs of the subway; Kaiba had taken Isis back to that particular part of town. They walked down the sidewalk taking in the sights and smells. Looking around the Egyptian realized this wasn't really the nicest part of Domino.

There were plenty of abandoned buildings, alleyways with sitting homeless people and gangs, even a few early day prostitutes offered the brunet a wink or two. A few even tried to wave her down. Instinctively she latched onto his arm and stood closer to him. He tightened his arm to himself so she was securely hooked to him.

"Isis." She shifted her face from a woman trying to carry too many grocery bags to his stern face, "I'm taking you somewhere and when we get there, I don't want you acting ridiculous about it." Not fully understanding she simply nodded.

Guiding her deeper into the portion of Domino, a small noodle shop came into sight. He entered along with her and instantly they were hit the smell of traditional Japanese cuisine. Raw fish, seasonings, and dough noodles assaulted their senses. The elderly man behind a cutting board waved to Kaiba and the teen gave him a small bow of his head.

Heading to the back Isis continued to stay close. They went through the kitchen and headed up a staircase in the back near the stove. Arriving upstairs she was faced with a water stained hall that reeked of mildew and the food fumes from downstairs. He led her through the narrow space and stopped at a room numbered two zero seven. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Walking in Isis was awed by the expensive looking apartment. The walls were done in white with expensive abstract paintings only done in blue matching the blue rugs along the light wooded floors. The living room furniture was white while blue pillows having a modern style. The kitchen was small with a booth for an eating area. Judging by the slightly agape door down a hall next to the kitchen, she guessed it was the bedroom.

"I thought you lived in Kaiba Manor?"

"I stay there when I have to," Kaiba explained as he made his way into the room. He set his retrieved briefcase on the couch and made his way over to Isis. He took her backpack and hung it on the hooks next to the door.

Some many questions were running through her mind: what was this place? How did he find it? Why was it in a bad part of town? She could tell he knew her thoughts; she could also tell that he wasn't going to answer any of them. So, instead of taking his mental no as his final answer, she kept her answers neutral.

"Did Mokuba help you decorate?" She skimmed her hand across the back of a chair matching the couch set.

He nodded heading towards the windows. He slid back a large blue curtains back closing off the quite amazing view of the city. She could even see the KC Tower in the background until he drew them, "We painted the walls ourselves; it was his idea." He made his way over to the next curtain and did the same.

"You picked lovely colors," she praised as she felt the furniture was too good for her to sit on it. White colored things always made her nervous and the fine material that covered it was making it worse. The last thing she wanted was to get it dirty.

He noticed her apprehension and once all of the windows were closed, he commanded, "Sit; I can't have you standing there fidgeting."

Nodding she sat down in the chair she had been touching for the last ten minutes. She crossed her legs at the ankle and tucked then under the chair. Her hands came to rest in her lap; intertwined together. Of course her back was straight as well. He couldn't help but chuckle at how polished she was. If she had something to offer business wise he'd be tempted to take her home to his Gozaburo, just for kicks.

Placing himself on the couch he sat across from her crossing his legs he leaned back against the material and stared unwavering at her. She wasn't paying attention surprisingly. Her eyes were roaming everywhere but him. Not liking that her attentions were not on him he made a noise in his throat and her eyes darted to him.

"Come here."

Sliding from the chair she walked over to him and stood before him. "Yes Seto Kaiba?" She almost sounded anxious. She was really in the mood for a session. All of the conversation on the roof had really brought her morale down and she needed a boost.

He uncrossed his legs and reached his warms hands out to caress from her knees up. They lingered along her thighs before he took his index and thumb, pinched the bottom of the skirt lifting the material. He took in a sharp intake of breath as he spotted the little Kuriboh panties. They were a pale yellow with a winking Kuriboh in flight on the front.

Her knees automatically bent in against each other and a strong blush devastated her face while she bit her bottom lip. She already looked hot simply like that, but the fact that her eyes were boring into his, showing all of her uncertainty about the situation made her sexy.

Kaiba had his own little school girl and he intended on teaching her a few things.

He let go of the fabric and smoothed his hands around her thighs before cupping her bottom. She gasped in surprise and arousal as he kneaded her cheeks. "W-why do you always do that?"

"Why?" He pulled her closer to him and smirked, "You have an excellent ass."

A bit taken back by the comment she said, "Am I supposed to find that invented "compliment", to my derriere, as endearing?"

"Take it however you want. I simply state facts." He pulled her forward and she squeaked as she fell on top of him, now straddling him. His hands were still under her skirt resting over her fleshy globes. "Why do you wear turtlenecks? The weather hasn't changed yet and it's not supposed to for another few weeks. And don't give me that 'cold natured' bullshit."

She visibly swallowed and shifted uncomfortably on him. "I don't think we're in proper positions for such conversation."

"Quite making excuses; they're never useful or needed."

"If we're asking questions than why do you always wear such a high collar? I have noticed it's higher than the usual regulations for boys."

"That's none of your business."

"Then neither are the turtlenecks I choose to wear or not Seto Kaiba." If he wasn't going to talk about the red marks around his throat then she wasn't going to talk about her long sleeves. Finding his eyes still on her she stared back, prolonging the silence till she couldn't help but ask a question that had been plaguing her. "Why did you come into my room?"

"I wanted to." Simple as that, he wanted to come into her space just to see how she'd react to him in a comfortable environment. He knew that he ran the city. Once Gozaburo stepped down Domino would be his for the ruling. So molesting her in an alleyway or making her orgasm in her own bed, uninvited, didn't mean anything to him. He ruled all and whatever he wanted, he took.

Did a King need permission in his own kingdom? Or course not and neither does a Prince, especially when he didn't even consult the King about anything.

"It didn't look like you minded anyway…" He purred as she shifted her eyes away.

She thoroughly searched the room before settling back into his, "My lack of control shouldn't be praised."

So she admitted to having no control around him? He forced her forward more too where she rested on his semi-hard member, "So your self-preservation isn't as full proof as you let on?"

"That could deem true for anyone," she gasped as she felt the blood rush to his lower half and harden against that _spot_ between her legs.

"Not me."

She gave a small smile, "That's a bit condescending depending on the situation we're in Seto Kaiba."

Caught off guard by the response he stood up still bracing her bottom so she wouldn't fall on the floor. Setting her down he moved away from her so he wasn't touching her and looked down at her, "I can walk away whenever I want."

"And I can not?" She took a step back herself.

"You can but you don't want to."

"I cannot believe this arrogance."

"I'm not arrogant just intellectual and by simple observation it's not hard to deduce that you want it."

"So are you insinuating that with what has been observed about yourself, there's no proof that you don't want it as well?"

"It may be prevalent I do but not as much as you Isis."

"Oh Seto Kaiba," she chuckled, "you're stubbornness about your own personal opinion of yourself is almost just as shocking as your arrogance. Or perhaps it is a product of your rather large ego."

Instead of retaliating he simply stood there, glaring at her. At first Isis found it to be amusing but when the stare didn't waver after a minute or two she began to feel a bit shamed. Had she offended him? Perhaps she had taken the verbal sparing a bit too far.

"Seto Kaiba, I apolo—"

She then yelped as her ponytail was forced back and her lips were attacked. His tongue probed roughly into her mouth and devoured whatever lay in its path. She moaned helplessly and held onto his arms to keep herself standing as he led her back into a wall. He forced his free hand under her skirt and already felt the wetness dampening her panties. Sliding them slightly to the side he traced wet folds with his index and middle finger.

"Seto…n-no…" She wasn't sure what she was trying to ask since the fingers felt violating and exciting at the same time.

"Yes?" He asked in that harshly lustful tone. His thumb was now trailing around her genitalia but as soon as they found that _spot_ all words were thrown out.

Her head thudded back against the wall as it made small circles against it. The direct stimulation made her whine and keen, twisting against the painted wall. "S-Seto…!"

"Isis…do you want me to?"

She bit hard into her bottom lip as he continued to play with her nether regions. She wanted him just for the sake of unknown but she felt by him doing what he wanted would bring them to yet another level she was afraid of. But didn't he say fear was unattractive? The last thing she wanted was to appear unattractive but more importantly a slave to her insecurities and to hold back on what she wanted.

"D-do…i-it…" She breathed out closing her eyes tight.

While his thumb continued to circle his middle finger tickled across her opening until it finally slid in to the knuckle. She was tight; viciously _tight_ and hot. The hottest of flames burned within her and he felt it. He knew these were the flames of Hell daring to consume him; to scorch his soul in darkness and to ruin everything he had worked hard to keep together, to learn, to hold onto. It would all burn to ashes after one touch because once he wanted something he went after it, no matter the cost.

And Seto Kaiba wanted it bad.

Her back bowed hard and she let out a surprised pained moan. The smallest of stretches had hurt and it was now uncomfortable having this wiggling appendage inside her. She wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted, violated, or excited. This was all new and just rushing to her at once.

"Relax…" Kaiba's voice almost sounded hazy amongst her thoughts but the now harsh circles to her sensitive nub was helping with the request.

Following directions she willed her heavily tensed muscles to ease and once she did, the exploring finger didn't feel as painful but it was a tad uncomfortable. It almost felt like she was going to pee on herself. The farther his finger wiggled back the stronger the feeling became and she felt her body tensing up again, but the rubbing of the thumb assisted in her not tensing up too bad.

Her brain was confused and she whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She didn't know how to feel or what to do. She just allowed the pleasurable rubbing, sensation of having to urinate, and a slight discomfort to continue to rush through her.

"You're just not use to the feeling." He seemed to be concentrating on his finger work and she wasn't sure why. His eyes were smoldering into hers; he was watching her for something and when he found that something he knew he had found it.

"_Yebnen_ _kelp_! Ahhh!" She screamed as her head painfully smacked into the wall behind her.

She was panting hard and it almost looked painful. He brushed that spongy sensitive area he had done extensive research over and applied slight pressure rubbing his finger in a circle and watched as she screamed again. He was utterly fixed on the faces she was making along with the noises. It was all new and immediately his mind memorized that utterly delicious shriek and wanton face.

"S-S-S!" She couldn't even get the words out when he did it again.

Pure sexual electricity shot through her veins so strong it threatened to destroy her and build her back up. It was the most delicious electrical current to shoot through her body. She felt his finger press hard and she let out another cry, digging her hands harder into the fabric of his uniform shirt. Her knees were beginning to wobble and she knew she was going to crumble to the floor at any moment.

"Isis…" He undid his pants and took her hand desperately shoving it down his boxers.

Getting the idea through her haze, she wrapped her hand around the hard pulsating girth and gave it an experimental squeeze. He hissed placing his free hand palm flat against the wall under her arm that was gripping his arm. He spread his legs a little balance himself and hissed again when she slowly smoothed her hand up and down his penis.

The dribbling tips pre-come was accidentally collected but appreciated when it aided in the glide of her hand. She slicked her palm up and down him, gripping him harder than she planned when his probing fingers became desperate. He groaned deep in his throat and threw his head back growling.

Her hand was so sloppy and inexperienced it only made him leak more. He suddenly gave a surprised moan when her nails barely glided along the underside, skimming the vein.

"Fuuuck!"

Easily sensing she was about to apologize he shook his head and urged her on with another moan. During her passion driven haze her nails did it again and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Looking at her face he could tell she was going to come soon and hard. He continued his rubbing along her G-spot and increased his rubbing along her clitoris with his thumb till she gave the tale tell sign.

"S-Seto…I'm…I can't!" She knew she was going to come soon but it didn't feel like the usual build up. It felt stronger, deeper, and more electrical.

"D-do it dammit!" He was just as close and he wanted her to get off first.

As usual she didn't disappoint and her pants grew louder till she threw her head back and let out a sobbing cry. A rush of warm liquid soaked his finger and her hand held a bruising grip on his appendage, her nails digging into his underside. That was undoing. He came with a deep growl, spurt after spurt of spunk coating a portion of her hand before staining his boxers.

Isis' legs immediately buckled and she fell into Kaiba. He stumbled back holding onto her and landed into one of the arm chairs across the arm. His knees were bent by the craftsmanship and she lay draped across his chest, panting harshly onto him, twitching. He himself was humming deliciously and he stared up at the ceiling not really seeing.

Pulling his fingers to his lips, he found them glistening with her juices. He smelled them before hesitantly placing them in his mouth. It was…good. It reminded him of flavorful foods; rich, zesty, and hearty. Like the first time he tasted authentic Spanish food. He liked it. Catching movement finally coming from his chest he found two pairs of eyes looking aroused while her cheeks were red.

Had he just tasted her? It must have been true for his he now sucking on his fingers and licking his lips. Looking down at her hand she found a bit of the now cooling white sticky substance. Bringing it to her lips she blushed even more shamefully and flicked her tongue out. It was bitter with a hint to saltiness. It reminded her of morning coffee and when a certain golden arched restaurant wouldn't salt their fries enough. It was good.

"You drink a lot of coffee Seto Kaiba?"

His brow furrowed but then relaxed when he realized what how she had deduced that. Before he could stop himself he pulled her into another searing kiss and they both moaned as they mingled their flavors together. It was disgusting in both of their opinions but slightly arousing.

Their individual tastes becoming one; did it get any better than that?

PLEASE READ:

More sexual exploration; it just fit. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I have no idea why they keep running out of me like chickens when a fox is in the coop. I just cannot be stopped! Goodness. I wake up in the middle of the night to write, I almost called someone Kaiba in the cafeteria, and this girl's dress reminded me of something Isis Ishtar would wear. LOL. I have problems.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Yebnen kelp – Son of a bitch

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Yes, Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Kaiba should have a play-date. LOL. Also that, "GO GO Token" cheer was fantastic; really aided me along in finishing this chapter.

Zoelle – Ha ha ha! You really love McDonalds do you? Ha ha. But if this is as good as a Mcflurry, then I'm on the right path.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Yep, I had to bring in some angst since it is one of the categories for this thing. LOL. If you're shocked now, prepare for the future! (Evil cackle commence!)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 16

Paying Attention

"I didn't see you in class today."

Isis slowly slid off her backpack and set it down on her bed, "I don't see how." She turned to find the blonde sitting in her computer chair.

"I'll tell you how." Malik placed the glass pyramid paper weight back on her desk, "Because your chair was empty and the teacher called your name and no one answered. Were you ditching?"

"Ditching would imply I abandoned something no longer liked, needed, or wanted." She still liked, needed, and wanted school, she just chose to leave…with Kaiba. "So that is not true."

He wasn't sold. He stood up and followed her into the bathroom where she took down her hair, "So if you weren't there, what were you doing?"

"Researching," the tie around her hair snapped launching across the room.

"What were you researching?" He pressed eyeing the busted band.

"Anatomy," she continued walking back into her room. She was glad her back was to her brother as she removed her uniform jacket since she could feel her face becoming as red as a tomato. "I myself am surprised you were actually in class to find my absence. I'm glad you have found out you attended."

"Yea, Marik pissed me off. So, to get back at him I went to class." He leaned against her dresser crossing his arms, "Anyway, so you were studying Anatomy?"

"Malik, I do not mean to be rude, but could you step out for the moment? I do need to change out of my uniform." She turned back around, "We can continue this once I'm done."

Cocking his head to one side Malik shook his head, "In-fact Isis, you know what? We don't have to continue this. You're the studious one; I should just be happy I was actually there to find you gone." Giving a small smile he ruffled her now down hair and left the room, "I hope to see you there next time."

"As do I _Akhi_." She closed her door bracing her back against it letting out a breath. After changing into an ankle length brown cotton skirt and a long sleeved pale yellow top, she maneuvered over to her bed and collapsed onto it. She was tired and it was pretty obvious why.

The very idea of what had happened made her head spin. After kissing, tasting one another on their tongues, they went at it again. The way his finger would press into that certain spot and his thumb rubbed the other. He knew more about the pleasure points on her body then she did, then again she never took the time to explore it herself and she was still too reserved to do so.

However she let another person's strong hands run hungrily along her curves and secrets places all in the name of discovery? Rather he then her. Anyone would rather have a doctor give them a checkup than a random person off of the street. Couldn't the same be true for a hormonal teenage boy whom she could easily guess had done extensive research on the female anatomy? She realized she was trying to rationalize her rumps and buried her face in her pillow chuckling to herself.

"It is what it shall be…" She mumbled into the cotton.

But things were getting dangerous. What were the chances Malik would come to class this particular day to find his sister not present? Was the Universe working against her? It felt like it thus far if Odion had seen them, her father had heard about them, and Malik found she was missing because of him. If they knew the depths to what was going on…well they wouldn't.

She'd never tell.

Isis closed her eyes reaching blindly for her body pillow and snuggled into it. Taking a whiff of it she found a familiar smell: Kaiba. Her guess was that he must have been laying on it whenever he broke into her room. Inhaling again she smelled him and couldn't help but feel her self becoming warm.

Seto Kaiba had her hooked.

**Kaiba Manor**

Kaiba tossed his sweat soaked uniform and damp boxers down the laundry chute and stepped into the already running shower. He allowed the wash to run down his back and shoulders, through his hair. His hand braced the wall holding up his slumping form. His body was exhausted and he hadn't come that many times since his jack off in the bathroom as school.

Isis' hand was relentless.

He wasn't sure if she did it because she wanted to get him off again or if she was so caught up her hand continued to jerk and squeezed. He supposed the latter. She was quite loud the second time he snaked his middle finger into that tight wet hot…he shook his head and grabbed his shampoo before cleansing his body. Once he was clean he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him self.

Entering into his room he found Mokuba one his bed jumping up and down, holding a Blue-Eyes plushie close to his chest, giggling. His hair flew all around him as he continued to jump. The moment he spotted the chastising gaze of his brother he landed softly on his bottom and offered puppy dog eyes.

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you not to jump on the bed? Do you want to break your neck?"

"No Seto…" He watched as his brother moved into his closet to dress. "Seto, why didn't you pick me up from school last week? Were you sick? You looked flushed today when you picked me up."

"Don't worry about it Mokuba." He reappeared in a pair of black pants and a black turtle neck and socks. "Now, have you finished your homework?"

"Are you sure you're okay Seto?" He slid off the bed and walked over to him. He placed his hand on his elbow, "I want you to be all right Seto! I need you."

Sighing Kaiba bent down picking up his little brother and placed his forearm under his bottom. "I'm fine Mokie." He carried him downstairs into the kitchen and set him up on the counter. "Do you want everything?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please big brother!" Sometime later Kaiba added the cherry on top of his sundae and slid it across the counter as his little brother climbed into one of the chairs surrounding the islands. He placed the plushie on the counter as well. "What's the occasion Seto?" He asked through a big mouthful of ice-cream covered in fudge, nuts, and whipped cream.

"Don't talk with your mouthful. Roland has told me how well behaved you've been and you deserve an award because of it." Gozaburo never praised Kaiba for anything even though he could easily be the best of the best he never did once say: good job. It was always some smart comment discussing how he could have been better or done more.

He wasn't going to subjugate Mokuba to that behavior. He wasn't going to spoil him but he did want to let him know that he was doing what he was supposed to be doing, well. He was the bitter one not his little brother and he would keep it that way even if it was through ice-cream and smiles.

"Big brother?"

"Yes Mokie?"

"You spend a lot of time with Isis, don't you?" His big eyes looked up to find his brother looking surprised.

"Who gave you those ideas?"

"I think it's good that you have a friend now Seto."

"She's your friend Mokuba, not mine and who told you I spend a lot of time with her?"

"No one." He gave a small smile and continued to eat his ice-cream. "I'm good at figuring these things out Seto. My teacher says I could be a detective."

Kaiba eyed his brother for a moment as he contentedly ate his ice-cream occasionally getting whipped cream and chocolate on his face. Was Mokuba really that perceptive? It was possible considering how much he himself was. They did share the same blood after all. But did Mokuba really see something or was Gozaburo planting seeds in his head?

"Mokuba, I need you to be honest with me. Has Gozaburo been telling you anything regarding Isis?"

"Not really. He just wanted to who she was when she came over that one weekend, that's all."

"All right; finish your ice-cream and we'll play some video games."

"Okay!"

He leaned against the counter watching his brother experience brain freeze and couldn't help but wonder how his brother knew about him spending time with her outside of school. He had never given him any incentive to hanging out with her so how did he know? Maybe he was just paranoid.

But he couldn't help but stay cautious.

**Ishtar Residence**

"Isis, dinner time!" Odion knocked on the door again and heard nothing. Slowly pushing the door back he found his sister snuggled into her body pillow sleeping peacefully. He smiled and slowly closed the door. Obviously she was tired so he left her alone.

Heading downstairs he entered the kitchen to find Mr. Ishtar already eating not waiting for him at all. "Isis is sleeping."

"Did you not wake her up?"

He shook his head, "_Okhti_ must really be quite tired if she's asleep before dinner time." He sat down and began digging into his fixed plate. Halfway through his second bite he glanced over at his father to find him glaring at him. At that moment he got a sickening feeling and wished Malik hadn't have been out with Marik and that Isis wasn't asleep. "Yes?"

"You're still keeping secrets Odion."

Next thing he knew both of the plates were smacked to the floor; fish and rice running down the walls before Mr. Ishtar pushed Odion back. The taller boy hit the linoleum with a thud and grunted in pain as a foot stomped against his throat. Instinctively he braced the ankle to let up the pressure; he knew he was much stronger than he was and could easily throw the older man back, but he wasn't emotionally sturdy enough to do it.

"Mr. Yoshida said you passed Isis and her supposed boyfriend. I find it impossible that you didn't spot them Odion." His eyes narrowed to a hot angry glare and he pushed harder against his windpipe.

"I-I-I didn't see!" Odion rasped out pushing against the ankle. He knew he had to cover for Isis. He had an idea of what Mr. Ishtar was doing to his sister it made him sick to even consider it. But if the man was abusing her in such ways he would easily lie for her, even if it meant he'd receive the pain. If he did the same for Malik he'd do the same for her.

"Is that so?"

He pitifully nodded and with one last hard shove against his throat the man let up his foot. "If I find that you are lying to me Odion…" He made a small noise alluding to 'you don't want to know' and looked around the kitchen, "Clean this mess up." He then left the kitchen going into his bedroom.

On shaky legs he stood up and took in a deep breath. He was tired of crying so instead he started with the shattered dishes.

Sapphire eyes widened as she spotted her father heading in her direction. Ducking into the closet build into the stairs she held her breath as she felt him pass by before going into his bedroom. Slowly she crept out of the closet and headed straight back into her room. Once the door was closed she took in a deep sickening breath and held it.

She was so angry she could have puked. Not only was her father abusing Odion but it had to do with her secret relationship with Kaiba. He could have easily sold her out and told her father what he had seen, but no, he kept her secret. To save Odion she knew what she had to do.

Eradicate the secret.

**Domino High**

"…in closing, _Lepidoptera_ aren't as good as the _Hymenoptera_ order," Rex Weevil gave a large smile to the class finding mostly everyone had stayed awake during his lecture. Looking over at his blonde partner clad in a butterfly costume, he chuckled to himself. Putting the buxom blonde in an almost scandalous butterfly suit had been a stroke of genius. No one could keep their eyes off of her, including himself.

"Well, thank you Mr. Weevil and Miss. Valentine," the teacher chuckled loosening his tie as he gave another glance to Mai making one hot _Parthenos_ _Sylvia_ _Philippensis_. "Please take your seats. Now, lucky for the people who haven't finished, you still have time to present. For those of you who went today, fantastic job."

The majority of the students shot glares Isis and Kaiba's direction. They of course had blown any other project out of the water. An instant A, as the teacher had said. "You all can leave now." He walked back around his desk as everyone started packing up to the sound of the bell.

"Man hot-stuff, your project was amazing," Mai praised as she came over to Isis, antenna headband still in place. Most of the guys were checking her out as they made their way out; a few of them whistling. She rolled her eyes towards most of them.

"Seems yours was a success as well. You make quite the lovely butterfly Mai," Isis complimented as she slung her backpack on.

The blonde looked over herself chuckling, "I'm not going to lie, I did consider bashing the little insects face in when he proposed this get up. But, hey, when you got it, you got it." She shrugged and picked her back walking with Isis out of the room.

Isis gave a small smile nodding, "I suppose so…"

After pausing at her locker and going with Mai to hers, they went outside and joined Yami, Yugi, and Joey who were the only ones of the group outside. Joey gave a whistle and strutted over to his girlfriend grinning, "Let's say you take me for a ride this afternoon."

She gave a challenging look, her red painted lips smirking, "I don't know. I'm a fast flyer, you'll have to hold on. I tend to get pretty high too."

"I'm not afraid of hieghts Valentine," he then leaned in whispering something blatantly sexual as Mai swatted his arm chuckling and nodding.

Ignoring the two Yugi turned to Isis, "So, how was your day Isis?"

"Fine I persume. How was yours?" She offered a small smile.

"It was pretty good; I was swamped with quizzes but thanks to Yami helping me study I feel pretty good about them."

Yami offered the shorter boy a small, "It wasn't my help that got you those A's Aibou. You're very intelligent." He wrapped an arm around him and the smaller doppelganger blushed.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi smiled.

"Goodness you two are so lovey-dovey," Joey chuckled as he and Mai finally joined the conversation.

"You two are just as bad, just on a different level," Yugi said as another blushed crossed his face. Mai smirked while Joey gave a big goofy smile.

Tristan, Serenity, Tea, and Duke soon joined them. After a bit of conversation Mai flipped her cell phone closed with a loud clack, "I just received word that Ringo Yamada is having a constume party this weekend since he was inspired by my costume."

Joey narrowed his eyes and gave a huff, "I'll show that jerk for getting 'inspired' from you."

Mai ignored her boyfriend and continued, "Everyone in the loop is invited which means you nerds can go too."

"Sounds like fun!" Serenity exclaimed. She turned to her boyfriend and took his hands, "We could go shopping after school."

"Sure Serenity; I love watching you try on clothes." He gave her a wink and she giggled.

"What is THAT supposed mean!?" Joey demanded. Before Tristan could respond the blonde declared, "Mai and I are coming along. I don't want this pervert ogling my sister in pervocotive clothing."

"Fine by me," Mai shrugged.

"Oh Duke, we should go with them!" Tea gave him puppy dog eyes.

Duke nodded and she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Those damn eyes…"

Putting two and two together, Isis realized that if Tristan and Joey were going shopping after school they didn't have basketball practice. That also meant Odion didn't have practice and he could give her a ride home.

"Are you coming with Isis, or do you have other things to do?" Mai asked. Even though her lips weren't tugged in a grin her eyes shined in the direction of a certain exiting brunet.

Keeping her eyes on the blonde she responded, "Actually I have a preengagment at home." Why go shopping for an outfit is she wasn't going to be able to go? She kind of wanted to go but it was impossible. She got in trouble for going to the beach without telling imagine a party with drinking, drugs, and sex.

"Aww, too bad you can't come along Isis," Serenity said offering a sympathetic smile.

"Really it's fine." Spotting Odion heading for the parking lot she offered everyone a smile, "I'm going to catch a ride with my brother so I'll see you all later." Waving to them she headed for her brother who luckily spotted her before starting the car.

"Isis." Pausing in her steps she turned around and met the blue stare of her dreams, "You're avoiding me."

Kaiba hadn't seen Isis almost all day. She came to their Entomology class early to go over their presentation since she received a tip off. But besides that nothing. Nothing shared in the computer labs, classrooms, hallways, even the roof. She had blatantly avoided him. He couldn't help but wonder if Gozaburo had a foot in it but he had a feeling she would say something at least.

Wouldn't she?

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

She had been avoiding him. Ever since she heard the conversation between Odion and her father she felt extremely guilty. Here she was, putting the ones she loved in danger of their father's wrath, and not even caring. Well she did care but her actions showed otherwise. She knew that anytime those two were alone together something would happen. Something that could potentially be seen and held inside.

Something her father would pry from them even if it meant pain.

"You could never do that, but I am surprised."

"I'm surprised you are." She took a small barely noticible step to the side, "I think I have the right to be a bit put off by your gall." Her eyes never left his even though they wanted to, "Someone could have seen us leave." Shifting her eyes she spotted Malik watching them from around the building along with Marik. If they were watching so was Odion.

"But they didn't." He crossed his arms, "Plus, you enjoyed yourself."

"Hm." She lowered her face to the ground an unknown smile crossing her features before she lifted her head, "Perhaps."

The brunet spotted his limo pulling up, "Tomorrow, in the library, lunchtime." Without another word he headed towards his limo and Isis went to her brother.

Once in the car she put her seatbelt on to find her brother just sitting there staring at her, "Yes Odion?"

"Was that boy giving you a hard time Isis?"

Sighing she shook her head, "It's over. Whatever the kiss was; it's done."

"I'm sorry Isis."

"No. It's fine, really."

After a few more moments of reading his sister's unreadable face he started the car and headed home. Isis knew she'd be in the library the next day; she'd just have to keep Odion and Malik out of the loop and anyone else.

The situation had been publicly eradicated.

PLEASE READ:

Secrets! Everybody has them. I wish I was keeping the secrets Isis is though! Whew! Talk about something worth keeping. Anyway, this chapter is a bit odd in my opinion and a change in pace but I hoped it was enjoyed anyway.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Okhti – Sister

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Of course Kaiba has hideaway. The boy runs Domino! The tease is the best part! Like the smell of cookies baking; you know they'll be done soon but when oh when! Hee hee. Yea, I really enjoy writing their conversations; really makes my brain tickle. A roll indeed! Ooo, a Queen? Well thank you! (glomps people with scepter and wears a blinged out crown) It's cool to rule.

Ruby-Knight – Exactly, he having his own secret place is no surprise at all. Yes! More cheering! Does my heart good.

Leh – Fictional Realism Syndrome!? Not FRS! And you say the only way to deal with it is to keep writing! Can do! I'll save myself and you as well and continue to write like I never have before.

Zoelle – Ooo Blizzards are yum, especially Oreo. (Hands you Oreo Blizzard) I'm glad it's better than a Blizzard. I'm still on the right track.

Lace Kyoko – You have returned to me! Hurray! I figured something was wrong with your computer or you got grounded or something to not have reviewed! At first I thought you found another…STORY! (hysterically cries) but I know you would never do that. Ha ha. I sound like some creepy emotional girlfriend. Anyway, glad to have you back! And what is it about Mommy Stew that makes you feel better? Goodness. I'd skip school with him everyday as well. Also, I am a bit indecent. I'd do him on the roof…limo…class! LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 17

Snack Time

The white painted door swung back and two blondes bounced in, crawling into bed around her. Slowly she closed her book, chuckling from the larger blonde now playing with her ponytail.

"Yes?"

"So, Odion tells me your little 'whatever' is now over with that prick Kaiba."

"Hm, I expected him to tell you so."

"I'm sorry Isis!" Marik murmured into her thigh as he locked himself around one of her long legs, burying his face into her.

"Why is that Marik?"

"Marik is upset that you won't have a possibility of getting laid now," Malik responded exasperated like. "I, on the other hand, am happy no asshole is getting any part of my _Okhti_."

"Well, thank you for your concerns, both of you." Isis made a perplexed face down at Marik as he continued nuzzling into her making little noises. "Perhaps I should be worried about your relationships but more importantly whom you chose to keep them with."

Malik gave a laugh and smacked Marik in the butt, "With an ass like that who cares that he's crazy as a deranged clown. Then again, he's kind of like a deranged clown."

Marik rose his head mock pouting, "A cute deranged clown?"

"Yes Marik, a cute deranged clown." Rolling his eyes he stood up and pried his boyfriend off of his sister's leg before heading towards the door, "Oh yea! We came in here to tell you dinner's ready."

Isis sighed and followed the boys out.

They entered the kitchen to find Odion setting everything on the table looking high in spirits just as the rest of them did whenever their father was away. He had called saying he wasn't going to be home till early morning and they all gladly welcomed it. Sitting down at the table they began eating, talking, laughing, and above all, being a family, Marik included.

"Are you two going to the party?" Marik suddenly asked pausing in licking butter off of Malik shoulder, after claiming it was an 'accident'.

"The costume party?" Odion asked. Isis was surprised to find he was 'in the loop' but then again he was a star athlete. "Parties are something I tend not to attend."

"Then let me guess," Malik slightly chuckled when Marik's hair tickled along his neck, "you're out too Isis? I can't even imagine you at a party."

"Actually…I would like to go—"

"Wait!" Malik held up his hands his silverware clattering against his plate, "You want to go to a party?"

She shyly nodded blushing, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Um, yes?" Marik responded now paying attention. "You never partied back in Egypt."

"The parties you two went too shouldn't have even counted as parties. Besides, I didn't have good friends like I have here to go with. I think it could be fun." She had made friends in Cairo but no one she actually trusted to take her to a party and back. "Costumes are always fun."

"And always an excuse to dress scandalous," Odion added buttering his wheat roll.

"I would be appropriate," Isis responded to the comment.

"What about dancing?" Malik asked raising a brow.

"Yes Miss Ishtar, can you shaketh thee ass?" Marik asked putting a twist on his accent.

Dancing? She had totally forgotten about that but it didn't matter anyway. "Regardless of dancing and clothes I won't be allowed to go. _Abi_ won't have it."

The very mention of him put a small damper on the room and she was almost annoyed at her self for bringing him up. But the truth was the truth; she wasn't even allowed to leave her house unless he was with her or she was headed to school. That's how it had always been and that was probably how it was going to stay; especially since she had been getting punishments more often. He probably would assume she was going out to do wrong.

Odion's face hardened and he stammered out, "P-put that aside _Okhti_. If you wish to attend this festive occasion, I will take you myself."

Silence took over the room and Isis nearly gaped along with Malik and Marik. "_Akhi_—"

"No Isis. You have a spotless record and deserve more than anyone in this house to have a good time. If you want to go, I will take you and pick you up."

Isis was thoroughly shocked considering what she had witnessed just last night. Was Odion finally fed with their father and taking matters into his own hands just for her benefit? If so she could help but reach over and give him a hug and kiss.

"Really _Akhi_!?"

"Yes Isis. I happen to know Ringo and company he keeps makes me feel comfortable enough for you to go. Plus you will be with Yugi and his friends and they'll watch out for you." His smile warmed considerably when he saw a sparkle that he hadn't seen a long time in his sister's eyes. He needed to quit being bullied and stand up, be a man. If Mr. Ishtar didn't claim him, fine. He would just be a brother to Malik and Isis and stop trying to be his son.

"Well, if you're giving Isis a ride now, could you give us one?" Malik asked. Marik made puppy dog eyes, whimpers, and even went as far as to lick Odion's face.

Wiping the saliva away, he nodded, "Sure but I assumed you two were riding with Bakura. No doubt he'll be there."

"Well, ever since SOMEONE spilled Nacho cheese all over the white backseat of Bakura's car, we are banned from riding in it, touching it, or even looking at it."

"We can still smell it though!" Marik announced as if it was a good thing.

Malik rolled his eyes, "I told him to just let me hold the damn nachos but no! He had to be difficult."

"I told you I could do it myself," Marik shot back.

"Yea and you sure did do it, huh!?"

Isis watched as the two argued back and forth while Odion smiled, obviously amused, and couldn't help but feel more than happy. She would be going to her first party this weekend and had no idea what to expect. Come tomorrow, she would let the others know and maybe ask Mai to prompt her on party dos and don'ts.

But in the back of her mind she could hear the familiar nag of: What would your father think? Would Odion keep it from him? How would this work? She was more worried about what her father would do to Odion than herself. She knew what to expect from the attic but physical pain wouldn't work on Odion. But she knew what would and quite frankly she didn't want to think about it.

After dinner Marik easily volunteered himself and Malik to do the dishes. Odion went into the living room and watched soccer while Isis read a book in one of the other chairs. They heard the two scuffling, cussing and spraying water in the kitchen but ignored it. As long as the dishes didn't break it didn't matter how they got clean.

Sometime later Malik emerged dripping wet followed by a dry hysterically laughing Marik. After a bit of wrestling on the floor they headed upstairs into Malik's room to do Ra knows what. Suddenly the phone rang and Odion answered it after the third ring.

"Ishtar Residence, Odion speaking." He paused and a surprised almost embarrassed look crossed his face. "Um," he cleared his throat, "I believe the first section of chapter six was assigned." There was another paused before he gave a smile, "But of course." There was another pause and he chuckled this time, "All right then, have a good evening." He then hung up the phone finding his sister's eyes on him, "Yes Isis?"

She closed her book and narrowed her eyes, giving a smirk, "Nothing at all Odion." She walked over to the shelf and put the book away, "Nothing at all." If Odion had someone he was interested in she surely wasn't going to pry on the account of him keeping her secrets. Not to mention he probably wouldn't say a word.

She turned to the stairs and headed towards her room, "Retiring already _Okhti_?"

"Yes _Akhi_. Good night!" She got to her door and paused opening and closing it. She peaked down and could only see him waist up. However she did spot his hands grabbing the phone and dialing a number. Chuckling she entered into her room quietly and closed the door back.

Someone had a _friend_.

**Domino High**

Isis was quick to alert her friends of going to the party and they were all more than glad that she was going. However, in the back of her mind she had no idea how she was going to keep it a secret from her father. However, any time Odion had a plan that he put his mind to, it was accomplished. That's what made him the MVP he was.

Sitting in the last class before lunch she anxiously tapped her pen against her desk awaiting the end. Kaiba had never actually set up a meeting with her. It was always spur of the moment type situations so perhaps he had something planned something different. Spotting her tell tale sign of being restless getting louder, she stopped her pen and wondered if anyone saw her. Luckily almost everyone around her was just as excitable if not more. School had moved at a snails pace and almost everyone was ready to take a break, especially to eat.

Finally the bell rang and she collectively gathered her things before moving with the masses towards the library. She arrived there to find almost everyone clearing out. Heading to the back where she knew she'd find him her heart began to pound and she couldn't help but lick her lips. Having these things scheduled made her nervous. He knew what to expect being the one who told her to show up, but she had no clue. It was better whenever they surprised one another.

But then again, had she been the only one surprised since the beginning? Seto Kaiba seemed to have everything in his life planned out.

"You're late."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found him right behind her, staring down at her with that usual look. There was no clock in the area so she guessed it was only a few minutes, "Sorry I was not punctual."

"Whatever."

He forcefully grabbed the material of her blazer and pulled her into a blazing kiss. She gasped in almost fear but the need to be needed in such a way outweighed any panic she might have had. Not to mention the now hungrily probing tongue in her mouth took her mind off of everything. She felt him moving forward and her bottom hit the edge of one of the many study tables. Bending her back she rested her back on the glossy top as he continued to ravage her mouth.

Her legs couldn't help but spread since his body was now pressing between them. The boy pinned her arms on either side of her head while tongue sampled the many tastes in her mouth. Suddenly his mouth pulled back and trailed down to her neck as his hands smoothed across her body before they landed on her thighs. But instead of molesting them as he usually did he slid them up higher and touched the tops of her panties. Then, very slowly, he began to pull them down.

"Seto…don't…" Isis feebly said as he sucked on her neck.

The young CEO ignored her slinking those garments down not really have to fight her. He sat back and looked at the blue undies with gold shooting stars on them. He couldn't help but smile at them before grabbing a chair and sliding it up in front of her. He sat down and scooted her forward to find her thighs locked together.

"Open your legs."

"I-I-I can't n-not here…" Her voice quivered as one of his hands slipped up under her skirt, gently pinching and caressing her right thigh.

"Of course you can…" His whispered words ghosted across her skin. He placed a hand on each other knees and attempted in pushing them apart but she wouldn't budge. "Isis…"

Her face rivaled a tomato and she shook her head, "D-don't…i-its e-embarrassing Seto…"

"Isis…" He went back to trying to pry her legs apart but she still wouldn't. "I've already touched you there and tasted you."

"This is different…"

"Quite behaving as a child and open your legs."

Grabbing a sensitive area on her thigh he pinched, hard. She yelped and her legs opened just enough for him to grab them and hold them there. He then slowly pulled them apart and fell back against the table, her hands covering her eyes.

"That was rather rude Seto Kaiba," her voice trembled.

The only person who had seen her down there was her doctor and herself. It was beyond embarrassing to have someone else now staring at it, which was her guess of what he was doing since he hadn't made a move. Peeking through the gaps in her fingers, she found Kaiba staring at _her_…the most intimate part of _her_. And the way he was looking at _her_ made her heartbeat quicken; he looked…_hungry_.

Slowly she looked down to simply find the hungry eyes of the wealthy teen staring into her eyes now. Everything from his eyes and lower were covered by the blue of her skirt; oddly accenting his eyes. His brown hair lay a bit roughed up from the top of the skirt, some of it dipping into his brows. She would have smiled at the sight if it hadn't have turned her on so bad.

"Isis…" He purred.

He gently placed unseen kisses along her thighs, "Yes Seto?" She breathlessly responded.

"I skipped lunch you know…" His smirk broadened as he watched her cheeks flame up at the statement. With that he flipped the pleated cloth back to where he had more room and could watch her expression, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

Slowly he placed the very tip of his tongue to the already moistening slit. Giving a small swipe she shook uncontrollably blushing more as a small moan escaped her lips. "D-don't…ah…d-do that!" He gave a few swipes, one after the other, watching hungrily as she moaned louder, shifting sexily on top of the table.

"Seeeetttoooo…" She barely called out.

"You taste delicious…" With that he delved his wet muscle in and began tonguing the sensitive cavern.

"Oh RA…" Her back bowed and her feet hooked under the armrest of the chair, gripping hard. "Ah ah ah!" She felt like she couldn't breathe every time that daring tongue did something wicked.

He moved his tongue as deep as it could go, wiggling it gently. He then slid it back offering longs laps to her swollen clit. Grabbing her moist petals he pulled them back and leaned in, sucking on her natural flavor making her almost scream.

"S-Seto K-Kaiba…" She breathed out as he did something else that made her grip the edge of the table and lift her hips just a little, "this-ah-is not the place-oh-for such things…RA."

He chuckled and gave one last lap before sliding a finger in to occupy her, "Quit trying to convince me to stop. You and I both know you're thoroughly enjoying this." Removing his finger he replaced it with his tongue and thoroughly 'made out' with the lips between her thighs.

Isis was left breathless on the table top, writhing and moaning and embarrassed all at the same time. His tongue was swiping across her lower half and no matter how revolting the idea was, the sensation outweighed it. His tongue, lips, and occasional finger was bringing almost obscenities from her lips and she could feel that familiar burn growing to a level that would scorch the very table to ash.

"I-I-I"

Kaiba's smirk grew from the babbling and he knew she was close. His tongue worked harder and the taste of her coming down his throat was wanted more than anything in that moment. Jutting the wet muscle in as far as he could he wiggled it harshly and rubbed her swollen nub with his nose.

Breathing as if she was giving birth she gave a high pitched whine and bowed her back hard closing her eyes. Her fluids rushed from her and she could hear the loud sloppy lapping of Kaiba licking her clean and didn't even have the energy to blush as she still shook on the table.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked down at the still flushed, panting, shaking girl on the table. Her eyelids fluttered open lazily and blue orbs rolled onto his smug face. She slid down off the table onto shaky legs.

She cleared her throat blushing. "What?" Her eyes shifted to his hand and she cleared her throat again. Looking down at his grip he found the galactic panties in his hand. "Oh…hm…" He braced the other end and held them out to her.

"Seto—"

"Do you not want them?"

Clenching her jaw she was almost tempted to walk out of the room but the idea of being without panties in such a short skirt for the remainder of the day, didn't sound appealing or smart. Shifting her eyes another way she balanced herself on his shoulders and stepped into them, making sure that the bottom of her shoes didn't touch the inside.

He slid them up over her calves, knees, thighs and finally settled them properly on her. He couldn't help but give her bottom a squeeze before removing his hands. He reached next to himself and took up his briefcase, smirking at Isis.

"I hope you are satisfied with yourself Seto Kaiba," Isis said adjusting her skirt and backpack. The blush had yet to leave her face since she had been thoroughly exposed and…_liked_ it.

"Very much so; thanks for lunch." With that he turned on his heel and exited the library leaving a very surprise, offended, and slightly aroused girl behind.

PLEASE READ:

So, this chapter didn't come as fast as the others but fast enough I hope. I had to rework it a few times and I know the flow is weird but I hope you all enjoyed it anyhow.

Arabic Words:

Okhti – Sister

Abi – Father

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight – Yes, Mr. Ishtar SO does not deserve the 'Father of the Year' award. Ha ha.

Leh – I was hoping to make this longer to help my, ahem, 'problem' but all of my juice is going into the next chapter.

Zoelle – Yes! Another Oreo Blizzard! Awesome.

Lace Kyoko – Yay, hugs! Sorry I couldn't get the cheese in with Joey but I hope Malik and Marik were just as good! I know what you mean about relationships. I keep them hush, hush too until you spot me with the person. Then I'll tell you. Ooo, you multi-read? I use to do that till I dedicated my time to write. But one day I will multi-read again!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I thought Isis lying would be stretch but she tends to be a martyr for people. So if keeping things from her brothers to protect them from her father means she has to lie, I think she would do it…I hope.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 18

Party People

"I cannot believe this!" Mai proclaimed for the maybe the forth time since she had started getting ready. It was Friday and the blonde had invited Tea, Serenity, and Isis to her flat downtown to get ready together before the boys picked them up.

"Did you look in the pantry?" Isis asked from a chair in her bedroom. "You did get us a few snacks; perhaps the misplaced earring is there."

Mai paused in her huff and nodded, "Good thinking." She left her room and shortly after they heard a squeal of delight. She returned to the room with the other checkered flag dangling earring. "Thanks for the brains hot-stuff."

"My pleasure." Isis shifted in her seat looking out of the open window of downtown. She was nervous, more than nervous.

Firstly, after she told Odion how she was going to deny Mai's invite to get dressed together at her home, he told her to go. How was he going to explain to her father how she didn't come back from school?

Secondly, Malik said he would handle their father. She couldn't deny that her younger brother had a way with their father none of them would ever have, but still, Malik wasn't the most eloquent person.

Lastly, she hadn't been costume shopping but Mai had claimed she had one for her that she was sure would fit her. Judging by Mai's style, she could only imagine what she had in store.

Even now the bombshell was putting the final touches on her costume. She was a racecar driver, a very scandalous one. The long-sleeved top cut off just below her breasts and zipped up in the front. It was red with black and white checkered print going down the long sleeve in a thick strip. A checkered flag was over her right breast. The pants were red and tight and had the checkered print around the top. Down the sides of the pants was black and white bungee type material that revealed the skin of her legs. The ensemble was completed with her checkered flag earrings, signature red lipstick, and checkered high heels.

Isis took in another breath, still in her uniform, hoping the costume Mai had for her wouldn't compromise her…too much. Shifting her eyes to Serenity, she couldn't help but smile. The girl had decided to be Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. She had on the blue and white picnic print dress, cute little knee high socks with red bows on the tops, and red sparkly shoes. Tea was finishing her left pigtail while Serenity added her ribbon and bow to the right pigtail.

Speaking of Tea, she was quite the character. She was Sailormoon; blonde hair and all. She had gotten a very good blonde wig that stretched past her waist. It was down in the signature 'meatball' pigtails with even the red décor in them. The gold band was around her head and the sailor school uniform type clothing fit her well along with her gloves and boots. Mai kept raving how she had the dancer legs for the skirt, considering her dancing agenda.

"Now," Mai said moving over to her closet pushing through a few items of clothing. She mumbled to herself a few times before finally pulling an outfit out. "Isis, you're going to look amazing. I bought this and never wore it; I don't think I could pull it off, but you, it's going to be perfect."

She tossed the costume on the bed and Isis took in a quick lung full of air, "I uh…I don't know…"

"Come on Isis!" Tea urged, "You're going to look awesome."

Serenity nodded, "Really, it's the perfect costume for you!"

Before Isis could say another word she was bombarded with make-up, hands, and above all, the costume.

**An Hour Later**

A knock came to the door and in walked the boys.

Joey was dressed as pit crew worker. He had on the red jumpsuit with the checkered print going the down sleeves and legs, with a checkered flag patch over his right. He also had on black boots, black gloves, and a red baseball cap turned backwards that had 'Pit Crew' on the front. Duke was dressed as Tuxedo Mask from _Sailormoon_. He had everything from the dapper tuxedo, white mask, top hat, white gloves, black cape with red underside, and even a red rose in his hand. Tristan was Todo from The Wizard of Oz. He had on a large dog suit with curly black hair and removal able sleeves just in case her got hot.

"Hey Mai, we're out here waiting!" Joey called down the hall. "Better hurry up before Tristan decides to mark his territory on your dad's couch."

Giggles were heard from the back and Duke couldn't help but laugh. Tristan rolled his eyes, "Must be nice to be on the other end of the dog jokes, huh Joey?"

"Sure does buddy," Joey said patting his back before sitting down on the furniture; the other two followed suit.

Mai soon emerged, "Tea and Serenity are helping Isis with her costume but they'll be out soon."

"Vroom, vroom baby," Joey purred looking Mai up and down smirking. "Maybe you should pull into Wheeler's garage to get that body worked on."

"Really now? Maybe I'll let you pop the hood later on," she purred back before making her way back down the hall.

"Must you two talk like that in front of us?" Duke asked rolling his eyes while Tristan gagged.

"Don't be upset boys, just because I'm getting some and you're not." He suddenly grabbed Tristan by the collar, literally, "You sir, BETTER NOT be getting any so help you!"

"Joey!" Serenity sighed coming into view along with Mai and Tea, "Can you not threaten my boyfriend for five minutes?"

"Aww," Joey smiled throwing Tristan aside, "you look so cute Serenity."

"Thanks big brother."

"Talk about the power of the moon," Duke chuckled as he stood up and gave Tea's bottom a smack.

"Duke!" Tea yelped before turning beet red.

"Isis, we're leaving now!" Mai called down the hall.

Hesitantly, Isis emerged into the room…Native American? She had on soft cloth boots that went over her knees with feathers hanging down from them. The skirt was cut like a triangle with jagged pieces in the front and back. The top had thick straps going over her shoulders with cloth pieces that went around her arms and had holes for her fingers to slide through. Her hair was done up in two braids completely done with feathers and beads. A small choker went around her neck with a mini dream-catcher attached to it and a cloth headband went around her head.

"Well hello Pocahontas!" Joey whistled.

"You really look authentic Isis," Tristan nodded as he looked her over again.

And truly she did with her tanned skin and dark thick hair. Her eyes only made her appear to appear more exotic not to mention the 'war paint' they put near her eyes only made her look more Indian. "Thank you both."

Duke looked down at his watch and frowned, "We really need to get out of here guys. If we're still picking Yugi and Yami up, and getting to Ringo's at a good time, we need to beat the traffic."

They all nodded and headed out the door. They appeared outside the complex and climbed into Duke's 2007 black Escalade. The leather interior was done up in red and jade and Isis couldn't help but chuckle at the dice embroidered into the seat's headrests. Tristan and Serenity climbed in the very backseat so Joey, Mai and Isis took up the middle; Tea of coursed rode up front with Duke. The dice master pulled away from the curb out into the growing nightlife traffic.

Isis watched the scenery go by and couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. The clothes she usually wore were conservative skirts and long-sleeved shirts, not jaggedly cut skirts and tank tops. If her father saw her, he'd probably call her a whore before offering her and the costume to Anubis.

"Who shot an arrow through your teepee?" Joey suddenly asked.

Isis shot her eyes away from the window and looked at the blondes next to her, "What was that?"

"Are you okay Isis?" Mai asked, "You look a little…you know, I'm really not sure what you look like but it's not good. I know that much."

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming." She offered a genuine smile and they returned it before going back to whatever they were doing.

Now was not the time to think about her father; she knew this. She would just enjoy her night of freedom and fun and deal with the consequences later. She held in the annoyed sigh; why did she even agree to this? What had temporarily possessed her into thinking she actually wanted to go to this gathering? She was almost tempted to feign sick and then take a cab, the bus, or the subway home.

But she didn't know what was worse: chickening out on being independent and her friends, or riding public transportation as a hot Pocahontas. Deciding to not get on the bus dressed as she was, she stayed quiet and in place.

The SUV soon pulled against another curb before honking the horn. Isis looked out at the Kame Game Shop and looked at the lights on above it. They soon turned off and the front door opened. Yami stepped out as quite the tasty cop. His blue uniform fit him snug and top was unbuttoned a little. He had his sleeved rolled up, leather black gloves, a night stick and handcuffs at his hip, the sunglasses, and of course the hat.

Yugi soon came out behind him dressed a prisoner. He had on black pants, black boots, and a white and black stripped long sleeve shirt. He also had on a white and black stripped hat that read: Prisoner of Love. The two climbed in the backseat, Yugi sitting on Yami's lap, and off they were to Ringo's.

Thirty or so minutes later, Isis had lost count after Yami had started saying dirty things to Yugi in his native tongue, they arrived at Ringo's home. It was located outside of town and was quite the sight. It was quite modern; the house appeared as three cubes stacked on top of the other. Do to the spacing, there was only a narrow driveway and a garage. The street was lined with cars, some having parked in the grass, a few having the audacity to park in neighboring homes driveways.

Duke pulled the large SUV down the street and ended up having to park a few streets down. He would have parked closer but do to the size of the vehicle and him not wanting any reckless driver desperate for parking to scratch it, it was better to just have to walk a little. So the gang began their procession towards the house.

Once they arrived Isis felt immediately overwhelmed. The subwoofers made the very sidewalk vibrate and laughing and talking could also be heard. Judging by the moving shadows in the foggy glass, quite a few people had turned up. The front door was sitting open and even more people came into sight. Truly it was going to be an interesting night.

The room was packed. Teacups, witches, turtles, firemen, anything and everything was dancing as if there was no tomorrow. Despite the fast paced beat a few were intimately dancing in their own little areas. The furniture had been removed and pressed against the walls were a few were resting their feet.

Isis paused for a moment and realized everyone had separated. Tea and Duke had hit the dance floor along with Serenity and Tristan. Mai and Joey were heading up the stairs while Yami and Yugi had spotted a group they knew and were talking with them.

She was now alone.

Feeling awkward and out of place, she maneuvered herself away from the throng of bodies and slinked against the wall. Letting out a breath her eyes continued to search the room till they landed on a white-haired boy. She sighed in relief and made her way over the British boy.

He spotted her and met her half way, "Finally! A familiar face!"

He had on black jeans, a white shirt, black boots, and a long black coat. He was holding a crossbow and had crucifix around his neck. She wasn't sure quite sure what he was till she spotted the wooden stake in the weapon he was holding. It then all became clear; he was a vampire hunter.

"Indeed; have you been enjoying your time here?" Isis asked as they maneuvered themselves back against the wall watching everyone dance under the temporary mini colorful disco-like balls.

"Not really," Ryou yelled back, "Bakura abandoned me ever since Malik and Marik showed up. They wanted to go reek havoc and I just didn't the point. So, I've been standing there waiting for him to come back."

Isis nodded then asked, "What's upstairs?"

Ryou cocked his head to one side, "That's a good question. Let's go check it out!" He took her hand and they weaved through the crowd before making their way upstairs.

The door to the second level was closed so Ryou turned the knob and they entered, closing the door back. The living room came into sight revealing people standing around eating, chatting, some were smoking cigarettes or weed, while others had bottles in their hands. They spotted a familiar blonde at the snack table stuffing his face standing next to his fellow blonde who was currently getting quite a few fans.

"I would keep an eye on Mai if I was you mate," Ryou said as he made his way over to Joey.

The pit-stop worker suddenly stopped and looked up to find a few guys and girls making eyes at Mai. A few had the gall to motion her over to their circle of friends. He looked at his girlfriend to find her completely ignoring them, staring down at her nails, "Hm. I have nothing to worry about Ryou. Mai gladly stays by her man."

"Until someone more attractive comes along," she mumbled under her breath. She looked over to find Joey glaring at her and couldn't help but chuckle. She pinched his cheeks talking to him as if he was a child, "Don't get mad baby, you're the only one for me."

"Better be." He grabbed her wrist and removed his hands from his face leading her to the door, "How about you show me and all the losers here how much you're mine on the dance floor?"

"Mmm, sounds like fun."

Ryou and Isis watched them go and turned their attentions to the snacks. After they nibbled on a pretzel or two and had some punch they door opened and in came a vampire, a pirate, and a…mermaid?

Bakura had on black leather pants, black boots, a blood colored long sleeve shirt and a black cape. He smiled towards them and she spotted the fangs. Now she understood why Ryou was dressed as he was, they obviously wanted to match.

Marik had on black pants tucked into brown boots. He also had on a white shirt that appeared to be ragged around the sleeve ends and bottom of the top. It was torn down the middle to his naval and brown vest over it did nothing to hide his toned chest. A red sash went around his middle and he also had red scarf tied around his head. Malik's leather pants were bright green with scale designs raised along the material. Little red seashell pasties were over his nipples and he was bare foot.

"My brother…your costume is quite a draw from the imagination." Only Malik Ishtar would come as a mermaid to a costume party.

"What can I say?" Malik shrugged as he ran his hands down his lean body. He suddenly stopped and looked his sister up and down, "Isis! What are you wearing?!"

Immediately she began to blush and she locked her hands behind her back to keep from covering herself, "I-I'm a Native American Malik."

"Whew, I see that," Marik purred. "You've raised a _teepee_ on my _land_."

Malik rolled his eyes at his hormonal boyfriend and looked his sister up and down again. It wasn't that she was showing a ton of skin, more than usual since she was always covered up, but you could tell her figure and he didn't like it. Even now he could spot a few people checking her out, wondering who she was.

"Well, I can't strip you naked, that'll draw more attention so I suppose what you have on will have to do." Malik fiddled with one of the braids in her hair.

Bakura had slinked his way behind Ryou and was now nibbling on his ear, scraping his fangs along the cartilage, "Come on Ryou, don't be a wanker, let's dance."

"O-okay," Ryou said as he as led back downstairs.

"Have you danced yet?" Marik asked pointed the question towards Isis.

She shook her head, "I have not."

"Good." He grabbed her arm and led her behind Bakura and Ryou, Malik following close behind.

"No really, I-I-you should dance with Malik."

"Yes, Marik you should!" Malik grabbed his boyfriend's arm leading him through the crowd, "Bakura and Ryou think they're better dancers than us. Let's show them otherwise. Not one to refuse a challenge, Marik let go of Isis and followed his love through the crowd towards the center of the dance floor.

Isis let out a sigh of relief and took a step back bumping into a fellow partier, "My apologies I-" Her breath caught in her throat when she found the clothing and brunet hair cut familiar.

Seto Kaiba…at a party?

But after the initial shock cleared away she found this Seto Kaiba to have facial hair and to be a bit on the round side, "No problem, _Pocahontas_, I was just passing through."

He shifted past her and found him to be standing around a few other familiar people: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devilin, Mai Valentine, even the odd blue haired boy from Entomology class. How could she have forgotten? Despite still being in high school, those few had accomplished quite a few things in the dueling scene. She was just surprised some people actually had come dressed as people they went to school with. It was all a bit odd to her.

"Fans are always annoying."

She turned to her right and grunted at the latest Seto Kaiba next to her. His costume was made up of black pants, black boots with buckles on them, a snug fitting turtleneck, sleeveless white trench coat and of some sort of Duel Monster's card pendant. This guy had really gone all out.

"I'm quite sure that is something Seto Kaiba would agree with."

He cocked his head to one side and smirked, "I'm quite sure he would. He's quite the asshole wouldn't you say?"

She shrugged as she watched her brother do quite the obscene dance move against his boyfriend who was grinning like a look because of it, "Not exactly; it's always easier to assume someone is rude so that we don't feel obligated to reach out to them. However, I do not believe for a moment that Seto Kaiba is as you so eloquently put it." She gave a small chuckle and flirtingly said, "He's also quite handsome."

Suddenly his hands gripped her shoulders and twirled her around kissing her hard on the mouth. She knew who had been the whole time and the urgent lips pressed to hers only reinforced it. After the initial haze of Kaiba kissing her passed, she realized they were in a room full of people and someone had to be watching.

Isis pushed at him but he held onto her tight before gradually pulling away and licking his lips, "I don't care about these idiots. It's my life to live and quite frankly I don't give a damn who's watching me live it."

Not sure what to say she simply stared at him pushing out the throbbing music around her, voices, smells, and people brushing past her. All she saw was him. He himself was watching her back but he looked her up and down, his eyes lingers on the bare skin she never showed unless provoked.

His fingers ran from her shoulder across her collar bone and neck. They then landed on the bit of mid-driff showing and tickled his fingers across it watching her squirm.

"You're not the partying type Isis."

She shook her head slowly, "No, no I'm not."

"Good."

With that he took her hand and led her through the crowd, out the front door.

PLEASE READ:

This took forever. Between my Microsoft Word getting deleted when I tried to update it and having to use Word Processor (ew) and trying to decide on costumes, AND school being a butt, I finally completed it. I hope everyone liked the costumes and the chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Arabic Words:

NONE

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling - A very hungry boy. Hee hee. Thank you for the boost of morale about my personal affairs. It really helped, seriously.

Lace Kyoko - I almost wrote in someone walking in on them, but decided against it. Got to love a dirty Kaiba.

Ruby-Knight - Glad you liked it but sorry it took so long.

Zoelle - I loooove costume parties too. I'm a sucker for writing them in my stories. I hoped you liked the costumes!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 19

Head Spinning

The sleek black Jaguar XKR-S sat on the same street that Duke's SUV did, however it was across the street and further down. The car's lights blinked from where Kaiba unlocked it and the two climbed in.

"Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Isis immediately asked before he could even close his door. "Why would you be at a Ringo affair?"

He chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing Isis." Not even trying to be discreet he trailed his eyes up and down the costume once more and smirked, "I suppose you were there looking for a 'good time'."

"Don't presume to know me Seto Kaiba, because you do not." Her tone lacked anger and was simply stating the facts; he didn't know her exactly. After sometime of silence she spoke once more, "So what are you doing here? I thought you only attended high-class soirées not some uncultured high school party."

"None of your business."

She watched as he leaned back in the chair, spreading his legs just a little, while crossing his arms. The posture was familiar but seemed a bit overdone. Raising a brow she scanned from across his jaw, down his neck, and found his slightly twitching hands that were moving his arms just enough. Trailing further down, his breaths came faster than usual and she spotted why. Despite the darkness, dark pants, and dark interior the bulge in his pants was still outlined somehow.

Isis then knew exactly why he came; he came to _come_.

A huge blush came over her cheeks and she shifted a little in her seat, looking out the window. Seto Kaiba had come all the way here, on the other side of Domino, for the pleasures she could offer? This was beyond embarrassing. What was even more embarrassing about it is she felt like that was a piece of why she came tonight.

It wasn't all about new experiences in terms of going against her father or going to her first party. There was more too it. Perhaps that was were the sickening feeling had come in. Maybe she wasn't ready to do what was asked of her this night. Silently asked of course. But somehow she felt she needed to in order to face her fears about things and live her life.

Looking at the space between them she placed her left hand on the small compartment. Taking in a breath, she moved her hand again and rested it high on his thigh. She felt him stiffen and her fingers twitched. She could feel his eyes on her still facing forward gaze, so she shifted her eyes in his direction.

"Your deductive reasoning works faster than I assumed."

"Critical thinking is key to life Seto Kaiba."

Her hand trailed up higher and her finger tips danced across his package. He took in a sharp breath and squirmed a little. "I find it odd you believe in critical thinking since you believe in magic and other bullshit."

She maneuvered over the middle console and took both of her hands undoing his pants before pulling the zipper down. Her hand then slid into the slit of his silk boxers and tentatively stroked him. "It takes a critical mind to tell what's real and what's fake Seto." Slowly she pulled his harden flesh out and looked down at it warily.

She had never really gotten a good look at it and now that she saw it for what it was, her face was devastated in red. It was…large…shining at the top with droplets of pre-come. She stared at it longer, memorizing its natural carve, shading, and anything thing else. Trailing her eyes back up she found him almost glaring at her.

"What?" He sternly asked.

"N-nothing, nothing at all Seto Kaiba." She lowered her eyes and smiled softly, "It's not polite to stare, hm?" She positioned herself comfortably across the middle and lowered her head.

Deciding to familiarize herself with the taste of him once more, she extended the very tip of her tongue and lapped up the clear bead from the slit. His breath caught in his throat and she looked up at him. His jaw was clenched, eyes darker than usual, and his face almost looked like he was scowling at her.

"What?" He once more asked.

"Nothing."

She brought her eyes back down and assessed the situation. She realized Kaiba would be no help in her first experience of orally pleasuring a man, so she took to her wits. She enjoyed hard candies and ice-cream, so perhaps she should mimic what she did whenever she indulged in the treats? Kaiba himself had spoken of guess, test, and revise. So she took the GTR and wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. Hard.

'Don't come, don't come, don't come,' Kaiba chanted over and over again. Every time she looked at him with that innocent gaze, preparing to do such an awkward deed his blood pumped south. He had been horny since he lapped at her wetness in the library and he had barely gotten sleep with all of the dirty dreams of her pleasuring him with his mouth swimming around.

Another hard suck to his head made him squirm again. He wanted to stay quiet but damn if he wasn't use to the sensation of soft lips sucking and a confused tongue lapping his slit accidentally. Her inexperience only made it better. Not that he knew what the proper way of giving head felt like, since he never let anyone touch him he didn't approve of. But if she had of been a professional he felt it wouldn't have been as good.

Isis knew Kaiba must have been enjoying what she was doing so she took her mouth away and worked her hand up and down. She needed to do more. Thinking of when she use to buy ice-cream among the Cairo heat, she often had to quickly suck all that she could before it became a puddle on the ground. Taking this idea, she wrapped her lips around it and fit as much of it into her mouth as she could and sucked. Hard.

Once more the chant began but even louder in his mind. Wet, tight heat was wrapped around most of him. It made him want to growl and pull out his hair. He was losing control so soon and it was almost embarrassing. But even with the gently scrape of her teeth he could barely contain his movements. It was all too good.

She gave another suck and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She had yet to really start sucking him off and he felt his legs shake. He couldn't come yet, he needed more. Wanted more of the feeling. His arms were still crossed and his hands gripped the opposing arm's bicep. His nails were digging into the material but he didn't care.

She felt the young brunet squirm more and she found he liked that as well. Thinking back to when she found Malik doing something very provocative with a popsicle in front of Marik, she remembered the way his head would bob up and down before he would sucked on it. Preparing his neck muscles she went back down and placed the flesh between her lips and started bobbing her head up and down while her left hand held the base still.

He looked down to find the polite classmate's delicate mouth wrapped around him, sucking, and creating enough friction to make his feet stomp the gas and brake pedal. If anyone was passing they would notice the red brake lights flashing on and off but he didn't care. The most mind blowing thing he had never had the opportunity to experience was happening.

His toes curled in his boots and his hand unfolded themselves. His left hand rested on her head while the other smoothed down her back before resting on her hiked backside. He gave it a firm squeeze and felt her hum in response to the surprise grope. The vibrations made him grit his teeth and his lips betrayed him.

"Fuuuck."

Surprised by the sudden proclamation she hummed again and he shivered. She flipped through her mind for a tune and found a random melody she heard at the party and dully hummed it; the vibrations making him shake uncontrollably. Her left hand began to twitch till finally it worked what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Her mind suddenly had an idea but she was nervous to try it. If she couldn't accomplish it she would be heavily embarrassed and not be able to look at him ever again. But it was a risk she was willing to take. She remembered the few times her father's company had a Bar-B-Q somehow she would always get a hotdog down her throat. Not that it hurt it just scared her that nothing was wrong. Usually it was Malik's fault since he would sneak up on her while eating. Feeling horribly confident suddenly, she stopped her bobbing leaving as much in her mouth as she could.

Kaiba almost asked her what she was doing. Who told her to stop? Surely he didn't. Just when he was going to protest the mouth went back down but instead of coming up when it usually did, it went farther down and began to _swallow_ him. He felt the tip hit the back of the throat before it made it's wonderfully slow trip down her throat. She paused occasionally breathing loudly through her nose before continuing on. Soon her nose was buried in his pubic hair and she paused.

He was panting now. Had she just swallowed him whole? He looked down to find not one trace of his penis out. It was all inside of her mouth. Abruptly his mind turned to ooze when she moaned around him, making him grip her hair and rear harder. Now that he was down her throat, the vibrations were even more painful and he clenched his teeth.

"Dammit…ngh…fuck!" Soon his Japanese became incoherent and he was so close he was sweating, shaking, and nearly bruising her bottom. She wasn't even moving, she was just humming. The hot wet feeling combined with the vibrations, with an added bonus of the sight of her, strewn across his interior had him nearly kicking his legs.

Isis realized she could only take him down. She could not move. She didn't know why she couldn't but she just couldn't put the idea of moving and swallowing at the same time together without gagging. She just knew her limitations at the moment. Humming more she wasn't prepared for the sudden gasp and rush of hot wetness shooting down her throat. Quickly she swallowed spurt after spurt and it seemed never ending.

Kaiba growled till he thought his vocal cords would tear as his seed left his body at an alarming rate. He didn't even know he was about to come till he felt as if he his balls exploded in a delicious way. He gripped her tightly braided head in an iron grip and her bottom was now gripped in his large palm as well. His vision blurred and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. If this was death, he gladly accepted it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the head rest as he shook and groaned and loved every minute of this almost life threatening orgasm.

After the last bit of juice, she slowly pulled the appendage from her oral cavity and looked down up at the boy. He was shaking, his bangs clinging to his forehead. His eyes were clenched closed that the lids had wrinkled from the treatment. His jaw was clenched so tight she was waiting for him to chip a molar.

She tucked him back into his pants being mindful of how sensitive his penis must be feeling, and snapped and buttoned his pants back. She moved back over to her seat and looked over at him to find him already watching her. His eyes were fierce and the gaze almost made her squirm.

"Yes?" She politely asked.

"Nothing." His eyes shot back to steering wheel.

After a bit more of awkward silence they heard the familiar call of sirens. Someone must have ratted out the teens. They watched as people began appearing on the street, quickly starting their cars. Isis spotted a familiar Nascar couple and went to get out until a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I have need to go to my friends."

"I'm taking you home."

"Kaiba, they'll worry if they can't find me and I'm not going home. I'm spending the night at Mai's tonight." She went for the latch again when the door locked. She looked over at him glaring, "Seto Kaiba I-"

"I'm taking you and that's final." He started his car and purred out into the street. A few people ran out in front of him but he either stopped or dodged them.

After a few maneuvers they were finally out of the neighborhood and back on the highway. Instead of going the way they came, he turned to a back road that took them along the coast. She watched the moonlit waves wash along the white sands before dissolving into them, making them almost appear gray.

Miles of ocean continued to catch her eye until he made a turn onto a highway and she recognized the path. Soon the large Kaiba Manor came into sight and her breath caught in her throat.

"Seto I-"

"Shut up." He nodded curtly to the booth-man and the door gate creaked open. He purred into the garage and killed the engine. Immediately the lights came on and he got out. Isis continued seated. He moved to the other side and opened the door, "Get out."

"No. I told you I had to go to Mai's. It was irresponsible of you too-MY!"

The brunet had reached in, grabbed her, and thrown her over his shoulder. He closed the car door back and locked it before heading out of the garage. With Isis in tow and talking about how impolite and crass he was, he made his way up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it using his code and set her down.

She went to open the door but finding it was securely locked made her glare at him. He could not believe it, Isis Ishtar, sweet little polite Isis Ishtar was glaring a hole through him. He actually found it kind of…sexy.

"Seto Kaiba," the challenging tone made his little friend stir a little too, "I demand that you unlock this door this instance and take me back to the city."

"Isis," he began as he stripped himself of his trench coat heading for his closet, "shut up and quit asking because I'm not complying. The bulk of the people who went to the party probably traveled through the city and got pulled over. Unless you wanted to be cuffed right now, I suggest you relax."

"Cuffed? How could they-"

"You're dressed as a damn Native American Ishtar. How many of those are just prowling around Domino at this time of night?" He reemerged from his closet dressed in a pair of dark green silk pajamas. He tossed something to her.

She unfolded the fabric and gasped before looking up at him incredulously, "You planned this, didn't you? Did you even call the police?"

"Actually, no, I didn't have to call them. Someone else did that." He motioned to a door that she assumed was the bathroom and entered.

After changing into her new purple satin night gown with lace strapping and details around the top, she removed the remainder of her costume from her hair and face, finding a rag in the linen closet. She also found extra toothbrushes and brushed her teeth before emerging.

Kaiba was reclining in his bed, a small lamp on, reading some book. Isis stood at the foot of the bed like some child till he finally looked up, "Get in the bed Isis."

"It's highly inappropriate for me to share a bed with you Seto Kaiba."

He chuckled imaging that same mouth wrapped around his dick and she was talking about being inappropriate? This was one upside down girl. "Just get in the bed or I'll put you in it how I took you from the car: by force."

Frowning at the threat she moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She immediately blushed remembering the last time she was in his bed, she was sort of on top of him. She pulled back the soft linen and settled herself into it suddenly feeling exhausted.

Shortly after the lamp went out and Kaiba settled into the bed as well. Just as he was dozing he felt Isis roll over and found her facing him, eyes closed. She made a small moaning noise of discomfort and reached for him. She smiled when she felt him and scooted closer. She wrapped her arms around his torso and took her left leg and twined it around his own like a vine. Her head settled a top of his chest and she inhaled deeply before snuggling some more before finally going still.

He looked down at her feeling oddly comfortable physically but emotionally and mentally uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was worried someone would catch them like this since his door was locked, his father was on a business trip in China, and Mokuba was on a hiking expedition in the Sapporo mountains for the weekend. Just her being all snuggly with him was…weird.

He settled back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He told himself he would have dealt with it if he hadn't have been so tired. But he knew that was a lie.

PLEASE READ:

Okay…so last night I had a dream I was Isis Ishtar at Pegasus' island talking to Croquet about business when a black and a gray tornado was coming towards the island. Mokuba jumped up into my arms and I was running to the underground portion of his mansion when Mokuba demands we find Kaiba.

I was screaming if anyone knew where he was when Joey Wheeler runs up and says: "Don't go lookin' for that prick so ya can cheat on me." Yes, I was his girlfriend. RANDOM.

So he followed us and we found Kaiba in the underground safe rooms and he was so happy to see Mokuba. He then told Joey to get out but I said it wasn't fair if he kicked him out. So then we got in an argument and Joey said fuck it and left. Somehow Mokuba disappeared and…ahem…I did indeed cheat on Joey. I tried to resist…but hey, I can't help it.

It's Seto fucking Kaiba.

I know this is random but I had to tell someone of this dream especially since I couldn't think of any other type of author notes to write. Hoped you enjoyed this little story and of course the chapter.

Arabic Words:

NONE

This was posted especially for:

Ruby-Knight - Glad you liked the costume! I thought she would look amazing.

Zoelle - Got to love flirtations between Joey and Mai. They're such a lovable couple.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling - VERY goofy programs. I'm getting it fixed tomorrow. Ooo, a fan fiction sixth sense. I wish I had that. I usually don't check for an update until they're almost done with the damn story. Annoying. Yay! I'm glad you thought it was well-done. I thought it sucked but if you all liked it, it was a success. YES! Another pic idea! (dances around) What can I say? I can see Marik being perverted towards her just because and don't feel bad for Malik. He'd so rock being a mermaid and but tasty as one.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 20

Old Friends with New Ideas

RIIING. RIIING. RIIING.

Narrowed blue eyes popped open and glared at the buzzing technology. He glanced at the clock and found he had been sleep for a few hours. Who the hell would be calling him at this hour? Sitting up a little he reached over the still sleeping girl and grabbed the phone.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Where is she you prick!?"

"Excuse me?" His voice took on a harsh tone though it was softened by the lack of proper sleep.

"You know, Isis Ishtar! The Native American everyone last saw leaving with a Seto Kaiba." Kaiba heard commotion in the background before the person got back on the phone, "So where is she asshole or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Two names: Marik and Bakura."

Rolling his eyes at the mention of the psycho's he set the phone down and shook Isis. "Wake up, your brother's on the phone."

Isis peeped her eyes open and sleepily untangled herself from him and picked up the phone, "Malik?"

"Isis!" Relieved sighs were heard besides his own, "Kaiba didn't kidnap you or anything, did he?"

She shook her head, "No Malik, just the opposite."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Kaiba escorted me outside for conversation. We were talking in the neighborhood when I heard the sirens. He quickly gave me a ride and to dodge the police he took me to his mansion to stay the night."

Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle considering how much talking she was doing with her mouth.

"Wait…you're at his house?"

"I am _Akhi_."

"Are you in his bed Isis? He handed you the phone pretty fast."

"Am I the type of lady to be found in the bed of a man I am not wed to my baby _Akhi_?"

There was a pause before he responded, "No, you're not the type. Odion heard about the po-po showing up and was asking about you. I hung up on him. He keeps calling back, what do you want me to tell him?"

"The truth of course."

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll come get you from his house, okay?"

"All right Malik but where are you now?"

"Ryou's, naturally. We would have been here sooner if Marik and Bakura hadn't have been so busy fighting random rioting people at Ringo's house." She heard the snickers in the background followed by groans of pain, "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Malik." She pulled the phone from her ear and hit the end button on the cordless device. After settling it on the cradle she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you lie?" He didn't sound mad just surprised.

She rolled over and found him already laying there, watching her. Seeing how close they were she discreetly scooted back, but Kaiba still noticed. "What's the point of keeping secrets from my family? My brothers and I never lie to one another."

"Why didn't you tell him you are in-fact in my bed?"

"Certain things don't need to be told."

"I couldn't agree more."

He turned his back to her and settled himself back into slumber. She followed suit.

**The Next Day**

Sunlight flittered through the forgotten drapes and shined across the brunet's face. He scrunched his features in retaliation to being awoken. He snuggled more into his pillow and took in a deep breath smelling a familiar scent. That wasn't what his pillow usually smelled like. He opened an eye and found a head of thick black hair tucked under his chin and recognized the small arms wrapped around his midsection. He traveled his eyes lower to find her lower limbs tangled with his own.

Too close. Much to close.

Not sure on whether he wanted to push her away or gently shake her he simply untangled himself, which took some time considering her death grip and finally made it out of his bed. He went into the bathroom and took a shower before entering his closet and getting dressed.

Going into a section of his closet he often didn't, he pulled out a box and moved it into the bathroom. Once it was placed he unlocked his room's door and headed downstairs for the staff to make him breakfast.

Isis squirmed around the bed for a few moments wondering where her body pillow went. She opened her eyes and instantly remembered she was not in her bed, in her room. Sitting up slowly she stretched before sliding from the mattress into the bathroom. She found towels already set out for her and a box. Opening it she couldn't help but smile a little.

Did he think of everything?

Kaiba frowned at the paper while he sipped his mug of black coffee. The kitchen staff had set out his breakfast along with an extra plate he requested for his guest. Immediately everyone had swapped looks and a few murmurs were heard but he ignored him. If they thought he was fucking her, fine.

For the moment they would be wrong.

"Seto?"

Gazing over the top of the parchment he kept in the smile that wanted to shine through. The baby soft yellow dress fit her well and stopped just past her knees. The straps were thick but it came with a softly colored brown sweater that was cropped-cut and the same shade of brown, of the ribbon that went around the midsection tied in a bow. On her feet were the brown flats and because he had set out the clothes he knew of the white bra and panties with the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon on the fanny she was wearing.

The idea alone made his arousal flare a bit.

"Sit Isis." He almost chuckled when he found her hair still in the braids. The hair combined with the outfit made her look oh so innocent and sweet. Sweet enough to taste.

She pulled out the chair and found her breakfast sitting there, still steaming. Looking across she found Kaiba's as well and untouched. "Have you been waiting for me?" He didn't respond but once she started eating he joined in, pausing to read certain articles.

Once breakfast was over the staff entered and took up the dishes getting good looks at the girl. He could tell by the looks they were giving her, that they didn't believe he was having sex with her. She just seemed too nice, polite, and sweet. He couldn't help but smirk at he allusion he was able to make.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" He folded his paper and set it aside where it was quickly removed.

"I hope that you understand that my brother is not as punctual as I may be. Despite his distaste for you and our situation he will not be picking me up in the a.m. It'll probably be later on this afternoon."

"So, are you asking me what you can do while you wait?"

"Not exactly. I just don't want to be in the way."

"Good because I have things I need to get done. Any unlocked room you find you can entertain yourself with. I trust you'll act your age and not your show size." He stood up heading out of the room.

She slowly nodded as if he was still sitting there and after some contemplation she made a small noise. Mai! She had completely forgotten about the blonde. She was probably worrying or worse, had called her home. Jumping up she entered into the kitchen to find a cordless phone sitting on top of one of the marble counters and picked it up.

Recapping the number she gave her she dialed it in and on the third ring she heard a bored, "Hello?"

"Hello Mai, this is—"

"Isis! Hey, how are you?" She didn't sound upset or mad, simply curious. "I saw you leave with Kaiba and knew everything would be okay when the cops showed up and I couldn't find you. I bet you're calling me from his house now, aren't you?"

Utterly shocked by the blonde putting everything together she wasn't sure whether to wonder how predictable she was or hang up the phone. "Well, I happen to be Mai."

"I knew it."

"I wanted to apologize for disappearing like that. That wasn't fair to you or the others. Did you all make it out all right?"

"We all made it out just fine thanks to Duke's driving tactics. We all ended up spending the night at his house since we didn't have to cut through the city to get there. And no need to say sorry hot-stuff; as long as you're okay, then we're all okay. Joey nearly had a cow when I told him you were with Kaiba. He's so dramatic." After hearing a heavily accented, 'no I'm not' in the background, she heard the blonde chuckle before continuing, "Well, _wittle_ Joey needs attention so I'll see you Monday."

"Yes, of course Mai and—"

"Isis, really, it's okay. Quit apologizing; I'll see you at school. Bye."

"Goodbye Mai." Hanging up the phone she placed it back on the cradle and couldn't help but smile. Truly she had made some friends worth keeping and she was beyond relieved to learn they were indeed okay.

She stood there a while longer before heading to the study she remembered Mokuba showing her. Surprisingly Kaiba wasn't in there and she shrugged heading for the shelves. She wanted to read a good book to pass the time but wasn't sure what she was in the mood for, or what the collection offered. After perusing the books a while she wondered around the room and spotted the chess board. She sat down and pulled the pieces out.

"You can play chess?"

She turned her head slightly and nodded, "_Abi_ required I learned."

She continued setting up the pieces and Kaiba made his way over, sitting across from her, "Just because you learn how to do something doesn't mean you can actually do it. Joey Wheeler learned to duel but he can't actually play his way out of a paper bag."

"Joey Wheeler is a fine duelist Kaiba. He has International recognition much like yourself and Yugi Moto along with Mai Valentine." She moved a piece and tapped the clock next to the board. "Of course I can't forget Duke Devilin's accomplishments."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the move and moved a piece himself, "I don't expect you to understand the difference between a proper player and someone who was lucky enough to beat a few people."

"I wouldn't say that I'm incapable."

"So, do you duel or are you on the cheerleading squad?"

She studied the board while she answered, "Both I presume. My brother entered a tournament in Cairo once and won; I didn't enter even though I do know how to play."

"Really now?" Now he was intrigued. Isis played Duel Monsters. "Do you have a deck?"

"Does not every warrior keep a weapon?" She finally moved a piece and tapped the clock.

"Hn, so you consider yourself a duelist," he chuckled at the idea and moved another one of his pieces, tapping the clock.

"I suppose I do but it's all in good fun. I have seen your dueling skills on television and it seems quite the battle for you." She made another move and tapped the clock giving him a look. "Dueling is an outlet for you, hm?"

"Outlet? What are you talking about?" He made another move and hit the clock.

"You must be under a lot of stress being the successor of Kaiba Corporation. Besides school, I read you're privately tutored in the business. It must be quite the strain."

Kaiba's foot twitched at the mention of being 'privately tutored' and waited for her to make a move. "It's a strain for anyone who doesn't understand responsibility." Finally she made a move and he quickly countered it.

"Very understandable."

"Is your father making you take over his company?" From what the brunet could tell, she was the most capable one out of her siblings. Malik was too unfocused as he had seen in a class and Odion's athletic skills would easily go to waste behind a desk.

She shook her head, "Of course not; I am his daughter. Malik will success him."

"Malik?" He was taken a back with the idea of the party animal running a company. "That sounds quite ludicrous."

"Very much so."

"So you agree your brother is indeed incapable?"

"Malik isn't incapable of anything he puts his mind too." She moved another piece taking one of his pawns down.

"This isn't an after school special Isis." He made another move making her take seem less than what it was. "This is the real world. Either you can, or you can't."

"You know Seto Kaiba that has more truth than you know." She swallowed back her pains of the 'real world' and assessed her next move.

He noticed this and couldn't help but wonder. Isis had tendencies that he often did but were presented in a more polite caring way. When someone asked a question she deemed as inappropriate she would either excuse it politely or give a 'scratch the surface' kind of answer. He had no problem with being rude or ignoring people but despite the positive that was her, and the negative that was him, it all amounted to one thing: secrets.

Kaiba had noticed the way the girl's smile would twitch whenever people asked the status of her mood on certain days. He also noticed on those days she wore turtle necks and was more hesitant when it came to his touches, but once they were given she was putty in his hand. Isis Ishtar had a secret and he planned to unveil it.

The two continued light conversation during their game of chess which actually turned out to be fun for Kaiba. The hours seemed to fly by and he almost growled at the butler when he entered to announce the arrival of Malik Ishtar and company. Nodding, he quickly moved a piece and declared checkmate. Isis smiled good naturedly and followed him out of the study.

"Isis! Did this ass touch you, because if he did I will fuck him up so bad—"

"Malik, please, everything is fine." She placed a placating hand on his shoulder and gave a smile to Marik who was trying to steal a vase off of the table by the door. After a chastising look he put it back. "Allow me to properly thank Kaiba and you two wait outside. Marik is getting restless."

Malik found his love trying to roll up in the rug in front of the door and walk out. He nodded and unwound Marik before heading outside. Once the front door closed Isis headed for the stairs. She had placed her clothing from the night before in the box and was now collecting it.

Kaiba peeped in the box and found the nightgown was not apart of the material. Catching his eyes she smiled, "Keep it; I'll need something to sleep in." Bowing with much grace she continued, "Thank you for the hospitality Seto Kaiba. May you have a good rest of the weekend." She turned on her heel and exited through the front.

Moving over to the window he watched as she climbed into the backseat of Ryou's car before he once more took off around the driveway. 'I'll need something to sleep in,' he recapped.

Turning his back to the window, he headed for his study to finally get some work done, with a prominent smirk on his face.

**Ishtar Residence**

Isis' heart began to pound in her chest as Ryou turned the corner. Would her father be home? Round the curb she found the familiar cream colored 2008 Buick Lacrosse along with Odion's 1999 black Honda Civic. She was glad he was there as well.

Ryou pulled up along the curb and smiled back at her, "Here we are Isis, Malik."

"Thanks Ryou, this was definitely more than you had to do."

She climbed out and he followed suit. She gathered her box from the trunk and placed it on the now closed back. She gave him a brief embrace before heading towards her house. She looked over her shoulder to find Marik's hand latched to her little brother's shoulders, kissing him with everything he had.

Rolling her eyes she softly called, "Malik."

The blonde popped his mouth from his lovers and whispered something in his ear before jogging over to his sister with his overnight bag in hand, "Sorry…" He blushed for once. Obviously that kiss was more than lust.

They waved as the little blue 2000 Volkswagen Golf pulled away. They headed into the house, finding Odion sitting on the living room couch. He immediately jumped up and hugged Malik and Isis tight. He didn't vocalize his worry in fear his father would hear him. Understanding, they hugged him back in reassurance and let go. Just in time too, for Mr. Ishtar appeared.

"So, where have you two been?" Mr. Ishtar's tone was frighteningly…_light_. He almost sounded happy.

"Isis and I were spending time together _Abi_," Malik said with a shrug. He was planning on being more mischievous with his answer but with his father being in a good moon, nonchalant seemed safer to go with.

"But of course Malik," he said a bit distracted. "Now, everyone get cleaned up and dressed, we're going out tonight. Zahir is in town."

The three siblings calmed at that. Their father's attitude had been surprising to the point of tenseness but to find that Zahir Wasem, President of '_Universal_ _Cultures_ _of_ _Yesterday_' was coming lifted the tension. He was not only their father's business partner, but his best friend and always seemed to bring the best out in him. Well, as best as good could get coming from Mr. Ishtar.

An hour later, Isis was tightening the bun on the back of her head as she watched herself in the mirror. The deep plum colored dress was of a satin with a black satin tie that went around, creating a bow in the back; around the bottom was black beading of a flower and it stopped mid-calf. Black stockings were on her legs and elegant closed toed heels were on her feet. Though the top portion consisted of spaghetti straps the satin wrap draped across her chair showed she wouldn't bare her shoulders this night.

Finally the bun was snug and she decided the loose lock of hair she had been battling added to her outfit. She picked up her wrap and draped the material around herself, before pinning it in place with a silver and purple broach. Satisfied with her appearance she went to grab her small handbag when her door opened. Expecting Malik to demand her flat-iron or Odion telling her to hurry she turned with a face filled with patience.

Good thing she did.

"_Binti_…" Her father's eyes trailed up and down her appearance and a rare almost frightening smile crossed his features, "you look quite presentable." With a nod he turned down the hallway, leaving the door agape, "We will be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Yes _Abi_ and thank you _Abi_." She was now feeling rather put-off. Why was he being so nice? Was he planning to punish her or was he simply in good spirits because of his old friend coming into town? She wasn't sure, so for good measure she kept a smile ready.

After a sprits of perfume she made her way downstairs and found Malik already sitting there frowning deeply. His slacks and dress shoes looked rather nice along with his wine colored button down. His usually wild locks were bound together with a taming elastic hair band and she guessed that was what her brother was mad about.

"Malik, what is wrong?"

"_Abi_ demanded I keep my hair tied back tonight. He doesn't want it getting too wild. However, Odion gets to keep his hair down!" He huffed.

"It is what _Abi_ asks of me."

Isis turned to find her brother in a pair of slacks and dress shoes as well. His blue button down also had simple black tie around his neck. But what she was focused on was his neck length black hair. She could tell he had tried to comb it straight back sense he was used to not having any hair in his face, but it had naturally swept down on one side making him appear to almost be mysterious. She reached up and ran a hand through the silkily tresses from the front of his head to the nape of his neck.

"I personally like it down; it makes you look more handsome _Akhi_." Odion grunted but the light dusting of pink on his cheeks told otherwise.

Finally Mr. Ishtar entered with his slacks, dress shoes, green dress shirt and black tie, and black dinner coat. His gray hair had been slicked back and he simply motioned for all of his children to follow him. Instinctively, they all headed for the backseat till Mr. Ishtar motioned Malik to the passenger side. Reluctantly the blonde opened the side door.

They arrived at '_Harbor Three_' and after their father handed the keys off to the valet they entered into the sitting area and there they spotted the man. The tall broad man smiled his white brilliant smile while his caramel colored eyes sparkled at recognition.

"Nasier al Din Ishtar."

"Zahir Wasem."

They embraced one another as old friends before Zahir went to Odion and Malik shaking their hands. He paused when he spotted Isis and gave her a firm pat on her back, smiling excitedly. He led them into the elegantly laid out restaurant before leading them past the hostess towards one of the round tables covered in red fabric, candles, and a few roses. Already sitting there was someone they had all not seen in a while and was not expecting.

"Shadi Wasem," Mr. Ishtar began extending a hand. He stood when they approached and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to see you Mr. Ishtar." He scooted from his seat and approached the others, "Odion, Malik." He shook their hands and they nodded, shaking back. He then turned to Isis and gave a dazzling smile, "Isis, it has been too long."

She smiled and gave a small nod, "Truly it has old friend."

Isis and Shadi's relationship dated back to when they were children. Their mothers would often take them to the beach and they would all play together in the Mediterranean wash. After Shadi's mother left his father and Isis' mother died, they both had to grow up faster than what was expected. While Shadi helped his father's broken heart mend, Isis assisted her brothers in their hearts staying strong against their father.

They never discussed the extent to their home life but in one another they found intelligent conversation and laughs; simple escapes to reality. Isis had not seen Shadi since she was thirteen for that was when he went off to boarding school. Things had surely changed and the shock that wanted to spread across her features was hid under a cool mask of cordiality.

He nodded and placed a hand to her lower back, leading her to the seat between himself and Odion. Malik sat next to his father, his father next to Mr. Wasem. Immediately the two began the talk of business and pleasures. Malik was discretely having phone sex through text messages with Marik, Odion was trying to keep his hair out of his eye, and Isis was scanning her menu.

"My father enjoys seafood quite a bit, so I saw if only appropriate I take him to the best seafood restaurant in Domino." Shadi cocked his head to the side making his black professional haircut gleam in the light. His eyes then focused in on her eyes.

Isis nodded finding he was indeed talking to her, "But of course; I remember Mr. Wasem being a lover of fine sea creatures." She didn't mean to sound so ridiculous but the piercing look the creamy blue hues were giving her made her nervous.

A mock smile crossed his lips, "Truly you have way with words Isis."

Giving a playful challenging look she acted as if he wasn't making fun of her. "So what do you propose I should order?" She gave a sigh of relief when his eyes were forced to focus on the plastic bound book. Her eyes moved to her brothers to find Odion looking a bit put-off and Malik glaring daggers at the other Egyptian boy.

Malik did always seem a bit annoyed by the way the boy's presence while Odion just came off stale and cautious. It had always been this way so she didn't much mind but for some reason it almost seemed appropriate. Perhaps it had to do with their older age and experiences with the opposite sex that their interactions appeared different.

Focusing back on her menu but not really seeing she forced her over thinking mind into remission. She was tired of over thinking things and she simply wanted to the company of her old friend. Shadi was probably her very first real friend; even for a short time they wrote to one another while he was away at school but the older they became the more they didn't speak. It got the point of holiday appropriate e-mails and the occasional letter. It was nice now to be able to catch up, face to face, and talk about times passed.

The waiter soon arrived and began taking everyone's order. When he came to Isis she still was debating between two choices when Shadi took her booklet from her and ordered something completely different from what she was thinking.

She turned to him and gave a neutral expression, "Do you find yourself a mind reader Shadi?"

His lids narrowed in thought, "One who is a good judge of one's character, can easily link said skill towards the mind."

"What if I find the dish unappetizing?"

"Is this a declaration or a prediction?"

"Neither, I find it strictly rhetorical."

An odd expression crossed his face before he responded, "Since you do not know what I ordered you cannot declare to not like it, and unless you have learned the art of fortune telling in my absence, then I suppose predictions are out as well."

"Hm, seems so." Not seeing the point in discussing the matter further since the dish was being prepared as she spoke; she sat up straighter and shifted her eyes from his to find everyone at the table to have watched their exchange.

"Don't worry Isis," Mr. Wasem began, "Shadi is indeed an excellent judge of people. Whatever he ordered you, you'll love."

Smiling she nodded, "I hope so Mr. Wasem."

Soon enough the food arrived and Isis eyed the dish warily before finally taking a small bite. It was actually…good. After she swallowed and patted her mouth with her napkin she said, "Well Shadi, it seems you are excellent judge of good cuisine."

"Not only good cuisine Isis, but you as well," he gave a mysterious smile and then went back to his plate.

The Egyptian girl smiled once more and felt her face would rip in half at how many times she had smiled during the evening, to keep from making the face she really wanted to. Shadi was acting odder than usual. The boy had always been a mysterious soul but this had reached a new level. However, since she was trying to enjoy the evening she chopped it up to distance and time. She hadn't seen him or been around his regular behavior in quite some time. She just wasn't use to how he was anymore.

"So tell me Isis," Mr. Wasem began after taking a sip of his wine, "your father praises your intellect often to me and my son. So is it true your GPA has not dropped since Elementary school?"

"I suppose so; I haven't really taken the time to check."

"Oh but _Binti_ dear," Mr. Ishtar began, "that's all that I hear whenever you transfer. Your grades are flawless. You're as sharp as a _blade_ sweetheart."

Nearly choking on her food from the malicious glint in her father's eyes mistaken for admiration, she cleared her throat and continued, "You're too kind _Abi_."

"Humble are we not?" Shadi questioned.

"Arrogance is not attractive on anyone I presume." Isis nearly gave a cat like smile at the lie that just spilled from her lips. Only one person looked good with arrogance.

And damn did he look _good_.

"I could not agree more Isis," Shadi agreed, "hard work should be praised as such, not glorified in a way of selfishness. Would you not agree Odion?"

Surprised by his sudden involvement in the conversation Odion nodded, "Indeed."

"Truly you know a few things about humility considering your talents on all courts and fields?"

"Good sportsmanship is always important for a good athlete."

"But does it really take that much to throw a ball through a hoop?" Mr. Ishtar innocently lay. "Isis must readily hit the books and Malik's training in the business often leaves him weary." He shot a look to Odion whom simply acted as if he was never in the conversation. Malik narrowed his eyes and Isis re-crossed her legs in irritation.

"As does Shadi's; ever since he decided to success me I couldn't help but be proud." Zahir gave his son a pat on the back and smiled. "I'm sure you felt the same way with Malik, Nasier al Din."

"I surely did," Mr. Ishtar responded smiling.

Seeing the fuming blonde considering blowing, Odion quickly piped up, "You decided to take over for Mr. Wasem?"

"Yes; _Abi_ cannot continue this forever and despite my success as a government official regarding international affairs, I believe it is best to keep family first." Shadi's eyes shot to girl next to him to find her watching her brothers. His eyes hardened but his face never changed.

"I was just as surprised as when you told me Malik decided to take over for you," Zahir began again; "I could have put money on Odion taking it."

"We all could have," Malik said in what could have been a charming way but Isis and Odion knew otherwise.

Soon after the conversation broke off and Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Wasem started another business conversation, occasionally dragging Malik in to only have Odion save him with a comment or two. Zahir easily enjoyed the add-ins by the eldest Ishtar child while Mr. Ishtar kept his glaring eyes to himself.

Shadi put his attentions back on Isis and scaled his eyes down her elegant neck to her collarbone where the satin material hid the smaller shoulders from him. Her midsection was small along with her well defined legs. When she had entered her could easily see the curves defining themselves. Her dark hair locks framing her face made her eyes pop and even though they both shared blue in their irises, he felt that hers were more clear, vibrant, and crystal like.

She was beautiful to be so young.

"Hm?" Isis turned her face full towards him, "Was there something you said Shadi?" He was intently looking at her and she wasn't sure if he had spoken and she had not heard him.

"No, not at all Isis," he cleared his throat and made an almost hidden motion to his father.

Catching it, Isis announced, "I need to excuse myself to the powder room." Standing slowly she moved across the room with what appeared to be grace when it was her simply taking her sweet time. Once in the bathroom she found no one inside and simply checked herself over and reapplied a bit of glossy chap-stick to her lips.

What was going on? Why was Shadi acting that way?

Sure they were old friends but it was always on a professional level. He was older than her by at least ten years. They really should have nothing to talk about or have much in common but here they were holding conversation all night at the table, just like old times. Taking in a deep breath she stood up straight and continued her calm demeanor.

She walked back out and headed for the table to already find the men standing up. Placing a hand on the small of Isis' back, Shadi led her back through the restaurant picking up their conversation on a new topic.

"Tell me Isis, what are your plans after graduation?" He casually asked.

A bit put off by the touching she went on to say, "College of course; the university in which I will attend is still in question, but I do believe in higher education."

He nodded, "A brain as sharp as yours should not be wasted indeed."

They made their way outside and retrieved their cars from the valet. Odion and Malik immediately climbed in while Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Wasem said their goodbyes. Isis had been right behind her brothers when Shadi stopped her.

"Tell me Isis, what do you have intended tomorrow?"

"I was planning on studying."

"How about you show me around Domino? This place intrigues me yet the idea of getting lost is quite unpleasant. I need a true tour guide."

"With all honesty, I'm not sure what I could show you. I feel I haven't been here long enough to give you a true tour of the town."

"Nonsense; whatever you can show me I will enjoy." His hand reached forward, grazing her fingers, before settling in his pocket.

A loud honk came from Mr. Ishtar's Buick and Isis turned to find Malik preparing to lay down on the horn again if Odion hadn't have stopped him. Trying not to laugh she nodded, "I suppose I could not deny you."

His smile broadened and he nodded, "You do know your place, do you not?" Not giving her time to respond he turned and got into the car with his father.

'Know my place?' Thoroughly confused Isis got into the car.

The ride back was quiet and so was the rest of the evening. Mr. Ishtar retired early as did Isis. Of course Malik left and even Odion didn't change and went for a drive. Isis sat on her bed, in her room, thoroughly confused and feeling a bit sick. Neither of her brothers had said a thing about Shadi's behavior when usually they would have given another circumstance.

The words 'playing with fire' rang back through her mind and she couldn't help but meditate on the situation and words. Was there something they weren't telling her? Of course not! Odion and Malik weren't two to keep secrets from her no matter how many times she begged them not to tell her something. Perhaps they were just worried about her and didn't want her hurt.

The ideas made her more than a little anxious but she put it behind her, especially when she heard her window open.

PLEASE READ:

Hurray! Mocha-Latte is back in my arms. Yes, I named my laptop Mocha-Latte. Mocha-Latte was in the hospital for a concussion but she's well now. I had to get a complete mind swipe done on her (I miss my music!) but I saved my fanfic files and now I'm back in business with Microsoft Word. Thank you all for the love in the form of reviews and for not abandoning me during my computer difficulties. I made sure I made this chapter good and long. Sorry if Shadi is out of character. He's been a real challenge for me since he doesn't really say much in the series, but I enjoy the challenge. So if you all think he is NOT Shadi, do tell.

ALSO! NEW FANART ON MY PROFILE! Check that shit out! One under this story and one under ROOM 3525. Look at it…or else…(shifty eyes)

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Abi – Father

Binti – Daughter

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – I wonder about my dreams every time I wake up. They're always ridiculous.

Leh – I'm glad you loved the last three and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Research…life experience? I'll never tell…hee hee. My mission was to show the human side to them and I'm so happy you've seen it! But yes, Kaiba might just be a hopeless case.

Lace Kyoko – Ooo! A Ryou drawing! Yes PLEASE! I thought he might look a little tasty in his costume. LOL. Aww! I love how you were an Egyptian Princess. Sounds so cute! I'm glad you're almost done with the drawing! I cannot wait to see it.

Ruby-Knight – The best? (giggles and blushes) You flatter me! Hee hee.

Captain Spiral – Seems you have found me out. Yes, I do love cars. So, I can't help but get specific whenever I write them in.

Esie – I'm glad you're still with me despite my sub-titles. I don't even know I do it until I post the chapter and give it a read over. Sorry that they're so annoying, I'll try to cut down on them. But thanks for still reading!

Setomistress – I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 21

Three Sixty Nine

Expecting to see a certain brunet, Isis was shocked to see a mop of blonde almost white hair. "Marik?"

"The one and only baby," Marik closed the window back and turned giving Isis a winning smile. "What are you doing in here?"

"It is my room Marik," Isis reminded him as a mother would her child. Sometimes the blonde could be so kooky she worried for his mental health.

Smacking himself in the forehead he grunted, "Dammit! I thought this was the window to Malik's room."

"Why would you be climbing through his window? I thought you two went out?"

"Oh we did. But we decided to fuck in his room tonight." He went and sat down on her bed next to her, "In-fact, we're supposed to role-playing. I'm supposed to be a mysterious man coming through his window and when I find him I—"

"I can only guess Marik," Isis quickly cut him off. "Why don't you just head down the hall to his room? You know how impatient Malik can become."

"Oh, I truly do." A certain glint showed in his eyes and she didn't want to know what he was thinking. Standing up, he petted the top of her head like a dog and exited her room.

Shaking her head she moved into her closet and removed her clothing. After she was dressed for bed she sat down at her vanity and combed her hair before placing it into a ponytail. She lay down in her bed staring up at the ceiling; all she could think about was Shadi and the next day.

All day she would be with the older man. She wasn't sure where she would show him, but she was knew where she wouldn't. Thinking of all the places Kaiba took her she quickly made a route that would only require them to pass a few of the locations. Mainly the ones that didn't hold any inspiring memories; a blush stained her cheeks.

Closing her eyes, Isis finally fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

"_Binti_…_jameel_ _Binti_…wake for you _Abi_," Mr. Ishtar crooned in the ear of his daughter as he gently shook her.

Immediately caramel lids slid off of sapphire in a panic; she nearly fell out of the bed with the force of her roll away from her father. Clinging to her sheets she looked at him, almost panting from the awakening and fear that now pumped through her veins. She was so shocked and shook by the tenderness she couldn't even speak.

"_Sabah_ _El_-_Khair_ _Binti_…your _iftar_ is almost ready."

"_Iftar_?" Isis nearly whispered.

"Yes Isis, your _iftar_. You need a good first meal so you do not become weary while on your outing with Shadi." He spoke to her like he use to when she was a child and she had asked a silly question. "Come down once you're dressed. I'll keep things warm for you." Turning back to the door he exited leaving Isis utterly confused.

She sat in her bed a while longer, wondering if she woke up in an alternate reality. When she looked around and found nothing odd, besides her father's behavior, she cautiously left her bed. After a long shower she blow dried her hair and headed back into her room. There she found clothes were already picked out. She eyed the pink turtleneck, ankle length white skirt, and pink flats.

Since her father was already scaring her, she decided to put on the cloths. She pulled her hair back into a lower ponytail than usual and headed downstairs. The smell of something familiar tickled her nostrils and in the kitchen she found it was. There sat a Spanish style breakfast just for her. She wasn't the type to eat a lot for breakfast. The brief time she spent in Spain, she truly enjoyed and adapted to the smallest meal of the day and the items that came with it.

The _café_ _con_ _leche_ was more than good accompanied with the _churros_ and who knew her father knew how to prepare _torrijas_. Once her mug of drink was drained and the food was reduced to crumbs, she turned to her father who was collected her plate and cup.

"_Shukran_ _Abi_," Isis thanked a bit uneasily. She hadn't told her father thank you in a long time and actually meant it.

Glancing at the clock he motioned to her, "Go into the living room, Shadi will be here soon."

"But I didn't call him and—"

"I handled everything _Binti_, he'll be here."

Slowly moving from her chair she entered into the living room just as the door bell rang. Answering the door she gave a polite smile, "Shadi, won't you come in?"

"Thank you Isis." Shadi entered into their home. He wore a pair of dark khakis, a white button down, and a gray suit coat. The business man looked around uninterestedly in the small living room before Mr. Ishtar came into view. "Mr. Ishtar."

The older man gave a nod, "Shadi; I hope that your outing is most enjoyable and that Isis is on her best behavior."

Isis frowned at the statement but grabbed her sweater from the coat rack by the door. When she had opened the door she had found why her father set out the turtleneck. The weather in Domino had finally dropped.

"She will Mr. Ishtar, I'll make sure of it." Shadi shook her father's hand and led Isis out to his car.

Seeing the black luxury car her mind couldn't help but wonder to a certain black Jaguar she knew someone drove. After she was settled into the Lincoln MKZ, she couldn't help but notice the glamorous details and leather seating. Truly Shadi's job had been good to him. But it didn't smell as good as another black luxury car she had ridden in. While this one smelled of expensive cologne and leather, the other smelled like…just something better.

A small smile crinkled the edges of her lips.

Shadi started the engine and took out through the streets. She pointed out places such as her school, the arcade, library, even the ice-cream parlor. He stayed quiet most of the way, listening to her. Every once in a while he would comment on a place or ask a question but he was mainly observant. That's the type of person Shadi was and would always be. When he was around his father he was more social and talkative but the man was of few words.

After sometime they found themselves downtown and Shadi parked against the curb outside a small café. They got out and went into the cozy lunch spot. They sat down and he ordered for both of them. Isis didn't even get to see a menu or order a drink. They sat the water before her and she thanked them before sipping from her straw.

"I'm quite sure you're tired of wasting time Isis."

"Time is not being wasted Shadi. It's been nice catching up with you." She really meant that but judging by the still stern face he didn't buy it.

"Catching up has been pleasant, I will not deny that."

"I'm glad you haven't felt your time has been wasted."

"I would never waste our time."

'Our?' Before she could verbalize the thought, the food arrived. They ate quietly and Isis was almost dreading the silence. She could feel the growing tension and she wasn't sure if she was sending out the vibes or Shadi.

After another bite or two he finally spoke, "Isis, I must admit I was astounded by the proffer."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about but her intuition told her not to ask. Instead she played along, "Why is that?"

"Your father is overprotective of you from what I've observed. I assumed he would never give you away."

"Give me away…"

He set his plate aside and reached across the table taking her hand in his, "We may have not seen one another in quite some time, but your father assured me you're willing to make this work." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it he revealed an impressive round cut diamond sitting atop of a silver band laden with smaller diamonds.

Isis' breath hitched in her throat; everyone around her paused. The waiter dropping a bowl of soup suspended in midair; the contents slowly spilling onto his lap. The waitress's speech behind them slowly in speed and deepened as she asked did her table want dessert. Shadi's lips moved at levels that they couldn't read. The girl's jaw clenched to keep her mouth from gaping. Her mind throbbed with all of the realizations shooting to her at once.

"Isis?"

She knew there had to be a reason to why her father allowed Shadi to take her out alone, why he allowed him to touch her at the restaurant, and why he had been so nice to Isis this particular morning. Her brothers…why they had said she was playing with fire with her involvement in the fellow pupil. They knew all along and they kept it from her. She could feel her chest growing tight and she wasn't sure whether she would pass out, vomit, or cry.

"Isis?"

Did they not understand she was only sixteen years old, still in high school, and still unsure about herself and other things. Marriage was a big deal and for it to be forced made it even more difficult than those who chose it. She wasn't ready to settle down and have children. She wanted to go off to school and become an archeologist. How could her father not consult her first? How could her brothers not tell her? How could her mother not be here to help her?

"Isis."

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as the finally acknowledged pain traveled through her hand. She looked down to find Shadi squeezing it in his hand. "Yes?" She almost sounded breathless. Searching around the room everything had taken its usual speed.

"You seem stunned."

"The ring was a surprise."

"I know it's a bit much, but I wanted to prove how real this is to me." He took the piece of jewelry out and slipped around her ring finger.

She looked down at the diamonds as they gleamed in the light and fit her finger like a dream, "How did you know my ring size?"

"Your father."

"Of course," she stared down at the ring feeling utterly sick. "This could not be happening."

"But it is Isis."

She looked up to find Shadi giving her a small smile. She searched his eyes for the key to this companionship and didn't find it. Could they really learn to love one another? They made good friends and she often heard friends made the best lovers. But was that true? They didn't know anything about one another and hadn't even seen one another in so long. They couldn't even consider themselves friends anymore but old acquaintances. She didn't find him unattractive but he was twenty-six. He was at a good age to get married. She wasn't.

"I have left you speechless?"

"Very much so."

"Good." Shadi removed his hand from hers and went back to eating.

Isis simply stared at her diamonds not sure what to do. This was all happening so fast her mind was in a jumble. What if she declined? She risked hurting Shadi, her father's wrath, and maybe even threats against her siblings. However, was this worth her freedom to love, to her own life?

Was it worth losing Kaiba?

After the waitress wrapped up her leftovers and congratulated them, much to Isis' distress, they moved back to his car. "I have to cut this outing short." He didn't say why but she was grateful. The car moved efficiently through the streets and they were back at her house in no time. He walked her to the door and after an awkward brief goodbye, he placed a small kiss to her ringed hand and left. She watched him go and once he was out of sight she slowly entered her home.

Malik and Odion were sitting on the couch and nearly jumped out of their skin when she entered. Malik turned off the TV and Odion asked, "How was your lunch—"

"Why did you keep this from me?"

Malik and Odion froze at the quiet pained voice she asked them in. "K-Keep w-what?"Odion returned.

"This." She whispered as she held up her hand.

"Holy fucking Ra!" Malik gasped at the piece around her finger. "How many carats is that?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isis asked again ignoring her brother and the heavy stone on her finger.

"We weren't supposed to know," Odion admitted. "Shadi e-mailed us with the information along with _Abi_, but when Malik asked _Abi_ about it, he denied it telling him to never bring it up again. Isis…I…we—"

"We really are sorry Isis," Malik sincerely confessed. "We didn't think he'd come on so strong so quick."

"It's too late now."

Slowly she walked past them up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and locked it before falling onto her bed in a heap of tears. She was engaged to someone she barely knew and didn't even love, at sixteen. Everything she had thought out was now thrown out. She would never explore the valley of the Pharaohs or dig up an ancient Mongolian weapon. She was distraught about Shadi and furious with her father.

She gripped her pillow and cried her harder. '_Umm_…why aren't you here…why aren't you here to help me?'

**The Next Day**

Isis dressed for school and left the ring in her jewelry box. It felt freezing around her finger and too heavy. Not to mention, the last thing she wanted as people noticing the outsized stone. She didn't speak to her brothers, even when Odion offered to take her to school or when Malik said something obscene to get her to talk. Her father had spoken to her the night before, demanding he see the ring. His greedy smile didn't go unnoticed. When she stepped outside she found Shadi's car waiting.

"Isis, I'm here to take you to school."

She nodded and climbed into the car, "This is very kind of you Shadi." She really didn't want to ride with him but at the same time the weather had gotten colder. The thought of walking past the ice covered grass and through the frozen breeze in her thin uniform didn't sound appealing, even with her winter coat on.

"No need to thank me."

The car ride was silent and Isis was more than relieved when they arrived outside the front gates of her school. She let herself out and waved to him as he pulled away. Turning back around she found a few people looking at her, some whispering, others trying to catch what type of car had dropped her off. She didn't even hear Ryou greet her when she walked past him and Bakura; she was too spaced out.

She walked across the courtyard as if no one was there and headed for her locker. After retrieving her books she entered in her History room and found him leaning against her desk, waiting.

"Who was that?"

"Who Seto Kaiba?" How had he seen her? Perhaps she didn't notice him in the courtyard?

"Let's not play stupid." He knew she knew what he was talking about. It hadn't been hard to spot the expensive car and the girl climbing out of it. The man looked to be older, perhaps one of her father's associates giving her ride to school on a particularly cold day, but he still had to know.

"A friend of the family Kaiba," she set her things down and placed her backpack around the back of her chair.

Her body language was off and he didn't think she was telling the whole truth, "I'm sure."

She caught the disbelief in his tone and didn't say anything else. She sat down and started pulling out her notebook, pen, book, and highlighters. She started to read over the chapter they were going to go over that day to distract her. Kaiba was still standing there, watching her with those calculating eyes. Instead of acknowledging him, she ignored his presence all together.

The bell rang soon enough and Kaiba took his seat as others filed in. He couldn't help but allow his vision to linger to the back of Isis' head. She was acting off and he didn't like it. He had…_plans_ for her and just because she was in a foul mood didn't mean he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He had thought about this particular deed a while and he was going to do it.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What?" He looked past his computer to find his teacher with her hands on her hips simply glaring at him. "What do you want? You're wasting my time."

"For your lack of focus and outright rude behavior, I'm giving you detention." With a switch of her hips, she went back to the board continuing her lecture.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had received detention and it would be the last. As long as Joey challenged him to the point of fists and his teachers continued to feed him mediocre dribble, he would always find himself in whatever room detention was assigned to that day. But this particular day, detention affected his plans. He went back to typing when a thought occurred to him. Quickly he hacked into the school's database and put his plan into motion.

**Entomology Class**

"What do you mean I have detention Mr. Yamamoto?" Isis was beyond perplexed that she had detention. She had never gotten detention before in her schooling history and idea of it going on her permanent record once would have scared her, but why would it matter now? Her future was already planned out. All she wanted to know was when this happened. She had been quiet all day, even ate her lunch alone; who would have written her up?

"I'm not sure Miss. Ishtar but someone wrote you up and I was told to tell you to report to this room." Mr. Yamamoto handed her a slip with the room number and other information on it, "I've already signed it so you'll just have to get whoever is in charge there, to sign it as well."

Looking down she shrugged. Maybe it was better this way. She wouldn't have to see her father or Shadi for a few more hours depending on her chaperone. "Okay Mr. Yamamoto, thank you."

He patted her shoulder, "No problem Miss. Ishtar."

She left the room and headed in the direction of the Computer Science hall. She went up the stairs and came to a series of numbered doors. Since she wasn't taking any computer classes this particular semester, she wasn't really familiar with the room. But luckily she had come up on the correct side by the way the numbers were already counted close to her room. Once she found it she came inside to find Kaiba already sitting there reading a book.

No one else was inside.

Slowly she made her way in and set the piece of paper on the desk. She moved to the front row and sat down beginning her homework. The room was completely silent; not even the sound of a ticking clock was heard. Just silence. His turning pages seemed louder than what they were and she even took time turning hers, afraid to disturb the silence.

Thirty minutes later of infinite quiet later, her homework was completed. She put the books away and found no one had yet to come into the room. The sound of a book closing almost made her jump if she hadn't have remembered Kaiba had been reading. She heard the brunet shuffle behind her before he came into view through the small aisle ways of the desks. He went over to the door, closed it, and _locked_ it.

Isis' stomach hit the floor.

"There is no teacher, is there?"

"No there isn't."

"We really don't have detention do we?"

"I did but as usual I got out of it, but you, you never did anything." A smirk crossed his face as her eyes showed visibly guarded excitement and her body tensed.

"This was not fair of you to do to me Seto Kaiba."

"Why? Can't stand a spot on your records?"

"If you wanted my attentions you should have asked for them."

"You've been spaced out all day Isis. At some moments I was waiting you to start drooling like the Mutt." He moved before the desk and crossed his arms, "Where were you at lunchtime?"

"This-this isn't r-right Seto Kaiba." She shook as she reached for her stuff. She was engaged now. Things were different. She couldn't very well cheat on Shadi even if they hadn't really been together for real thought. But it was the principle of the matter. If she was going to go through with this, she had to commit all of herself. "I-I sh-should go."

She stood up and was going to grab her backpack when he grabbed her arms and pulled her body into his. The warm strong structure made her body slowly relax and his usual smell made her head fuzzy. One of his hands trailed down her back and immediately went under her skirt, grasping her bottom. She couldn't hold back the moan that came from her throat and slowly her eyes landed into his.

"I can't…I—" Those navy hues nearly left her speechless. They wanted her when they looked at her. They wanted _her_. Shadi had yet to look at her in the same way and to actually be wanted based upon someone's own choice, rather than business details sound rather appealing at the moment.

"Don't resist it Isis. You want it just as bad as I do."

"No…I…" His tongue trailed down behind her ear settling on her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. Her body began to wriggle more in his grasp. It felt so good but wouldn't she be cheating on Shadi if this happened? Then again she never asked for the engagement and technically she never verbalized her acceptance. And was it really fair to decline Kaiba without giving him a reason? A reason she never planned to tell him? Isis knew if she was rationalizing her actions they were wrong, but it was too late.

She was too angry, too hurt, too vulnerable, and too _hot_.

Her eyes burned against his and she couldn't speak or move. She _wanted_ this, _needed_ this and he knew that. "Isis…?"

"Seto…"

He smirked and leaned forward taking her lips in a hot messy kiss. His tongue hungrily sought out her mouth and his other hand joined its brother on her butt giving firm squeezes. She squirmed against his body whining in the kiss. It was so good, beyond good. Better than she could remember for some odd reason. Her hands gripped the fabric of his uniform and her hips shifted rhythmically as that familiar burn began to form.

The genius maneuvered them over to the desk and turned so that his back was against it. He pushed himself up onto it and pulled her with him so she straddled him. Slowly he laid back and got comfortable; luckily he had cleaned it off before she came in. After a few more moments of kissing and petting he pulled back and watched as she panted, thoroughly caught up.

"Isis?"

"Hmm?"

"Turn your back to me." Hesitantly she sat back and reversed her position.

He reached a hand down and lifted up the back of skirt. All that was discovered as a simple pair of pink panties; despite their simplicity, her panties always seemed to arouse him further. He reached both of hands down and around her and undid his pants. He took her wrist and thrust her hand into his pants.

Kaiba groaned low in his throat when Isis immediately grabbed the hardening flesh. "Do something with it."

Getting the idea she went to scoot back and blushed hard when she realized her moistening core was now over his face as she brought his head into her mouth. He hissed quietly and wiggled a bit as she brought more of his flesh into her mouth. Remembering what she learned the last time, she hallowed her cheeks from the strong suction and bobbed her head.

He grasped the top of the panties and pulled then down. Surprisingly the elastic stretched just enough for him to access her sex. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue against the wet slit. She yelped before giving a whine as his tongue started fucking her. Her hips began to rock and she moaned around his cock making him groan in response.

"Ahh! Seto!" She all but cried when his tongue's rough tip swirled around her swollen clit before diving back into her passageway as deep as it could wiggle. He brought her closer to his face and pressed his lips against her lower lips, sucking on her. One of his hands gripped her bare bottom and smacked it, while the other one came down and slipped two fingers into her, while his mouth sucked on her nub.

"Ah…" He breathed trying to stay silent. She moaned louder around his dick as his tongue continued to fuck her. Her tongue teased his dribbling tip before taking the appendage down her throat, moaning around it as the sensations from between her legs continued to drive her on. She soon slipped it from her throat and worked her head up and down, sucking harder.

At the rate their panting was getting louder, neither one was going to last long. There was just too much going on. Between their bodies pressed close to one another, the deep sounds of passion, different tastes and sensation, their thighs were already quivering.

Isis reached forward and accidently brushed his sac. A loud hiss breathed against her wetness so she reached into his pants and cupped it. That's all it took for the brunet and he growled coming; spurt after spurt of essence sprayed down her throat and the taste of him made her body finally give out. She gave a long moan and emptied herself into his mouth, shivering as if she was outside in the dropping weather.

They stayed on the desk for sometime before Kaiba forced himself up and Isis' back rested against his chest. He fixed her panties and was somehow able to put himself away even though she was on top of him. She soon felt strong enough to get up and she stumbled over to her backpack on rubbery legs.

Isis realized this was the last time they could be together like this. Shadi had her now. She and Kaiba's relationship had been based off of experimentation. It had to end now. "Seto…we have to—"

His lips forced themselves against hers and his tongue darted in mingling their tastes together. The smell and taste made her head spin rather than her stomach pain and he wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and he pulled her closer, indulging in her taste even more.

Finally he pulled back allowing her to breath and he looked deep into her eyes, "It tastes better together."

In that moment Isis blushed. Not the way a lewd comment such as that one deserved, but in a way a girl would respond…to a boy she _liked_. A crush buried under sexual events reared its ugly head and throttled itself through her body. The idea of leaving him seemed unfair and idea of ending things with him now felt even worse. She had liked Kaiba _first_. Why should number one have to hand over their trophy to second place do to an unknown technicality?

Isis wanted Kaiba, not Shadi.

Kaiba wasn't sure what Isis was thinking but he knew she was battling with something. The man who had dropped her off must mean more to her than she let on. He appeared as some sort of successful high cultured male, but he knew he didn't have a hold on Isis like he did. And even if he tried he wouldn't be able to have her.

Kaiba would not have it.

From day one of their sessions he had claimed her. Whatever he spent extra time on was automatically his possession. Duel Monsters was his, the business world as his, Mokuba was his, and Isis had been added to this pile. He knew he was selfish but he didn't care. He always got what he wanted.

"Whatever that guy wants, tell him forget it and that Seto Kaiba does not share under any circumstances." With that he gave her bottom a smack and left the room.

Utterly shocked and aroused by the possessiveness, she shuffled out of the room. She moved down the halls and exited through the front doors to find the familiar black car sitting outside the fence. She moved over to it and opened the door to be greeted by Shadi's small smile. He went to pull out when a white car whizzed past him, briefly halting his exit.

"Seems rude drivers transcend through every culture."

"Surely." Kaiba was serious and if it came down to it, she was sure he would convince her otherwise if she chose Shadi.

They ride home was quiet and upon arriving Shadi didn't say anything but allowed to get out before he drove away. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't even said goodbye but all she could worry about was getting to her room for alone time. She opened the front door to find Odion and Malik in the living room, except with their father.

"Did Shadi pick you up after your meeting?" Mr. Ishtar asked turning his head towards her.

'Meeting?' Isis looked at Odion's pleading eyes and Malik mouthed 'go with it' so she did, "Yes _Abi_, he was right on time."

"Wonderful."

Turning Isis headed up her stairs, quickly locked the door, and collapsed on her bed. Kaiba wanted her and showed her that he did at every opportunity he got. Shadi chose her and was willing to make a commitment despite the situation. However, one question stood out to her the most: who could actually love her?

And could she love them back?

PLEASE READ:

New twists to our tale and to make up for the lack of Kaiba, I put in a nice tasty sixty-nine session. Oh yeauh. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post since I have finals next week. So if I'm taking a while, I'm still here, just trying not to fail. Ha ha.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Jameel – Beautiful

Abi – Father

Sabah El-Khair – Good morning

Iftar – Breakfast

Shukran – Thank you

Umm – Mother

Okhti – Sister

Spanish Words:

Café con leche – a large cup containing a small amount of very strong espresso coffee with a lot of very hot, frothy milk.

Churros – lightly fried dough similar to a doughnut; sprinkled with sugar or honey.

Torrijas – Spanish Bread Pudding topped with sugar and cinnamon or rich honey.

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – Glad you didn't see it coming. I've been planning for Shadi for some time.

Esie – Yes…Linux is nice but I am stuck with FREAKING VISTA. (Dies a horrible Vista induced death) XP is so much better. Anyway, yes, I knew I couldn't close the story from the beginning without outside help, so I've been planning for Shadi for some time. My grammar and spelling errors annoy me, especially since I'm an English Major (ashamed), but I'm going to try to improve. But I'm still glad my point gets across still. YAY!

Alda MN – I LOVE the abridge series. Makes me like the show so much better. Glad you like the story!

Ruby-Knight – Well, you guessed right. Shadi is going to be her husband…maybe. LOL about your computer! I often talk to Mocha Latte too. She's a good person. Ha ha. I hope this update was faster for you.

Lace Kyoko – Yes my friend, it has indeed! I feel all old English. LOL. Yes, Kaiba was cut short, so I had to make up for it in this chapter. Yes, Shadi has been quite the challenge but I've enjoyed it. I'm glad so far, no one has said he's out of character. So I must be on the right track. And yes, Miss. Ishtar is a dirty girl. HA HA HA.

Leh Star – Got you! No Kaiba through her window but a lost yami. LOL. But yes, arranged marriage. I had the idea since about chapter five so don't blame yourself on the angst soon coming. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – High quality? (Dances a jig) Yea, the dinner was random but I'm glad it came out well. I did give Shadi more of a personality since I need him to say more than a few words. But if it gets bad, let me know! Also good deducing; I won't say everything but you'll find out in later chapters. Ha ha, the po-po statement…at times I do like to divulge in my culture's slang and use a word or two, but most of the time I refer to them as the cops. Why do you ask?

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 22

Run Away

When Isis was called down for dinner she wasn't surprised to find Shadi sitting at the table but the fact that he was in Odion's chair did unnerve her. "Where is _Ahki_?"

"Your _Akhi_ is out with his…_friend_," Mr. Ishtar nearly sneered, "So he will not be joining us along with Odion."

She frowned at her father not recognizing Odion as her brother. Blood may be thicker than water, but the bond they shared was strong; just as strong as any bond shared between siblings. "I am sad I missed my _Akhis_." Taking her seat, a traditional meal of her culture lay out before them. Truly her father had pulled out all the stops for her 'husband'.

Quietly they dug in until her father began once more, "The ring was quite lovely Shadi."

Shadi looked down at her hand and frowned, "You do not wear it?"

"Not while I eat Shadi. I would hate for its beauty to be ruined by a misplaced morsel." She offered a polite smile despite her irritations for her father putting her on the spot.

"So, when would you like to commence the wedding?" Mr. Ishtar began. "Though the weather has grown cold here, we could always have a nice winter wedding back in Cairo."

Isis nearly spat her drink out. "You wish for the marriage to happen this year _Abi_? Usually the ceremonies are planned for months, sometimes years."

"That is very true Mr. Ishtar," Shadi agreed, "to rush into something like this would be too rash."

"Are you two not old friends? Are you not more than stable to take a wife Shadi?" The father asked smiling a bit. "Isis can be tutored to finish her schooling and re-stationed in Cairo."

"You wish to _re_-_station_ me _Abi_?" She tried not to sound hurt, but the harshness of her father always got the best of her.

He offered a fake sympathetic smile, "My sweet _Binti_, I do not wish for you to leave me. However, you have a husband now. I am not going to get in the way of your life."

"Don't you mean fiancée _Abi_? Shadi and I are not yet married."

"But you will be." A flash that was something reminiscent of a knife's glint, shown in her father's eyes.

Immediately she went quiet; the fear he was able to inflict on her always had her biting her tongue. She was boiling on the inside; beyond rationale as to why her father would do this without her knowing. The few older friends she kept in Cairo had their fathers arranged marriages for them. However, the fathers were kind enough to tell them and allow the potential suitor to be courted for an extended period of time.

Yet here she sat listening as they planned for a winter wedding. Shadi had been courting her for roughly three days. If only she would just stop allowing her father to talk for her, decide her future and just stand up to him once and for all. However, the dying hope that he actually loved her and was trying to do what's best for her, left her cowardly.

"Well Isis?"

She looked up to find Shadi focused in on her, "I'm sorry Shadi, what did you say?"

"He asked is winter time good for you?" Mr. Ishtar reinstated in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I have always been a lover of Spring time." Keeping the smirk from her lips she found her father's purple hues glowering into hers. So what if Spring was months away? She was going to slow this down as long as possible. A few things needed to be figured out before she could marry him or not.

"I have heard you say you enjoyed Autumn as well _Binti_."

"I also enjoy Autumn," Shadi said matter-of-factly.

"Well this is even better. Instead of waiting until the colder months, we could have it as the leaves begin to fall." The violet eyed father took a bite from his roll, "You're pictures will be _jameel_ _Binti_."

Knowing that her plan to stave off the ceremony was ruined, she seceded to silence.

Shadi and Mr. Ishtar continued to talk about business, wedding plans, and other things concerning the future. Whenever Isis was asked, she simply smiled and nodded or shook her head. She didn't trust her words at this point. If she mouthed off in front of Shadi her father would mangle her once he left, especially since Odion and Malik weren't present.

Once dinner was over she cleared the table and started washing the dishes. When she was done she moved into the living room to find them seated and still talking business. "If you all would excuse me, I have much school work to be done." Sure it was a lie but she was tired of being around them. Plus, she was still in her uniform and just wanted to take a hot shower and sleep.

"But of course Isis." Shadi stood and shook her father's hand before walking over to her, "We all have our responsibilities and do to my own I must depart. I will be here first thing in the morning."

"But of course Shadi." She walked him to the door and her father quickly left the room to give them some privacy. She opened the door for him and gave a small goodbye while he gave a curt nod. She closed the door and headed for her room when a hand grabbed her.

"How dare you not wear his ring," Mr. Ishtar began. "It was more than expensive and you should be grateful someone actually wants to spend that much on you."

Her eyes narrowed at his underlining tone insinuating she was some high class whore. "It's heavy on my hand _Abi_," Isis nearly hissed. Instead it came out as a whisper.

"I can easily tell when you lie," he dangerously said as the hold on her arm tightened.

"Recognizing a lie should be easy for you."

"What did you say?" He articulated every word he said daring her to risk her safety. "You tread in hot waters Isis."

Isis wasn't sure what came over her but she wanted to push his buttons. He had pissed her off more than once this evening—her whole damn life—and it wasn't fair if she was the only angry one. It was a child's complex but they were treating her as one. "Just how musicians have an ear for music, liars have an ear for deceit."

Before she could even understand what she had just done a strong hand came down and slapped hard across her face. The grip on her arm was now a death grip as he repeatedly smacked her. With the final blow he let her go and she fell back into the small shelf that held a few pieces of pottery, pictures, and other knick-knacks. They crashed to the floor along with her. She heard a few things shatter and soon her father was pulling her up.

Instead of allowing him to drag her to the attic she fought against him till she slid from his hands, down the stairs into the living. She didn't look back or anything. She simply ran for the front door and down the sidewalk into the night. It didn't matter where she was going, whether she was coming back, or if her father was planning on following her, which she doubted.

Isis just needed to breathe.

**Domino's Business District**

Kaiba had just gotten done watching his little brother's play. He had been in a good mood till his father made it a public spectacle of taking the cherry tree out for ice-cream because of his wonderful performance. He even went as far as to claim the boy deserved an Oscar, straight into the cameras and mikes. His brother had been the best damn blossom tree in the recreation of '_The Old Man Who Made Blossom Trees_'.

Of course the whole time he was glowering at the stage but when Mokuba had sneezed during someone's line, spraying snot all over them, he couldn't have stopped the smirk that claimed his lips even if he wanted to. After the show Mokuba had felt bad about the scene, but his older brother had quickly assured him there would be no play without the blossom tree and that he had added flavor to a usually drab Japanese fairytale.

To see Mokuba beam as he did couldn't have been any better.

But as usual, Gozaburo had to swoop in and claim Mokuba affections along with the press that was there. Mokuba wasn't the only child form a rich or well-known family performing in the play. The black haired boy just happened to be from the wealthiest and most well-known family. Now he was aimlessly driving around town contemplating whether he would go home or to his apartment. He even considered picking up Mokuba and having him stay with him.

He took a left onto a one way and slammed on his brakes as a blur of black, blue, and brown flashed before his headlights. He cracked his window and watched the bounce of a familiar ponytail switch as they continued to move down through an alleyway. Pulling into one of the parking spots along the curb, he didn't even turn the car off. He jumped out and moved into the space.

There he found Isis. Her breath was ghosting all around her head and her back was sinking in and out with the needed breaths. "You don't live on this side of town."

"Neither do you."

Slowly she turned around, ashamed to have been found in such a vulnerable state, "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are you doing running out in front of traffic? I could have hit you."

"Then hit me."

Kaiba was taken aback to say the least. What was wrong with her? Her eyes didn't show any signs of tears but she was still in her uniform. She had been out of school for at least four hours and she was still in the cobalt, pink, and white. The days he didn't immediately change meant his adoptive father did something to him. But that couldn't be the case with Isis. The leash he kept on her was just overprotective.

"I am sorry Seto Kaiba. I had a momentary lapse of judgment with my words."

"Yes, yes you did. You sounded like a madman."

"I prefer mad-woman."

"You would." He walked over to her and pressed his palm into her back leading her back to his still awaiting car. Once they were both in the white vehicle, he took off back into Domino.

Isis leaned back into the seat and inhaled the smell of the clean car. It didn't smell like Shadi's but it was enjoyable all the same. Her heartbeat finally went back to normal and the adrenaline slowed. She almost lost herself for a moment. She didn't know how long she ran or how far she got, but it must have been a good distance. Glancing over at Kaiba she found him steadily watching the road obviously lost in his thoughts.

He was probably asking himself why he let the lunatic into his car. She had been unstable when he found her but the brief conversation brought back her composure. What she had said to her father, how she had looked at him; she couldn't go home. But how could she stay with Kaiba? To ask seemed inappropriate and insinuated sexual desires; she wasn't in the mood so she decided against it.

The car slowed to a familiar ice-cream parlor. "Stay here." He got out of the car and went inside. She watched him approach a man in a gray suit and watched how his body language changed. He was more on edge and rude judging from the way the man responded. She easily deduced he was his father.

After sometime a little cherry blossom tree came into view and she couldn't help but chuckle. The little boy really did look adorable lapping at his strawberry ice-cream dressed as a tree. Glancing back to Kaiba he was clenching his jaw and said something to his father before turning and ushering Mokuba out of the shop. He ignored the paparazzi and put the cutie in the backseat. Luckily the tinted windows kept the flashes from revealing the passenger side sitter.

"Isis!" Mokuba beamed when he spotted her.

Kaiba took off back down the road, "Seatbelt Mokuba." He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small towel. "Keep the ice-cream in your mouth and off your costume."

"Yes Seto." He wrapped the towel around the bottom of the cone and went to buckling his seat. "Isis, are we having a sleepover?"

Startled by the question she asked, "A sleepover?"

"Yes, a sleepover. Have you ever been to one?"

"Actually I haven't."

"That's sad Isis."

A lot of things in her life were sad but it wasn't worth discussing with the optimistic boy. "I suppose it is Mokuba."

"Since you've never had one, we'll have one tonight!"

"I uh, I don't know Mokuba I—"

"There will be no sleepover festivities tonight. We all have school in the morning Mokuba."

Isis looked over to at the brunet thoroughly surprised by the response. Was he actually going to let her stay with them for the night? The car pulled into that oh so familiar part of town however he passed the small noodle shop with its lights still on. He went down the streets a ways and came to a rundown mechanic shop.

Kaiba pulled a garage door opener out and pressed one of the buttons. The rusty door creaked up and he rolled inside just as it closed back. He pressed another button on the piece of machinery and the car lift began to lower the car deeper into the floor. The steel flooring soon peeled back and multiple lights came on. He accelerated off of the tarmac and the lift went back up and the now ceiling closed back up.

He parked in an outlined space and he killed the engine. They all climbed out and Isis looked around the small garage. His black Jaguar was sitting in a spot next to the white one along with miniature lab. A section of steel tables in front of a suspended screen sat in the corner along with a couch and another TV connected to a mess of game consoles. From the looks of it, he had been working on a few pieces of technology and testing them.

The exited to a door along the wall and stone steps leading up to storm cellar type doors came into view. Kaiba typed in a code and the doors opened by themselves with a small whir of machinery. They walked up the stairs and out into an alley that was a block away from the apart. But since Kaiba had mapped out a back way, they came in through the kitchen of the noodle shop in no time.

Mokuba waved to the kitchen staff cleaning up there area before they went upstairs. Kaiba unlocked the apartment. It was just as Isis remembered it if not cleaner. The older of the two moved to his brother and led him to the back. Not sure what to do, Isis sat down on the couch and waited.

She heard water running water and sometime after that door closing. Kaiba reappeared with yet another box of clothes and sat them down on the chair of the living room. He then turned and went back down the hall. She made her way over to the box and looked in to find a green oversized Duel Monsters tournament T-shirt, a full set of her uniform, and underwear.

She carried the box hesitantly to the back and found a door that was farther back in the wall then the rest. Perhaps it was made that way so it couldn't be seen from the front. There along its walls was blue with different colored fishes along it. Seaweed painted to look as if they were waving in the deep waters were along the bottom, along with octopus, sharks, jelly fish, king crabs, and many other sea creatures.

Suddenly the door was flung open and there stood Mokuba in a simple pair of blue pajamas. "Come see my room!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

Isis found that the deep sea mural went all around the room and even the ceiling was done to look as if you were underwater looking up, watching as the sunshine reflected off the waves. His bed looked like a big piece of red, pink, purple, orange, and yellow coral, with sheets of green that looked like seaweed. Coral like furniture pieces sat atop of soft sandy colored carpet and there was even a lamp that casted a colorful picture of a scuba diver around the room. She spotted a door and found it must be his bathroom.

"Do you like it? Seto had it specially painted for me. This is my favorite part!" He ran over to his bed and pointed at the mythical creature above it. She didn't know why she hadn't spotted the beautifully painted mermaid before but the unreal sea nymph took her breath away.

The woman had long dark wavy locks of hair that cascaded down and around her, floating in the nonexistent current. Her eyes were a familiar blue-gray tone and her skin was barely if almost an illusion that it had been kissed by the sun. Her long outstretched hands and small smile made her more than beautiful but truly a mother of the sea.

"Is that your mother Mokuba?" Isis wasn't sure how she was positive that's who this mermaid was. Maybe it was the resemblance between her and Mokuba, or maybe it was just a feeling.

He nodded, "Seto requested it. I was happy to have it."

"I thought I told you to get in the bed?"

Isis turned around to find Kaiba in the doorway with his arms crossed, "I'm sorry Kaiba. I was keeping him up."

"Whatever. You'll be sleeping across the hall." She nodded and exited the room. She pushed the door open and could easily indentify the tidy sterile room that was Kaiba's. There wasn't much special to it like Mokuba's room; it was done in the blue and white like the rest of the apartment and the furniture pieces were modern. It wasn't until she looked up at the ceiling and found the large almost menacing mural of the Blue Eyes White Dragon preparing to blast white lightening.

Easily Isis found the bathroom and was grateful for a shower. On the counter she had found a few female products such as shampoo, soaps, lotions, etc which she was also grateful for. She dried off and slipped into the underwear given before she slipped the large green T-shirt on. After blow drying her hair she pulled it high upon her head and entered back into bedroom to find Kaiba standing in the window in a pair of blue pajama pants and a T-shirt.

Very low-key compared to his usual silk wears.

"Ka…Seto, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here tonight. It really—"

"Why were you running?" The city lights played across the dark room and along his eyes making them appear to be a brighter shade than what they were. "You're not the type to be running through the city for no reason at all."

She gave a chuckle and cast her eyes down, "There you go again Seto Kaiba, assuming to know me."

"I know enough…enough to know you wouldn't be running through the city _away_ from your house." He shrugged before turning back to the view of the city from the large window.

"It doesn't matter. It's over and done with."

"It's not but whatever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't keep running from your problems Isis. You have to face them."

"Says the boy who keeps a secret apartment from their father," she prodded back. She didn't mean for the comment to come out as quick or as rude as it sounded, "Seto, I'm sorry I—"

"Gozaburo is an asshole and I hate him. That's not a secret." He moved over to the bed and laid down on his back staring up at the dragon above him.

Climbing into the bed she kneeled next to him and asked, "You'd do anything for Mokuba wouldn't you?" He didn't respond but she knew. "The mermaid is beautiful."

"I know."

Isis lay down next to him and couldn't help but curl up next to him. "I remember my mermaid. Her name was Taurtet. Her hair was long, thick, wavy, and black. Her eyes were so blue they looked like the sea she often took us to. Her hands were so soft that…I'm sorry…" She rolled over placing her back to him to hide her tearing eyes.

To say the least, Kaiba was uncomfortable with the emotional situation and the last thing he wanted was a crying female in his bed. He rolled her back to face him and grasped her shoulders to make sure she didn't try to hide again. The bottoms of her eyes were welling up but luckily nothing had spilt.

"Crying is a waste of time Isis. If you plan on doing it then get out now."

Isis' face hardened and the wetness dried up, "It's not a waste of time! It's human to cry, to laugh, to smile. But to be some walking irritable statue all of the time isn't."

"Perhaps I'm a mass manufactured android that was discontinued." His eyes glared back at hers as he continued, "And don't judge me when you do the same thing. Hiding behind pleasant conversation, smiles, and polite laughter; I just don't bullshit like you do."

"Perhaps I'm a mass manufactured android that they equipped with emotional responses that was also discontinued."

His hands were still gripping her as he snorted but his eyes said otherwise. They stared at one another a while longer till Kaiba asked, "Who created you?"

"_Abi_…and you?"

"Gozaburo."

His hands slid down her arms and settled on her hips. He rolled her on top of him and very carefully he kissed her. She eagerly kissed back and ran her hands through his hair. His hands trailed down her back and couldn't help but settle upon her bottom. Much to her surprise, he didn't grab it or smack it; he just rested his hands there. She was also surprised to _not_ feel the bulge that usual would have sprung by now.

Kaiba was just content with _kissing_ her?

It was nice though. Just the gentle movements of his lips and his tongue sensually probing her orifice and his hands gently sliding along her back and bottom; it was rather comfortable. She gently moved and rolled to the side so she could cuddle closer to him. They tangled their legs together and looped their arms where ever they could reach.

Isis wanted Kaiba impossibly close to her and she had a feeling he wanted her the same way.

The kisses and petting continued late into the evening and it wasn't until the timid knock at the door that they actually stopped. "Seto…?"

Even though she wasn't the one who was called, Isis rolled away from the brunet and fixed the imitation nightgown before getting the door. The little boy blushed finding Isis in his brother's room but wasn't surprised. Kaiba had told her to stay in his room.

"Mokuba, are you okay?"

"I uh…had a bad dream."

She led him over to the bed and motioned for him to climb in. Mokuba pulled back the sheets and snuggled in while Isis tucked him in. She lay down on the other side of him and got under the covers. Glancing at the clock she found it to be around three.

"I'm sorry for being weak Seto…but I was scared…by myself…" Mokuba said in a small voice. He buried his face in his brother's shirt in shame.

Kaiba stroked his hair and gave a rare smile, "It's not bad too admit when you're sad Mokuba. In-fact, you're a stronger man for it."

"I just wish I was strong like you." Mokuba yawned and snuggled more into him, while trying to press back into Isis. Catching the drift she moved more into him and they sandwiched him in a cocoon of security and warmth. Soon enough he fell right back to sleep.

"You're a good brother Seto," Isis whispered to him. "And I couldn't agree more with him…I wish I was strong like you." Instead of waiting for a response Isis snuggled in and closed her eyes; shortly after she had fallen asleep.

Kaiba ran his hand through Mokuba's hair in a soothing manner more out of habit than need. The little one was already asleep. Along with his guest; his body wished for him to rest but as usual his mind still raced with mass amounts of thoughts. The one that kept popping up however was why Isis was sprinting through Domino, in her uniform, after eight o'clock.

He expected something like that from perhaps her dramatic blonde brother or strongly built older brother, but her? Not in the least. He knew it took a lot for Isis to snap for he had yet to be able to do it. When they were _together_ it took everything to get her to loosen up and even after she was spiraling into ecstasy she still held back. She always held herself back. It didn't matter whether she was writing an essay or sucking him off, she always held back somehow and he just knew she was.

He couldn't explain why, but he just knew. He also knew her relationship with her father was strained. The brief conversation they had on the roof of the school told him all he needed to know. At times he wanted to believe that their relationship was built on spoiling her and locking her away from the world, like many doting overprotective fathers did. But when he found her hissing in pain as she put on an empty backpack, when her face twitched when someone grabbed her forearm, or when she wore turtlenecks during a hot week; something was up and he had a feeling that's why she ran.

She ran to escape whatever it was. Whether it was her father or brothers, she was running for something. He really could care less what it was but because his mind was a constant machine taking data and spitting out scenarios. He couldn't stop it if he wanted to. Closing his eyes he willed his mind to begin creating the KC tower, and as usual, he fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The car ride was quiet. Mokuba sat quietly in the backseat watching the scenery go by. He had been quiet since waking up and while it unnerved Isis to have the usually talkative boy silent, Kaiba seemed to not notice or he just expected it. She decided that if the brunet wasn't upset then she wouldn't worry about it. Isis had more important things to worry about.

She hadn't gone home and she couldn't help but wonder what her father told her brothers whenever they returned, or asked for her. No doubt Mr. Ishtar lied and in such a way that she looked like the bad person. Whatever happened she would take full responsibility for. If it meant the attic then so be it.

They finally pulled up the middle school and Kaiba got out escorting Mokuba to the door. Once there he bent down on his knee and said something to the boy before he hugged his older brother with everything he had. The genius hugged back and got back into the car. Isis then witnessed Kaiba's calm, almost content mask morph into irritation, annoyance, and interruption.

When fellow students walking down the sidewalk spotted his car, but not necessarily his face do to tints, he glared. They couldn't even see him but it was bad enough he could see them. He continued to glare out of the window and he gripped the steering wheel tighter; she couldn't help but wonder what he had said to his brother.

"You don't like leaving Mokuba do you?" Perhaps it was agonizing for Kaiba to leave him in the hands of others, to be separated from the only person that he felt comfortable with.

"No." It was a quick response and came out harshly. "Those incompetents can't teach him anything he already knows."

"Does he receive private tutoring along with his traditional schooling as you do?"

"He better not." The way he spoke made her leave it at that. She had a bad feeling she had struck a nerve.

The car pulled up to the school and Kaiba parked in his usual space. Much to Isis' distress she spotted a familiar black car. As soon as she came into close enough view for the driver he got out and made his way hastily over.

"Isis, where have you been? Your father would have worried himself sick if I had not thought to look for you at school." Shadi grasped her chin and checked her wondering eyes for anything out the ordinary. Once he found nothing he leaned in and said, "Your father told me of you addictions. Of why you ran away last night; I'm willing to find a place for you to recover. Don't run away from your problems Isis especially ones that can take your life."

"I—"

"No need to explain yourself. We all become involved in things we shouldn't. I'm taking you home to your father. You'll work through this." She took a step back towards the school and Shadi's features hardened. "Isis, we are leaving." It was a command rather than a request.

"I have school." She took another step back utterly furious about the predicament but her appearance seemed dazed. "I can't be counted absent Shadi."

"Isis, we will call the school and explain your leave. Don't be hardheaded; get into the car." He took a step forward.

"Wouldn't you agree education is more important than domestic affairs?"

Isis watched in horror as Kaiba stood before her, looking Shadi up and down as if he was a disgusting insect. Shadi returned the look with an almost regal air and narrowed his eyes at the boy, "This does not concern you, boy."

Kaiba snorted at the comment, "Is she not a mere girl herself? Who are you, her uncle?"

Isis saw Shadi's eyes flicker and she quickly grabbed Kaiba's bicep, "Please…Kaiba, I can handle myself."

"Obviously you can't." With that the brunet grabbed her arm and hauled her away from the Egyptian man. Looking over her shoulder she watched as Shadi glared a hole through the brunet before that frightening glare shifted to her. She really didn't want to go home now. Not only would she have to deal with an angry father.

But a pissed off fiancée as well.

PLEASE READ:

Goodness…all that angst! I was sad on writing a few parts of this but it had to be written in. I think this could have been better but I got exhausted with starting it over and over again so once I met a point I was satisfied, I figured it was the best I could do for this particular chapter. Now…I'm going to go work on some school work.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Abi – Father

Binti – Daughter

Jameel – Beautiful

This was posted especially for:

Leh Star – (wide eyed) Wow…you REALLY hate arranged marriages. I love your emotion! Makes me feel like a real writer! I had to throw in some comic relief since there was going to be so much angst. A frozen fish you say? Maybe that can be arranged. Glad you loved the chapter so much.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – YAY! I'm so glad you if felt that way because that was my goal. I thought you might think that about Marik. He is kinky finger lickin' so I wouldn't doubt it. Yeauuuh guh, I am. (pumps the fist) LOL. I don't broadcast it because I don't anyone basing my talents on anything but well…my talents. See the story not the authoress. But I still keeps it ruuuul! LOL. I'm so glad my writing has gotten better; I've really been working hard on it.

Lace Kyoko – Thanks for telling me that! I always forget numbers and stuff! I fixed it now. I stuck with ten years; adds more to it in my opinion. If Marik EVER crawled through my window…well…(lecherous laugh and smile) The abridged series is AWESOME. I absolutely love it. And about the walk-ins…be prepared for the ones I have planned. Hee hee.

Ruby-Knight – I love how you'll kill everyone if she chooses Shadi. Isis has the life of two people and her own in her hands now. LOL. I hope this update was nice and fast for you!

Alda MN – Yes, Kaiba is a super selfish person. That's another wonderful quality we all love about him. LOL.

Zoelle – (eats Oreo Blizzard) I'll morbidly obese by the time I finish this! LOL. Also, thanks for the exam comment. I'll need it!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 23

Just Not Fair

Isis finally freed her arm from Kaiba's iron grip. The girl went to escape when he grabbed her again and led her around the back of the large building. Once out of sight of potential eyes, he shoved her against the brick and braced an arm on either side of her head, just staring at her.

"I could have handled myself just fine Kaiba, I didn't need you to step in. This is none of your concern." Her eyes flared with anger. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Kaiba standing up for her; he just fanned the flames on an inevitable wildfire. This whole situation had to be handled with finesse and his aggressive behavior wasn't going to help anything.

"Who has your panties in a bunch? Surely it couldn't be me, considering I usually just _pull_ them off." A smug smile crossed his lips as he watched her face flame with disbelief.

"T-that is utterly rude Kaiba!" Taking a breath she calmed down.

"What is he to you?" He asked.

"My uncle," she quipped.

"Cute."

Isis glared right into his eyes, "I can't believe this. This is none of your business yet you made it your own."

"Every good businessman makes what they've invested into their business."

"I'm not stock Kaiba, I am a human being."

He snorted before continuing, "Human or not, what is he to you?"

"None of your business, that's what."

To say the least the brunet was surprised by the black haired girl's attitude. Here Isis was actually denying him; challenging him even. Those features were pinched in annoyance and her eyes were more than tough. This fire was rather impressive; he had only caught glimpse of it when he locked her in his room. But now, he was getting a better taste of it. To test her level of irritation, he reached a hand down to touch her face and she didn't hesitate to smack it away. Mmm, Kaiba liked them a little feisty.

"Don't look at me like that," Isis dangerously whispered.

"Like what?" A more prominent smirk slid across his lips as he slowly moved his hand back down to have her grab it.

"Don't try to distract me Seto Kaiba." She knew that hungry look anywhere and it was nearly scolding her flesh as she stood in its path.

He cocked his wrist and instead had her little hand in his larger before he moved it down to her wrist. He pulled her body harder against his. "Isis…"

She shivered despite her frustrations. Whenever he said her name, like _that_, she had to do everything not to moan. "Kaiba…no."

He leaned in and brought his lips barely on hers. "Isis…"

The girl turned her head to the side, "No." She barely pushed against him and he groaned when her thigh brushed against his length.

"Yes."

Making a rookie mistake, she looked into his eyes and before she could retort her lips were covered. "Seto…" Her mind immediately began gelling as his tongue stroked hers in ways that made her body ache for more. But this was all a distraction; a manipulation to divert her mind while it focused on the bodily pleasures the kiss promised. She smoothed her hands up his chest; gathering her strength, she pushed him away.

Kaiba stumbled back thoroughly surprised by the force behind the push. He watched as she took a few steps back before turning and leaving him there. His long strides took him around the building just to watch as she ran from the courtyard and down the sidewalk. He considered going after her, but something told him that it wasn't worth it.

When she was finally out of sight he couldn't help but wonder who her 'uncle' was. Whoever he was, he obviously had some sort of affect on her and he was more than determined to find out. Like he told her before, he didn't share and if Isis wanted to fool around with this older man more than him, then he would gladly hand over his toy…broken.

**Domino City's Public Park**

Isis took another lap around the large mass of vegetation along the stone pathways; occasionally passing medium sized ponds. There weren't many people there considering it was still early and the weather had gotten a bit nippy. Even now she was buttoning up her blazer and cursing herself for not wearing any stockings; the slight breeze bristled against her legs. Sitting down at a bench she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before reopening them.

There across the way she spotted the playground equipment. On the swing sat a feisty blonde no older than five trying to swing but not quite understanding the mechanics of pumping his legs. A boy quite tall for the age of eight stood behind him, attempting to push him. A smaller girl stood off to the side appearing to be around six, watching the boys then quietly giggling when the taller of the two was nearly kicked down by the smaller.

Then there was her.

This woman seemed to float into the picture with grace, beauty, and nurturing attributes so strong children seemed to gravitate towards her. Her waist length black hair was pulled back in a long braid and her delicate hands wrapped around a chair before taking her seat. Slowly her legs moved back and forth and soon she was an angel who had taken flight.

The little blonde took notice of this and giggled trying to get as high as his mother when he fell backwards out of the swing. Quickly the older two siblings rushed to him as tears began to run down his chubby face but they only stopped when that woman came back to earth and lifted him into her arms, singing a quiet song to her brood and kissing his face. The other two came next to her and eldest boy took her hand while the smaller girl clung to her dress as they headed out of the park.

The scene faded to worn playground equipment and children whom she didn't know. Slowly she stood and made her way to a more deserted part of the park. She sat down under a tree and scanned her eyes out across a nearby pond. The trees around it were daring to tinge yellow and idea of Autumn arriving made her stomach twist.

If anyone would understand her dilemmas at this point it would be her mother. Her father hadn't always been controlling and dare she say evil like how he was now. Sure he was a stern man but never would have offered her to Anubis if her mother was still alive; never would he have verbally abused Odion, treating him as some freeloader in his home if her mother was still alive; and never would he have forced Malik to take his position once he graduated, if he ever did, if her mother was still alive.

Some days she wanted to blame her mother for things that happened or things that shouldn't have but that wasn't fair. Taurtet had fought long and hard against the disease that plagued her body but in the end it hadn't been enough. Some days Isis felt the same would happen to her. That living, this breathing disease that swarmed her lungs every morning would one day choke her and leave her stiff and blue.

But if that happened, who would assuage Malik when his anger hit new heights like only she could? Who would keep Odion smiling when he wanted to cry? Who would reincarnate Taurtet to keep her brothers sane and her father from actually killing her? She knew that if she wasn't almost the spitting image of Taurtet her father would have done away with her long ago.

Mr. Ishtar wanted all sons. However, when Isis arrived first, do to her mother's enthusiasm he accepted it and asked for another child. When Malik arrived he was overjoyed and put most of the attention on him, but not completely neglecting her. When Taurtet had arrived home one day with Odion, her father had said nothing. Simply looked him up and down before his wife led him to Malik's room.

That night she listened as he argued and she listened. He only wanted children from her womb and anything outside of that was not allowed within his home. After explaining her uncanny soul-tie to the black haired boy, Mr. Ishtar never brought it up again. He even started including the boy and paying more attention to Isis. But now, now with Mrs. Ishtar dust to dust, he wasn't afraid to show how he never wanted her or Odion for that matter. He held on to Isis for the imagery and Odion was only around for cheap jabs.

She wanted to leave and she knew he did as well, but they could never leave Malik. And if they ever told Malik the full extent of their father, his rage would literally stop all thoughts and if the man was still walking, it would be a surprise. They had only seen the boy lose it once and that was when the news of their mother's death had entered his small ears. He had run from the house, down the street to a boy that would pick on him, and proceeded to beat him. The boy was twice his size but the darkness that had taken over the mama-boy's body was no match for the other boy's strength.

As much as she disliked her father she didn't want to see that happen. She bent her legs up and placed her forehead on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Closing her eyes her body shook as the warm saltiness of her pain ran down her cheeks and soaked her knees. The wind blew by across the liquid making her shake harder do to the chill but she didn't care. Now was her time to finally be emotionally free. No smiles, laughs, or bright eyes.

Just being the broken person she felt she was. That she _knew_ she was.

**Downtown Domino**

Shadi rounded another corner in his car peering out the window for a girl who easily stood out in the Japanese crowds. The school had called Mr. Ishtar alerting him Isis was not at school and as soon as the older man had swooned in fear of wherever his only daughter could be, he had taken to searching the streets.

He looked in alleyways, past local spots he noticed quite a few teenagers ditching at, and even the library. Nothing. No one had seen an Egyptian girl in a school uniform anywhere and he was getting to point of giving up. Maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew with Isis. Perhaps she was still too immature for what he was offering to her. However, immature or not, he wasn't one to step down from a commitment.

Shadi was starting to think that maybe he hadn't done enough. The ring had been a good start of the joining, but maybe she was testing him on just how faithful to her he would be. All of her shenanigans would have to stop and he knew how. He hadn't been ready to commence his plan as of late, but with the change of events he needed to accelerate his ideas.

If Isis was now his fiancée than he would continue to search for her and as soon he found her, he would take her somewhere that lacked all tall brunet bad mouthed distractions. Cairo was her home and she needed to go back. The lack of sunshine and sands made her stir crazy and he knew the feeling. Just as soon her little addictions were taken care of and her father gave the word, he would take her back with him. Perhaps even have that Fall wedding after all.

**Domino High**

Kaiba sat in his car pinching the bridge of his nose. His head was pounding and it was annoying him to no end. The Extra Strength Tylenol he kept in the car was useless because he knew what the reason behind the headache was. Usually if he knew the reason he could solve the problem and it would ebb away. But this time, he didn't feel like dealing with it. Sure he was being stubborn but that was his prerogative.

He closed his eyes and the image of Isis running from him, of all people, played itself over and over again before a loud knock on his window brought him back. Lazily he opened his eyes to find assessing crimson orbs. Narrowing his eyes at the small boy he got out of his car and looked down at the tanner one.

"What?" The brunet knew how nasty he sounded and ignored the disapproving look his supposed "cousin" was now giving him.

"Seto are—"

"Kaiba."

Yami cocked his head a little, "Are we not family? We are beyond the mutual respect of addressing one another as surnames."

"First names are a pleasantry among family, Moto."

"But of course, cousin."

"I'm not related to you; it's biologically impossible. In-fact, I'm quite sure the world itself would implode if one of our ribose phosphates looked remotely similar."

Yami decided on not getting into another debate with Kaiba about how they were related. Their father's were brothers and though he came out looking like his rather exotic mother, it didn't mean they didn't share anything in common. Between their determined attitudes and more than enough pride, they could easily be related mannerisms wise. But he didn't come to talk to his cousin about family.

"Listen Kaiba, I didn't come to argue with you. I simply came to ask have you seen Isis."

"Isis?" He snorted and his brain throbbed harder, "Why would you ask me? You and your friendship gang are her keepers."

"She seems fonder of you than us." The little Egyptian's lips turned to a mischievous smile while his eyes took on an impish quality. It only intensified when Kaiba hesitated to respond. "So my assumptions are true?"

"They're far from true Moto."

"Then why did you hesitate, Kaiba?"

"I was shocked that you would actually associate me with her. With anyone you hang around for that matter."

"Why not? She's attractive, smart, and pleasant to be around. In-fact, if I wasn't with Abiou I might have actually considered…" He paused when he caught Kaiba's body tightening and his eyes flickered, daring him to continue. "But since I am with Yugi and couldn't be happier, it's not an option." Jealously was always a tell-tale sign.

"Are you done? I have places to be."

"You never answered my question."

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

Yami then frowned, "I hope that you didn't do anything to upset her."

"What makes you think that?" Kaiba nearly growled. He hadn't done anything…he _hoped_—he knew.

"No need to get defensive Kaiba. If you have done nothing, than she left on her own accord, uninfluenced by your usually hurtful words—"

"Yea, yea, yea; bye Moto." With that the brunet got into his car and left his supposed cousin in the high school parking lot. He would find Isis if it meant his pounding head and annoying want-to-be cousin would shut up.

**Domino City's Public Park**

When Isis' back hurt from shaking, her throat was so raw from loud sobs, and her nose rivaled Rudolph's she stood up and wiped her face off on a hanky she kept in her pocket. She made her way over to one of the small restrooms there on the property. She was actually surprised how clean it was and after using the restroom and washing off her face, she decided to leave the park.

It's not that she actually wanted to go home; she just knew she couldn't hide out in the park for the rest of her life. Isis rounded the park one more time before going out a side exit back into Domino. As soon as she stepped on the sidewalk she cursed under her breath when she spotted the expensive black car round the sidewalk. The driver spotted her and accelerated up against the curb and immediately got out.

"Isis."

Before Isis could comprehend what was happening, Shadi's arms wrapped around her; it was a stiff, awkward hug and she could tell he wasn't in to PDA of any kind. But the fact that he sucked it up and did it, almost made her believe that he cared. But he was a product of her father's disrespect for who she was and everything she had tried to stand for. But despite herself, she sighed and actually hugged him back, acting as if it was a valued hug.

Not liking the closeness with all of the eyes around them, Shadi placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled himself away. Judging by Isis' face he could easily tell she had been crying. "Are you feeling well?"

She didn't answer. Instead she made her way over to the other side of the car and got in. Once Shadi was in, not sure what his next move was, she said, "Please accept my apology Shadi. This has not been fair to you."

"I am your fiancée Isis; we will work through these issues as one."

"But of course." Giving a sigh she leaned her head against the window, "Would you please take me home Shadi? I'm quite sure my father needs reconciliation."

"But of course Isis."

After a particular expensive cream colored car whizzed by Shadi pulled back into traffic. Isis kept her head against the window the whole ride back, eyes closed; silently praying to whomever would listen. She wasn't sure what to say to her father or what he would do whenever Shadi left but she knew she couldn't allow it. Running away from home was a no-no, but to be slammed on a homemade alter and cut brutally in payment for her supposed sin was not okay. She knew this. She had always known this. Balling up her fists she pushed the ideas aside and focused on current matters at hand.

Once Shadi had parked and helped her out of the car, he led her into their home. It was still early so Malik and Odion weren't present. She sat down on the couch anticipating whatever her father had to offer up. Looking up, she watched as he strolled in. His eyes were burning with anger but his face was turned in mock pity.

"My _Binti_…" He extended his arms out, "come to your _Abi_."

Feeling beyond vulnerable, she slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso. Burying her face in his shoulder she allowed the mock hug but imagined it differently. Those weren't threats he whispered dangerously low and quick in her ear in Hebrew. They were words of love and worry; he was distraught without her. And that tightening embrace wasn't to hurt her, but it was to crush her under a tidal wave of his fatherly affections.

Nuzzling more into his shoulder she smelled that familiar cologne and felt that familiar warmth she hadn't experienced in so long. Taking a step back he held her hands in his and held them so tight, she could feel her joints popping. Mr. Ishtar continued that disgusting smile Isis had morphed to loving and glanced at Shadi to make sure his show was holding his attention.

"Shadi was worried _Binti_…do not worry him again like that."

Isis ignored the fact that he made clear that only Shadi was worried, "But of course _Abi_."

"Good." Letting her hands go, Mr. Ishtar left the room.

Shadi watched him go and decided to put his plans into motion, "Isis…dear." He loosely took her hand in his. "Tonight we shall dine where ever you like. There is much we need to discuss."

"I don't know Shadi, there isn't really anywhere that tickles my fancy." Isis wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt weak. All she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

"Nonsense Isis; if you will not take it upon yourself to choose, then I will pick somewhere wonderful." Looking down at his wrist watch a moment he continued, "I will return at seven thirty sharp." Dropping the hand he searched her face, "Get some rest."

Nodding Isis said her farewells and rushed to her room. She could feel her legs buckling just as she closed and locked the door. She would have hit the floor hard if a pair of familiar arms hadn't have caught her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What is wrong with you?" Kaiba demanded as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"Nothing." She pulled herself free and barely made it to her bed before she collapsed. She buried her face in her pillow. Feeling the shift on the bed she turned her head to find the brunet laying there, staring up at her ceiling. The teenage girl found it odd and a bit comforting to find such a blank look on the future CEO's face. It was rare that he never appeared to be solving quantum physics or finding a way to cut costs on expensive equipment.

But it was fleeting. His eyes narrowed and his face hardened, "Why did you run from me? If I pissed you off, get the fuck over it. Running is what weaklings do Isis."

She frowned at the harshness of his words but somehow saw between the lines. He was mad that _she_ had run from _him._ It didn't matter when she had run from home but when she had dared to flee from him, it was upsetting? Shadi didn't even show one sign of distress from her hasty escape and of course her father wouldn't bat an eyelash to it. A smile crept across her lips and despite her mood she chuckled.

"Nothing at this point is humorous," Kaiba stated. His brilliant blues rolled in the sockets in her direction and he was surprised to find an almost happy look on her face.

"I suppose not, but I find it otherwise."

"You find what otherwise?"

"You, Seto Kaiba, like me."

His snort was quick and he sat up in the bed looking down at her, "I don't like you Isis." His fingers traced up her thigh and he took in the panties he had given her, "I _own_ you."

She would have been hurt by the words if they hadn't have been a lie. So instead of retaliating she played his game, "People often keep things they like Seto."

"So this Shadi likes you?"

"What?"

He reached his hand under a pillow and pulled out a certain engagement ring. "I'm no jeweler but I'm not stupid." When he first climbed through her window, he was going to simply wait but his curiosity got the best of him. He had looked around the small room, searching for any evidence to his suspicions, and as soon as the jewelry box holding the very impressive ring came into sight, his mind began piecing things together. Now Isis was appearing as a fish out of water and he would have found it remotely attractive if he hadn't been annoyed by her secrecy.

"Well?"

"You are not stupid Seto Kaiba; insensitive, bratty, meddlesome, and egotistical, yes, but not stupid." She resisted the urge to snatch the ring from him and opted for taking it gently. She placed it on her side table. When she rolled back over, he grabbed her and rolled her on top of him. She considered getting off of him but his hands were already on her.

"Shadi is your fiancée?" His fingers trailed down her neck and he could feel her trembling against them.

"I haven't accepted anything," she breathed as his hand trailed down her chest and flicked a nipple making a small noise escape her throat.

"Hm. So he's the delirious one?" Liking the response he rested his hands on her mounds and gently kneaded them.

Making a small noise, she closed her eyes and allowed his thumbs to bring her nubs to hardness. She threw her head back, eyes still closed until he did something particularly nice and they popped open. When they did, she almost believed they were playing tricks on her.

There standing in the doorway was her very angered father. How did she not hear the door open? Did Kaiba not see him? The brunet usually didn't miss anything. In that moment she wasn't sure which was worst: the fact that she was still straddling the fellow pupil like some horny school girl or that Kaiba's hands were still _fondling_ her budding breast. Beyond mortified, scared, amused, shocked, and over all emotional, her partner in crime had to add insult to injury.

"It's rude not to knock, Mr. Ishtar."

PLEASE READ:

Had to leave a little humor near the end! Also, I have returned! And yes, I did pass my finals, thank you for asking. Now I have to find my summer job; boo. Ha ha ha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the typos are bad, I'll reevaluate it later on. I just really wanted to get this out before I decided to rewrite it or something. ALSO! More FANART is up on my page. CHECK THAT SHIT OUT YO. DO IT. Ha ha ha. But seriously…

YAY! One hundred reviews have been reached! Thank you all for reviewing and reading the story.

Arabic Words:

Binti – Daughter

Abi – Father

This was posted especially for:

Alda MN – I hope the suspense didn't kill you. LOL. And about Shadi's love for her? You'll have to figure it out like everybody else. Hee hee.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Thank you; I'm glad it showed I worked hard on it. Aww, Kaishizu is so cute! I've actually never seen that before, believe it or not. Also, true about the author thingy, but I'm into mystery. Ooooo, mysterious fanfic writer! LOL. But I'm glad peeps recognize what's up. LOL.

Lace Kyoko – Yea, I was overdue for some angst. Mr. Ishtar can die but poor Shadi is just mislead. I love those kinds of couples! They make me believe in love. (dreamy sigh) Glad I cheer you up! Woot woot! Your comment about a lonely Pegasus made me pee my pants! I don't know why, but the idea of you keeping him company if he came through your window was hilarious. But I couldn't agree more with the people you picked, especially Kaiba and Joey. I don't know why, but the blonde has just been so tasty to me lately. I'd teach him a few tricks…OOOHHH YEAAUUUH. LOL.

Zoelle – Conflict is always worth building excitement for! LOL. Also, Reese's are like crack to a crack head for me. I LOOOOVE the little chocolate and peanut-butter cups!

Ruby-Knight – Everyone loves an aggressive Kaiba and a running Isis. LOL. Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth the wait.

Leh Star – (Spray paints anarchy symbol on some random wall) DOWN WITH THE MAN! YEA! You've got be all pumped up with your 'no more oppression' zest. Also, the fish slap makes me laugh so hard every time I read it. Also…CONGRADULATIONS! You are the winner of the 100 REVIEW AWARD! (Random clapping and cheering) Thank you for your review.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 24

In Sickness and in Health

Before the sixteen year old knew it, her father had surged forward and had grabbed her by the collar. Since her balance was thrown off, she fell to the floor but was quickly seized. He grabbed her arm in one hand while the other pointed an accusing finger Kaiba's way, "What in Ra's name you think you were doing _in_ _here_?" Utterly calm, Kaiba slid from her bed and adjusted his rumbled uniform. He then looked past the irate father to the mirror and fixed his hair. "Do not ignore me!"

Rolling his eyes he responded, "My name is Seto Kaiba, I let myself in, and I was planning on getting lucky if you hadn't have barged in. I thought you'd have the decency to knock rather than intrude into your daughter's room." Despite his control, his smug smirk slid across his lips as the gray haired man visibly fumed. Kaiba was a Kaiba, and Kaiba's weren't intimidated by anyone. They did the intimidating while mocking those who challenged them.

Mr. Ishtar's grip on his daughter's arm tightened and he slung her back a little. "You don't have any permission to be in my home, boy."

"I don't ever need permission to do anything."

Isis watched in horror as her father's blood pressure continued to rise and Kaiba's snide comments not only sustained but made the angry atmosphere swell and flex in dark energy she could almost taste. She guessed her father already had plans for her after Shadi left and that was probably the reasoning as to why he came in, in the first place. If the brunet continued to push her father's buttons…a chill ran down her spine and she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Please…Seto…leave." She wanted to be able to walk to her dinner with Shadi in a few hours. Her father's limit's had been pushed too far and she was actually fearful for her life.

"Why?" That hadn't been a request it had been an insistent call for help. Her eyes were wild and her voice was strained. Never, never had he seen Isis look this shook; the sight was all too familiar. Looking at the hold Mr. Ishtar still had on her arm he resisted the urge to retaliate more so physically than verbally.

"Why? Because you're a trespasser in my home!" Mr. Ishtar was beyond himself at this point. Here some punk teen was challenging him in his own home when he was in the wrong. Since Isis had asked him to leave, he wouldn't punish her as bad, but he would make sure it was worthy of his usual tactics. She had not only runaway and put Shadi in a compromising state of mind but she had a _male_ in her room while being betrothed. He didn't even want to picture the positions.

"Seto I—"

"Whatever. This is a waste of my time." Kaiba walked past both of them and exited her room closing the door back.

As soon as Mr. Ishtar heard the front door close he grabbed his daughter and threw her to the ground. His foot collided with her ribcage repeatedly. "You _sharmuta_!" Isis wasn't sure what her father said to her after that. He was too angry to be articulate and she was in too much pain to decipher the angry incoherent curses. He leaned down and manhandled her up, "Your punishment will not be delivered now for I am too angry to think clearly."

"Tell the truth," Isis panted out. It hurt to breathe but more to talk, "It's only because Shadi's taking me out."

Mr. Ishtar's chin protruded out regally as he glared down at his daughter. She was getting smarter. "That is true. My anger will simply waver not deplete." He threw her on the bed, "Count your lucky stars Isis. Ra shows mercy, for now." He turned on his heel and slammed her door closed.

Not bothering to get up, Isis lay there on her bed, coughing due to her abdominal pains. She fell over on her side and shivered from a nonexistent cold. Wrapping herself tight in her sheets she fought against this new chill and closed her eyes. If only she could have left with Kaiba.

**Downtown Domino**

Isis attempted to keep her head from swimming as she took another drink from her wonderfully cold class of water. The coolness rushed down her throat through her greedy lips as her fingers trembled just to hold the glass with one hand. Soon it was downed and set down gently as to not come off brash. Looking over at her 'future love' she frowned as those creamy blue eyes searched her.

"Isis dear that is your second glass this evening; we haven't even ordered yet." Shadi looked at the empty glass warily then back at the budding woman there. Her hair was completely pulled back not hiding the sheen of sweat on her face. The gray turtleneck dress she had chosen to wear couldn't conceal her trembling. He couldn't quite understand how she could be shaking in the particularly warm restaurant especially with cashmere on and thick black tights. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No Shadi." After waking up from an unplanned nap she felt horrible. Her body was aching, she was sweating but had chills trailing across her skin, her throat felt a little scratchy and her sinuses were daring to congest. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather." She had told her father but of course he was already too pissed to listen or care.

Raising a brow Shadi seemed to ponder this before nodding. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Your father warned me of your withdrawal symptoms."

"Withdrawal?"

"Yes." Taking her hand he gripped it tight, "Don't worry, I will not allow you to fail. You will beat your addictions." He kept the hold on her hand as the waitress approached and quickly ordered for both of them along with water for his lady of the evening. "I need you to eat for me and continue to drink water. I don't want you getting thin form thissssss—"

The girl watched as the world tilted more on its axis and twirled at speeds that made her brain pound. The veins along her temples felt like they would explode and she had to resist the urge to grip her skull and curl into a ball. She was delusional, cold and hot, and all around nauseas from smell of the fellow restaurant eater's orders. "Shadi, I need to use the facilities. Would you excuse me?" Without waiting for a response she stood and swiftly made her way to the bathroom area.

There in the darker lighting of the Men's and Women's signs she grabbed onto the wall as her legs began to wobble. Still that wasn't enough and Isis went down hard. Her head banged into the payphone between the rooms and her body settled in a crumbled mess on the floor.

Darkness. Obsidian wrapped its calm blanket of nothing around her mind and body. She felt weightless as her body hummed with comforts she had never known possible. This wonderful limbo between life and death was suddenly shaken when small hands gripped her shoulders and shook her. The voice came in crystal clear though it was still hard to place it. The pain radiating from her skull was too much so she willed her mind to sink deeper into her own heaven and her body followed.

There in that inky oblivion she was free. Unaware of the being stolen away right from under her fiancée's nose; oblivious of the speedy car ride through Domino that would have frightened her had her eyes been opened; and innocent to the being undressed and wrapped tight in a blanket.

However, her eyes did open when a sharp prick stung her head and another in the dip of her arm. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped as the blurred view of a white dragon moved before her skewed vision. It seemed to slither around its ceiling-den and roared as its head craned to decide whether or not she was a threat. It coiled and she swore she heard the crackle of its power coursing through its hard powerful body.

Underlying tones met her ears past the massive white dragon but one noise came in clear and concise. A deep 'hm' reverberated in her pounding skull and she forced her body to move forward because for some odd reasons her eye sockets hurt too much to look around and the blue eyes was now out of sight.

Pale hands pressed against her shoulders and there in the deep concise blue orbs of the dragon's master her body relaxed and she limply fell back. That cold pale hand swept across her forehead and smoothed her eyelids closed. She wanted to fight it but for some reason her body was once more buoyant in a sea of nothing and nonexistent waves carried her away to a land far away and there she rested.

**The Next Day**

A cold hand was trailing along her forehead, across her cheek, before twirling around her neck. It repeated the process but this time took a detour across her eyelids. It felt nice; the soft pads of the fingertips moving along her skin made her purr. She leaned more into the feeling not even questioning it, until it was taken away. She opened her eyes and found deep cobalt sunk in handsome features that appeared deprived of sleep.

"You're an idiot."

She scrunched up her sweaty features at what she believed was a fictional Seto Kaiba. Opening her mouth she wanted to retort but it almost seemed taxing to do so. But it seemed words weren't needed.

"Let me guess, you want to call me rude? Well, I may be impolite but I'd never leave the comforts of my bed with a temperature of one hundred and three."

She managed to ground out a "What?" Her dream brunet wasn't making any sense. Why was he talking about fevers and stupidity? But hey, it was her dream, might as well go with it. "What exactly happened?"

"You really don't know?" Mirth tinged his tone and when she nodded he couldn't help but smirk. "I suppose payphones are deadly now."

"Payphone?" Then in a kaleidoscope of blurry images and a cacophony angry promises, false affection, and annoyed demands, it all flooded back. Utterly hysterical she fought her aching body and the tightly wrapped comforter. Just when she felt the blanket give the teen next to her got on all fours over her and glared down at her.

"Shut up! You'll wake Mokuba." Looking over at the door he waited and when no one knocked he went back to the psycho in his bed, "Relax. It's all been handled."

"You don't understand them Seto! Shadi might be collected with his emotions but my father…oh when he gets angry I—" Suddenly the ideas of what he was going to do to her, possibly do to her brothers and maybe even Kaiba flooded her foggy mind. She fought hard against the blankets speaking incoherently as the sudden need to do something overwhelmed her nervous system. She felt overly sluggish and she had to put extra force behind her movements.

"Shut up!" Kaiba fought against her and once her arms were freed, he grabbed her wrists to stop her thrashing. "I said I handled it so if I say it, it's a fact. Fucking relax!" He shook her body for emphases and she went completely still.

"I uh, I don't know what came over me—"

"Fear."

"What?"

"Fear; that's what came over you." He let go of her arms and she shifted her eyes from his as he quietly wrapped her back up tight in the blanket. "I know your father isn't your favorite person Isis and obviously you're not his. So I handled your extended stay here."

"But I—"

"We're not going to talk about this again." Climbing off of her he headed for the door, "Go back to sleep." He closed the door without looking back for he knew she was closing her eyes.

There in the hallway he found his little brother holding a King Krab plushie he had gotten on a trip to the Domino Aquarium. He had the crab he named Mr. Crabs after the cheap business owner from an American cartoon in a headlock and the pained expression he was giving his brother was an almost match to the one he offered at the bistro.

"Mokuba, why are you out of bed?"

"Is Isis okay Seto?"

"She'll be fine Mokuba."

He shifted his eyes to the closed bedroom door then back at his older scowling brother. He knew Seto knew what he was about to ask but it didn't hurt ask anyway. "Can I see her?"

"Mokuba, we've been over this. You've already been exposed to her once, I don't want it happening anymore because I cannot have you sick."

"But you get to be in there Seto! I don't want you sick."

"Nice try but it is my room and I have a better immune system than you do."

Pouting in defeat, the little boy shifted his eyes around the room before admitting, "Seto…I was scared. Really scared…"

Bending down on one knee, Kaiba rested his right hand on his shoulder and smoothed his left through the thick black hair. "I know you were Mokie but despite your fears you were rather brave."

"I was? All I did was run and get you."

"That may be true, but usually when humans are faced with fearful situations, they freeze rather than act. You had enough stability to handle the situation rather than waste time."

"Wow, I didn't think I really did anything Seto."

"Well think again kiddo," Kaiba gave a small smile and ruffled his hair. "Now, how about you go back to bed, hm?" Mokuba shifted his eyes back to the door. "How about this, as soon as Isis is not contagious, I'll let you see her?"

Immediately the blue-gray eyes sparkled and he nodded, "Okay Seto, it's a deal."

Standing back up he placed his hand a top of his head and opened the door to his brother's bedroom, "Come on Mokie, I'll tuck you back in." He led the boy back into his room and helped him back into bed. After he was tucked in tight along with Mr. Krabs he clicked on his nightlight and exited the room. He wondered down the hall into the living room and walked over to one of the large blue drapes and pulled it back just enough for him to see.

The city was alight with not only the incandescent street lights, buzzing neon attractions, and blinding high beams but also the very spirits of the night owls. Something about the Domino nightlife attracted his mind more than his presence but for some reason, this night, he couldn't concentrate on watching the partiers. His mind was in another place and continued to linger there.

When he was undressing Isis before the doctor arrived, he lifted her dress off to find large, deep purple bruises. He gasped at the marks, gently running a hand across them. They were all across her ribs and he wondered if any of the bones were broken. Once the surprise of the wounds was passed, his mind easily connected the discoloration to her father.

The way the man had fumed was utterly animalistic. More times than none Isis had showed her discomforts about her father in some way. The times she wouldn't go somewhere, or do something always seemed to go back to her father. Even the first time they spent time together at the café, she had insisted they leave because of her father's rules. What Kaiba thought was doting was in-fact the complete opposite.

As he was putting one of his tournament T-shirts on her he found a barely visible line that started over the back of her shoulder and went down her back. Very gently he had flipped her over and found more of those barely visible lines and they seemed to curve back and forth all over the smooth skin. These scares appeared as if they were years old but he had a feeling otherwise.

Mr. Ishtar was doing things to Isis and he knew she had been keeping it a secret. He knew what it was like to keep secrets. He only had Mokuba to hide his demons from but she not only had a younger brother but an older one as well who was equally protective over her. He could only imagine what would happen if either one of them found out what was happening to their sister.

Suddenly the familiar chime of his cell phone reached his ears. His first thought was how did someone get his cell number and the thought that followed was who would be calling at this time? It was almost four. Making his way down the hall he entered into the bedroom to find Isis sitting up, staring down at his phone. Her back was too him so he supposed she didn't catch the glare as she answered it.

"Malik?" Her voice was barely a whisper and a tad scratchy.

"Isis! Are you all right!? Where are you?" The blonde quickly asked in a combination of Japanese and Arabic. "Odion and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"How did you get this number Malik?"

"Bakura; I figured if you weren't at anyone's house, weren't with Shadi, and hadn't come home yet, you had to be with that prick. So Bakura did was he does best and was able to dig up Kaiba's cell phone number."

"I see. I don't condone Bakura's tactics but it is good to hear from you." Despite how bad she felt she gave a smile that she almost felt like her brother could see. "How are _Abi_ and Shadi?"

"Shadi is back at his hotel. He wanted to call the police to find you but I told him no. But he insisted with your supposed drug problem." She could hear the obvious disgust in his tone and even hear perhaps Odion snort in the background. "We both know you're not on drugs Isis. Did you tell him that to get out of marrying him?"

"No, not at all; despite my reservations on the topic I would not tell such a bold faced lie _Akhi_." She knew if she threw her father's name in, Malik would have a hissy fit.

"Good because otherwise, me and Odion were going to give you a stern talking to on the matter." Chuckling along with her brothers she felt a pang in her heart. She missed them. Being sick always made her crave home more than anything but she knew she couldn't go back. Not with her father not giving a damn about her health and not with Shadi believing everything the man said. Once she was well, she would leave.

Quickly she explained all that happened at the restaurant and how Kaiba was taking good care of her. "Well he better be or I'll kick his—"

"Please just get well _Okhti_," Odion quickly cut in despite the protests that Malik wanted the phone back. "And tell Kaiba thank you for his assistance. I am glad that someone is taking care of you, since _Abi_ will not." That last part was strained and she knew Odion was mad at their father. Unlike Malik, he was able to read between the lines and he knew that her father was responsible for her attendance to the restaurant anyway.

"Thank you Odion. So what will you two be telling father?"

"Malik has not figured it out yet, but when he does I'm sure it'll be a fitting tale. But enough talk, it's very late and I don't want you up talking on the phone. Get plenty of rest and I'll see you whenever you decide to come home."

Isis could hear the underlining tones and she quickly assured him, "I will be home as soon as I can. I love you two." After they returned the words, and Malik stopped making kissing noises, she hung up and placed his phone aside. "I'll make sure that my brother does not keep your number Seto."

"Good; I don't want him calling me to threaten me." He smiled slightly at the soft chuckle he received. "How are you feeling?"

"Disgusting; I don't find it fair or clean if you allow me to soil your bed further with my unwashed body." Slowly she stood and Kaiba made long strides to her just as she began crumbling back on the bed.

"Don't be even more stupid than you have been. You're still too weak."

"No I'm not," Isis snapped in her cracked tone. "I'm just…tired."

"Yea, okay Isis." Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Stay here." She watched as he entered the bathroom and shortly after the sounds of water filling the tub was heard. She smiled to herself at the idea of Kaiba running her a bath.

In no time at all Kaiba returned and picked her sweat soaked body up and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her on the edge of the tub and went to take off the T-shirt when she sluggishly swatted his hands away. Blushing she shifted her eyes away and crossed her arms over her chest.

The brunet smirked and turned the water off. "I suppose I'll leave you undress, though I've seen it." Ignoring her chastising look he left her to her bath.

Slowly she pulled the shirt over her head and looked down at the shrinking bruises. One thing that was good about her flesh is that she didn't keep bruises long. Even now the larger ones were smaller than they were before. She knew Kaiba had seen them before and she was more than a little put off with the idea of him seeing her again while she was unconscious. She wasn't ready to explain things in that realm just yet.

After undressing Isis sunk into the wonderfully warm waters and sighed in appreciation. Her aching body turned to jelly under the healing powers of warm bath water. She pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and rested her forehead on her knees. Slowly she reached up and undid the tie restraining her hair. The black locks floated down; some of it dipping into the water.

Here she was, in Kaiba's bathtub, sick with the flu, and being waited on by him. It was all so odd, so unexpected, and so appreciated. Here someone was, that wasn't even related to her, was actually taking care of her. Even if he didn't care in the way she considered he did, the attention was still enjoyed.

She bathed lethargically in the large tub and loved every moment of it. The steam cleared her head, the water soothed her pains, and the quiet was more than she deserved. She had felt so caked with sickness and sweat when she woke up and wanted to take a shower bad. But since she didn't have enough strength to do so, she had to wait. Now that she was feeling better she was more than grateful to finally be clean.

A soft knock came to the door and a box was left by the door before it closed. She slinked out of the bathtub and made her way over to the box to find underwear, toiletries, and another set of clothes. After brushing her teeth and putting lotion on her dry skin, she slid into her undies and put on the shorts and wife-beater left to her. When she entered back into his room she couldn't help but wonder how long she was in the bathroom, since new sheets were on his bed.

"Get back into the bed."

She looked over her shoulder the find the teen standing in the doorway. "I wouldn't want to mess up the new sheets."

"I said get back in the bed Isis or I'll make it to where you can't leave the bed." He made his way across the room as he watched her glare at him as she snuggled back into the sheets.

"Are you threatening bodily harm to me?" She asked as he once more began wrapping her up tight.

"What if I am?" A twinkle in his eye showed a promise to be made.

Despite her current state of health the demanding nature never ceased to turn her on a little bit. It almost seemed twisted since her father always promised it and followed through. However this was different. Kaiba actually cared more about her than her own father did which was saying a lot, considering the sullen teen only cared about being the best in everything and his younger brother.

"Just wondering."

A studied her face for a while before smirking; "Even in sickness you want me but I don't ever risk infection."

"Arrogant aren't we?"

"Don't mistake honesty for arrogance." Rolling off of her he moved from the bed and exited the room. A few minutes later he returned with a small tray holding a glass of orange juice, a small plate of fruit, and two pills sitting off to the side.

"Sit up." Slowly she did and found the pillows were already arranged perfectly for her to be comfortably propped. He set the tray across her lap and then sat down next to her, "Eat."

"Anything else you need me to do Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, cut the sass."

She gave a small smile as she reached for the food but found her body to be wrapped tighter than a burrito. "Why is this wrapped so tight?"

"I figured you needed to sweat the fever out and the doctor only confirmed my assumptions."

"I feel like a newborn."

"Don't. Newborns feel safe, comfortable, and calm while you appear more as a scared, perplexed butterfly trapped in your own cocoon."

"A butterfly?" Giving a shy smile she asked, "Do you think I am reminiscent of a butterflies better qualities? Such as beauty, grace, and majestic detailing?"

Picking up a piece of cantaloupe he shoved it between her lips, "I'll blame that little outburst on the fever."

Kaiba continued to feed Isis until the plate was cleared. He then assisted her in taking her pills and downing the orange juice that tasted freshly squeezed. He set the tray aside and forced Isis back into laying down. "Go to sleep. If I come back and your eyes are still open I'll give you something to look at."

"Hm…is that a _promise_?"

"Save the flirting." He picked up the tray and left the room knowing the drugs he gave her where skewing her usual lingo but he couldn't help but find it funny. He set the dishes in the dishwasher and started preparing breakfast for his brother.

"How is she?" Mokuba had woken up a while ago but with the familiar smell of rice and fish cooking, had roused his stomach and feet into action. He hopped up onto one of the barstools and watched as his brother lightly seasoned the catch of the morning.

"Delusional; the medicine is doing its job." He scooped off the quickly made breakfast into a bowl and set it before his brother. "After you finish, put on a uniform."

Mokuba moaned around a mouthful of food, "Do I have to go to school big brother? Isis might need some company or some help."

"The only thing she needs is Vitamin C and sleep. You need to go to school." He started cleaning up the dishes he used and once he was finished, Mokuba's bowl was empty. After adding it to the dishwasher he gave Mokuba a warning look before the little boy ran back to his room.

Kaiba went back into his room to find Isis facing the door. All that could be seen was her face. The way he had wrapped her was indeed how a mother would her newborn child to make them feel as if they were in the womb. But his plan for her sweating out her fever happened to be working. She didn't look as pale and she seemed to be sleeping better than she did the first night.

He didn't get one wink of sleep the night before do to her moans of pain, fighting to free herself from the blankets, and the rare moments of peace where he simply watched her. Shaking the past night from his mind he changed into his oddly green colored pants, purple shirt, and brown trench-coat. Grabbing his keys and briefcase for good measure he gave one last look to Isis before heading out to take Mokuba to school.

**That Afternoon**

Isis was awoken by the monotonous tones of typing. "What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to."

"It's not what you want to do; it's what you're going to do."

Despite the threat Isis couldn't hold back the laughter that spilled from her throat. It was a chuckle that shook her and the blanket prison. "Dearest me Seto, who knew you, could be such a mother hen?"

"I am not."

Rolling over she caught her body against a pillow and looked up to find a light tinge of pink to the boy's cheeks. "Then why are you blushing?"

Ignoring her he went back to typing before muttering, "I'm not a mother hen. I simply become annoyed when people don't handle themselves and it inconveniences me. I can't help but fix mess that gets scooted into my space."

"How was I 'scooted' here? You were the one who stole me from the restaurant."

"Gozaburo forced us out for a family dinner at that particular eatery. Mokuba was the one who found you unconscious near the bathroom. He quickly got me and found it best to take you back here."

"This was his idea?"

"Yes," he continued typing.

"I am sorry for imposing upon your space Seto."

His keyboarding paused momentarily before he continued, "What are you talking about?"

She sat up more to see his face, "I know you have a hard time denying your brother and the circumstances were more than unfair so—"

"If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here. End of discussion. Now, go back to sleep." Giving a small smile she rolled over and closed her eyes leaving the businessman to his work.

The businessman tried to work but his mind was constantly assaulted with images. Nostalgia took over and one person starred in the memory show. How did she always find a way into his mind?

He could remember going to the office, after dropping of Mokuba, and seeing one of the more provocative secretaries wearing a tight skirt and blouse combo. While she flirted with him he couldn't help but wonder what Isis would look like in the outfit. She had the body of course but were school uniforms more her forte? He noticed a few of the other boys around school had really started noticing when she walked into a room, especially since she made quite the Native American, but didn't even seem to notice.

Mai Valentine walked into any room knowing she was a knock-out and even Tea Gardner had her moments where she knew she looked particularly pretty. Serenity Wheeler was still coming into her own but he had seen her walk with that familiar air he had seen one too many times on the Mutt.

However this Isis Ishtar never showed any self-awareness when it came to attraction; it was odd. She was frighteningly exotic. Long tresses of true black framing lapis lazuli, barely kissing her caramel complexion; even Yami strutted around in all of his exotic Egyptian pride. He had even seen her younger brother and even glimpses of her older brother. But never did Isis.

Why?

As time went on he just knew his father was the reason for many things, if not all, when it came to Isis. The more and more he found out, the more the separating lines of their person began to blur. He wasn't planning an emotional powwow concerning their lives when the doors were closed but the idea that her father's words and ideas affected her so negatively was almost comforting, as morbid as it sounded. Not that he needed comforting, but since it was available he took it for what it was.

No one wanted to feel alone in their situations and he was no different.

PLEASE READ:

Man, oh man, oh MAN! Party people, this took me FOREVER and I know it did. Between writers block and real life bullshit, I wasn't sure if I'd ever finish it. But thanks to past notes and a bit of inspiration, I have completed this. I hope you all liked it for the most part.

Arabic Words:

Sharmuta – Whore

Abi – Father

Akhi – Brother

Okhti – Sister

This was posted especially for:

Leh Star – (Throws a huge parade through Domino featuring the Yu-Gi-Oh cast in your honor. Confetti rains down from the sky and you even get to where a crown.) How was that? I know I had a good time. LOL. Don't slap her while she's sick! Kaiba will get you for it.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Ha ha ha. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I can only hope this one was just as good.

Zoelle – Your welcome for writing and thanks for the Blizzard. By the end of this I will be morbidly obese, figuratively of course. LOL.

Lace Kyoko – LOL. But really, I would. (wink wink) This is only the first of the walk-ins. Just wait and see. You and Pegasus! Makes me laugh every time!

Knightsintodreamns – Yes, I am horribly evil! (Dramatic evil laugh and lighting and thunder) LOL. Glad you loved the series and it's cool you haven't reviewed till now. I often do that myself.

Seethetruth – I'll try to be faster with my next update, really I will! Glad you like the story.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 25

Put Your Dukes Up

Isis sat snuggled up on one of the living chairs of the living room. A cup of hot tea was balanced on her knee and a blanket was draped across the lower portion of her body. The heavy blue drapes were pulled back and the sun was starting to peak over Domino. She couldn't see it for it was hidden by other buildings and was on her right, rather than before her, but the orange-yellow light that caressed along the windows and business's was all she needed.

This was all she needed.

Waking up to Kaiba had been odd at first but the comforts it brought her were unimaginable. Not to mention absolutely frightening. All while she sweated out the last drops of sickness, Kaiba was there. He fed her, wrapped her, made sure she got enough Vitamin C and took her medicine. He even continued to run her baths after she could walk around by herself. Gently she touched the spot on her forehead and remembered how she awoke to him rubbing some sort of salve on it. Whatever it had been, it had healed the wound quickly and the scaring was going to be barely noticeable.

Bringing her hand back down, she took in a deep breath and let it out. Today she was going back to school, and then getting a ride with Odion home. It was time to face the music and she was more than ready. The ways she had been catching the brunet watching her and even the times he caught her staring at him with the same glazed look was becoming dangerous. They needed space from one another and quick.

Taking another sip of her tea she nearly spilled it when she heard, "You're ready to go back I presume?"

She listened as the steps came right next to her and she looked up to find him standing quite professionally in front of the window. "I am Kaiba. I have really appreciated the attention of healing you have bestowed on me, and I am indebted to you, but I must return home. My—"

"Your husband awaits your return?" Looking over his shoulder he found the scowl and smirked.

"Fiancée as you well know," Isis corrected before righting her tea cup. She then took a small sip from it. "There is much to be done."

"For once, I could fully agree with you."

After everyone had showered and eaten, Kaiba started the white luxury car and headed back towards Domino High. Mokuba was talking a mile a minute to Isis who easily kept up. Ever since she was feeling better his brother had been bothering him more than usual on whether he could see her or not. He was glad the time he promised to him was being fulfilled. But speaking of time, Gozaburo had e-mailed him that morning requesting his presence. Immediately it had put him off.

He hadn't been home in a few days and neither had Mokuba. Only he had contacted his father to explain they would be unavailable for some time and that if anything business oriented came up, to just e-mail him. Nothing had come so why was he needed? He didn't like the idea of spending any amount of time with his alleged father, so to endure him out of _his_ request was even worse. Giving an agitated sigh he changed lanes without looking and blew past most of the traffic.

"Are you in a rush Kaiba?" Isis asked in a cool manner but he knew she was freaking out do to his automotive antics.

"Not anymore of one than I'm usually in." He slid between two semis before merging towards his destination.

Isis closed her eyes, not wanting to see the reckless behavior, and fiddled with her hands in her lap. When she felt the car slow down she cracked her eyes to find Kaiba giving her an amused look. "It's not funny."

"You really should relax."

She chuckled, "I cannot believe Seto Kaiba just told me to relax."

"I know!" Mokuba said in genuine shock from the backseat. "Aren't you the one who should be relaxing Seto?"

"I'm perfectly composed Mokuba."

"Nuh uh Seto!" Mokuba leaned forward to make sure Isis heard him, "Seto has been running since we found you at the restaurant Isis. He also has been checking on me to make sure I haven't gotten sick."

"Your brother is just thorough in what he does Mokuba," Isis assured.

"He's only thorough in things he cares about Isis, in-fact I think—"

"Please sit back Mokuba. I'd hate to get in an accident and have to grab your ankle as you launch through the windshield," Kaiba quickly cut in stopping at a red light.

A knowing twinkle showed in the little boy's eyes as he nodded, "Yes Seto; safety first."

"Thank you." Looking into the rearview mirror he caught the mischievous smirk across the young features and it shook him to how alike his turned lips favored his at times.

The car soon came to a stop and Kaiba got out and opened his brother's door, carrying his backpack as he led him to the front doors. As usual, the brunet knelt down and said something to his brother before the little one hugged him as if he was never coming back. He returned the hug and headed back for the car.

"Kaiba, could I possibly impose upon something personal?"

To say the least, the teen was a bit apprehensive to say yes but his curiosity got the best of him, "What?"

"Do you say the same thing to Mokuba every morning you drop him off?"

"I do." He waited for her to continue but she said nothing else as he found a parking spot on the school's lot. "You know Isis, that wasn't personal at all. If you would have asked me about what we discuss, that would have been the proper follow up question to your opening."

"Well, I felt it wasn't even my place to ask that much. I wouldn't push it with the content of the conversation." She watched as he put the car in park before killing the engine. She shifted her feet together before finally taking the latch to open the door.

"I always tell Mokuba that if he doesn't want to go in, that if he really feels something within himself that is pleading with him not to go, that I'll put him back in the car, no questions asked, and take him home."

Slowly her hand dropped from the handle and she shifted her body back towards the brunet. The expression on his face was unreadable and his eyes seemed harder than usual. "Yet everyday he goes inside without a single rebuttal."

"Mokuba's no weakling."

Her eyes trailed along the interior of the car as she finally understood the hug. It was a place of comfort, strength, and understanding. His brother knew of his struggles and always offered him an escape but it was he who took the more mature route and took the world head one. Who knew a child could be so wise? Using the physical advice given, she looked over at Kaiba's uniform sleeve and frowned.

"Hm…" Extending her hand she brushed the nonexistent wrinkles away before placing her hand back on the latch. Kaiba followed suit and they got out of the car, closing the doors back. He immediately locked the car back.

"A quickie before school?" Isis faced the familiar voice to find Marik looking back and forth between the two. "Well, you're not showing the 'just-been-fucked-signs' but I bet Kaiba's into that clean sex anyway."

The brunet snorted before leaving Isis alone with the lunatic. After she watched Kaiba go, she turned back to Marik just to find Malik nearly body slam her down. The younger sibling wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her head to his chest, squeezing the life out of her. She wasn't sure what he was saying but she was sure it all amounted to praise for her restored health.

"_Akhi_, please, I cannot breathe."

"Oh right!" Malik quickly let Isis go and stepped back smiling at her.

"My apologies Isis," Odion chuckled as he approached the two, "as soon as I unlocked the doors, Malik scurried from the car. I couldn't stop him."

"Its fine Odion; it's nice to know I was missed." Looking out on the street she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't spy Shadi's Lincoln. "Why are you all here so early?"

"Kaiba called us," Odion said with a bit of surprise. "He assured us you would be back today so we made sure we didn't miss you." To say the least, she was surprised. Kaiba had actually contacted her brothers to assure them she was once more healthy and would be in school. Despite herself she smiled and twisted her fingers with her opposite hand.

The morning went unexpected. Yugi and the gang had all been more than happy of her return. They explained how Mokuba had alerted them of her sickness and how she was home getting some rest. Of course Yami had given a knowing smile along with Mai while Yugi explained and of course Isis acted as if she didn't notice them. Her teachers had even welcomed her back explaining how her father alerted the school of her fever. She wasn't able to hold back her surprise there. Her father had actually called to have her excused? Quickly she pushed it from her mind so that she wouldn't hold onto it as some last speck of hope.

There was no hope for that man and the quicker she accepted it the quicker she could move on with her life.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time and she sat around a table with her friends. Ryou of course had offered more than enough notes for the school year that she had quickly declined. Her teachers had supplied her with all she missed. Isis looked between Joey and Mai to spot a retreating Kaiba. He was walking quite swiftly through the cafeteria and didn't even stop to look in anyone's direction. When he exited through the doors, she finally heard Ryou.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

Immediately the British boy went to checking for a fever, "You were rather sick Isis. Are you sure it was a good idea to return? Perhaps you should still be resting."

"No really, I'm fine Ryou. I simply phased out for a moment."

Mai looked over her shoulder to see the brunet past the courtyard windows, "I'm sure she did." With a very prominent smirk she bit into one of her carrots.

"There are many _distractions_ to _drift_ the mind here, wouldn't you say Isis?" Yami's tone and features were schooled serious but his crimson orbs contained a glint of mischief.

"But of course." She cleared her throat and went back to eating the chicken soup her brothers made and brought for her. As their conversation started back up, she couldn't help but wonder where Kaiba was headed and if it was somewhere he really wanted to be. His steps seemed force and he appeared more sullen than usual. She could only hope wherever he was going, he would fare well.

**Kaiba Corp.**

Kaiba stepped from the limo he had called. After taking the Jag back to the apartment and catching the train back up town, he had called the limo a block from school. He knew how frustrated and anxiety ridden he was at this point and the last thing he wanted to do was take it out on his car. He had already learned his lesson from the first car he ever owned.

He ignored the greetings from the workers of the lobby and got into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor where his adoptive father's office was. On the way up he tried to rake his brain for what Gozaburo could possibly want to talk to him about. Sure he had been missing for sometime but he had his life to live before the one Gozaburo was trying to mutate for him. So if the older man wanted to be pissed for his teenage son doing what he constantly taught him, fine. However, Kaiba wasn't going to let him carp about it.

The doors dinged open and Kaiba made his way down the hall to the doors. Slowly he pulled one open and found the room in eerie darkness. The blinds were closed and the various screens around the room were powered down. Cautiously he stepped inside and allowed the door to swing closed.

"Seto. Sit."

"I'd rather stand."

"Of course you would; you'd also prefer me to look like a fool as well?"

"What are you talking about?"

The large leather swiveling recliner he had been talking to tossed a magazine over the top that landed perfectly before the boy. There a picture of he and Isis were walking down the street eating ice-cream. The headline read: "High School Sweethearts in the Making?" The brunet snorted in disgust, "That's an aged picture."

"That's an old magazine Seto."

Another parchment flew across the desk. He bent down and picked up the business section and was glad Gozaburo couldn't see his surprise temporarily break his mask. There on the cover was a picture and he and Isis, outside her house with them before his car, standing very close to one another. The heading read: "Is Pleasure Seto Kaiba's Real Business?" He snorted as he skimmed the article and threw the paper away from himself.

"So I had a temporary groupie."

"Temporary?"

This time Gozaburo turned around and slid another magazine across the desk. There on the cover was a picture of him and Isis dressed as a Native American in his black Jag. This headline read: "Party Time or Kinks Revealed?" Thoroughly angry for not paying attention to the media, Kaiba smacked the glossy off the desk. "Why did you want me in here, to discuss tabloids and gossip?"

"We've talked about this Seto." Slowly he rose from his chair, "I told you I would eliminate all distractions. It would be okay if there was a different person in each of these pictures, or someone else was discussed in these articles besides the 'Exotic Eye Candy' Seto. I'm very disappointed that you didn't take me seriously."

"What's wrong with having a constant fuck buddy?" The brunet asked suddenly. Sure he wasn't fucking her, yet, but she would be classified as much in Gozaburo's eyes. "Why risk contaminating myself from some random whore, getting trapped with a child from a money hungry harlot, or dealing with the emotions of different women?"

For a moment, Mr. Kaiba faltered in his steps and seemed to consider his words. "So you're telling that this Isis Ishtar is nothing to worry about?"

"Exactly."

"Then where have you been these past few days?"

"That's none of your concern."

The man took a step closer, "It is if you're missing meetings, paperwork, and tutoring."

"What more is there to learn? I could easily predict what those idiots will drone on about, anyone can sign my name and create a memo, and what more can you teach me that I don't already know?"

"I know she was at the restaurant that night Seto. I know that you and Mokuba snuck her through the kitchen, out the back and all three of you have been together in a disclosed location. I know that you haven't been to school in a few days but that you have been dropping Mokuba off." He stood up straighter, "I also know she's been missing as well. I'm not a fool Seto! So don't take me for one. If I said I would personally eliminate all distractions, then I will. I'm a man of my word you know."

"Don't touch her Gozaburo," Kaiba growled as he watched the man make his way back around his desk. "This has nothing to do with her and the last thing I want is an outside party in your madness."

"My, my, protective over an insignificant 'fuck buddy' aren't we?" He chuckled as he watched his son fume before twirling his chair back around, "I warned you Seto, now deal with the consequences."

Kaiba didn't wait for anymore dialogue. He left. He anxiously rode the elevator before swiftly making his way across the lobby and into the limo. He had to go back to school. Gozaburo wasn't one for acting slow. By the time he reached the school, lunch was about to end. He entered into the row of lockers to find Isis opening her locker. A small package of strawberry _pocky_ was in it.

The surprised expression on her face was all he needed to move in. He smacked the box from her hands and snatched the note from her. Just as he expected; it read it was from Mokuba. He knew damn well Mokuba was allergic to _pocky_ and started scratching just by being in the same area as it. He also knew he wouldn't have someone else do something he could, especially if he was out of kindness. His little brother was more personal than that.

"Seto Kaiba what are you doing?" Isis was thoroughly shocked by Kaiba's behavior. He was more aggressive than usual.

"Don't eat this or accept anymore gifts from me, Mokuba, or anyone unless they go through me." He snatched up the box and threw them away.

"What is wrong with you?" One minute she had been alone the next the brunet had come out of nowhere speaking nonsense.

"Isn't it obvious—"

"THAT you need to leave Isis alone!" Before anyone could fathom what was happening an enraged blonde had tackled the brunet to the ground.

"Joey!" Mai rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead as she made her way over to the scuffle on the ground.

Joey was on top of Kaiba trying to punch him repeatedly but so far he had only gotten in one good hit, succeeding in busting his lip open. The brunet had managed to control the blonde's arms and he moved forward head-butting him back. Joey grunted in pain and Kaiba landed a fist to his face.

"Quite behaving as animals!" Isis grabbed Kaiba's shoulders trying to haul him off of the Brooklyn boy while Mai tried to grab her boyfriend's fighting arms.

The scuffle had brought a few people into the hallway and more were on their way. Everyone lived for the epic battles between Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba on and off the dueling arenas. They all expected Mai to be present but quite a few were surprised to find Kaiba's gym partner actually succeeding in pulling him back. Some of the people now creating the circle were aware of how strong the brunet could be, so they couldn't help but balk at the girl.

Joey was quite strong himself and the only way Mai was ever able to pull him from a fight was from her status with him, was the same true for this foreign student? They had read the articles and seen the pictures but Seto Kaiba was never known to actually have anyone and in most eyes she was nothing special. Pretty, but she wasn't what others had imagined the brunet to be with; maybe an Aires or someone with money but not this random girl.

Kaiba was finally pulled off of Joey. Isis still held onto his arms making sure he wouldn't run back towards Joey. Mai was doing the same for Joey. "What is going on here!?" The vice principle rounded the corner and gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of the busted lip on the brunet and blackening eye of the blonde. "All four of you in my office, NOW."

**In the Office**

The secretary looked back and forth between the four teens before her in the front office. As usual Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba sat on the end seats glaring at one another, occasionally mouthing threats to one another, bruised and bloodied. Mai Valentine was sitting next to her boyfriend, looking bored of the whole situation as usual, while she filed her nails. The receptionist couldn't figure out for the life of her why the Diva would want the bad boy. Ever since their relationship, she had spent more time in the office than her classes, witnessing on his behalf. But the older lady chopped it up to young love.

Despite the usual crew she couldn't believe some new girl she had learned was Isis Ishtar was also present. She was placed next to Kaiba sitting with her back straight, legs tucked under her chair with her hands in her lap. Even now she was smiling at the older lady and she couldn't understand why such a polite girl could be involved in this. She had seen the girl around school and even seen her records. She was a straight A student, polite, and quick to help out around the high school. How could she have gotten caught up with a fight between the blonde and brunet?

She wasn't sure how but it wasn't her job to find out. "Mrs. Chiba?" Mrs. Chiba looked over in the direction of the blonde female, "Yes Valentine?"

"Can we go now?" She shifted her legs and leaned in closer in the direction of the worker, "Joey and Kaiba's fathers have been contacted and Isis and I have given what happened. What more is there to do?"

"Vice principle Yoshida has to prepare the proper punishments for Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Chiba explained.

"It usually doesn't take this long."

Mrs. Chiba shrugged, "I'm not too sure why but—" Just then her fax machine made a loud noise alerting her. She pulled the memo out and sighed. "Vice principle Yoshida had more pressing matters to attend to so all of you are to pick up trash before school and have detention for the rest of the week."

"What?!" Mai narrowed her eyes, "Isis and I have to get in trouble as well?"

"I'm afraid so." She picked up some slips and scribbled some information before leaving to photocopy them. Once the copies were made she returned and handed them to each of them. "Here are your slips and information. Report to the room number this afternoon and with the teacher there for picking up trash in the morning."

Mai turned to Joey and gave him a withering look, "You idiot!" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room with Joey hot on her heels.

**The Student Lounge**

"So I clocked the jerk—OW! Dammit Mai, what are you doing!?"

"Helping you, you hardheaded idiot," Mai responded to Joey with much patience as she continued to apply something to the cut part of his eye before placing ice to it. Realizing her baby was a brawler, she kept a first aid kit in her locker. After sometime, the school nurse got tired of seeing his face.

"I wish you really would stop fighting Joey," Serenity sighed as she eyed his swelling eye with concern.

"Someone has to knock him down a few levels and if it has to be done with fists, so be it," Joey scoffed as he held the icepack to his eye. "Besides, he was being an ass to Isis. I'm not going to let that bastard bully one of my friends."

"Really Joey, I appreciate the loyalty but you didn't have to fight on my behalf." Isis fiddled with her hands in her lap at the recap of what the argument was over, "The conversation was more heated then it should have been."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Isis," Joey assured giving her a smile. Suddenly that smile went a sneer as he looked past the girl, "Back for round two?"

"There has to be a round one for that to occur, but I'll excuse that considering your breed isn't good with numbers." Kaiba ignored the now growling boy. "Isis, I need to have a word with you."

"You don't have to do anything with this jerk," Tea stated as she glared at the CEO.

"It's fine. I will see you all later." She stood up from the circle of couches and offered a polite smile around the group of protective friends before grabbing her backpack and following the CEO out of the lounge during their free period.

Kaiba led her through the school and back into the now empty hallway the battle between he and Joey had occurred. "I don't care if you're mad at me, just listen for one second. Do not accept any strange packages, envelopes or anything else."

Isis wasn't sure why he was telling her this but she felt like she could trust him, even if she was displeased with him at the moment. "Okay Kaiba, I will do as such."

"Good." With that he turned and left her there. He knew she'd want to have some sort of 'heart to heart' about the fight and he wasn't in the mood.

**Later That Afternoon**

Isis ignored the eyes and whispers that were going around the locker room and continued to comb her hair back. Ever since she hauled a certain brunet off of the aggressive blonde, people were whirling about her relationship with him. She had briefly heard a story of how a fan-girl tried to pry him off of Joey last semester and had gotten a bloody nose from doing so. However, here she stood perfectly fine. It annoyed her that people were picking their brains about the situation; if they put that much focus into their studies they'd have just as good a GPA as she.

The black haired girl closed her locker and turned to find a round pair of chocolate eyes staring at her, "Hello Wong."

"Ishtar." The queen of dueling looked the girl up and down and gave a smile, "So Seto has chosen you? Hm."

"Kaiba and I are simply friends."

"I'm not sure I can believe that. I've seen the pictures."

Isis paused in closing her locker back, "Pictures?"

"Yea, don't you glance at magazines? You two seem to be the hot topic in the teeny bopper world as well as the business and dueling scene." She gave a smile and patted the girl on the back, "Congratulations; be prepared to be hated by many. Comes with the territory." With that she turned and left the aisle.

The Egyptian teen closed her locker and stared at the metal as she considered this. Tabloids? Did this mean her father knew more about them then he let on? And how graphic were the pictures? A sickening feeling came over her body. Mai must have spotted the expression for the blonde stood up and placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them Isis, you just live your life."

"Is that how you and Joey get by?" She turned around truly searching for some sort of advice. She and Kaiba weren't together and the idea of being confused about what they were, combined with the world trying to figure it out unnerved her.

"In the beginning, we were super pissed about having our relationship public mainly because it was and still is no one's business. But over time you realize it's your life to live and that you can't allow people to dictate it." Turning back to her locker she closed it back and turned around just to see the disappearing shadow of Isis. She could only hope she helped.

**Boy's Locker Room**

Kaiba glared at another circle of guys watching him. They quickly turned their heads away and he continued on to his locker. Everyone was really starting to piss him off. Between the bold ones trying to high five him for 'tapping international ass' and others asking stupid questions about whether or not she was off limits, he was just about to put in a few _calls_.

He undid the towel from around his waist and ignored a few gawkers while he opened his locker and slid on his boxers. He then went to looking for his clothes when a tap on his shoulder interrupted him. Turning around he let out an annoyed sigh as the blonde violet eyed Ishtar glared at him. Isis' brother was really starting to annoy him.

"What?" He spat.

"I dealt with you trying to get in my sister's pants but I don't appreciate you spreading word about her. She's not like that." Malik crossed his arms over his bare chest. The teen had been hearing his sister's name in too many mouths accompanied by Kaiba's and he was ready to handle it. No one degraded his sister's name.

"I'm not going to waste my time on this conversation," the brunet snorted before he went back to turn around.

A small but stronger than he expected hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. A set of knuckles collided with his healing lip and busted it back open. He bumped back into the lockers and before he could stop himself he retaliated with his own fist. Decking the smaller in the nose he wasn't prepared for the almost war cry like sound that left the tan throat before he tackled him onto a bench, breaking it in half from the force.

Many people had jumped from their showers and conversations to watch the two do battle. Joey, Honda and the others watched with morbid fascination as the two battled it out while Marik wasn't sure whether he should grab his pretty boyfriend before he wasn't so pretty. However, the sight of the shirtless brunet and topless blonde tussling, growling, and grunting, clad only in their boxers, on the locker room floor proved to challenge his decision.

However, when he heard his love curse in pain he motioned to Bakura and the two stepped in. Marik hauled the flailing male off of the older boy while Bakura helped Kaiba up who jerked away from him. "You fucking asshole! Stay the fuck away from my sister or next time I'll kill you."

The Japanese school boy didn't even listen to what he had to say and dressed angrily before stomping out of the locker room. 'Fuck detention,' he thought to himself. After his day all he wanted was to be alone and maybe being alone was what was best for him. He was tired of taking mouth and fists all for some girl he really didn't know. In the end, he was thinking Isis wasn't worth all the trouble.

She had her fiancée and father to worry about, while he had his brother to take care of and Gozaburo to avoid. The melding of worlds didn't work for him and he was tired of all of the changes that had been occurring. He didn't hate change, but he only liked it when he caused it. Stopping suddenly, he realized he _was_ the reason for the change. Somehow he had redirected his life in the pursuit of…_her_. Gagging on the idea he headed back to the apartment. He needed a drink.

PLEASE READ:

Let's get ready to RUUUUUUMBLLLLEEEE! LOL. So, I threw in some violence for you fight lovers out there. Also! The shirtless battle commenced. I hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway, I have too many ideas for the next chapter so I need to hurry up and work on it before I forget.

Arabic Words:

Akhi – Brother

Japanese Words:

Pocky – A tasty Japanese snack food.

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – I laughed so hard and for the rest of the day, when people cut me off in traffic I yelled: "Sharmuta!" It is fun to say come to find out. I called my brother one not too long ago and he just rolled his eyes. If I had a mother hen Kaiba, I'd MAKE myself sick as often as possible. Okay, now you've made me scared of leprechauns. And thank you! Occasionally the inner English Major peeks its head.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – After revising it, I noticed that as well. So I took a stew approach to it. There's a whole lot of stuff in that pot but boy does it taste mighty good together. LOL. Hm…maybe you discovered a secret about the butterflies? (shifty eyes) No, her hair is still up. When it comes down, oh, you'll know for sure. I was shocked when I saw a payphone recently in a restaurant. I was like, "This needs to be in my story." LOL. Also! I threw in a little Yami in this chapter since you looooove him. Hee hee.

MustLoveGreg – Yay! I'm glad you love it. Makes me happy.

Dragonlady111111 – Glad you like it and your reviews definitely help me keep it up. Thanks for reviewing!

Zooelle – In that case, I will keep the blizzard going down my throat! LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 26

The Security of Home

Isis smoothed her fingers across her ponytail on her walk home. Detention had been quite upsetting and the idea of getting up early to pick up trash was not appealing. However, the idea of going home to her father outweighed any feelings about her school's punishments. Cleaning classrooms and picking up trash was a breeze compared to what the attic contained. Speaking of what the house contained, she knew one wound up blonde was probably in there.

The news of Kaiba second fight of the day circulated faster through the school than wildfire, especially since the fight was started by Malik, Isis Ishtar's younger brother. Sometimes she wished the youngest Ishtar had some sort of self control over his emotions. It's not that she was upset that her brother felt the need to protect her honor, it was the fact that he chose to do it with violence. There was more to confrontation than throwing a fist.

She knew one person understood that: Kaiba. The poor cobalt eyed boy had been subjected to fists at her doing. She felt guilty most of the day and it only worsened when he didn't show up for Entomology class or detention. She didn't blame him for leaving; he probably was ready to fight her. If it wasn't her friends trying to beat him it was her family. She knew he and Joey already had history but she felt she ignited the blonde's pent of anger for the brunet. All she could hope is that Kaiba came to school the next day so she could apologize.

Paying attention more to her thoughts than her steps, she clashed right into another twilight walker. "Watch it bi—Isis?"

The Egyptian girl raised her eyes spying her brother's bothersome boyfriend, "Marik, are you coming from my house?" His nods made her guilt fade to something vomit worthy, "Is my father there?"

"Why else would I be leaving? The bastard, no offense, in his own way politely asked me to leave so he could talk with his son." Marik rolled his eyes pulling a cigarette from his back pocket followed by a lighter. He lit the stick and puffed in the smoke, "Want a puff?"

She shook her head, "Smoking is really bad for you, you know."

He chuckled walking backwards, "I do." With a salute he turned back around and headed down the sidewalk.

Despite her better judgment she rounded the corner and spotted her home with the lights on. She walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob and entered into strained atmosphere that was her living room. Malik was standing before the couch his hands clenched. If she hadn't have known the bruises on his face were caused by his scuffle with Kaiba, she would have sworn he and his father had just had round one. Mr. Ishtar had his arms crossed and was standing next to the television while Odion lingered in the background of the kitchen doorway.

"Welcome home Isis," Malik's anger or sarcasm didn't go unnoticed; "you're just in time to watch your father act like some homophobic prick."

"Now Malik," Mr. Ishtar calmly warned, "name calling is beneath you."

"But not you _Abi_; in your own little way you told Marik that you hated him tonight. All he wanted to do was get on good terms with you since what happened the last time!" Malik was now pacing back and forth and Odion and Isis both knew this was a really bad sign. "That's saying a lot considering Marik usually doesn't care what people think of him."

"Malik, he's not good enough for you. He's not worthy of an Ishtar's company," the father of the home went on to say. His glance to Odion didn't go unnoticed.

"I saw that! Leave Odion out of this! He has just as much right to be here as the rest of us," Malik said through clenched teeth. "In-fact, if anyone should leave it should be you. You're the reason for all of the problems around here."

"To your room!" Mr. Ishtar suddenly boomed.

"My room is waiting for me downtown!" Malik stormed out the front door and slammed it closed.

"You're late Isis, why is that?" Mr. Ishtar asked not missing a beat.

Her mouth felt dry with the sudden turn of conversation, "I—"

"It's my fault," Odion quickly stepped in. "I was supposed to pick Isis up from the library after her study group ended and I forgot." Did her father not know about her detention sentence? He made his way across the room and stood before her, "Forgive me _Okhti_." The words almost came out in a whisper.

Isis wasn't going to allow him to take the fall, "No _Akhi_, you—"

"I was in the wrong." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you go to your room?"

"But Odion—"

"_Binti_, do not argue with your _Akhi_," Mr. Ishtar scolded. "Go to your room."

Giving her brother a sad look she turned and headed up the stairs. She opened and closed her door, staying quiet in the hall.

The room had gone completely silent. Odion held his breath as his supposed father turned vicious. Immediately he swiveled around and made a beeline for Odion. Pushing the stronger boy hard, he stumbled back and Isis heard a few items fall to the floor, a few of them breaking.

"You're so worthless!" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she listened to her eldest brother's grunts of pain. Her father continued to belittle him, the words becoming harsher as time went on. She couldn't listen anymore, she just couldn't. Somehow in this moment Isis wasn't fearful like she had been in the past. At this point she would have either run up to her room or clasped her hand over her ears not wanting to hear the fighting, but not now. She felt empowered. Running into the kitchen she found her brother pinned against the wall.

"Leave Odion alone."

Mr. Ishtar slowly turned around while Odion shook his head. "It's okay Isis. Just go to your room," her older brother pleaded. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

She shook her head, "_Abi_, please, leave Odion alone. You shouldn't take your aggressions out on him. It's Malik who made you mad."

"But he's the one to blame," Mr. Ishtar corrected, "he allowed him to leave to that…to that FILTH'S house!"

"No _Abi_, you did."

Mr. Ishtar froze and looked over at his daughter. Her eyes had something new in them and he didn't like it. Something had changed and he was determined to find out what. And once that something was found, he would do the only logical thing: destroy it. "I handle my children as I please; same goes for you." His eyes glinted in warning.

"NO!" She ran forward and shoved Mr. Ishtar as hard as she could and the older gentleman fell back into his kitchen table knocking a few things over. She rushed over to Odion and inspected him for injuries when a hand grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back.

"You are REALLY asking for it Isis!" Mr. Ishtar pulled hard, wrenching her head back before he suddenly grunted in pain and stumbled backwards.

Isis and Odion's mouth's made perfect O's as the eldest Ishtar sibling pulled his fist back and spotted the blood on his knuckles. Looking at the gray haired man they spotted the bloody nose and the absolutely stunned look on the father's face. He stood there, utterly shocked at what had just occurred and before anyone could speak, he left. He grabbed his keys and left the house. The two continued to stand there, holding their breaths.

Ten minutes later Odion cautiously moved over to the sink and washed his hand off. When he turned around Isis handed him paper towels before collapsing into his arms and sniffling. He held her close and stroked her hair gently as he quietly told her it was going to be okay. He hadn't expected himself to snap like that but when he watched his supposed father hurt his little sister, he lost all thought and only saw red. He had never been so angry. However, if he had to do it again, he knew he would.

Isis snuggled her face more in her brother's broad chest, utterly embarrassed for breaking down. Usually she could keep it together but with the roaring emotions flowing through her she couldn't stop the tears that flowed with it. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute from the adrenaline rush of helping Odion. And she was more than grateful of Odion protecting her when her father started hurting her. Nuzzling more into him she tried to reign in her emotions.

Finally she stepped from his embrace. His green hues shimmered down at her face and he tucked an escaped lock behind her ear, "You're becoming more and more like mother Isis. Not only her beauty but her courageousness; thank you."

"No, thank you Odion."

"What is family for?" He grabbed a napkin off the table and handed to her.

She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose much to his amusement. "Do you think he'll come back any time soon?"

He shook his head, "He's too surprised by not only my bold behavior but yours as well. But I have a sickening feeling he will return at a later time and when he does, we do not need to be here."

Nodding she headed to her room and changed out of her uniform to a casual long sleeved, loose turtleneck sweater dress that was green. She slid into some brown tights and a pair of green flats. Heading back downstairs she spied Odion with a duffle-bag in hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

A small tinting danced across his cheeks for a moment before he cleared his throat, "To a friend's and I can easily guess where you are going, do you need a ride?"

Blushing at her predictability she shook her head, "I don't. I'll call you if anything happens and same for you _Akhi_. I'll see you at school." Giving him a kiss on his cheek she left the house and made her way to the subway.

The ride to lower Domino was uneventful and she was more than glad to have only a few people riding with her. She would have hated to ride alone in such a large crowd. The train came to a stop and she got off, following the familiar sidewalk till the noodle shop came into sight. The neon sign was still buzzing 'Open' so she entered and greeted the elderly couple working in the front before moving back to the kitchen. She moved past the peeling wallpaper and spotted Kaiba's number.

Tentatively she knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again and once more no one came. Maybe he wasn't here? Impossible. After what happened today she seriously doubted Kaiba was back at the mansion. Giving another knock, a wrinkled hand grabbed her wrist. Isis turned to her right and spotted the short elderly lady from down stairs. She gave a wrinkled smile that reminded her of the perfect grandmother before the lady held up a large ring of keys.

"When Seto has a bad day, he usually doesn't come out for anything," she began as she shifted through the keys. "He wouldn't even eat when I brought him some noodles up." She chuckled as she finally found the key and placed it in the lock, "He can be so stubborn sometimes, but I know he'll cheer right up after he gets a visit from his girlfriend."

"Oh no ma'am, I'm not his—"

"There you go." The elder woman pushed the door open and patted her on the back. "If you two get hungry, come on down, me and my husband will feed you." With that she left Isis in the hallway utterly grateful and confused.

Entered into the eerily quiet apartment she softly called, "Seto?" She went more into the living room and stunned at what she found.

Kaiba was sitting wide legged on the couch in a not so immaculate manner, nursing a glass of what looked like scotch on his thigh. His eyes were closed and his hair was messy. He was even still in his uniform that was wrinkled and had trickles of blood around the collar from his lip. For a moment she thought he was passed out or sleeping thanks to the alcohol. His breathing was soft and he wasn't moving at all. That was until his lips moved.

"I don't recall getting the door." She nearly jumped out of her skin when his eyes emerged from beneath their lids. They were hard, icy, and darker than usual. His voice may have been calm and quiet but it was etched with malice. Someone was not in a good mood. "You're not one to pick locks and you're too small to break down any door."

She watched as he slowly lifted his glass and took a swig from it. "The older woman downstairs let me in."

"So that was Mrs. Ito I heard? Hm." Letting out a sigh he continued, "So you're my girlfriend now? When was I going to be alerted of such happenings?"

"I tried to assure her I wasn't but she—" She paused as she watched him take another swig from the glass. "Alcohol isn't the best for the body Seto."

"Red wine is." He smirked from behind his glass.

"What a shame you don't have any in that particular glass." Taking a few steps closer she took the glass from him. "Someone of your age should not be drinking."

He snorted, "I can buy sake or beer on the street corners Isis. Who isn't drinking?" He knew it was a half-ass excuse but his buzz left him more uncaring than usual. He went to take the glass back when she took a step back before heading into the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she dumped it down the sink, setting the glass down on the counter. "That's not liquor store cheap you know."

"I am aware." She moved to one of the cabinets knowingly and grabbed a glass she quickly filled with water. "Drink this; your body will appreciate it." She then turned back around digging around in the cupboard for the first aid kit she had seen before.

Kaiba fingered the glass as he watched Isis reach high for the white tin box. Her green dress rose a bit and even though it was too long to show anything, he couldn't help but appreciate what was being shown. A lecherous smile slid across his lips and even though he knew it was the alcohol that wanted her more than he, he still couldn't help but admire her. He didn't understand it and didn't really want to. He blamed it on a chemical imbalance or perhaps a hormonal build up.

"Seto, I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior along with Joseph's. They meant well, they just handled their aggressions improperly." She popped the lid on the kit and pulled out peroxide and a cotton ball. She lightly wetted the ball with the liquid and dabbed it along his lip. "I feel terrible about it."

"You should have a better hold on your mutt before I neuter him and next time I'll leave your pretty boy of a brother quite the contrary." He smacked her hand away as she went to dab at his lip again. "It's fine." Not waiting for her to respond he left her in the kitchen to finally get out of his bloody uniform.

Isis frowned down at the cotton ball she had forced from her hand and threw it away, putting the kit away. Letting out a sigh, she decided she didn't like this Kaiba even more than the usual snarky brunet. He wasn't drunk; she knew that much but the glassy eyes and slowed speech showed he was a tad inebriated. She didn't take him as an alcohol drinker considering how smart he was. He obviously knew the lasting results against his kidneys and liver.

She shook her head and frowned. Maybe it was a bad idea coming over? Glancing at the clock she saw it still wasn't too late to head over to Ryou's house. She knew he'd give her their spare bedroom for the night if she even alluded to the space. The trains, buses, and cabs were all still running. She could take a train back uptown and hail a cab to his suburb. The idea of leaving Kaiba alone with his own darkness was unsettling but if it was privacy he wanted, she would gladly granted to him.

She sat down on his bed and waited till the water turned off and he emerged from the bathroom. He was already in his pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. He tossed a large novelty shirt in her direction before heading into the living room. Isis looked down at the shirt surprised; he actually wanted her to stay? Heading out into the main room the glow of the TV coincided with the voices and she frowned at the news report.

"Is Gozaburo Kaiba the great father he comes across as?" The reporter began. Kaiba snorted. "It seems that his adopted son and child prodigy Seto Kaiba has been missing from many lessons. Even at the opening of a small community center Gozaburo built and now funds, Mokuba was present but not Seto. Gozaburo had these words to say on the matter."

The screen flickered to the opening of the center with Mokuba next to him, "Seto is a wonderful son and more than a resourceful child. Like many fourteen year olds, he just wants to explore the world that is his."

The reporter than came back on screen and continued, "Gozaburo assured us that despite his eldest son lack of appearance, young Mokuba was more than happy to fill in. In other news—" The screen flickered a few times until it paused on a familiar face.

"We're here live at the International Affairs dinner here in downtown Tokyo and here with us is truly the chancellor of cultures, Shadi Wasem." The reporter gave the camera a smile before moving closer to dapper Egyptian male, "It's wonderful of you to come out tonight. We heard of your father's urgencies back in Egypt but we are more than thrilled to have at least one Wasem in our presence."

Shadi chuckled and gave a small smile, "You're too kind. I am honored to be here."

A few questions about his upcoming take over for his father and the charities apart of it before the reporter slipped in to his personal life. "A few people have noticed your less than lackluster spirit lately, is there any good news to be shared?"

He chuckled once more, "I suppose that could be said. Thank you for your time." With that he turned and left the reporter and crew hungry for the gossip. The screen then flickered before it settled on a small Duel Monsters competition in Hokkaido.

"It's sad they have nothing to truly report about." Isis frowned at the guilty feeling that spread across her. She hadn't seen Shadi since the restaurant, hadn't talked to him, or even have tried to make contact. Yet and still he was excited about their union? Why did he have to be so kind? If only he didn't listen to everything her father said. Maybe she wouldn't have been so stubborn about his courting.

"He's not your type so quite making that face."

The sixteen year old looked over at the fourteen year old frowning more, "What would you know about types? You're experiences are just as limited as my own in the realm of relationships."

"Realm of relationships?" He snorted, "Know what's compatible and what's not is basics Isis. The skill of reading people doesn't have to be aimed towards romance. If anything, people waste the ability on it."

"They don't waste the ability; they use it as a logistical motion. No one jumps into a pool without figuring out the temperature and its depth. The same deems true for a relationship. The second party must be understood before you actually try to make things word."

"Yet and still, once you emerge into the pool you discover it's colder than you planned and though your calculations of the depth wasn't that far off, you still manage to scrape yourself along the walls. Then you figure out how dirty the water actually is and finally notice how many other people have been in there or are planning to make a splash. A waste of an ability and time."

"I take it you don't like the water Seto Kaiba?" When he didn't respond she continued, "Once you learn to swim, it's a more enjoyable time rather than filthy waters, chlorine stung eyes, and scratching pool walls. Or so I've been told. I'm afraid to try and swim; I might drown."

"Your symbolic banter annoys me. How about you attempt to get on my good side and make me a sandwich."

"You should work on your manners."

"Do you really think reprimanding my behavior will actually help anything?"

"No, but I do believe in miracles."

He snorted, "You would."

Isis moved back into the bedroom and changed into the large T-shirt before making her way into the kitchen to make sandwiches. She pulled out some turkey and roast-beef and made a sandwich using each meat. She took some wheat bread and placed the roast beef on it adding a slice of havarti cheese and mustard, before placing her turkey on wheat and adding a slice. She also added lettuce, a few slices of tomato, and ranch dressing.

She grabbed two glasses of water and placed one on the coffee table along with the roast-beef sandwich. She sat down on the couch across from him and placed the plate of her turkey sandwich on her lap before daintily picking it up and taking a small bite. She looked up to find Kaiba chewing and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why did you give me roast-beef on wheat with a slice of havarti with mustard?"

Surprised by the question she shrugged before replying, "I'm not sure. If it's not what you wanted, you should have specified." She had been nice enough to make him the sandwich despite the rudeness, she wasn't going to play his games and make him another one if he didn't like it. She wasn't one of his groveling staff men. Sure she felt bad for the day's events but she wouldn't allow him to walk all over her.

"No. It'll do." Kaiba took another bite of the simple sandwich and couldn't help but become more suspicious. How could she have known he'd like it? He knew she didn't know this particular snack was one of his favorites and the idea that she even got the type of cheese right was frightening. He knew there were at least seven types of cheeses in the fridge, why did she pick havarti?

Annoyed by his over thinking he finished his meal and down his glass of water before focusing back on the mediocre tournament. The duelists were way too predictable. He wondered if he threw a tournament in Domino would the same type of weak players show up. He even wondered if Isis would show up. Would she even be able to reach the finals to duel him? Probably not. He finally turned off the TV, uncaring if she was still watching and found she wasn't even on the couch anymore. She was in the kitchen washing and putting the dishes away.

He stood in the opening to the kitchen area and watched her set the dishes into the casing by the sink. She turned the facet off and dried her hands before turning to the staring boy and asked, "What?"

"Why are you here?" All the times Kaiba had spent overnight time with the girl he had to be the driving force behind the stay. Yet here she stood, making him sandwiches.

"There uh…was a problem at home…" She shifted her eyes to the floor suddenly feeling embarrassed. She had been intrusive and didn't even consider his feelings with her visit. She was truly ashamed of her brash behavior.

He had noticed the shift in her body language and was surprised to say the least. "Why not go to one of the geek squads' humble abodes? I'm sure they'd tuck you in and read you a story."

"I didn't know where else to go." And she didn't. Ryou's would be the first place to go and perhaps even Mai's, but after what happened the small apartment was almost like a security blanket from the darkness that is her family life. She felt the safest there. "I am sorry if I was invasive to your evening Seto Kaiba. If you want, I can leave and perhaps bother you when it's convenient."

"You will never be convenient to my agenda Isis."

"Then I suppose—"

"Then I suppose you should continue to meddle in my schedule by going to my room if you plan on sleeping here tonight." Not wanting to discuss it further he turned and headed towards his room. Isis followed him shortly after.

PLEASE READ:

Would you looky here? Mr. Ishtar got punched in the face by Odion. Well, well, well! So, I hope you all don't find the media part of this annoying. I just want to show how the "world" is taking this along with doing a mini update on key people. Anyway, sorry this took so long. My summer has been goal oriented and I've been so focused on everything, I haven't taken a breather to work on some good ol' fanficiton. The next chapter will hopefully be finished sooner.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

Binti – Daughter

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – Yea, with the added violence I wanted to sneak in some other elements we haven't really seen since the fic started. Thanks for the fiancé point out! I went back and changed them. I always get messed up on masculine and feminine words. That's how I failed Spanish. LOL. Yes! You should draw SOMETHING! LOL.

MustLoveGreg – Yes, a tasty fight always hits the spot. I really like the way Isis talks too. It's so much fun to write and to witness.

Knightsintodreams – LOL. I know what you mean! I would wear my hair up all the time at school and when I went out and finally wore it down, it was supper weird. I kept moving my head too. Hm…is Mokuba _really_ allergic to pocky is the question…or maybe I've already given too much away.

Zoelle – A fight makes everyone happy. And Mai and Joey are my second favorite hetero Yu-Gi-Oh couple so I subconsciously put in things about them, but since you all like them, it's all good. LOL. (Eats blizzard)

Jess – Thank you so much for taking the time and reading it. I'm glad you're enjoying it and you liked a few scenes (wink wink). Thanks for reviewing.

Leh Star – Of course I threw a parade just for you! LOL. Seto Kaiba can get into as many fights as he wants…because he's sexy. LOL. Glad you thought it was wicked, made me smile.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – His poor, poor lip. But I'm glad you enjoyed the Yami bits. I want to put him in more and you've just inspired me to do so. Gozaburo will always make everyone stressed and YOU KNOW Mr. I has something planned. When doesn't he? Yea, I really enjoy writing Mai and Joey. It's just fun. Thank you, thank you, I'm actually surprised I've made it this far actually. Even my word count shocks me. I like the carried away-ness. It was very epic. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 27

Decisions Made

Silence. That's what greeted Malik when he crept into his home. He had spent the last couple of hours venting to his boyfriend who listened and assuaged his anger. Marik may come off as a lunatic or nymphomaniac to others, but in the end he was the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved him more than anything and no matter what anyone said, he knew he'd be with him forever. If only he could get his father to understand the bond they shared.

Malik rolled his eyes as he made his way upstairs. He entered into his room and just as he closed the door the lamp in the corner flickered on. "_Ibni_…you have returned?"

"What happened to your nose?" A white bandage sat across the cartilage and he really didn't know why.

"There was an accident."

The way he said it made his blood run cold and suddenly he didn't feel right about coming home, "Where's Isis and Odion?"

"Let's not worry about them Malik, let's worry about you." Slowly Mr. Ishtar stood from his seat and his blonde son immediately recognized the long dark purple robes. He hadn't worn his ritual robes since he was a part of that sect of the company. "_Abi_…why are you wearing that?"

"Do not worry of such things _Ibni_." Slowly he made his way over while the smaller back up against the wall. He reached out wrapping his arm around him and led him from the room. "I have been too hard on you lately. It is obvious you have much to worry about these days; you don't need your training to get in the way."

"What?" Malik wasn't sure what was happening as his father unlocked the attic door and led him up the staircase.

"Do not worry _Ibni_, I will give you the final piece of information you need in order to complete your training." He led the boy upstairs and as soon as the altar came in view, Malik twisted around. Anticipating this, Mr. Ishtar grabbed him around his neck and put him in a sleeper hold. Malik struggled and even bit into his father's arm but the older man had the upper hand and soon his body went lax.

When he peeked his eyes open he found himself strapped face down on the stone structure with candles lit all around him. He heard the faint humming of his father and closed his eyes again. When he reopened them things were as foggy and he could actually make out his father. _Abi_…what are you doing?!" He struggled against his bonds before thrashing harder when the elder Ishtar came over him to tie a ripped piece of cloth through his teeth. Once it was tied tight he took a step over to his table of instruments.

Lifting a specific knife with intricate carvings in the handle he placed it within the largest candle's flame. Heating it he moved over to the topless blonde and gave a sinister grin down at the large frightened eyes, "Now Malik…relax." A muffled scream of pain repeated itself over and over again amongst the attic as the heated metal began etching into the flesh of his back.

**Kaiba's Apartment**

Isis groaned quietly to herself as she once more resettled into the more than comfortable mattress. "You're worst than a child, stop moving."

"I am sorry Seto, I just cannot get comfortable."

Rolling over Seto grunted finding the bothersome bed guest, "I didn't pay cheap for this mattress Isis, it's impossible for you not to be comfortable." Shifting her eyes around the room she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, before slowly letting it out mumbling something. "Isis, did you pour out the scotch or discreetly digest it?"

"Something is not right Seto Kaiba." Her eyes popped open and she threw the blankets back heading out of the room. She picked up the expensive smart-phone sitting on the counter and went to dial a number when the cell began vibrating in her hand.

"Who is it?" Kaiba came behind her and read the unidentified number from over her shoulder. "Answer it."

Pressing the green button she held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Isis! It's Marik. Something's wrong with my Malik and—"

"Where are you?" A large sinking feeling shook her body and she bumped into Kaiba who she found was still standing behind her.

"My apartment."

"And Odion?"

"He's already on his way."

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Ending the call she placed it back on the counter and headed back into the bedroom to find her clothes.

"What is going on _now_?"

"Something's wrong with Malik. I have to go now."

"Fine." He went into his closet and threw on his brown trench coat.

"You're going with me?" She asked now wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms and her green flats. She decided putting on her regular clothes would take too long.

"How else are you going to get there fast? Get in a cab and tell him to step on it? This is reality Isis."

Grabbing his keys off a side table he led her out of the apartment down to where he kept his cars parked. Chirping the black Jaguar to life he pulled out onto the street and burned rubber to the center of town, where Isis told him Marik lived. All he needed was the slightest bit of direction and he knew where he was going. Domino was his domain; he knew where everything was. Sometimes he felt his father did too and it worried him.

They made it to the apartment complex in no time and Kaiba parked at the first free space he found in the parking lot. Isis was out of the car before he could kill the engine and was almost at the door by the time he locked the car back. Thanks to his long legs he made it over to her, just to catch the elevator with her. They rode to the top level and made their way down the hall, taking a left before Isis twisted the knob to the third door on the right.

Entering the apartment Kaiba was shocked by how nice and clean it appeared. It was down in an African theme with animal prints, ethnic art, and different types of plants. The room was eerily quiet and he could make small noises coming from a closed door.

"_Okhti_!" Odion stood from the couch and made his way over to her, "Something is horribly wrong. Marik didn't want us to see him till you got here." He glanced at Kaiba before focusing back on her, "How have you been? Restless?"

She nodded, "As have I. Should we just—" Glancing over at the couch Isis was surprised to find a pair of dark green eyes looking back at her. Dark curly hair framed an exotic but pretty face. She wanted to know who the pajama clad girl was but she ignored it for now and continued, "Um, should we just go in?"

"Yes. He told us to enter together."

"Okay." Turning back to Kaiba she motioned for him to sit and he simply crossed his arms scowling even more. Ignoring him for now she followed Odion into the bedroom. There in the dim light of the room was Marik sitting on the bed with Malik face down in his lap. It wasn't hard to tell the noise he was making was of pain.

"What happened?" Odion immediately demanded.

"This." Marik gritted his teeth as he gingerly pulled back his comforter. At this point Isis and Odion realized it had been sopping up blood. Malik whined as the linen stuck to his back before slowly peeling off.

There Isis gave in a shuddering gasp while Odion let out a line of curses in Arabic. Deep unforgiving slashes formed in the script of the ancient Egyptians bled from the small teens back in the most agonizing way one had seen. Isis dropped to her knees before the bed and held back the wave of sickness that plagued her throat. She looked over her shoulder to find Odion leaning against the wall, obviously nauseas as well.

"_Abi_…he did this didn't he?"

Malik tucked his face deeper into Marik's lap nodding. "I…I…"

"No need to explain Malik," Odion nearly growled.

Isis turned to find her brother almost shaking, his strong hands balled in fists. She had never seen gentle Odion so angry and it scared her. She stood up and placed her hands on his fists and they slowly unwrapped. "Violence is not the answer."

"I know _Okhti_, it's just easier." Looking past her down at Malik's caked back he shivered at the sight before asking, "What needs to be done?"

"We need to wrap Malik's back but we need to clean it first."

Isis moved into Marik's bathroom and rummaged through his medicine cabinet while Odion got a wet cloth and towel. He handed the rag to Marik who began the arduous process of cleaning the blood from his back. The smaller winced but predominantly stayed still. Once the majority of the blood was cleaned from his back, Isis returned with some cleaning solution and bandages. They sterilized his back and then wrapped him tight.

Slowly Malik sat up and crawled into Marik's lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was too ashamed to look at his brother and sister for somehow he felt he failed them. Failed them for being too weak against their father, "Thanks guys…you can leave if you want."

"We can stay if need be _Akhi_," Isis assured as she began pulling Marik's comforter from his bed.

"We won't leave you unless you're sure you want us to." Odion placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gasped as he twitched away.

"Really, just…just leave."

Isis swapped looks with Odion before nodding, "All right Malik. I'll put these in the laundry and we'll go. If anything changes, please call us Marik."

"I will," the larger blonde nodded as he petted his love's hair.

Odion made his way back into the living room and motioned to the girl sitting on the couch. She said nothing and merely linked her arm with his as they exited the apartment. Isis came in after him carrying the bloodied comforter over to the small laundry room cut out near the kitchen. After the proper chemicals were added to the blood to make sure it came out, she stuck it in and began a cycle. Looking down at her hands and forearms she found the blood of her brother. She swallowed hard to keep form gagging and made her way into the kitchen, scrubbing furiously under water hot enough to tinge her skin red.

It was under her nails, staining her biceps she soon found, and leaving a coppery tinge along her skin. It made her sick and somehow she felt responsible. If only she had contacted Malik about what happened or warned him from the beginning what their father was capable of doing. If only she would have done something.

"Isis!" Kaiba slammed the water off and handed her a role of paper towels, "If you scrub any harder you'll wash your marrow down the sink."

"Oh, uh, right." Taking the sheets she dried herself off and couldn't even bring herself to look at the pink tinged sheets. She quickly threw them away and headed for the door, Kaiba behind her.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Kaiba didn't mind it but what he did mind was the look on Isis' face. It was harder than his usual default expression. Her eyes were focused on what? He wasn't sure but they were burning a hole through the windshield. She didn't even comment on his reckless driving. Once they returned back at the apartment she stood in the living room watching the world below.

"Avoiding the mattress?" Kaiba chided from the kitchen. She didn't respond. After drinking his glass of water he maneuvered into the living room. "Whatever is wrong with you better not be detrimental to my health."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a quiet voice turning her eyes in his direction.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I'm pretty sure you're planning murder. If you decide to go through with it, make sure it doesn't appear as premeditated. Spur of the moment females always get off easier." With that he turned on his heel and headed into for bed.

Isis stood standing by the window watching the lights flutter pass. Her father had gone too far this time. She easily recognized those markings and knew for a fact they were also on her father's back. However, those same markings were from a clan he used to work with. When they were discovered to have been performing unsavory acts, they were shut down. The horribly made tattoo use to recognize the secrets of the pharaoh but was tainted by their deeds. Why would he mar the back of his supposed golden child with it? Probably the same reason he tarnished her skin.

To teach a lesson.

**Domino High**

The wee hours of the morning light began its trek across the city buildings and streets. A ray of light skimmed across a yard where four teens were cleaning it up. The blondes were cussing like sailors about how early it was, while the brunet was muttering things about suing the school if he caught anything from the labor. The black haired girl was the only quiet one.

She had been quiet all night, standing there in the window till her legs begged for rest. She had sat down in one of the arm chairs and finally fell asleep about two hours before they had to leave. How she was even able to stab a pack of half eaten popcorn without yawning was beyond her. Her body was exhausted but her spirit was roaring with an energy she had never felt before. She wanted to kill her father and it scared her.

When she had finally rested her eyes, she had dreamt of stabbing him, watching his drown in his own blood; the blood that he always kept in favor of shedding others; the blood that he didn't have the right to pump through him; the blood that sustained him and his deeds. She wanted to watch that blood spill out onto the ground and stain his carpet and clothing.

"Isis, if you stab the cup too many times you won't be able to pick it up."

"Oh, right." Isis shook her head and placed the fast food cup into her bag. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have these feelings, right?

Mai watched as Isis once more faded out and repeatedly stabbed a bag of chips. Before it could be torn to shreds she grabbed her stick and quickly saved the mutilated bag. This seemed to pulls Isis from her daze and she looked over at the blonde smiling oddly.

"Sorry…"

"What's up with you hot-stuff? You have really been out of it." Mai stabbed an old wallet, "Everything okay?"

"No Mai, not really." The smile on Isis' face was genuine and Mai couldn't understand for the life of her why she looked so at peace. But for once, Isis felt good. "I am quite tired Mai." It was small but it was a start.

Mai forced a crooked smile that was reminiscent of her boyfriend's, "Okay Ishtar, you can always nap in Entomology."

"Maybe so Mai, maybe so."

The chime of a cell phone brought the attentions of Joey, Mai, and Isis in the direction of Kaiba. He answered the call with an annoyed, "What?" A short pause before he hung up the phone. Placing the garbage bag on the ground along with his stick he headed for the parking lot.

"Leave it to Money-Bags to get out his responsibilities," Joey growled.

"Feel special Mutt; I'd much rather be here than where I have to be." Once he hit the sidewalk a familiar limo pulled up in which he got in.

**Kaiba Corp.**

Kaiba rode the elevator more frustrated than before. His father's secretary had called demanding that he come in for his father's meeting. Why the woman thought she could tell him what to do was beyond him. The only reason he showed up was to make sure he kept a step ahead of Gozaburo just in case he tried to give Isis anymore gifts. She had been acting weirder than usual and the last thing he needed was Mr. Kaiba adding to it.

The doors dinged open and he ignored the lady as she squawked after him. Entering into his office he found his father standing in front of one of his windows crunching on something. "What do you want?"

"You'd really rather pick up trash than spend time with your father?" The amusement in his tone did not go unnoticed or cease to annoy him further. He once more placed another snack in his mouth and crunched loudly on it.

Kaiba spotted the pack of strawberry _pocky_ and clenched his fists down by his side, "Isn't it a bit too early for snacks?"

"It's never too early for a good treat Seto." He slid the last stick out before turning and tossing the box to his adopted son. "Look familiar?"

Kaiba caught it with ease and found the note 'from' Mokuba on the front and even spotted the barcode number that matched up with the one his photographic memory had captured. "You like dangerous games?"

"You should know better than anyone by now."

"I meant with your health."

"Obviously so," Gozaburo chided as he found the crumbled up box in Kaiba's hand, "does she not like strawberry _pocky_? Or where you keeping it all for yourself?"

"What is the point of this meeting?" Kaiba demanded slamming the box on the desk.

"The pocky wasn't poisoned Seto."

"I am aware of that now."

"And Mokuba hasn't been allergic to _pocky_ in two years. The doctor said it was just one of those things he would grow out of. I just allowed you to keep it from him. A boy his age shouldn't have too many sweets anyway."

Kaiba was fuming by this point. How could have allowed this to get past him? It wasn't the fact that his brother was no longer allergic to the treat, it was the fact his step father had been able to keep it from him. "You—"

"Genius? No need for flattery boy, it's not going to get you out of this lesson. Know your opponent Seto. The business world is cut throat and there's more deviants with stocks than devils with pitchforks." He took a few steps closer the boy, "You're birthday is coming soon Seto. You're getting too old not to know how to conduct your business."

"Business?! This is madness!" Kaiba took a step away from the approaching man, "You would put someone's life in danger just to teach a lesson?"

"I actually would even though I technically didn't this time. I thought you would have seen right through my bluff but it seems this girl is more distracting than I thought. But then again, she is quite—"

"Enough. I'd rather pick up trash than listen to you lust over a girl whom you are three times their elder." Turning his back he stalked towards the door.

"Cut off the girl Seto, she's holding you back." Gozaburo watched as the door shut before going back to his desk. There in the drawer was even more _pocky_.

**Domino High**

Isis sat in detention once more scribbling down homework she really wasn't thinking about. Kaiba had left that morning and had yet to return. She wasn't sure why he had disappeared, but she had a strong feeling it had to do with his father. Speaking of fathers, today she was planning on going back home and for once she wasn't scared. The only thing she was afraid of was whether or not she would be a hazard to the gray haired man.

"Thank you all for being so patient with this," one of the many teachers' of Domino High praised. "I'm going to let you out a few minutes early because I have somewhere to be." After their sheets were signed they all quickly exited.

"Hey Isis, what are you headed now?" Joey asked as he casually slung his arm around Mai's shoulders.

"Home I suppose. I still have homework that needs to be worked on."

"Bummer man, Yugi and the gang are waiting for us down at the arcade. He wanted to make sure I extended the invite."

Isis paused at the gate and shook her head smiling, "Thank you but no thank you. I really just needed to get home and handle some things."

"I told you she'd have homework Joey. Unlike you, she actually works on it instead groveling to their girlfriend about how hard it is." Watching her puppy pout she placed a kiss to the corner of his lips, "Come on Wheeler, you can buy me a hotdog."

The two headed in the opposite direction of the Egyptian teen. Isis counted her steps back to the house to keep her mind focused. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and only quickened further when she spotted a certain black car sitting outside the house. Obviously her "love" was back in town; good. He needed to hear what she had to say as well. Isis had thought long and hard about this all during school and if she turned back now she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. This was the best solution for them all and after seeing Kaiba's state the night before, she knew she'd be making a positive influence on many people.

She pushed the front door open and was greeted by her father and Shadi sitting on the couch sipping black tea. "_Abi_…Shadi, good evening." She smiled warmly and had to hold back the bile as she watched her father's hand set the teacup down. Those same hands that had inflicted too much pain for too long.

"Good evening _Binti_."

"Good evening Isis."

"How was Tokyo?" Isis struck up conversationally as she set her backpack down and placed herself beside Shadi.

"I wasn't even aware that you knew I had left." There was tinge of hurt to the tone that caught her off guard. She felt a little bad but any time with Kaiba was worth it.

"I apologize for the events at the restaurant Shadi. I was horribly ill and after passing out I didn't have much control over what happened next."

"So where did you end up?" Shadi asked swiveling himself more towards her. "I searched you out but staff there explained you had been rushed away."

"A friend from school happened to be there and I was more than grateful for their quick actions. They quickly got me to a doctor and aided in my well being." Her eyes shifted to her father's where she spotted the annoyed features. She knew he knew whom she was talking about.

"Well, that is, how do you say? Water under the bridge now. Shadi has returned and will take the rightful duties of taking care of you. No one else will."

'Including you,' Isis thought sourly to herself. Taking a deep breath she took Shadi's hand in hers and quietly began, "I've been thinking quite a bit over these past couple of weeks Shadi and I think it would be best if we were leave Domino."

Mr. Ishtar could have been sold for a penny in that moment but before he allowed happiness to overwhelm him, he kept his wits about him. Why was she suddenly so compliant? Was she aware that he was planning on punishing her this evening? Or that she knew that he was aware that she and the Japanese school boy had been hanging out for a while, thanks to trashy magazines? Lifting his chin a bit he wondered what her strategy was.

"Really now Isis?" Shadi's eyes lit ever so slightly but his tone was one of business. "What brought this along?"

"I realize you care about me Shadi. You wouldn't have endured as much as you have if you didn't. This gift of my submission is my apology to you." She squeezed his hand and tried not to look so sad. Saying it was harder than she thought it would be but it was better this way.

"I will not lie and say I'm not surprised Isis. Thank you for coming around." He gave a small smile before looking down at his watch, "I will send movers to start packing up your things first thing in the morning."

"Morning?" Isis asked surprised.

"Yes of course dear, we leave for Cairo in two days."

PLEASE READ:

(Hides behind shield) Okay people, I know you're (add adjective here) about finding out hold old Kaiba is, but this is a somewhat realistic story. I was hesitant to write it in myself, but after research (talking with real people) I went ahead with it. If you want to imagine them older, do so. But I'm not changing their age. It was risk and I'm glad I took it, because I always play my stories too safe. Anyway, I hope I haven't deterred you from reading and will continue to read and review my perverted fiction. LOL.

Arabic Words:

Ibni – Son

Abi – Father

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – I was afraid people wouldn't like an inebriated Kaiba, but I'm glad you nearly got off on it. LOL.

MustLoveGreg – Yeeeaaah, I know it's a hard pill to swallow so if you want to imagine them thirty, be my guest. As long as you don't give up on me! LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I was afraid I would have gotten him out of character, but I'm glad you liked it. I nearly peed my pants when I read, "Odion keepin' it real and layin' da smack down." You know he had to keep it ruuul eventually grrl. Yea, I was hesitant to write in the fourteen thing, but as a writer, I need to take more risks, and that was risk for me. And the Battle City thing…(strokes imaginary beard)…was it a hint? LOL.

Zoelle – Glad you took the ages so well! And we'll SO eat our blizzards together. LOL.

Leh Star – That's why we love Kaiba; he's a charismatic asshole. LOL. Yes, Mr. Ishtar had it coming and he still does.

Esie – Glad I shocked you into a review. LOL. Age doesn't necessarily follow a stereotype. My first taste of alcohol was vodka, along with a lot of my other friends because we found beer revolting. Considering Kaiba's circumstances and what he was raised around, for him to sip scotch every once in a while isn't that shocking. I've noticed a lot of people in general see sex as an exotic animal, but still have it. The stories I have heard in college have been ridiculous. Kaiba and Isis have yet to have sex, they have simply experimented. When I was fourteen I had a lot of friends who were experimenting and quite a few lost their virginity to witness the sad truth to the full extent of sex, but they had a pretty good idea what they were getting into. Kaiba's not dumb, he's just impassive to the situation. And I have never met a fourteen year old boy who was afraid of girls. I'm sorry, I just haven't. But one thing I will agree with, fancy cars and cards are something they like. Hence his Jaguars and dueling obsession; so, it's all a matter of opinion. Not saying you're wrong, because we all grow up somewhere different, I just wanted you to see my point of view of why I portrayed him as such. Thanks for reviewing.

Alda MN – Yes, he's fourteen. Sorry if it (insert adjective here) you, but that's just the way I wanted the story to go. Now you see why I took so long to reveal his age. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 28

Accidents Happen

"So, you have finally come to your senses?"

Isis closed the front, "You're right for once _Abi_."

"Excuse me?"

She headed for the stairs, "If you won't care, Shadi will. I know that you hate me _Abi_, and have loathed my existence since I was conceived. If by allowing Shadi to take my hand will bring your affections from the very edges of the galaxy to Pluto, then so be it; at least I would have made some sort of headway between us."

Mr. Ishtar stood hard faced before his daughter before taking a step forward. "You think that giving me what I want will make things change? Never. I didn't raise you to be submissive; I raised you to fight this world and know what's right."

"Is that why you tied me down all those times in the attic? So that I could fight you? Is that why you left marks all over my body? As visuals for happenings that are not mistakes outside these four walls? Is that it?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and her voice lowered.

"You watch your tone with me Isis."

"No. I am not _yours_ anymore. You have given me away to Shadi and only he will ask things of me, in which I will actually consider."

"If only Taurtet—"

"Never speak of her! You're probably the reason she's passed on." She then took a step towards him whispering, "You sucked what last bit of life she had in her. And I cannot allow you to do the same to me or my brothers, Nasier al Din."

"How dare you sneer my name from your lips! I am your father and you will address me as such!"

"Odion has been more a father to me than you ever will!" Catching the enraged look in his eye she turned and ran up the stairs, hearing his heavy footsteps behind her. She knew calling him by his name was too much but she didn't care. It wasn't fair. It had never been fair.

Mr. Ishtar caught up to his daughter and reached out pulling as hard as he could on her ponytail. He jerked her head around painfully and grabbed around her throat, "How DARE you accuse me of things that aren't true."

"But they are and you know it!"

He shook her hard looked deep into her eyes breathing hard, "It's all your fault! You had to die and leave me to tend to three children I knew nothing about!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Taurtet! I know you're in there!" He shook her more fiercely holding her arms to the point of bruising. "COME OUT!" Hoisting her up, he threw her as hard as he could down the stairs.

Isis screamed as her body made a sick thudding noise as she uncontrollably descended the stairs. Her head banged into the banister and she landed face first on the carpet, her body rolling over it to smack to the carpet. She panted and writhed in pain as the most agonizing pain rolled through her arm. Looking down she found forearm to be rubber like and dipping low enough to make a U. Blood from her head wound ran down and stuck to her brow as she looked up at her now gone father.

Slowly she tried to stand she cried out in pain. "_ABI_!" Her throat wailed. Despite not wanting the man around she needed medical attention immediately and her ankle hurt to bad to stand and it was a fact that her arm was broken. She forced herself up again and found the black spots already forming around her vision and she cursed her weakness. Hearing a door close she made out her father with keys and briefcase in hand making a mad dash for the door. "You can't leave me here!" She panted. Turning his vision back towards her, he gave her a pained look before fleeing the house.

Isis rolled onto her back waiting for the sweet comforts of darkness. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly utterly broken from the events. He would actually leave her to die and not think twice about it. She rolled her body to the side and held back a scream with a gasp as her broken arm was crushed. Suddenly she was lifted from her carpet coffin and into strong pale arms.

"Isis, what the fuck?" The voice was more than angry and tense. Obviously she looked more hideous than she thought.

"My father Seto! He pushed me, cuts me, slaps me, hurts me!" She gripped his shirt babbling in a mixture between Arabic and Japanese as her eyes soaked his shirt. "I'm dying Seto! I'M DYING!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Kaiba's mind was running a mile minute.

Originally he had come over earlier with the intent of mischief when he learned that Shadi was present. Leaving in an annoyance that he couldn't understand he returned home for a quick bout with his father before tucking Mokuba in. When he couldn't sleep he decided to return in order to get the only thing left he hadn't already taken. Since he had worked hard for it, it was only fair he should have her virginity. Marriage was such a copout for such a delicious thing and he wouldn't allow Shadi the honor of taking it after their 'I dos', that was if the accursed vows even occurred.

He couldn't be too careful about his fickle Isis. _His_?

But it seemed he came at the right time. When he heard Isis wailing he put everything out of his mind and quickly rushed to her. Now as he led her to the sleek black car he saw just how severe everything was. Her ankle was already purple and swelling, her arm was definitely broken and making his flesh crawl, and the gash on her head shouldn't be bleeding that bad for it to be okay. He needed to get her to a hospital and fast. Fuck what the press might see or even their fathers; this was a matter of life and death. Who knew what internal injuries she had?

The brunet went to put her in the passenger when she clung more forcefully to him. "Isis, you're going to have to let go dammit."

"Please don't let me go Seto…" Looking up into his face he eyed those sapphires outlined in crimson and for the first time, he saw Isis. He didn't the bumps and lumps that made the perfect figure in her uniforms, or the snooty Egyptian teen with the 4.0. He saw Isis Ishtar. The frightened, nervous, hurting, stressed sixteen year old who was a part of a fucking up home, much like himself; it all made sense.

Without saying anything he closed the door and moved around to the driver side and somehow maneuvered himself in along with her on his lap. She curled up against him and placed her sticking forehead to his neck, her left hand still gripping his shirt. He cradled her in his arms and started the car, heading to the nearest hospital. He was pretty sure she had passed out before he got there, but nonetheless he left her in his lap.

Once he arrived at the hospital he carried her in, "This girl fell down multiple steps and is in need of immediate medical attention. I want Dr. Mochizuki monitoring her and him only."

Many scrub clad workers had rushed out with a gurney and retrieved Isis from his arms while the nurse behind the desk moved around the area gathering paperwork. She placed it on a clipboard and handed it to him, "Please fill this out and—"

"Her brothers will." He turned past her and headed in the direction Isis was pushed in.

"You can't go back there!" She called after him.

"The hell I can't." He continued walking and once he hit the double doors he moved more swiftly as he pulled out his cell phone. He called Marik's home and as soon as whoever answered, he quickly alert them Isis' condition and what hospital she was at. Hanging up he watched as she was pushed into a certain room and shortly after Dr. Mochizuki ran in. Sitting down in a chair in the hall he waited.

**The E.R.**

Odion, Malik, and Marik busted into the sterile area in a frenzy running up to the counter. "Where the fuck is she!?" Malik demanded causing the workers to pale and few of the waiting patients to lend their ears a bit more.

Odion motioned to Marik who quickly began pacifying the feisty blonde. The older moved forward, "Excuse my brother, but we are looking for Isis Ishtar?" Though he calmly spoke, his voice was laced with stress.

"She's being X-rayed." Kaiba came down the hall looking more than a little frustrated. He had been waiting in the back for Ra knows how long and she had yet to be moved to a room.

Nodding Odion turned back to the nurse, "Is there any forms to fill out?" The nurse handed him the clipboard and he made his way over to a chair to fill it out.

Malik moved away from his boyfriend over to Kaiba and glared at him, "What happened and if you're responsible for this I'll kill you Kaiba."

"Relax Ishtar; I had nothing to do with this besides her ride here. The only place I'd push her is on my bed." Kaiba gave a smug smirk even though he really didn't mean what he said. He believed Isis should be the one to tell them what happened rather than him. Until then he had to keep face.

Malik's jaw clenched and he balled up his fists. Marik quickly grabbed his shoulders and led him over to the exit where he consoled him once more in the coolness of the evening. Kaiba moved to where Odion was and quickly said, "Don't worry about payment. Everything has been pre-arranged with the doctor handling her."

Green eyes looked up to the younger pair of cobalt and gave a small smile, "Thank you Kaiba."

"I don't do your welcomes."

"I didn't expect you to." After the information was filled out he handed it back to the nurse. He moved back over to an empty seat next to the now sitting budding CEO. After a short silence he leaned back in his chair and asked, "What is Isis to you?"

"I have her blood on my neck, you tell me." Taking it for it was, the elder brother became quiet and stayed that way. Shortly after Malik and Marik returned inside and sat across from them. Malik glared at Kaiba the whole time but the brunet was too tired to care.

Sometime later Dr. Mochizuki entered into the waiting room and motioned for them to follow. On the way to her room he explained her injuries. "Ms. Ishtar has a horribly sprung ankle that will get better with time and rest. The bone in her arm had indeed severed but it has been reset and with the proper care, once the cast is off it will be fine. Luckily her head wound wasn't as severe as it appeared and has been quickly stitched and bandaged. There were also no internal injuries."

The stopped outside the doorway and the three Egyptians' piled in. Kaiba stood in the hall talking with Dr. Mochizuki before handing him an envelope and shaking his hand. The doctor disappeared back down the hall and Kaiba entered into the room just as Malik asked, "What happened?"

Before she could answer Kaiba quickly said, "Dr. Mochizuki wants to keep you over night to make sure everything internally is satisfactory. He also wants you to get some rest." His eyes shifted around the room and Odion nodded, ushering a complaining Malik and knowing Marik out. Odion assured Isis they'd be back tomorrow and to get plenty of rest. He closed the door, leaving Kaiba alone with Isis in the room.

Kaiba turned his attentions to the wounded girl lying in the bed. The cast seemed too large around her small arm and the angled bandage made the sad features even more pitiful. The wrappings around her ankle weren't seen beneath the blanket but he knew of their presence. Isis was lucky these were her only injuries along with a few scratches and bruises. She could have easily snapped her neck on those wooden steps especially if she fell from the top, which he guessed, was true.

"Seto."

"I don't have time for sentimental dribble Isis and as much as I enjoy your less than stimulating banter, I don't have time for it either."

"Thank you." Rolling his eyes he turned off the light and paused in the doorway when he heard a faint, "Stay?"

Tapping his boot impatiently he considered his options before stepping back and closing the door. He moved over to the chair next to her bed and sat down, crossing his arms. "What?"

"Is there anything wrong with needing your presence at the moment?"

"To need is to require something in order to have success or achieve a goal. To want is to have a desire for something. I seriously doubt you _need_ me here."

"Oh but I do." She fiddled with the cord connected to the call button and looked over to Kaiba in the dimness of the lamp on the side table, "If I'm going to have a successful night, I'm going to require your company."

"Wouldn't you rather have Shadi?" He ground out. He didn't mean to sound so bitter but he really couldn't stand the older man.

She chuckled dryly, "Shadi at the time was survival and even it couldn't prove to shield me from my own insecurities." She sat up more on the bed, frowning at the pain in her arm, "My options are few Kaiba."

"What about your brothers?"

"They have their lives to live. We can't be together forever; we're aging out. Odion will go on to become some highly paid athlete while Malik will barely graduate and be bound to Marik till they grow old. They are happy with their futures."

"Are you?"

She looked over at him and gave an odd smile before shaking her head. She paused before continuing, "Shadi will take care of me."

"The only reason your brothers have options is because they created alternate routes. You just choose to pick up whatever's dropped at your feet. You're quite lazy." He crossed his legs at the ankle and 'pffft'-ed. "I make my own choices and create every scenario. The few obstacles present will be eradicated soon enough."

"Are you saying I should take what I want and create my own way?"

"Stating the obvious are we?"

"But a want is a desire while a need is more on the lines of success."

"If you desire success it's easier to obtain despite predicaments."

Isis lowered her head tugging on her ponytail. He watched as she twirled the hair around her finger before she asked, "Does the same deem true for people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's switch it up a bit." Sapphire met cobalt for what felt like the first time, "What if what I desire is _someone_ and I really want success with them? Despite minor predicaments, could I achieve it?"

Kaiba shifted in his chair at the feeling of her eyes on his. He felt like she could see his insides. Could she see his quickly beating heart? Or perhaps his overly inflated lungs from holding his breath? He lifted his chin narrowing her eyes, "What are you implying?"

"Something…_miraculous_?"

"And far from valid, correct?" He rolled his eyes again.

"I suppose for a rational man such as you, yes, it would appear invalid. However, an idealist such as myself sees it more as a once in a lifetime opportunity." She shyly hung her head as she moved her hand across the blanket towards the brunet who was stiff as a board at this point, "Would you trade your books for spoken word?"

"Never." Leaning forward he grabbed her hand and pulled her torso forward, making sure he was gentle, and placed his lips to hers. He turned his head the slightest and slipped his tongue past her lips, thoroughly mapping out what was his and savoring every moment of it. It wasn't about sexual gratification or experimentation. It was something more and it even felt different.

He dared himself to feel happy in the moment and for once kissing this girl took on a whole new field. He wouldn't allow himself to get into mushy details of rainbows, unicorns, and a whole world designed by Lisa Frank but he would allow the butterflies to continue their flapping in his stomach. After he couldn't breathe he pulled back and looked into her eyes to find them closed as she brought her breathing back to normal.

"Seto I…I…I don't know…what I want to say…" She chuckled and opened her eyes to find his looking back at hers. She liked him this close. Every plane of his face was visible along with the shading of his eyes. Glancing down at his neck she spotted her blood and couldn't help but feel more than overwhelmed. Taking in a shaky breath she sat up more and wanted to be as close to him as possible. "I don't want you to leave this room Seto."

"Then I won't."

"But you will!"

Both turned to find an enraged Shadi closing the door back before clicking on the lights, blinding the high school kids. "Do you not have probable cause to be back here, _Seto_. Family only."

"You call me Kaiba, _Wasem_ and how did _you_ get back here?"

"I am her fiancé of course. Now remove yourself from the premises or I will beep the front desk."

The butterflies suddenly exploded to ash along with his other thoughts. She offered him something he was actually willing to take, and like a blind fool, she played him. It was never about him. If she wanted Shadi, fine, but he wouldn't be made a fool of! Looking thoroughly disgusted, Kaiba's now cold eyes examined Isis before forcefully pushing her away. "I should have left you at the end of those stairs," he hissed low enough so only she could hear. Judging by the horrified expression he was glad to know she heard him. Leaving the chair his trench coat tails whipped out behind him as he made his hasty exit.

Isis watched Kaiba stomp out in the hall and a deep feeling sadness whipped around her heart. It choked the muscle pausing blood flow before the agonizing pain of hurting him overwhelmed her. Her throat felt thick and her eyes were daring to spill but not now. Not in front of Shadi. Pulling herself together she looked up at Shadi and gave a sad smile.

"What took you so long?" The question wasn't asked in a conventional sense but on a deep hidden level.

Her fiancé caught this raised his chin regally, "I had business Isis. Where is your father?"

"Do not speak of him in my presence." She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him about her old life, especially since her new hope had just marched right out the door. If only she was stronger and was willing to roll out of the bed and chase after him on her pained ankle. If only she was a fighter. A risk taker; sighing she realized that being safe all the time got you nowhere.

PLEASE READ:

Hello peoples. Between summer courses, mass amounts of people being in my house, vacation to the west, and the Sims 3 (GET IT) I have not made time for this. Sorry it's so damn short but I hope enough happened in it to make up for it.

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! You all are amaaazing readers. (Throws party)

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Umm – Mother

This was posted especially for:

MustLoveGreg – Yay! I'm too happy you aren't abandoning my story. I'd be heartbroken (sniffle).

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Your hatred for the fathers makes me laugh. I like a good domestic villain. When I was writing Isis mad, I thought she might look a comical myself. Come on now! The sex will be the milestone of the story and let me tell you, you WILL KNOW when it goes down. (Plays cheesy porn music) You'll know.

Alda MN – Yea, Mr. Ishtar is an ass and I bet more people hate him after this chapter.

Lace Kyoko – Well technically Kaiba isn't a freshman he's a sophomore. He's a little too smart for his britches you know! I died laughing about the 'Lace-chan' comment. When you put it that way, yes, I wouldn't mind a drunk Kaiba either. I thought of 300 too, maybe that's why I scribbled it in. Gozaburo and his saltine crackers? Hm. Sounds probable. Poor Kaiba afraid of Exodia! Then again, I would freak out too.

Zoelle – Dog poop? Awesomeness. Thanks for the blizzard!

Leh Star – Madness? Maybe. I guess picking ANYONE over Kaiba is madness.

Knightsintodreams – I love the 300 reference. I laughed about that one for a while. Exactly! (gives cookie) He would be that mature at fourteen. He never had a childhood. I love the 'Gozabastard' nickname. It changed my life. Yea, I know the driving might have been a stretch but I imagine he can operate anything. I never realized how snooty Isis is until you told me. You're so right! But I'm glad it's likable and believable. Marik will ALWAYS have a sexy strut. Best believe that.

GoldMoonWizard – Thank you for reading and taking the time to review! I hope you continue to read.

Crystal of Moonlight – I'm so glad you think they're in character; I tend to struggle with that. Glad you're enjoying it and I hope you keep reading!

Setosbabygirl – Come on now! Kaiba's got mad swagger in all things. He could pull anyone and anything. LOL. Glad you're reading and enjoying!

Pockgirl – I'm so glad you've started reading and took time to review! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 29

Hello Goodbye

Isis lay in her bed, sheet tucked under her chin, eyes closed. Shadi was standing in the corner of the small room on his cell phone trying to track down his now M.I.A father-in-law. He had asked her what happened and she had calmly stated that Mr. Ishtar had shoved her down their stairs. He was one for facts so he wanted some sort of proof this was true. The fact that Mr. Ishtar had yet to visit spoke volumes, not to mention he had yet to track him down.

"Well _Abi_, if anything comes up; please do not hesitate to alert me."

Mr. Wasem made an agreeing noise in his throat, "I will _Akhi_. Will you not be returning so soon?"

"Between the investors wanting to get together in Tokyo to further discuss funding and putting together the ancient Egyptian exhibit and Isis wounded, I suppose we'll be a few more days. Perhaps spending them in Tokyo would be best. It'll allow Isis a change of pace and for me not to travel as far for the meetings."

"Hm, that sounds good Shadi. You always make the best decisions. Keep me posted if anything changes _Akhi_."

"But of course." With that Shadi hung up his cell and looked over at the sleeping girl tucked into the bed. He couldn't help but feel perturbed by the fact that a certain Japanese school boy had been inappropriately close to his wife to be. He considered asking her about him but as soon as she had accused her father of pretty much trying to kill her, the idea had flown from his mind. But he was determined to get to the bottom of things.

**Kaiba Manor**

The enraged teen slammed the door to his car and stomped through the dark garage. In mid-step the lights clicked temporarily blinding him. "Back so soon son?" Kaiba halted and stood with his back to his father. Gozaburo took a few steps closer, "I was watching television when I found you were with that…girl again. Tell me Seto is she…_okay_?" A small chuckle followed that when he saw his adopted child visibly seethe. "Seto, why don't you just admit—"

"There is nothing to confess!" He swiveled around and narrowed his eyes at the business man, "She means nothing Gozaburo! Absolutely nothing! And you mean nothing to me as well! You're both thorns in my sides intent on bleeding me dry and I'm fucking tired of it."

"Then remove the thorn Seto—"

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up!" Kaiba felt his resolve slipping and he had never been so angry in his life. This odd comforting darkness swarmed in and shielded him from the picturesque scene the sun insisted on illuminating every twenty-four. "You have never once been a help to me or Mokuba!"

"I got you out of that rat infested Ra-forsaken orphanage didn't I?" It was Gozaburo's turn to get mad. "If it hadn't been for me you and that little boy would be out on the street somewhere."

"Well we'd be happy."

"Happy with no food, no clothing, not even a hot shower every morning?! Who had the clothes specially tailored for your ungrateful frame? Who paid top scholars to send me books so you could have the best education? Whose organization have you worked from for your side projects to keep gas in that car and keep the lights on in your little 'home away from home'? I do! Gozaburo fucking Kaiba! It's not Seto Corp. it's Kaiba Corp.!"

"Well I never asked for any of it!"

"But you won it fair and square Seto; you set the stakes for that game of chess, not me!"

"That game was based on the intentions of survival! I didn't want to leave with you, we needed to!" He took long strides towards Gozaburo not sure what he was going to do. When he was literally nose to nose with the shorter man he added, "I didn't ask you to abuse me with education, distort my emotions, or prance me around as a show dog to the public. I simply asked to be removed from the current situation and you couldn't even do that. Between here and the orphanage, I'm not sure what was worse. Sleeping in a bed infested with roaches or on international sheets under your roof?"

Kaiba expected him to hit him, spit on him, curse him, or do anything other than what he did. Gozaburo Kaiba was smiling at him. It was a smile that father gives his son after he touches home base after a homerun. It was a grin that a father gives his son after his goes to the prom with one of the prettiest girls in school. It was a beam that a father gives his son after he graduates with the highest of honors.

Gozaburo Kaiba was proud of his adoptive son Seto.

The brunet's heart thudded at the genuine smile and he took a step back despite himself. "My boy Seto." Without another word he grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him into a…hug? The embrace was strong and long and when he finally let go, Kaiba was grateful for it. He had never been this disturbed in his life.

"What are you doing?" Instead of offering an answer, Gozaburo turned around and headed for the house. "I don't understand!"

The older man paused in his steps and chuckled, "But you do my boy, but you do."

Kaiba watched the man leave before turning to the opposite end of the car garage to find his little brother stand there, clinging to his crab plushie. He wondered how much he heard but didn't ask. He simply motioned him over. Mokuba ran to him, tears streaming down his face, before jumping and clinging to him. The brunet held the smaller boy close to his heart and buried his face in the thick black hair. He breathed in a shaky breath before placing a small kiss to the sobbing boys forehead.

How could he have been so blind? He lost focus so easily on the whole reason he chose this life. It was all for Mokuba's safety and comfort. If his little Mokie was distraught that he was as well. Instead of worrying about trivial affairs he swore to dedicate himself to working and his brother. Screw everything else; a personal life was overrated anyway.

"Seto, I love you," Mokuba sniffled.

"I love you too Mokuba."

"Seto your neck!"

The genius had forgotten about the dried blood there and made soothing circles across the little ones back, "I'm fine Mokuba. Everything's going to be fine." He walked over to his white Jag and climbed in with Mokuba still in his arms. Slowly he back out of the garage and headed to their home.

Just the two of them.

**Tokyo**

Tokyo was busy. Busy was an understatement. Tokyo was like an ant farm at that particular point in time. There the observer watched from behind glass as each creature took themselves from one point to another, briefly chatting in passing before continuing on. Isis looked down at the gauze around her ankle. Luckily she was only suffering from a second degree ankle sprang which meant some tearing of the ligament fibres, moderate instability of the joint, moderate to severe pain and difficulty walking, and swelling and stiffness in the ankle joint. The doctor said as long as she followed his instructions she could be limping on it in ten days time.

Isis sat back in the wheelchair she now housed thanks to her father. Since her arm was in too much pain, she hadn't been able to use at least one of the crutches Shadi had gotten for her. Luckily her left ankle and right arm were damaged so when she finally decided to use one, they wouldn't conflict too much or cause her arm too much discomfort. But she wasn't at that point yet and didn't know when she would be. Her fingers felt the material of the cast and she couldn't even imagine keeping the plaster around her limb for six weeks but it was the only way she'd ever write again.

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she watched another group of happy school teens make their way across the cross walk before the hotel. She swallowed her sadness and tried her best to not let out another sob. She had been crying since they entered Tokyo but she couldn't help feeling bad for herself. She felt like an old woman; here she was sitting in a motorized wheel chair for left-handed people, her ankle elevated the best it could, waiting for her fiancé to return with her lunch while her heart tore in two over a man that had never loved her and never would, and a boy that she had destroyed any chances of ever feeling deeply about her.

"Radammit!" She smacked the glass of water away from her and watched as it shattered against the window, rattling the strong craftsmanship. She sat back in the chair and took deep breaths, repeating a chant she learned from Buddhist monks during their time in China. Closing her eyes she imagined herself, on the beach, back home. No one was around, no one was present for miles, and all she heard was the roar of the waves and the rush of her tears.

The sound of someone in the hall dropping something shook her from her pity party. There were people everywhere who were in wheelchairs for the rest of their lives and lived happy full lives. She would only be in hers for a while and she was already complaining. It was stupid and selfish to think that way. And so what if her father hated her and left her for worst. Some people craved even a look from their fathers; she should be grateful that she at least had one in her life. And sure she didn't love Shadi and that particular point in time couldn't see it ever happen, but at least someone was willing to have her. To take her and call her theirs.

She had a lot to be grateful for and here she was wallowing in every little thing that went wrong. Pausing in her thoughts she suddenly began to chuckle which turned into a much unexpected frightening full out laugh. She wiped tears from her face as the laughter continued to shake her and placed a hand to her stomach to hold the tickles in. Why did she bury everything? She wasn't upset about being in the wheelchair; she was upset about the events that caused her to sit where she did now. Her father had been giving her hell for Ra knows how long and she knew she was better off without him. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole Shadi thing but she knew for a fact she preferred brunets over black-haired heads.

The front doors suddenly made a clanking noise and voices met her ears; familiar voices. She buzzed her way into the living area and was thoroughly surprised to find her school gang all sitting there.

"Isis!" Ryou yelped as he ran over to her and hugged her tight. He quickly let go from her grunt of pain, "I'm sorry Isis! We were just so worried when Malik told us what happened." Ryou's disapproving frown didn't go unnoticed when he eyed the many bandages on her body.

Isis nodded, "Yes, I suppose being clumsy is not an endearing trait after all. What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not delighted to see you all, I'm just surprised to find all of you here, in Tokyo on a school day."

"It was Shadi's idea," Yugi explained. "After Malik told Ryou and Ryou told us what happened, we wanted to come see you but weren't sure where to find you because Malik didn't even know. But luckily Shadi called and bought us all tickets to take the train down and gave us directions here."

"Thank you all so much, really, I'm overjoyed at this point." And truly she was. Here all of her friends surrounded her in warmth that she never felt at home. It was nice to feel familiar and welcomed.

"Geez Isis, you did a bang up job on yourself!" Joey proclaimed earning a shove to the ribs by his girlfriend.

"Sorry Isis, I couldn't stop his mouth in time," Mai sighed.

"It's fine. I've missed Joey's outspokenness." She chuckled along with the others.

"Now! In true broken arm spirit, we must…" Tea trailed off as she began rummaging through the large bag before growling in frustration and dumping it into one of the arm chairs. Markers, pens, and all kinds of sparkly, colorful writing utensils fell from the sack. "As I was saying! In true broken arm spirit we must sign your cast!"

Every grabbed their tool of choice and they spent the afternoon ordering room service, laughing, and detailing her cast till not one spot of plaster was visible. For once, Isis forgot where she was and what was wrong.

**Kaiba Corporation**

Kaiba drummed his fingers against the smooth surface of the conference room table. He had sat through five meetings, solo, and was beyond himself by that point. Through charts, contracts, and trajectories, he couldn't help but wonder about Gozaburo. Since last night he hadn't seen him or even heard from him. He asked his adopted father's assistant where he had been and she explained that she no longer worked from him. That had put him where he was now.

What was this man planning? He had received a call earlier that Gozaburo had gone to Mokuba's school with ice-cream and party bags. It wasn't even the boy's birthday but no one cared; who says no to free treats? He ran a hand through his hair before quickly fixing it. Then there was that e-mail about how the house was signed over to him along with all of his cars. And who could forget the money set aside that was supposed to be given to Mokuba.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the large window before him and hoped that whatever was going on would be handled soon. He didn't feel comfortable now in control of all of these assets without knowing his tormentor's intentions. Was he fleeing the country because investigators found fault in his files? Was he in trouble with the government and didn't want anyone to seize his assets? He tapped the pen against the table in thought.

"You're wrong Seto." Gozaburo fully entered the room in his gray suit. He moved down to the end of the table and stood with the sun outlining him in light. "Nothing you have considered is true."

"How do you know my hypothesis? Are you some mind reader?"

"Every good business man is; you should know that now that you are a part of the elite."

"Elite?"

"You're ready Seto." He looked around the conference room with an odd look on his face. "Only winners deserve a space in this world, boy and you have finally become a winner."

Kaiba didn't care for the look in the man's eyes, "What does that make you, a loser?"

"Precisely."

Surprised by the response the brunet continued on with, "If the winners deserve life do losers claim the opposite?"

"Just as I thought, you're more than ready."

Before Kaiba could comprehend what was happened, glass went flying everywhere in large jagged portions and smaller odder shaped pieces. The fourteen year old watched as his adoptive father flung himself head first from the top story room with not as much as a scream or call for help. In slow motion the suit was torn in a few places while his hands and a few parts of his face were cut. His legs scraped against the jagged pieces still held by the frame and his loafers were horribly scuffed in five seconds flat.

The last thing Kaiba saw was Gozaburo's flailing feet before the sickening screams of witnesses and workers alike vocalized their terror. Then when the grotesque crunch and splat of the human body colliding with the sidewalk reverberated in his ears, he was surprised when the last feeling he thought he could even feel washed over him in what should be the most traumatizing part of his life.

Relief.

Security stormed the room clucking like hens in their headsets while some ran to the window to find they were too late. A few of them were shaking Kaiba and asking him if he was okay and what happened. Very calmly he explained before scooting his chair out and excusing himself. His steps felt lighter and his body didn't feel as constricted by the darkness that had plagued him since his parents' departure. He was reborn. He wasn't some fourteen year old hormonal genius focused on rebellion and his little brother.

Age had been stripped from his very skin and it tingled with immortality. His usual stalker behavior was not longer needed in the quest for lust for his lust had been snuffed out under a blanket of calm. His mind was stronger if not sharper and he almost felt like playing chess with the best of the best, at the same time, just to test his wits. But he wouldn't waste such remarkable brain power, control, or adolescent agelessness on such simple endeavors. No.

He had a brother to raise, a duelist to beat, a company to run, and a city to own.

**Tokyo**

Isis frowned as she hung up her room's phone. Ryou had just called and told her the news concerning Gozaburo Kaiba. She had already known of the suicide since turning on the TV to find the coverage on more than one channel. It was said that Kaiba had been in the room when it happened and when officials came in, he was in an odd state of shock. For this she was relived. When she first learned he had been in the room as well she worried he had possible done it.

She didn't know about all of the issue he had with his father but they were evident enough in his tense behavior whenever the man was brought up. Plus who would trade up a luxurious mansion for a small apartment over a noodle shop? He obviously needed time away from him. She could easily assume they bumped heads with their dominant personalities but with his control over the younger boy, it seemed like things should be swapped. But of course she was happy they weren't.

Ryou had explained the funeral was in two days held at one of the largest churches in Domino. A lot of people were planning on coming and knowing Kaiba wasn't a religious man, she guessed someone else was handling the arrangements. Was he that torn up over his father's death or did he just not care? She wanted to see him, to be there for him, to let him know she did care but she just wasn't sure how she could make it up to Domino and back.

There was no way Shadi would allow her to travel alone and he would insist he come with her. The last thing she needed to do was walk in to the funeral accompanied by Shadi. She considered asking her husband-to-be if she could just go but the idea of having to ask permission rubbed her the wrong way. The last thing she wanted was give him the idea of that type of relationship. She dealt with it enough from her father.

A knock came to the door, "Yes Shadi?"

Said man entered looking a bit uneasy and took in a breath, "Your father has been found. He's here and wishes to speak with you." Instead of responding she shifted her eyes back to the TV screen as the newscaster continued about how tragic Gozaburo's death was. Shadi frowned and said, "Do not worry Isis; I will sit in with you two."

"No need Shadi."

To say the least he was surprised by the response; he asked, "Was he not the one who pushed you down the stairs?"

"If he wanted me dead, he would have done it already. It's been sixteen years; he's had ample opportunity." He didn't care for the darkness that laced her words but he nodded and headed back into his room. Shortly after footsteps entered back into her room before the door closed. "Here to sign my cast?" She clicked off the TV and turned angry eyes to the gray haired man.

"Now Isis, no need for sarcasm." Mr. Ishtar placed himself across from her and eyed the wounds. "You're fine."

"No help from you. I've been thinking _Abi_ and I can't help but wonder if you left _Umm_ in her time of need as well. When she was begging for help did you flee like the coward you are?"

"You do not understand Isis and never will with that attitude!" Mr. Ishtar stood from his chair, "What would you do when someone promises you death till thee part and death clutches the bond, and you have to single handedly raise three kids you know nothing about and know not one way to handle them?!"

"I know you don't take the easy way out and prowl on them as prey rather than children! If you loved us than you would have at least taken the time try."

"How can I try when your face, hair, eyes, and even mannerisms pay homage to Taurtet? It's a mockery of what I have lost and will never retain. I know she lies within you Isis; reincarnated in a way I have yet to been able to release. I offered so much to Anubis and yet he still does not give me the answers." His feet began slowly leading him towards the girl stuck in the motorized chair. "I need you around; you are all I have left of her. Pictures are not as good as the real deal."

To say the least Isis didn't know whether to feel afraid, disturbed, or sorry for the man. His behavior and tactics for raising them were inexcusable but it was all driven by the lack of mourning and moving on. Mr. Ishtar was bitter and was not afraid to make those around them feel the same way. "_Abi_, this is unacceptable! I am sorry you have yet to deal with your feelings from our family's loss, but _Umm_ would not want me to be morphed into her, but to be my own person."

"How do you even know? She's not here to tell you anything. I know what's best for you." Mr. Ishtar came even closer to Isis, "Now I almost lost you once but I will not allow the energy within you to go to waste. I must perform one more—"

Before Isis could even fathom what was happened a blur of blonde and tan streaked across her, causing Mr. Ishtar to bump her chair sending her flying backwards. Two men rushed over to her she soon found to be Odion and Shadi, once her haze passed which mean the blur she spotted had to be one person. After she was helped back up and told them she was okay for the hundredth time, she watched in fascination as Malik beat their father silly.

Marik had tried to shove the boy off the older man but he had gotten an elbow to the nose and was now in the bathroom handling the bloodied nose. Odion went to grab him but Malik was naturally a scrapper and easily removed himself from his stronger older brother and was still punching the man repeatedly, speaking gibberish to the point of incoherency and she watched as tears streamed down his face and oddly enough, he never looked so young.

Ignoring the pains in her ankle and arm she forced herself forward and grabbed her brother, "Malik please stop!"

Malik looked over his shoulder and his pained eyes locked with his sisters; for a moment he considered continuing but the desperate hold she had on him broke his fighting spirit and he was subdued. He shoved the man away and buried his face in his sister's chest, crying as if he was a child again. But despite his age and appearance, Isis held him close and stroked his hair.

For her the room was eerily quiet when really men in white were rushing in and fighting her bloodied father under Shadi's command. He kept telling the older man he needed help yet he continued to struggle. Finally one of the doctors grabbed a syringe and forcefully stabbed it into Mr. Ishtar's neck rendering him useless. They carried the lifeless body from the room and that was the last time Odion, Isis, and Malik chose to lay eyes on him.

Shadi left the room with the men and gently closed the door on the four. Marik stood with tissues to his nose and had luckily stopped the bleeding. He looked down as Isis continued to kneel and hold the whimpering Malik and soon Odion stooped down wrapping his arms around the two. It didn't matter what happened now, Mr. Ishtar was gone and wouldn't be back in their lives regardless. All they needed was one another and that was family enough.

**Domino City**

The church was more on the level of a cathedral. The gothic architecture was everywhere along with the mass amounts of stained art and statues of the Saints. Many were making their way down the long aisle to the coffin in the front. Some were rubbing the closed casket and crying while others gave curt nods in Gozaburo's regard along with his sons who were standing beside it. Kaiba stood in his black suit next to Mokuba with his arm around him and his hand gripping his shoulder.

Mokuba had taken the news harder than he had as expected. For some reason the small felt guilty for the tragedy and Kaiba had quickly explained to never blame himself for anything Gozaburo related. Mokuba had been the better son to the man; if anything Kaiba was the only one eligible to take any blame. He had defied him since they left the orphanage. But if he could do everything all over again he knew he wouldn't have changed if it meant more years spent with the man. And somewhere in the back of his mind told him that even he had been what the man wanted this would have been the same outcome.

Once everyone had seen the body and the church had filled up to the point of some standing, Kaiba and Mokuba took their seats. The speaker began and the sniffles grew louder the more the man spoke of how charitable and loving Gozaburo had been. Some were nodding in agreement while others were simply shaking with tears. Kaiba thought he'd be sick. Was this the same man that tortured companies into crumbling along with embezzling money from charities he started? Why were they acting like he was some angel? Obviously he and Mokuba were the only people who knew the truth or chose to believe it.

The rest of the day sort of passed in a blur as a few chosen people stood up and spoke about the man in ways he still couldn't understand. He had already had it arranged that he was "too struck with grief" to speak and it was better that way. The things he wanted to say about his adoptive father was beyond what these people were ready for and would ever be ready for. Finally the service was over and people were clearing out to their separate ways. He had not arranged for any after program festivities because he had too much to do. Even though the company was his there was a group buy of stock to over run him. They thought he was too young and naïve to know but he wasn't going to allow them to take what he paid his dues for.

After everyone cleared the church but his security team and his brother, he directed his men to bring the car around and make a way for them. Even though the people had exited didn't mean that they had left the property completely. Some could be waiting to do anything from beg him for money to trying to kill him for the company. Everything was so touchy at the moment he could be too careful.

Mokuba was still sitting in the pew swinging his feet when he looked to the back of the church spotting one person he thought he'd never see again. "Isis!" Jumping up he ran to the back of the church and paused before he jumped on her. Eyeing the chair and wounds he still smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you before you went back to Egypt."

"As did I Mokuba; I am very sorry for your loss." Opening her arms wide the little boy crawled into her lap and hugged her tight and she returned the embrace.

"Mokuba, go with Roland to the car." Isis looked up to find the cold look of the brunet and had to look at him again before realizing it was indeed Kaiba. For some odd reason he looked different. Then again death can change a multitude of things. "Now Mokuba."

Instead of arguing Mokuba quickly hugged Isis again and planted a small kiss on her cheek before climbing off of her. Roland took his hand and led him out of the church. Silence reigned between them as they looked at one another. Kaiba didn't know why but Isis looked different. It wasn't because her hair was in a bun instead of the ponytail or that the black dress looked different from what she usually wore. There was just something that had changed for the best.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to show my support."

"Much like the other thousand mourners? Save it."

"You know I'm different from those crowds Kaiba. I would never come under false pretenses."

"Yet you still did. Where's Shadi? Getting his car from the valet?"

The tone he used made her heart ache and she forced the lump in her throat to go down. "Shadi is not here. I came alone." Catching the change in his expression she continued, "In-fact, he doesn't even know I'm here. I knew he wouldn't want me to travel or travel alone so I arranged a few things." She would have to thank Mai again later.

"What makes you think he'll be okay with your deception? He might just leave you."

"That is no longer a factor." She and Shadi had had a long conversation regard everything and by the end of it he fully understood her decision and didn't take any offense to it. If anything it made their friendship stronger and she handed the ring back explaining to him to give it to someone who was more deserving.

"No longer a factor?"

"There is no ring on my finger and there will not be one for sometime Seto Kaiba. I'm only sixteen after all." She gave a small smile and reached beside her self and brought back a blue marker, "This might come off as ridiculous request but um, would you sign my cast."

He scowled at the gaily decorated plaster, "There isn't one spot the friendship gangs' lack of creative talent didn't puke on."

"I saved a spot." Lifting up her arm, there in the center of the chaos was a space outlined in green and it was completely empty. "Sorry if I didn't give you enough room."

"It's fine." He snatched the marker from her and quickly scribbled something into the space. Handing her the marker back he crossed his arms and waited.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"I will later."

"Why not now?"

"Because as much as I'd like to know what you wrote, right now is not the time for it." Despite her control a tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I don't want to come off as weak or vulnerable but I don't want to leave you Seto. And I don't want you to leave me. I care for you too much."

Kaiba stilled himself and fought the urge to retaliate or leave the conversation all together. He was a man now and had to act as one. "Obviously we have come to a precipice that must be handled with care or it'll ruin too many lives. I will not lie to you and say it doesn't pain me in some way that our situations do not coordinate." He looked around the church and found no one and quickly wrapped his arms around her, gently helping her up where he supported her weight in his arms.

Despite the dislike of the idea he held her close and breathed in her scent for what felt like the last one. Isis breathed in a shaky breath and held him the best to her ability. Who knew that that fateful meeting in the History room would lead to now? To say the least they were both upset that they had been dealt a new hand but responsibility was something they never turned their backs on, especially when it involved family.

Kaiba needed to run the company and make sure Mokuba was given what he needed and more. Isis needed to make sure Malik and Odion were okay and that they stayed strong. Now was not the time for romantic pursuits no matter how much the other meant to them or what it could become. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder but only time would tell.

Isis leaned back and gazed into the cobalt allowing them to drink in her sapphires. Kaiba pressed his lips to hers softly and placed her back in her chair. He wanted to kiss her more, longer, but he knew if he did he wouldn't let her go. Clearing his throat he spotted Roland rounding the corner.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, the car is out front."

"Thank you Roland."

Once the man was gone they were at a loss for words. So much left unsaid but that's the way things had to be. Giving a few last glances, Isis headed to the left and Kaiba to the right.

PLEASE READ:

(Sniffles) Aww, that really got me emotional. Ha. I'm such a baby. Anyway! I'm going to go ahead and relive you and tell you there is another chapter after this. It'll probably be the last chapter. So no, I'm not going to leave the story like this. I couldn't do that to you all. I hoped this made up for the short chapter before this one.

ALSO! MORE FANART POSTED ON MY PROFILE FOR THE FIC! Check it out.

Arabic Words:

Abi – Father

Akhi – Brother

Umm – Mother

This was posted especially for:

MustLoveGreg – You think its prrretty? Hee hee. Makes me feel like it was worth taking time on!

Crystal of Moonlight – Yay! I'm glad you'll keep reading and liked the chapter. Well, Mr. Ishtar finally got his. Ha, I liked the outer space idea it was too witty. LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I cannot stop laughing at your review. I know you're hurt, I know for sure! I hope you're not hurt again after this chapter. I had to throw in more angst to make the category worthy of putting it on the story. I hated that it was short but I'm glad I put enough in to make it worth reading. And I love the deep pothole idea; made me laugh so hard. And thanks for the art! Love it as usual. Yea and I hope this summer stuff does pay off because it's a pain in my keyboard. Sucks up my time to do what I love! Make wonderful fanfiction.

Lace Kyoko – (Gasps) illegally download the Sims!? I could never have the heart. I'm such a Sims snob and fanatic it's ridiculous. And I didn't really realize that Isis did in-fact metaphorically bitch-slap Mr. Ishie. I'm glad you pointed that out. And why do you keep your ankle messed up? You should be more careful. LOL. Yay more pictures! Take all the time you need; it's going to be awesome.

Pockgirl – Yes! Another faithful reader; that line made my day. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope this one handled everything you wanted done.

Alda MN – Well, Mr. Ishtar got his so I hope your hatred has been quenched. Ha.

Setosbabygirl – I'm glad you expected deepness; makes me have to step up my game and deliver always. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming this plot and any OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metamorphosis of the Mariposa

Chapter 30

Giving It All

Mokuba shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth and continued flipping through the channels on his brother's private office TV. Nothing was on and he was already annoyed he was forced to stay in the office till his brother finished putting the final pieces of his upcoming tournament idea together. A newer version of the duel disks would be available for anyone interested and so the technology had to be tested meticulously and make sure all of the kinks were out. Kaiba had wanted him there to show him how it was done and after the lesson was over he was bored.

Placing more popcorn into his mouth he nearly choked when a familiar face shown on the screen. He coughed a few times and ignored his brother's chastisement of eating too fast and too much. He watched as the "Director of the Egyptian Bureau of Archeology" explained their upcoming exhibit and how all were invited, especially Duel Monsters enthusiast.

"Seto! We should go to the museum and see the new Egyptian exhibit."

The CEO's ears visibly twitched at the mention of Egyptian, "As if I have time for mummies and Pharaohs. I have a tournament to finish planning Mokuba."

His intercom then beeped and his secretary's voice came over the speaker, "Mr. Kaiba sir, I hate to interrupt you but there's someone on the phone who—"

"I told you to hold all of my calls. I'm very busy."

"But this Ms. Ishtar insists that—"'

"I'll take the call." Kaiba wasn't sure if he heard right or not but he knew he had to take the chance. It had been four years since that name had been used so formally he didn't want to waste potential opportunity. Picking up the phone he said, "Kaiba."

"You should be paying more attention to my press conference Seto Kaiba, it is really quite interesting." Sure enough the eloquent voice on the other end could only belong to Isis Ishtar. She didn't sound as shy or hesitant about her words like what would occur the last time he was in her company. She sounded like…a woman. And surely she was now at the age of twenty.

"What gives you the idea that I am not?"

Isis kept her giddiness down at the usual Kaiba like tone and made sure she wasn't smiling too much. It wasn't hard to believe Kaiba was eighteen now since the boy always seemed older than what he was. But somehow she heard the difference. His voice had dropped some and the authoritative tone was more believable. "I know if you're in the confines of your work space that nothing matters but what's on your computer screen."

"Hm. Glad to know I didn't have to explain it to you."

"But of course. I called to extend a personal invite for you to come down to the exhibit tomorrow if you are available. I wasn't sure if you had any pending engagements."

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I suppose that makes two of us."

The phone line went dead and Kaiba hung up the receiver turning his attention to the screen. Isis had long since been off but they were still discussing the exhibit. Calling his secretary he explained to move any meetings he had tomorrow to another day for he had a more important arrangement.

"More important arrangement? Oh! Are you going to the museum?" The teasing quality to his voice did not go unnoticed. "Who was on the phone?"

"Shut up and eat your popcorn Mokuba." Kaiba removed any malice from his tone simply instructing his brother rather than being mean.

Sticking his tongue out at his brother he went back to watching TV with a knowing smile on his face. 'Finally…took long enough.'

**Domino Museum**

Isis stood with her hands clasped before her and was currently staring up at one of the many exhibit displays while she waited for her prized guest. A few moments later one of her workers came and alerted her that Kaiba had arrived; immediately she felt her heart thud in her chest at an almost painful rate and took in a deep breath. She moved back the main area where she found the brunet in his purple duster, metal arm bands, and usual black pants, shirt, and boots. A metallic briefcase in hand showed her just how worked oriented she knew he would become. If they had not been in a public place she probably would have compromised herself in that moment.

"Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba focused his attention in the direction of the voice was and clenched his jaw. Her hair was actually down. Gold bands wrapped around two thick locks of hair that were tucked behind her ears but pulled forward along with a gold band that went around her head. Some odd eye necklace that reminded him of Yugi's puzzle was around her neck but he could barely focus on that with her shoulders exposed from the dress. And the dress in general was modest but it silhouetted her womanized body in ways that made him grateful for his control.

"Isis Ishtar."

"My, have the moons gone by." She slowly approached him and stood an arm's length away. "Thank you for gracing my exhibit with your presence. I understand the strain this must be." She knew she was only talking to him as an excuse to make eye contact. Oh how she had missed those deep blue eyes.

He grunted to that, "I'm the CEO. I come in when I want to." The way her eyes were sparkling in the lighting was ridiculous and he was tired of those sapphire eyes looking at him. They gave him an odd feeling and he didn't like it.

She gave a light chuckle and motioned for him to follow. Walking behind her he watched as the long black hair cascaded down her back, brushing back and forth against the material of her dress. The very edges of it stopped before her lower back and then he spotted the curve of her bottom and he swallowed subconsciously. Moving himself forward he walked next to her to keep himself from acting upon springing hormones.

Isis led them down the staircase to where a sign came into sight reading: Keep Out. She entered a code in the door and entered into the already illuminated room. "This is where we keep our most prized find."

Kaiba approached the tablet with her and was surprised to find the many hieroglyphics adorning it but a particular carving of someone that looked like Yami and himself is what drew him to look closer. Looking over next to him he found her giving him a knowing look. Ignoring it because he'd never believe in magic he moved closer to her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She expected him to ask that question eventually, so that was why she had moved them to the basement so they'd have privacy. "It's all quite serendipitous Seto." When he didn't reprimand her for using his first name she continued, "Since Odion's takeover of _U.C.Y_ Malik has found an interest in Duel Monsters. He's competed alongside Marik on several occasions all over Africa and has done quite well. After Ryou told Malik of your upcoming Battle City he demanded that we come and allow him to compete. I was hesitant about it but after learning Odion wanted to compete as well not to mention the government needed me to come here around the same time due to the exhibit. So I yielded to Fate."

To say he was surprised that Odion had taken Malik's place in the company was no surprise even though he believed his athletic abilities were now wasted. He was surprised that Malik was now a fairly decent duelist. He thought perhaps the blonde would never be able to focus long enough to learn anything but he supposed his crazy boyfriend had something to with it. "So your brothers are competing in my tournament?" She nodded, "What about you?"

Surprised about the question she chuckled and asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's not rocket science Isis. Are you competing in my tournament or not?"

"That has yet to be decided Seto; there is still so much to be done." Turning from him she moved across the room to a briefcase and lifted it up pulling out an envelope. She moved back over to him and opened it revealing a duel monster's card. "During my travels I discovered a group known as God cards. I later learned that Pegasus J. Crawford actually owned them and gave them to me for safe keeping. He wasn't sure of their power and no longer wanted them in his possession. This is Obelisk the Tormentor. I know you're a great enough duelist to handle whatever might be unleashed when he is summoned."

"If there's more than one, who has the others?" He took the card and eyed the blue creature before tucking the card away.

"My brother owns the Winged Dragon of Ra and Yugi Moto has possession of Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Moto!?" To say he was annoyed was an understatement.

"I had to entrust them to duelist I knew would be able to reveal their power in a safe manner." She clasped her hands back in front of her, "I am sorry if I have angered you."

He looked back at the woman, "No need. God card or not I will defeat Moto."

She nodded and placed a small smile on her lips. Catching it he stood there for a moment simply drinking in her sight before deciding to take a sip. He slowly began to lean in and she followed suit. They were mere inches from one another, inhaling that familiar scent that almost had them panting before they could even consummate their reunion.

"Isis…" That husky demand was all she needed before she finally went to close the distance between them.

"_Okhti_!" Isis quickly took a few paces back followed by Kaiba. "_Okhti_ are you down here?" Odion appeared shortly after in the room and paused. Finding the brunet and his sister he immediately felt bad for interrupting. "I could come back later when—"

"No need. I was just leaving." Giving a curt nod to Isis he turned and she watched as his coattails flare behind him making his exit more dramatic than need be.

Isis eyed her suitcase and remembered her deck tucked safely away in the container. A small smile graced her lips and she turned to Odion, "_Akhi_, do you still have those extra entry forms?"

**Battle City**

Kaiba sat at the desk in his room checking for the duels that would occur the next day and grinned at the day's events. After Yugi beat Bakura, Joey beat Odion, and Mai passed out due dehydration near the end of her duel against Malik, it was his turn to duel. Though his opponent had been late he had been not only surprised but excited to find it was Isis. He was shocked, to say the least, that she had been as good as a duelist as she had been. At one point quite a few people thought he was going to lose but when he pulled a few moves out he didn't even know he had and won, he was surprised by how much of a challenge the duel had turned out to be.

Shutting down his computer he decided to grab a midnight snack in the kitchen before trying to go to sleep. He moved out his room and walked down the fairly quiet hallway towards the elevator. When he got off the metallic box he wasn't surprised to find the light streaming down the hall. Joey the human garbage disposal was on the blimp. He wouldn't be surprised if there were teeth marks on the fridge. He entered into the room and found just the opposite of what he was expecting.

Isis stood to the side of the island eating from the fruit spread sitting there. She was currently chewing on a strawberry and watched as some of the juice slathered her lips and a bit ran down her chin. But her tongue was quick; it quickly collected the drops in the most seductive way before they could ruin her cream colored outfit, which he liked over what he saw her in the in the museum. This outfit accentuated her small waist, curvy hips and thighs; during their duel he had thought of other things to keep from drinking in the beautiful body beneath the expensive material.

What made the scene even more tantalizing was that she had removed the cape and gold bands. Her long hair was free-flowing and uninhibited as it framed around her shoulders. It looked as if it would be longer but he guessed she probably cut it. He didn't blame here; who wanted hair down to their knees? The length she had now probably got in the way of her duties as it was.

"If you don't slow down you'll rival Wheeler."

Isis nearly choked on the grape she popped into her mouth. She had no idea how long he had been standing there or if he had witnessed her atrocious eating habits when no one around. After swallowing the ball of deliciousness she turned to the brunet and gave a small smile, "Most apologies if you had to witness my less than polite way of consuming food." Picking up a napkin she dabbed her mouth and surrounding areas.

"It was actual quite entertaining." His smirk was less than smug when he popped a grape into his mouth, "Along with our duel." For some odd a reason a deep blush burned across her cheeks, "Embarrassed from losing?"

"Unlike you, I am a good sport Seto Kaiba. I was simply embarrassed from the actual discussion of my actions. I have competed before but I wasn't going to since you were one of the contestants."

"Why is that? Were you afraid of being slammed?"

"Losing wasn't my fear but being in the ring with you was." She played with her hands and quietly said, "You have such passion when you duel. The only other place I've seen that was, well, _compromising_. I didn't want to lose my focus." She blushed even more and quickly made her way over to the cupboard for a glass.

The brunet grunted in amusement as he watched her fill the glass from the refrigerator. "I wouldn't have even allowed you entrance onto my plateau if you weren't concentrated on what was at hand. I don't ever waste my time."

"That's nice to know." She set the now empty glass down.

"Nice to know?"

"It assures me I'm not a negative time consumer in your life." She gave a small smile.

"Speaking of negative time consumers, where's Shadi? Prowling outside of some middle school?"

Isis frowned at the jab but knew where the annoyance stemmed from. "Shadi is married and has twin girls with a little boy on the way. He's quite happy with Abida."

"And you?" Despite the almost kiss in the museum he knew people tended to get caught up in past emotions to skew their decision making process. He wanted everything out in the open because the last time that didn't happen he ended up leaving her in a blind rage that could have been avoided. "Has someone else thrown a ring at your feet?"

"No ring but there is someone."

Immediately she watched as his jaw stiffened and his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms, "Really now?"

She nodded. "I met him in my younger more naïve years. Despite his lesser qualities that only everyone else sees, he actually has something that lures me like a moth to the flame or perhaps a butterfly to a blossom. It almost feels like instinct." Silence followed her confession and with the fear of being rejected she quickly asked, "How about you? Has a romantic interest crossed your path?"

"Romantic interest? Romance is overrated and too expensive. It's either there or it's not. I'm not going to waste my time trying to make you feel special to me if you don't already do. First impressions are everything."

"So my guess is that there is no one?"

"I never said that. I was just explaining that romantic interest is not a title I would give this person because the definition of interest is a feeling of curiosity or concern about something that makes the attention turn toward it. My attentions have been turned for some time now and my curiosities range past Dating 101."

"Then what title would you give this person?"

"Mine."

"Wouldn't you say that's a bit possessive?"

"I wouldn't. I work with the basics. Is Kaiba Corp. not mine? Is this blimp not mine? Are you not mine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Isis, let's cut the preliminaries, sentimental dribble, and anything thing else you were going to dance around." Moving before her he spread his legs so that hers were extended between his and braced his hands on the counter on either side of her. Leaning in close he explained, "You, Isis Ishtar, are mine. No one else can look at you the way I do, no one else can touch you the way I do, and no one else can talk to you the way I do. You are mine and have been for four years. If you would have come here lugging some sorry excuse of a "romantic interest" with you, he would have been royally booted from the blimp at our current altitude."

"Seto…I'm—"

"Yes Isis we've been over this, you are mine." Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and placed his lips to hers. The kiss was strong, possessive, and spoke volumes of his seriousness. Nipping her lip he pulled back and placed his forehead to hers, "Mine."

To say the least Isis was overjoyed. She wasn't expecting an unrealistic confession that involved tender kisses and just as tender caresses. She expected the truth but not as raw as he presented it. Luckily she was linguist and "Kaiba Language" was a part of her resume because a different type of person would have been put off by the announcement. However she was put right where she needed; into the secure arms of the man she'd wanted since he took her to that small coffee shop in the not so great part of Domino.

As much as she wanted to discuss things further she understood he was done talking and the idea made her palms sweat and her body yearned for his touch. "If I am yours Seto Kaiba, then what would you do with me?" She took her index finger and made lazy designs along the material of his shirt. "Ownership is a very big responsibility."

"I suppose it is." He then looped his fingers in the two cords around her waist and led her from the kitchen into the elevator.

"I take you as the type to thoroughly inspect everything that you own and to make sure it's in good working order." She leaned forward and peppered kisses all along his neck before standing on her tiptoes to nibble and lick along his ear.

"For once you're right and I currently think you have a kink that I need to work out." As soon as the elevator dinged open he tossed Isis over his shoulder and carried her down the hall.

"You could have requested me to move faster. I am not a sack of potatoes."

"I'm aware." He poked in the code to his room and the door slid back before quickly closing.

As soon as he set her down he pressed his lips hungrily to hers. He ran his hands along her body and felt her quiver against his fingertips. He continued to ravage her mouth with slick motions of his tongue and led them over to the bed. Sitting down on it, he left Isis standing and coaxed her into climbing on top of him by his needy hands and hungry lips. Slowly she straddled his lap and toed off her shoes. The kiss continued on till she pulled back and took in much needed breaths.

"Seto I would be lying to say I'm not nervous." Shifting her eyes from the bedspread to his cobalt's she continued, "I have yet to give myself to anyone."

"You better not have," he mumbled under his breath. Catching the small smile on her lips he returned it and ran his hands up and down her thighs in a soothing manner, "There's no need to be nervous. I promise to make you feel exceptional but being the overachiever that I am, I'll probably go above and beyond that."

"O-okay Seto," Isis responded blushing at the promise.

Kaiba stood back up taking her with him. He moved to the head of the bed and arranged the pillows in a certain way. "Lay down." She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back. She linked her hands together before her and he couldn't help but snort. "If you don't relax you'll snap in half." He shrugged off his white trench coat and neatly draped it over a chair nearby. After taking off his boots and socks he climbed back into the bed and lay down next to her.

She naturally rolled in his direction and he draped an arm around her, pulling her closer for a slow kiss. He explored her mouth at a pace that relaxed her body and actually had her tangling her hands in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. Taking his other arm he maneuvered it around her shoulders and tangled his hand in her hair, gently stroking the thick mass he was once cut out from. He felt her body relax further and them held her body firm and rolled her on top of him and continued to kiss her.

When they both yearned for breath they pulled back with a soft smack and Isis looked down at Kaiba, gently running her hand through his hair. He looked so peaceful like this; his eyes were half lid and for once his face wasn't in its usual scowl. It was relaxed and he could almost be mistaken for being sleepy. However the gleam in his eyes showed something completely different.

An odd calming feeling came over her being and suddenly she wasn't as nervous. Kaiba had been the only person she had ever been remotely intimate with and the idea of going all the way with him felt natural. The idea of doing this with anyone else seemed wrong and unappealing. Finally Isis' instincts took over and allowed her over thinking mind to quiet and her body to respond more properly to the situation.

"I want to touch you Seto…"

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms up sliding the material off. She set it aside and sat back on his hips. Taking just her index finger she traced the shape of his face and watch he eyes flutter closed before she continued down his neck and around his shoulder area. She then incorporated her other fingers and hand and trailed her fingertips down his arms before going back up to round his shoulders once more. Said fingertips continued down his chest ghosting around his nipples making him groan quietly, eyes still closed.

She smiled a little easily remembering one of his learned spots. Her hands continued on and traced the outlines of his wonderful abdominal muscles before smoothing back up to once more accidently flick a nipple. Taking her hands away she placed her lips to his neck and continued on gaining a relaxed moan of approvement. She kissed down both of his arms before moving back up to shower his chest in lip service.

"Mmm Isis…" Kaiba quietly murmured when her lips kissed around his abdomen, her tongue snaking out to trace the grooves.

Isis moved her tongue back up to his nipples and traced the hard nubs before gently nibbling on them. As expected, he gave a husky groan and buried his hands in her hair egging her on. She continued to suckle on one before moving to the other giving the same treatment. The once semi-hard piece of flesh that had been poking her was now hot, hard, and pulsing against her abdomen. Sitting back up his hands automatically fell to her thighs while she worked to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Once they were she slid them off which was no easy task when your lover has ridiculously long legs. But nonetheless, with a bit of assistance, she was able to remove the black pants and have them join the shirt. Despite the sensual quality to the situation she couldn't help but grin at the white cotton boxers with the Blue Eyes White Dragon tiled on them.

"Are these good luck undergarments Seto?"

The brunet opened his eyes giving a weak glare do to his state of arousal. "Shut up and keep going."

Chuckling softly she complied with his demands and bent down kissing his erection through the boxers. He moaned softly and she continued by adding her hand to gently rub the piece of flesh. After his hips started moving a little bit she snaked her hand into the slit and ran her hand up and down his length. His breathing picked up and he let out a hiss when he felt the first flick of her tongue along his slit. Lazily he opened his eyes to watch hers looking back at his.

The eye contact was almost enough to make him blow but when she closed her mouth around him and swirled her tongue around the head, he was pretty sure that was. Her head bobbed up and down with as much as she could fit in her mouth while her hand slowly worked the rest. He watched as her kiss swollen lips stretched around his girth and how her dainty hands fondled his sack making the innocence in their size even more naive for what they were doing. Her hair had been roughed up a little and it was now framing her face and the small tickles from it along his pelvis only heightened his senses.

Her hand soon replaced her mouth and continued the up and down motion while her mouth moved down licking and sucking on his perineum and scrotum before lapping his testicles with her tongue and sucking on them. He did everything in his power not be too loud and opted for increased breathing with a low groan. His whole body was tingling from her sensual kisses and now his groin area was screaming for release.

Sensing his sexual peak she wrapped her mouth back around his penis and bobbed her head up and down; going down farther each time. Soon his member was deep in her throat and being sucked down. She hummed deep in her throat and focused her eyes deep into his, blushing lightly at the eye contact. But in the end that was what sent him over the edge. The CEO's body tensed before letting out a deep long moan as his spunk burst forth. He watched as she went to swallowing everything that he spilt; even going as far as licking him clean. The sight seemed to prolong the wonderful ripples wondering through his body.

Crawling up his body she gently pecked his lips. "Seto…"

"I shouldn't be the only one naked."

Rolling them over Kaiba knelt between her legs and reached for the belt and cords around her waist. Luckily they were all connected so once the belt was removed the cords followed. Once it was detached the bottom portion of the dress unraveled in an odd way that reminded him of a sarong. Reaching behind her he undid the small metal clasp around the decorated part of the collar. Finally, in a big mess of fabric he was able to pull it off and over her head.

"Hm and you talked about my boxers. At least I wore underwear." To say the least it was a turn on to find that she had forgone panties and a bra.

"I did not want the awkwardness of you removing them," she responded turning her head to the side in discomfiture.

"So you expected this?" He asked liking the way her gold arm and wrist bands seemed to make her nude body glow in the dim lighting of the room. He thought about removing them but the erotic sight of them was conviction enough to leave them be.

"Did you not Seto Kaiba?" Her eyes rolled back into his and the playfulness there made him smirk.

Looking down at her he drank in the current situation; her body, her eyes, her skin, her hair, her arms, her hands, her legs, everything. Everything about her was perfect because he settled for nothing less. "I may be caught up in the moment but you're perfectly beautiful."

"Seto…" she replied in a quiet voice that verged on an emotional out pour.

"The sentimental moment is now over Isis."

He laid his body on top of hers and held his weight on his forearms. She inhaled deeply with the feeling of his warm skin bared against hers and a bit of apprehension caused her to shiver. Being as attuned to her as he was, he caught this and gently placed his lips to her willing her to relax. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to along her neck before moving down to her breasts.

He grasped on in each hand and gently kneaded the mounds making her quietly coo in response. He massaged them while dipping down and kissing between them and over them. Soon he rolled the nipples between his thumb and index finger before lapping at the hard nubs making her moan louder flexing her body a bit. While stimulating her nipples with his thumbs he went to sucking on them, hard, leaving behind almost purple hickies. Not that she was complaining.

She didn't even have the voice to complain as he sucked on one of her nipples. His other hand wondered down and rubbed against her moistening sex making her yelp before it turned into one long moan. His expert hand teased her for a bit longer before he gently slid his middle finger into her and groaned at how tight and warm she was. Just how he remembered but better somehow.

"Seto!" She whined biting her lip when he wiggled it in just the right way stroking her G-spot in a way that made her lose temporary control over her now trembling legs.

He kissed his way across her stomach and finally met his destination. He extended his tongue and gave her swollen clit a lick causing her hips to jump and her vocal cords to vibrate creating a noise that had blood pumping south. He leaned forward and sucked on the nub while working in his index with his middle. He felt as the walls contracted from the duel sensations and her hips started moving and rotating on their own. He looked up to find her hands buried in her hair and her eyes locked on whatever he was doing.

Keeping his eyesight in her direction he removed his fingers and spread her lips. Extending his tongue he inserted it in and waggled it in as deep as it could. She nearly shot off the bed with the sensation and whimpered while squirming against his mouth. He teased her with his tongue sometime longer before removing it and sucking on her sex. Feeling her move against his face he pulled back from her and inserted his fingers once more wiggling in his ring finger as well.

"Seto—ah—I…I want you…I want you now," she panted. "Please…" Forget being nervous; her body was on fire and she thought she was going to explode if he didn't take her now. She felt crazy, spiraling out of control, and if he didn't do something soon she might just lose it completely.

Giving a smug smirk he removed his fingers and licked them clean before placing his body back on top of hers, resting on his forearms. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hungrily. They moaned at the taste of their essences mingling between them.

"Please Seto…take me…" She whispered against his lips.

Regardless of the raging hard-on throbbing between his legs over such a request he said, "I'm only going to ask this once—"

"Yes," she breathed as she clamped her thighs around his waist grinding into his arousal with her own, "I've waited too long for this." She licked her lips moaning at the sensation.

He allowed her to grind into him a few more time till he kissed her lips and sat up. He stroked his erection a few times as she spread her legs, closing her eyes. Spreading her open he slowly pushed the head of his member into her. As expected she gasped in pain and buried her face into his neck. He paused not wanting to hurt her further to only feel her moving her hips to suck him in deeper. Allowing her to take him in at her own pace he didn't move. However he was surprised when she forced him in a steady pace that had him imbedded in the tightest warmest most amazing channel in a short amount of time.

"S-Seto…mmm, you're in so deep. Ah, it's so good." Isis arched her hips against him immobile form for emphasis.

Kaiba had yet to move because his control was waning and if he was going to take this slow he needed a moment to reign in his will power. Slowly he worked his hips forward in a circular motion rubbing her on the inside without actually thrusting. Even though her eagerness was taking over her better judgment he wasn't going cause her any unwanted pain. He rocked a few more times checking her face for any pain but he guessed her eyes were closed because of how good it was.

Laying back down on his forearms he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Though his pace was slow she could feel all of him moving out before putting a bit of power on his thrust back in. Her body rocked with movement and she tangled her fingers in the sheets, hanging on for dear life. It was too good, it was beyond good. If she had to wait another four years for this moment she probably would. It was just that amazing.

"Mm…more…" Opening her eyes she looked up into his darkened by passion cobalt's and smoothed his sweaty bangs from his eyes. "More."

Sitting up on his knees he placed a pillow under her lower back. Spreading his knees a little he placed her legs over his arms. He scooted her down more and re-entered her with a hard thrust making her gasp before obscene moans continually flowed from her lips as he moved faster. She gripped his arms as their movements caused the bed to rock making her body bounce against the mattress and more into him.

"Ahh Seto!" Isis' head thudded back against the pillow as wave after wave of sinfully good fire fanned throughout every nerve in her body. She was burning from the inside out and her hair was starting to cling to her back and shoulders but it didn't matter every time the brunet snapped his hips forward or slowly rotated them before pulling out. It was just too good. She couldn't breathe, control over her body was slowly slipping away, and she felt like she was going to die the large amount of mounting pleasurable pressure that was bloating in her body.

"Fuck Isis!" Kaiba growled through clenched teeth as sweat began rolling down his forehead reclining his bands to his forehead. She was tight to the point it almost hurt. She was sucking him in even when he pulled back and the noises she was making nearly drove him to animalistic behavior. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and gripped that thigh, holding on to her waist with his other free hand and continued to pump deep and fast into her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she didn't know where she was, what day it was, and the only way she remembered her name was because of the alabaster sex god taking her to the moon and back said it. All she knew was his body, his glorious muscles rippling behind glistening skin as he thrust deeper into her stroking and rubbing everything and anything. All she knew were his lust clouded eyes that never shied away from her no matter how hard or how deep he went.

He looked down at the usually reserved polite woman below him and watched how her kiss swollen lips allowed a constant flow of moans, whines, and whimpers that would make a porn star blush. Who would have thought the usually quiet girl would be so loud in the throes of passion? He smoothed the hand that was holding her middle up her body and fondled her breasts making her louder than before. Moving past them he placed his thumb on her swollen nub and ruthlessly stimulated it.

She threw her head back and screamed. Literally screamed in what sounded like a mix between frustration and magnificently superior gratification. He deduced she had to be close and worked his body harder to bring her to her peak. She gripped the sheets so hard he thought she might tear them. He placed her legs back around him and leaned down, placing his forehead to hers, balancing on his forearms. His eyes burned into hers and she could barely keep them open as her lips puckered continuing on the passionate proclamations.

"Come on Isis," Kaiba said in a husky pant still moving his hardness just as fast and hard as before.

"S-Seto I can't hold on!" She whined as she bowed her back.

"Then do it…come for me baby."

Baby? That was her undoing. Her whole body tense and the most incredible feeling of sexual gratification washed through every section of her body; there was not one nerve ending didn't receive the message of absolute pleasure that was whizzing through her body at the speed of light over and over and over again. She lost complete control of her body; her nails left long marks down his back as her arms thrashed, her legs created a death lock around his body and her midsection thrashed with the sensations.

The pain that occurred along his back was enough to drive him to the edge. "Isis you have to let me go!" He growled through his teeth as he tried to stave off his impending climax.

"Come inside me Seto. Please."

Not even arguing he let himself go. He buried his face in her neck and groaned deep in his throat as his balls exploded and caused his whole body useless. Spurt after spurt his spunk leaked from him causing his body to sing and his eyes to close in the harsh waves of pleasure. He gripped his eye lids tight and rode out the strongest orgasm he ever had. With his last ounce of strength he removed his softening penis from her and collapsed on his back as not to crush her.

The room was quiet except for the panting from Kaiba's end and constant hum coming from between Isis' smiling lips. She rolled her body to the side and draped her arm across chest. Somehow she got her head on his shoulder and forced her leg to wrap around his closest one.

"Isis, what are you doing?" The CEO asked looking over to find the director half on him and half on him. Her face was buried in his shoulder and her hair was hiding her features as well.

"We're cuddling Seto," the Egyptian's muffled voice replied. "I apologize it is not my best cuddling abilities but at the time my body will no corporate."

She was half on him half off; if this how after sex cuddling would always be he gladly accepted it. He wasn't the type to cuddle after being in the throes of passion but if all he had to do was wreck Isis every time he threw her into the sac for this type of embracing to occur, he would gladly take the job upon himself.

"If you say so."

More time passed and finally he could move. He wasn't sure about her considering she was still 'cuddling'. He lifted his hand and gently moved her hair from her face. Her head rolled up and the look in her eyes was enough to actually have what he was feeling transcend to his face. Smiling despite his reservations on grinning he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Seto, you were wonderful. I still cannot do anything. I like this lack of control; it's almost freeing."

"Good because you're going to feel this way a few more times later on today." He looked over at his bedside clock and found it to be a little after three. He wrapped his arm around his rag doll and maneuvered them under the sheets, pulling them up to their waists. He wanted to get up and shower for the idea of sleeping in his own filth disgusted him but to be truthful he didn't want to leave Isis. He was willing to lay there, sex funky and all, just to be with her.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"My infatuations have changed to something of attachment but have yet to reach a level of interminable ardor on a deeply chimerical level."

"Good because if you would have thrown out the L word I probably would have asked you to leave." He was grateful for the honesty. The last thing he wanted was her to tell him she loved him through some after sex glow just because. Whenever she said it he wanted it to be set in stone not only in her mind and his own. It would be hard enough as it was to return it when he meant it so there was no way it would be returned if he didn't feel the same way. "I presume I am equipped to confer my full attentions on this new over-romantic circumstance but do not have improbable prospects for my end."

"I'm more than appreciative of your honesty love." She was happy Kaiba actually wanted to try and have something with her. It wouldn't be easy but if they were both willing to try and make it work, it would.

"Love?" His tone was tense.

"It's just a sentiment of what's to come that will be used in private."

"Good."

"Though my feelings might not have reached a marital level yet, I do love you as a friend would another."

"A friend?"

"Yes Seto. I am your friend after all."

"Whatever." She was right though. Isis was his first real friend. Sure they didn't start off with the conventional flow of friendship but that didn't mean they weren't associates. He just wouldn't admit it out loud, in public, or mixed company.

"You have a match tomorrow love, you should sleep." She shifted away from him and snuggled into a pillow. "Goodnight."

He was more than surprised that she moved away from him. Obviously she knew he didn't want to cuddle up and she respected that. Deciding he'd do something for her this time around he scooted behind her and embraced her from behind. She snuggled more into him and soon they were both comfortable and sleep.

**That Morning**

Isis awoke feeling oddly energized and happy. She was a bit sore but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Rolling over she found Kaiba not to be beside her and sat up to find him in his entire naked glory sitting behind his computer typing away. "What are you doing Seto?"

"I had to send in some last minute tournament add-ins. Nothing too crucial," he explained as he continued to type away naked.

Laying there the Egyptian wasn't sure if she was feeling that familiar stir just from his gloriously nude body or if it was some odd take-virginity insatiability syndrome that had yet to be diagnosed. She didn't care what it was but she knew she'd have to take the initiative. This would be something new for sure. Through all of their sexual exploration the brunet had pretty much started and finished everything. Eventually there would come a time she had needs that he didn't, like now, and she would have to make them known.

She was twenty years old with a man that thought she was perfect for Seto Kaiba didn't take anything less. It was time for her to feel comfortable with her sexuality and body and not be afraid to be sexy. Kaiba had admitted last night he thought her physical appearance held nothing he couldn't stand so why should she be afraid to flaunt herself for him? Taking in a deep breath she channeled confidence.

"Um, Seto?"

"Yes Isis?"

"I really could use your help," she said in a nonchalant tone.

"With what?" Swiveling the chair around he nearly fell out of it with what he found.

There the CEO's usually meek girlfriend was sitting up on her knees with them slightly spread and a more than prowling look on her face. Her hands were running all over her body, pausing to occasionally play with her breasts or roll her nipples between her fingers giving off low moans. One of those hands came up to her mouth and in went her middle and ring finger. Soaking the digits in saliva she moved them down her body, making sure her eyes were locked on his and inserted them into her body. Throwing her head back she moaned and ran her other hand along her body.

"…" His tongue felt thick and his body was becoming hard; tensing with impending arousal and the need for her body. Moving from the chair he moved to the foot of the bed for a closer personal shower.

Isis continued to finger herself; rubbing the digits against her G-spot while her other hand continued to play with her nipples adding to the warm flow of electric pleasure that was beginning to buzz through her body. "Ah, Seto," she whined catching that dark heated stare he was now giving her, "it's so good."

"But I'm exceptional." Grabbing her wrist he removed her fingers and sucked them clean before tackling her with a growl.

His tongue swirled against hers in a heated way and he was to the point of an aching arousal. He got up off of her and flipped her onto her stomach, forcing her on all fours. He grasped her trim waist and very slowly slid between her wet lips back into the tightest warmest tunnel. Immediately Isis let out a keening wail; her toes curled to the point of popping and she gripped the linen crinkling it to new levels. He was in so deep she swore she could taste it in her throat and it was beyond good.

Kaiba gave a few hard thrusts before setting a good rhythm. If it was even possible she was louder than before and he watched as her arms shook barely able to hold herself up. "You like that?" He panted before it broke into groan from the hold her walls had on his length.

"Mmhm!" She responded in a few octaves higher than her usual tone.

"Of course you do," he groaned as he snapped his hips faster. "You teased me for this, didn't you?" When he didn't hear a response he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back. He slowed his thrusts to long and hard on the entry, "Answer me."

"Mmm—yes—ah, Seto!" She breathed out before the wind was knocked out of her again from a particularly hard thrust. Finally her arms gave out and she face planted into the pillow causing her moaned to become muffled.

Smoothing his hands along her back he increased his pace slamming into her without abandon and growling till the point he thought his vocal cords would tear. "So fucking good!" He threw his head back and closed his eyes focusing on the sound of flesh slapping flesh at a fast rate, how tight the hold around his member was, and how loud her screams still sounded muffled by the pillow.

But she couldn't help it. Wave after wave of pleasure was assaulting her everywhere and after one colossal wave of unfiltered physical bliss rocked her body a split second later it occurred again. It was so good she felt she would die right there on the bed from ecstasy. Suddenly he grabbed her arms and locked them behind her with one hand and used his other to brace her shoulder. Pulling her up, he braced her up right and continued to thrust into her.

"Tell me how good it is," his husky passion laced tone murmured in her ear.

"It's so good," she whined as he began to pick up his pace.

Suddenly he stopped and removed himself from her. He grabbed the disappointed and still around linguist and put her on her back. He threw both of her legs over his shoulder and re-entered her, thrusting deep in hard till the point he was bending her in half but the position increased those seismic ecstasy waves and she gladly took her knees to her face. There was a sudden power rush to the new position and the brunet became ruthless in his sexual frenzy taking her without care.

Feeling the impending orgasm Isis quickly used one of her legs to kick Kaiba back. He fell on his back and she crawled on top of him reinserting him back into her hot cavern. She got on her toes and braced her hands on his chest and began a hard pace riding him. She bounced herself up and down the hard girth licking her lips and savoring every feel like the sex deprived woman she was.

"Fuck Isis!" Kaiba growled grabbing her ass and smacking it a few times earning whore like gasps and yelps from her. He settled his hands on her bottom and kneaded the globes moaning low as she took what she wanted from him.

"Ah-ah-ah-AH SETO! I'm—" She couldn't even speak as she hung on the edge. Placing her legs on the bed so she straddled him she rocked her hips in pre-climatic frenzy and soon threw her head back releasing a silent scream and coming with body rattling results.

"Shit!" He hissed as she became impossible tight and squeezed his erection in a vice like grip. He bent his knees gripping her wrists and thrust up into her repeatedly and hard prolonging her apex and bringing him to his own. Rope after rope of semen was pumped from him as he sat up and continued to thrust into her having her bounce into him in contribution to prolonging the amazing feeling buzzing through her. Finally the two fell back onto the bed, covered in sweat, barely able to move or breath but who needed breathing with sex like that? Slowly she removed his softening penis from her and lay on top of him purring in satisfaction.

"Oh Seto…"

"Mmm Isis…"

"I will take it upon myself to tease you more often if it leads to you ravaging me in such a carnal way."

"So you like it rough?" He reached down and gave her bottom a smack earning something between a moan and a gasp. "You're such a slut Isis."

"Only for you Seto; you bring it out in me."

"I better be the only one and I better be the only one trying to bring it out."

"But of course love." Leaning up she kissed his lips and he quickly returned it.

Suddenly he pulled back with a wondering look on his face, "What are you pondering?"

"Do you still have your school uniform?"

"It's in a box with the others back in Cairo," she explained.

"Others?"

"Domino wasn't the only school I attended with uniforms." Pausing she realized the weight of the question, "Seto?"

"You should have that box sent here."

Chuckling she leaned forward and gave him yet another kiss that he ruined with another smack to her behind.

**Later That Day**

Everyone was hanging around the kitchen during the lunch break. Kaiba was standing about an arm's length behind Isis sipping a glass of water while she sat at the island with two pills in her hand. She quickly took them and washed them down with her water before chuckling at a particularly snide comment form Yami.

"Isis, are you feeling okay?" Ryou piped up having watched her take the pills. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"Oh no, I'm just having a bit of an allergy issue. This often happens if I'm in a new environment or have not been to a specific location in some time." She gave him a reassuring smile along with the others as she continued drinking her water.

"Yea the same thing happens to me too," Yugi nodded. "When we went to a tournament in America my nose was stopped up the whole time."

Others continued to share their allergy stories but Mai gave Isis a wink in which the Egyptian returned with an odd look. The blonde knew the morning after pill when she saw it. "Sleep well, Isis?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Were you up late _Okhti_? I came to your room to retrieve one of your books and you weren't there," Odion said as he popped a potato chip into his mouth.

"I happened to be. For some reason I have a problem sleeping at this altitude." She knew it was a terrible excuse but no one tried her on it. "I decided to take a walk around."

"I think Seto has the same problem," Mokuba nodded, "I went to his room a little after midnight and found he wasn't there." Turning from the table he asked, "Where were you?"

"I was in the lab making sure you could safely sleep without waking up to us crashing into Domino," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you Money-Bags," Joey sarcastically chided before changing the topic.

Giving visible sighs of relief the table acted as if they didn't see them when in-fact they knew. Luckily they didn't know the extent of what occurred last night and this morning since the rooms were sound proof but they knew the two must have gotten together just by how close they stood near one another and by the odd looks he kept giving her that she returned. But they didn't discuss it around them; in due time Isis would confess and Kaiba could go along with it.

"Well time's up guys!" Mokuba jumped up from his chair, "Time for the next matches." Everyone began clearing out the room.

When they were halfway down the hall Isis turned on her heel and headed back towards the elevator claiming she forgot something in her room. Heading back into the kitchen Kaiba was quick to pin her against the wall ravaging her mouth with his. Who knew the sexual energy between them would be this strong or even the connection? But then again that's what going through tough times together does for a relationship; makes it stronger.

They still had a lot to sort through such as Kaiba's true scaring behind Gozaburo's tutoring and suicide or even Isis' emotions on Mr. Ishtar sacrificing her to reincarnate his wife before he was thrown into an asylum. There was a lot of deep dark pain to sort through but if they would do it they would gladly do it together. They waited four years to be together and there was no way anything would stop them now.

_Two caterpillars sat on opposite ends of a tree, coming together for the same leaf, before cocooning for something great. There in the Spring time shine they rejoined in the sky to fly to new heights, together._

PLEASE READ:

WHEW! (falls back, smokes a cigarette and sips some sherry) Well people I am sexed out. I was only going to have one lemon but come on! We need both sides of the spectrum with their first sex get-down. Hurray for adult aged sex! I wasn't going to scar you guys too bad with this story. Also (excluding everything past please read) this was over ninety-four hundred words. I have never written a chapter that long but you all are worth it.

I'm really sad this has come to an end! I wish I could make it longer but I don't know how unless I broke this up which I don't want to. Ha. But thank you all who have read, will read, and will fave this. I really appreciate the support and hope to have another awesome fic or something good enough to read and review on in the future.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE! (Dances a jig for all)

Arabic Words:

Okhti – Sister

Akhi – Brother

This was posted especially for:

MustLoveGreg – He probably will but he can have his tantrum in his padded room! Ha ha. Yes, he's in an asylum so it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Crystal of Moonlight – I'm really glad you liked the chapter and found the story amazing. Of course Mr. Ishtar and Gozaburo had to get theirs in the end. Bastards. Really happy you liked the story and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Ser'ika-kohai – I know! I was sad to write the last chapter but it's gone as far as it can go and I've reached my goal of thirty chapters so time for it to end. You've read all of my fics?! (jumps up and down) Thanks! I really appreciate you reading and reviewing! You write too? I'll be popping in from time to time to check that out.

JEss – I considered ending it there but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thank you for the writing compliments and I'm glad you "love love love" the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Yea, I really wanted to incorporate the manga/anime storyline in a bit but manipulating it some to still make it plausible. It was my plan all along to make them older when they finally did have sex so I wouldn't freak people out. And I am still laughing with the idea of fourteen year old Kaiba coming EVERYWHERE. The sex would still be worth it though. HA! And thanks for reading and reviewing, as always, grrrl!

Leh Star – Yes! We got a live one! (hands you a tissue) I love to invoke emotion and I'm glad you found the ending beautiful. I'm glad your happy as well because you reading and reviewing makes me ecstatic! Thanks for taking the time.

Lace Kyoko – I allowed him to die because I was trying to make a storyline perpendicular to the anime/manga. So I wanted to incorporate his suicide. I figured no one would mind. YAY! You loved me for it. I'm glad because I felt bad for the short chapter. Kind of another reason behind this one! I'm going to stalk your friends and attack them for interrupting you so much. Ha. Just kidding…a little…(shifty eyes) Thanks for reading and reviewing like always.

Alda MN – In the manga Gozaburo jumps out of a window when he sees that Kaiba is fit to take over the company. He was deranged and his reasoning behind it was something ridiculous about losers and winners. (Dances around the fire with you) Looked like fun. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Zoelle – I wanted a lot of detail for his demise since it had a lot to do with Kaiba's personality now. (Eats blizzard) I really wanted one today too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Pockgirl – Your review made me so happy. Everything you said I was aspiring to achieve in this story and obviously I did! Thank you so much for the praise and now I feel like my major isn't going to waste. I am an English major with a minor in Spanish. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
